


O7 (Officially Incomplete)

by That_One_Doc_Dragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG!Bur, Angst, Arson Sapnap, Bad is Dad for Dream Team, Brotherly Love, Drama, Fundy animal hybrid, Mental wars, Mild Gore, Phil basically raised Techno and Wilbur, Phil is Dad for Techno and Wilbur, Platonic marriage featuring Karl and Sapnap, Psychological Trauma, Punz too!!, Swearing, Techno is Wilbur's brother, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is quickly turning into a telenovela and idk how I feel about that, Tommy and Tubbo are a package deal, War, We out here recreating the Drama in the SMP, Wilbur is Fundy's dad but y'know, Yes Techno is technically taking over elsewhere, You separate them you got big problems coming, You're not going to get off this ride anytime soon and I apologize for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Doc_Dragon/pseuds/That_One_Doc_Dragon
Summary: It's been a few months since the closing of the War of Independence for L'manberg. However, they are not out of the woods yet. Wilbur, the current President of L'manberg, decides to hold an election (against his brother's, Techno, suggestion) to prove that he can be re-elected as President of L'manberg. A storm is brewing on the horizon however, as Quackity also throws his name on the ballot. Can President Wilbur and his right hand man, Tommyinnit, and their fellow L'manbergians face the new threat together? Or will L'manberg fall into the wrong hands and lead to yet another arc of pain and misfortune?How will Dream handle the situation as this historic first election is made in his land? What will Technoblade do, as he is across the sea, conquering territories in the name of his growing empire with their dad, Phil? Or will he have to come to his brother's aid?This is the Dream SMP Recreated!
Comments: 37
Kudos: 233





	1. New Dawn

“ _It was never meant to be boys, **down with the revolution”**_

The taste of blood was nasty, all iron and dirt and pain. If someone would’ve told Tommy that betrayal will be the least of his problems he probably would have laughed.

He’s not laughing now.

Even after the decimation of L’manberg’s land, even after watching Wilbur struggle to keep everyone together, even after watching his friends, his fellow _people_ , get annihilated by a traitor. No. He will not stand for this. Too much has already been lost. Yet, not enough to put them down for good.

“ _L’manberg will be free”_

_He gritted his teeth as he picked up his bow._

_“For L’manberg”_

_‘Damn that green man. I will kill him if it’s the last thing I do’_

_“Let the flag fly!”_

_He watched as his discs were taken. Staring into the soulless eyes of that shitty white mask. Roaring in anger “SUCK IT GREEN BOY”_

“ **Independence or death”**

September.

The trees were just started to show signs of the season, and all was peaceful in the L’manberg territory. Well, almost peaceful.

“For the last time Tommy stop taking Tubbo’s puffer fish he worked really hard to get those”

“What do you MEAN PUFFER FISH??? Tubbo really made these SHITTY DRUGS” Tommy wailed as he continued to struggle with Tubbo over puffer fish of all things.

Wilbur, current President of L’manberg, grumbled to himself as he watches his two best men fight like toddlers over a few pounds of fish.

“Tommy. Tommy. Walk with me.”

Tommy immediately stopped fussing over Tubbo at Wilbur’s sudden, stern tone. He meekly apologized to Tubbo before jogging over to walk by the President’s side.

The walk was brisk but also carried an unknown weight as Wilbur suddenly looked tired, “Election is coming up Tommy, I know you already agreed to be my Vice President, but I fear there are more troubles for L’Manberg ahead of us.”

Tommy huffed easily pushing aside the concerned words, “Doubtful Wilbur, we worked hard to give this land, our people, independence. We won the war and we got almost all of my discs back! This will be a breeze, the election itself a piece of cake! Everyone knows of all your hard work Wilbur, you will be President again” Tommy grinned up at his leader, eyes shining with eagerness and hope.

Wilbur hated it.

He ran a hand through his dark curls and stopped walking,” Fundy is running against us. As is Quackity.”

“What?”

“Fundy is running- “

“Yeah no I heard that part what do you mean he’s _against us?”_ The sudden snarl in Tommy’s voice grated against Wilbur’s ears.

He looked to the side, feeling embarrassed,” I don’t know why. He feels like he should be the leader instead of me.”

_Fundy glared at his “father” with venom “I want this job Wilbur. If you don’t approve of it then I no longer side with you. This is for the better. For L’manberg. I will make this place so much more.”_

“That’s bullshit Wilbur and you know it. Fundy’s probably just being a jerk I’m sure once the election draws closer, he won’t keep up his claims. He’s just a fox anyways what the hell can a fox do?”

Tommy was adamant, his voice getting higher the angrier he got, blue eyes flashing. Again, Wilbur hated it. He hated realizing that even with the fact they won the war they were still a way away from being truly free.

The discussion ended around noon, as Wilbur and Tommy entered the main quarters of L’manberg, Tubbo greeting them both cheerfully as he gestured to the crop harvest,” Lunch is ready! Don’t worry I didn’t put any puffer fish in the meal, promise!”

“Oh, thank God if I had to eat one more of your _stupid fishes Tubbo- “_

“Boys knock it off, let’s just tuck in alright. I’m starving.”

“Sorry sir” they both chorused.

The meal went by fast and quiet. None of the gentlemen spoke as their stomachs simply demanded food instead of chatter. That changed when Niki stormed in, a terrifying look of anger on her face as she simply pointed at Tommy and Tubbo, “Come with me. We have a mission to do.”

Wilbur frowned,” Niki what’s wrong- “

She rounded on him with frightening fury,” Don’t ask me right now. I am busy. I am taking Tubbo and Tommy, you stay here and keep an eye on things.”

Wilbur couldn’t argue back at the fierce tone of her voice, sounding like chips of ice sharpening on stone.

Wordlessly, the two boys got up, taking their half-finished meals with them. Niki leaving without saying goodbye.

Wilbur sighed at the now empty table. He still has the memories of everyone sitting together, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, Eret, and himself; laughing and sharing stories of the day’s work. Such a pleasant memory soured by the actions of war. Fundy barely speaks to him these days, hell, Wilbur doesn’t know what Fundy is even doing currently. What did he meant by a “better L’Manberg” doesn’t he know it’s supposed to be a free land, free from the iron grip of Dream?

To be honest, Wilbur hates the fact he was put in charge, hates the fact he was the one that led them in the war. He wishes Phil was still with him, murmuring quiet words of encouragement as he practiced his writing and speech. He even missed Techno’s constant taunting “ _C’mon Wil you can do soo much better than that. Just ‘cause axes are in does not mean you get an easy clout. Swing harder. Better.”_

Those were in the past unfortunately. Now, he’s on his own, no one to turn to for advice, only his own wits and memories of what Phil has taught him.

He took a sip of water, leaning into the back of his chair, a sudden thought making him laugh into his cup.

_Well, maybe he hasn’t learned everything quite yet._

September- Same day, evening

There were cheers and chants of victory and Tommy and Tubbo laughed at each other, dancing around the discs that have finally been recovered from the clutches of one angry green man. Niki, on the other hand, felt nothing but dread. Even after getting an apology, even after facing down Sapnap eye to eye, face to face, there was something off still. Sapnap was so different that day, his dark eyes expressionless as she demanded her apology. He was oddly quiet, oddly focused on something else that required his attention. How could that be the same man that burned down countless farms, murdered animals, and coldly destroy the grave of a loved one, be so quiet and simple? It didn’t make sense, so she said her goodbye to the two boys, thankful for their help and a little embarrassed at how scared they were of her before she went off, instead of her home, she continued walking until she reached Fundy. She knocked only once on the door before it opened and she was pulled inside.

Fundy looked like a mess, his normally well-groomed hair looking rumpled and a wild glint in his eyes, even his grin was false as he greeted her with a hug.

“What the heck? Fundy are you ok? What’s wrong?” She tried to worm her way out of his hug, but he only hugged tighter before pulling away, his ears flat against his head, fear mixed with madness.

“Hah, I think I may have made a big mistake.”

Niki stared at Fundy,” What? If it’s about the animals, I already got my apology from Sapnap- “

“I’m challenging Sapnap to a duel.”

Niki felt her heart stop for a brief moment. “Why??”

Fundy glanced away before stepping aside, “You might want to sit down for this one”

Voices dropped as the two headed deeper into the house before Niki and Fundy settled in chairs facing each other, the fireplace in the background crackled, only other sound in the room before Fundy sighed again.

“L’Manberg isn’t my home anymore. I’ve decided to let Quackity run for President and I will make my own nation. One that is free of corruption. Free of all this hardship” he gestured around him, a deep frown on his face, “I don’t know exactly how it will happen, I only know that once I do win, I will be free.”

Niki startled, “Where you’ll be free? Fundy this is your home. You’re Wilbur’s son for crying out loud, the first born L’manbergian.”

“Don’t say his name.”

“W-what? Why?”

Fundy’s eyes darkened,” He’s not my father. As far as I’m concerned, he’s just my former leader. That’s all.”

Niki looked away at the intense look on Fundy’s face. She wondered just how long he has been stewing in his own anger and dreams. Huh, dreams, before she joined this server, the word dream was a nice word, associated with pleasant things. Nowadays, that’s the name of a man that was feared. Niki toyed with her nails, wondering if this was also Dream’s plan to make Fundy lose it and try to go off on his own.

She looked up again facing Fundy,” Has Sapnap agreed to this duel of yours?”

Fundy clicked his teeth together before responding, “He doesn’t want it, but I’m working on a method to make him listen and agree. I’m going to make an offer that he shouldn’t be able to refuse.”

“And that is?” she hesitated to ask.

“I don’t know yet. Still a work in progress.”

  
Niki sighed sinking into her chair,” This is crazy Fundy, you know that? Quackity is already causing issues and he literally just joined! Is this really worth it?”

Fundy frowned at her words, his ears twitching,” Quackity is a good man, it all depends on how the debates go. I’ve already stepped down on running with Quackity, I’m focused on getting Sapnap to come out,” He laughed at his own words, making Niki shudder, “Hah! Sapnap. What a crazy man, why doesn’t he want to fight with me huh? He’s crazy enough to blow up a grave for fuck’s sake. Why does he not want to fight? He’s _always_ ready to go.”

Niki grimaced a smile as she got up, “I think I better go. You sound like you need some time alone. Thanks for everything Fundy” She approached the door but was stopped by Fundy’s outstretched hand. Confusion written all over his face as he cocks his head to the side, “Leaving?”

She pursed her lips, “Yes leaving. I am not going to help you with this. This is all on you. I am just going to wait for the debates.” She shoved past his arm and into the chilly night. Before she fully left however, she turned around and met his eyes one more time, “But for all that it’s worth Fundy, I only hope you _survive._ ”

She left, leaving her words to hang in the air as the last goodbye.

September- Night

On the other side of the server a different conversation was brewing. Laughter spilled out from the front of the community house as three people were toying with each other. Splashes and screeches echoing in the air as mobs scuffled around, close, but not close enough to be an issue.

Dream was thankful this wasn’t another dog fight between Sap and George but instead a free for all water fight. It was nice, for once he wasn’t worried about winning or losing. All he focused on was getting a particular Brit very very wet.

“Dream no please I swear I just pulled myself out from the lake- “

“C’mere **George~** ”

“No no no! Dream!” The Dream was elongated as George screeched, trying desperately to escape the grinning man that was easily gaining on him.

It was futile, as George slammed into a heavy weight causing him to stumble before he was caught. Just when the color-blind man was gonna thank his lucky stars, he realized it was Sapnap that caught him.

“NO DON’T YOU DARE- “

With a huff of amusement George saw water again as he was thrown off the pier, _again._

Dream caught up and slapped an easy high five with Sapnap while George resurfaced, spluttering.

Dream looked down on his friend with an easy playful grin, “Look a little wet there Gogy, need some help?”

George spluttered again,” No. Keep your hands off me Dream. You’re so bad it’s not even _funny”_

The other two boys continued to laugh as a drenched George crawled back onto the pier, feeling bone deep exhausted. As revenge he shook his head and tried to get the other two wet, but they ducked out of the way.

“So, am I interrupting something? Should I come back another time?” a new voice called out casually, cutting the light atmosphere short.

It was mildly terrifying to watch how quickly Dream and Sapnap rounded on the voice, swords in hand in a millisecond.

Quackity startled at the sudden defensiveness throwing his hands in the air, “Woah woah woah! I’m not an enemy here I come in peace! Jesus”

Dream narrowed his eyes in response,” Oh really, in the dead of night? Explain yourself Quackity.”

George got up to his feet, shivering a little from the cold, then felt a warm weight drop on his shoulders. He quickly realized it was a wool towel and mouthed a quiet thanks to Sapnap. He nodded and rested his sword at his hip,” Quackity is still new right? He hasn’t exactly stated which side he’s on quite yet. Let’s hear what he has to say.”

Quackity panted putting his hands down in relief, “Good man Sapnap. Okay, so L’manberg is having elections soon. I figured I can give it a shot in becoming President, since George just so happened to be European…mind if I make him my Vice President?”

Silence. Then chaos.

“Hell NO I’m their _enemy_ Quackity- “

“But if Quackity doesn’t know about the war…”

“HE’LL DO IT”

Dream’s cry drowned everyone else’s words, making George startle, “Dream?!”

Quackity claps his hands, excited and elated. “Ah great news! Thank you very much! C’mon George we got an election to win”

George glares at Dream while drying himself off as he stalks forward, “This is a bad decision, I think. Why am I doing this?”

Dream shakes his head, a familiar gleam in his eyes that he only gets when he discovers a new edge in a speed run, “Just go with it, George, this could be the ticket to winning the war”

Sapnap looked down at his feet before waving to George, a strange guarded look in his eyes,” Don’t worry George I’ll be by your side the whole time. They won’t hurt you.”

George nods his thanks but sends another glare in Dream’s direction, making the younger man wheeze before walking over to Quackity.

While Dream and Quackity exchange last goodbyes and George still looking put off with the whole thing, Sapnap feels a frown form on his face as he turns around; picking up all the discarded wood that they were using before their water fight. Fundy’s words echo in his head as he glances back at his friends and Quackity, ‘ _If you’re not a coward you’ll fight me. 1v1 pvp. Diamond armor, shields, axes, at dawn. You’re gonna pay for what you have done’_

 _‘As if. My question is why. What is going on in your head Fundy?’_ Sapnap thinks to himself.

‘ _Worse yet, how do I tell Dream all of this?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you see any minor issues or mistakes let me know! Kinda still new to the whole writing system on Archive. I know the first chapter is always a doozy but hopefully it keeps y'all entertained. Second chapter coming soon!  
> Hint: The debates are hot but not as hot as the tea :3


	2. Tea in the Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck made a sky courthouse?   
> Debate numero uno is a go.   
> First off! Wilbur vs Quackity  
> Who will triumph?

September, one week after

_Dearest Wilbur,_

_As always, I am happy to hear from you. However, your latest letter was heavily coated in self-doubt. What are you worried about my son? You nearly made your own brother stop his work to drop by and see what was wrong. If you are that concerned about this election, just say the word, I will be there to support you. You have good men by your side Wilbur, as well as yourself. There is still a chance you can win this election fair and square. (No matter what your brother says). Please, do not hesitate to contact me if you are still shaking in your boots, and your father will come along immediately with all do haste._

_Hang in there, son._

_Warm regards,_

_Phil_

Wilbur sighed as he tucked the letter back into his letter box. That letter was received a little over two weeks ago. He sent one more soon after practically begging Phil to come over. Today was the first day of the debates between himself and Quackity. He still had no idea who was Quackity’s Vice President and already the energy at L’manberg was spiking to unrealistic proportions. He really hoped Phil was on his way. Wilbur honestly couldn’t imagine doing this debate without his support. Standing, he planted himself in front of a mirror, his dark curls slightly unruly, brown eyes focused but nervous, he adjusted his coat, made sure the lapels were pressed down before messing with his hair. Wilbur huffed in annoyance, the onetime his hair didn’t want to listen to him! Of course, it had to be one of the most important days of his life of course something had to go stupidly wrong-

“Need a hand with that? Your hair was always the hardest to comb back in the day. Not even Techno’s hair was that problematic.”

Wilbur froze and glanced at the mirror to see if he was dreaming, but no, there was Phil standing at the doorframe, an amused smile gracing his face as he leaned against the door, holding that bucket hat of his between his fingers.

To say Wilbur ran to him was an understatement.

The hug was tight and full of unspoken emotion as father and son embraced.

“You actually came” Wilbur murmured, hugging tighter.

“Hah, like I’d miss this debate of yours. Techno says hello as well. He’s a bit…busy with preparations” Phil chuckled patting Wilbur’s back before the two separated.

Wilbur smirked, “Preparations you say? Just what exactly is that man conquering next?”

Phil chuckled, a sly glint in his eyes, “Let’s just leave that on its own. I can’t share much y’know. Top secret stuff, as Techno stated”

The two soon sat together again while Phil fixed Wilbur’s hair with ease. Their conversation light and easy, just one of the signs that showed how far back their friendship went.

Hair fixed, clothes expertly shaped and cleaned, Wilbur was now satisfied with his image and finally fitted his hat on his head. He turned to Phil with a dramatic flair, bowing, as Phil clapped, “Perfect. Now let’s go find your Vice President, Tommy, right?”

Wilbur nodded, “Alright let’s go”

The land of L’manberg was quite literally buzzing. Tubbo and Tommy were running around arguing about God-knows-what, Jack and Niki chatting under a tree and occasionally throwing amused looks at the two boys. Then, once Wilbur and Phil appeared, everyone flocked over.

“Wilbur! Took you long enough old man, come on we gotta go find Quackity” Tommy shouted, already eager to get the debate up and running.

“You got this! I can’t wait to see the looks on our opponents’ faces with your skill in speech” Tubbo eagerly stated.

Wilbur was known to be a crafty speaker, he often used words rather than swords or axes as his form of attacking a person. As far as anybody was concerned, the one thing you cannot beat Wilbur at was a contest of wit and word. Phil often joked that he ended up with the Art of War kids, one extremely good at warfare and combat, and the other extremely good with politics and speech. Wilbur didn’t believe it for a second but who was he to refuse a compliment?

“Yes, let’s go find Quackity and head over to the courtroom- “Wilbur was interrupted by a shout

“Quackity! Wait… GEORGE? SAPNAP?”

The rest of the L’manbergians rounded on the shout, and sure enough, standing there in the town square stood Quackity with Sapnap and George standing side by side in full netherite armor.

“Now hang on a damn second why the hell is George and Sapnap here??? They’re not allowed to take part in the voting! Let alone be your running mates” Tommy growled, even going as far as drawing an iron axe.

Quackity giggled throwing his hands up,” Now hold on, you can’t go around threatening murder! I am a fellow runner in this great election. You would be committing a crime Tommy by killing me.” He grinned far too easily, his odd face hiding most of his emotions.

Wilbur felt like he had opened Pandora’s box. Sapnap had a serious expression on his face, no weapon but that enchanted armor indicated something else. Considering Fundy was also present Wilbur noticed out of the corner of his eye Fundy was shifting a way that seemed like he wanted to run over to Sapnap. Something was keeping the two from interacting, but he couldn’t figure out what.

A little bit of clashing went on as Tommy made Quackity read their Board of Slander, little tid-bits of quotes Quackity has said before the server and it got pretty heated really quick.

“Oh, really Tommy you liar say it to my face one more time!”

“Oh, I will but that face of yours makes it hard to say you’re even listening” Tommy retorted.

Silence. Then Quackity huffed,” You really wanna see huh? Fine. Have it your way”

“What the hell are you even saying you pathetic- “Tommy shrieked unable to finish his sentence.

Quackity removed his _face_. Revealing glasses that looked far to snug on his face. Almost like they were _engraved_ into his face. “Happy?”

The conversations turned into an uproar as everyone ran around him, joking but also concerned and freaked out about the sudden reveal.

“And that’s why I don’t show it off. Your reactions are the same as everyone else. What a mockery of my own condition. Disgusting.” Quackity grumbled as he put the mask back on.

He cracked his neck before turning to Wilbur and the gang, “Can we head off to the Courthouse? Let’s get this debate up and running”

Wilbur folded his arms, “Not yet, we have a problem Quackity, you never said who is your running mate. Who’s your VP Quackity?”

Quackity grinned again, “Oh that’s Georgie boi over here.”

Chaos arrived yet again.

“What THE ACTUAL HELL- “

“George isn’t L’manbergian Qauckity that’s against the rules!”

“He’s part of _Dream’s_ team you sick bastard what are you trying to do?? Bring corruption back into our land????”

“It’s not against the rules” Fundy mumbled. It cut everyone else off.

Wilbur rounded on his son,” It’s not? I am pretty sure it is as he’s part of the Dream land” he growled.

Fundy sighed again looking up at his father, for once no glare,” Check the papers if you want, but since these are the first elections, anybody can run for President and Vice President, that’s how Quackity is running in the first place”

Tommy growled, “You little shit why did you have to go and say that?? Now we can’t refuse George!”

“That’s true, and so Georgenotfound will be running with me okay!” Quackity crowed, slinging an arm around George’s shoulders, whom had the gall to look sheepish.

Wilbur gritted his teeth, briefly feeling his anger bubble upward. A hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced over to see Phil faintly shake his head. Wilbur relaxed, reminded he wasn’t alone in this and rolled his shoulders back, “Fine, gentlemen, we head to the courthouse for the first election debate.”

Everyone agreed and headed off single file. Quackity, George, and Sapnap took off first eager to be at the courthouse.

Wilbur started but was briefly cut off by Tommy,” Hey where’s Dream”

Wilbur froze, “Dream? Why are you asking? Isn’t it a good thing he’s not here?”

Tommy shifted, somehow actually nervous, “I don’t know but I don’t like it. It bothers me that Dream isn’t here but Sapnap and George? Hell, even Bad is here although he probably doesn’t really mind what’s going on”

At the mention of BadBoyHalo, Wilbur glanced over to see him in conversation with Phil, the two easily chatting and the atmosphere around them warm and comfortable. He forgot Bad technically was the parental figure of Dream, Sapnap, and George. It was hard to tell with that lot, as more often than not you saw the troublesome three rather than Bad and the others. Then again, Bad was constantly moving around, as he was needed a lot in other servers as well as his own. Wilbur was confused as to why Bad often left Dream, Sapnap, and George to their devices but he couldn’t exactly argue back.

Tubbo chirped, “Maybe Bad told Dream to take the day off? Dream is always doing something on this server, that could be the reason”  
  


Tommy frowned,” Maybe but I still don’t like it. The sooner we get this debate done the better”

Wilbur sighed, adjusting his hat before walking again, “Just stay with me Tommy and we’ll get through this together.”

“Yes sir”

The squad quickly caught up to the rest of the group as they scaled the treacherous path to the sky courthouse, _‘Honestly who the hell thought it was a great idea to build the courthouse in the fucking sky it’s a hazard just walking up to the location!’_ Wilbur thought, and then he was walking right behind George.

His heart stirred.

George was currently in a conversation with Tubbo, Karl, and Quackity, laughing about something Sapnap had complained about earlier and Wilbur saw red.

He swore he just saw George trip over his two feet, totally not helped by Wilbur nudging his own foot between George’s so he would trip. Not possible. Wilbur is innocent by nature. By law.

“ **Wilbur**!” Was what George was saying, but the wind swallowed up the rest of his words as he fell out of the sky. Wilbur wished he could’ve seen George end up as a pancake but the fact he didn’t receive a notification that George died indicated he survived. Wilbur clicked his tongue, disappointed.

Tommy startled, as he was right behind Wilbur when this occurred, “Wilbur?? What the actual fuck was that for? I thought we were against violence. ‘Violence doesn’t solve problems Tommy’ you said. Are you going against your own code???”

The others drowned all other conversations with laughter and “why the hell did you do that for Wilbur. I thought it’s against the rules.”

Wilbur merely grinned,” I’m innocent. I saw George trip on his own two feet. I know he’s naturally clumsy. I tried to help him I really did”

Mentally Wilbur sighed ‘ _A shame really. Would’ve made this much easier”_

Phil exchanged a glance with Bad as they continue going up,” You seem awfully calm about that. Has this occurred before?”

Bad laughed a little bit before responding,” Oh you have _no idea_. I remember several times Sapnap would just pick a fight with George or Dream and chase them all around the plains. If they happened to have enchanted weapons, they’d fight with those too. You can imagine the amount of healing potions I had to go through to patch them up. Such a pain but what can you do with those muffinheads”

Phil quietly chuckled at that but felt relief ‘ _I did get lucky with Wilbur and Techno then. I thought their quarrels were difficult enough’_

He was briefly reminded of one of their scuffles, it was a little after Wilbur first started playing the guitar.

_“Quit running! You know I’m faster than you” Techno yelled as he chased after the dark-haired boy, waving the iron sword._

_“I’m not stopping until you apologize!” Wilbur shouted back before rounding on Techno, his own iron sword in hand as the two yelled. The clang of steel waking Phil from his unfortunately brief nap._

_Oh no._

_Phil got up to his feet and looked around wildly before seeing a brief flash of pink go past the oak forest. ‘Shitshitshit’ he thought as he grabbed the healing potions, he **just** made that morning and ran over. _

_He made it to the end of the fight as Wilbur stumbled over his feet and Techno took the opening, that is until he’s stopped by a hand that grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, where his cape met his shirt._

_“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Phil asked, frowning._

_Techno shuddered and dropped the sword, Wilbur flinching at the sound of the heavy blade hitting the dirt. “It’s just practice…” Techno mumbled, but his face gave him away as it was quickly turning pink from embarrassment making his ears practically glow in the afternoon sun._

_Wilbur shifted before covering up a poorly hidden sniffle._

_Phil sighed and dropped Techno. Techno walked over to Wilbur, hesitated, then turned and picked up his sword and sheathed it._

_“Come on let me see it” Phil cooed as he kneeled down in front of Wilbur._

_Wilbur, ever the modest child even when in pain, bit his lip as he showed his left forearm, the cut deep enough to cause heavy bleeding. He carefully pulled out a potion and started pouring it over the wound. A loud hissing sound was soon made, and Wilbur muffled a whimper by hiding his face in his shirt._

_“It wasn’t his fault I made the choice of chasing him- “Techno started babbling._

_“And what have I taught you about choices Techno?” Phil asked calmy as he pulled out a piece of cloth and started wiping the wound._

_Techno sniffed then responded, “Choices are the freedom of humanity. We get to choose what life we live. Who we follow.”_

_Phil nodded,” That’s right. So, it was Wilbur’s choice to learn the guitar, right?”_

_Techno spluttered,” But it’s a dangerous hobby. What if he gets picked on? Hardly anyone plays it anymore- “_

_“Techno. Choice. That’s what makes us strong, it allows us to make our own lives. You know how a ruler rules his people? Because he gives his people a choice to have him as king. As long as the idea of choice is present there is a sense of freedom. So, what do you have to say?” Phil tilted his head and Techno nodded._

_Techno sniffed again before extending a hand to Wilbur, he looked downcast, “Sorry I hid your guitar. I can give it back to you”_

_Wilbur looked at the hand before a tiny smile appeared on his face as he accepts it, getting back up,” That’s okay. I did want to replace the strings on that old thing anyways”_

_Phil relaxed as the two boys thanked him before heading off somewhere to go play. Leave it to kids to make things serious one minute then make up just as easily a minute later. Shame that costed him his afternoon nap though._

“Hey Phil?” Bad’s voice cut through the remainder of that memory, making him look back at Bad, “Oh my bad, we better get going huh.”

Bad laughed,” Sure do! Let’s go watch these muffins argue about politics and stuff!”

Phil chuckled in agreement before following Bad up the pathway once more.

September- Afternoon, courtroom

The courtroom was silent until the two groups entered, Quackity with Sapnap, George and Fundy; Wilbur with Tommy, Phil, Jack, Tubbo and Karl as the mediator for the upcoming debates.

“Alright I’ll give both groups time with their Vice Presidents to discuss plans of attack before the debates officially start” Karl announced as he settled into the Judge’s seat.

“Alright Tommy, meet me inside” Wilbur stated

A little chorus of ‘ohs’ followed Tommy as he slunk into the doors tucked on the left side of the room. He closed the doors behind him and turned and faced Wilbur. Wilbur had an expression his face that Tommy has only seen once before, back in the war when Wilbur asked for their declaration of independence. Raw and open.

“Son- “

“Don’t call me son, that’s Fundy” Tommy pointed out

“Ah right” Wilbur coughed a bit before continuing, “Tommy, I need you to be cool this whole time. If they rile you up, we can very easily lose this election. I need you to be as cold as ice. Do not let anyone’s words except your own and mine reach you. Do you understand me?”

The dead serious, no nonsense tone was enough to make Tommy nervous, but he took a deep breath and nodded,” Trust me Wilbur, we will win. It’ll be just like everything before yeah? We’ll crush them. George is an outsider anyways it’s not like he knows what goes on behind the walls.”

Wilbur nodded as well. He took a breath then gestured,” Let’s get started, then shall we?”

The two headed out once more and approached the lecterns.

Karl sat forward—for some reason Tubbo was also by his side—and cleared his throat, slamming the gavel down twice and got everyone to settle down. Wilbur remembered there was one final thing he had to solidify before this debate. He took a deep breath and spoke, “Fundy. This is your time to choose. Your own father or these ruffians. Who do you choose Fundy?”

The courtroom went briefly quiet as Fundy turned to face his father, dark eyes twinkling,” I choose neither side. I am running my own presidency.”

Wilbur frowned, crinkling his nose, “You’re- He’s crazy everyone he missed the ballot and everything why the hell would you- “

Fundy wasn’t done,” I’ve lived under you for many years Wilbur, I’ve grown up in this town, and I’ve seen what you can do. Your charisma, your looks, and your talents. I’ve simply decided I would do better. Because, I do not have those things but what I do have is a bakery. A bakery that can make cookies and ice cream. And that is what I can do better than you”

Laughter echoed in the courtroom as Sapnap and Quackity cheered Fundy on while Tubbo and Tommy laughed in disbelief. Wilbur felt anxious, the way Quackity was still talking indicated that he had something else to say.

Quackity smirked,” By the way Fundy, didn’t you say you sided with me in a conversation a while back?”

Fundy tried to play cool,” What? No, I didn’t…”

Quackity sighed dramatically,” Oh come on don’t make me pull out the letters. Listen how about we make a deal instead?”

Wilbur tilted his head ‘ _A deal?’_

Quackity continued,” Listen, I have 9 bakeries currently and I can give you 9 more bakeries if you side with me and George.”  
  


Fundy hummed,” Do you have ice cream and cookies?”

Quackity grinned, “I do”

Tubbo gasped. Tommy looked disgusted.

Wilbur frowned,” Wait, what does this all mean? Fundy what are you saying?”

Fundy turned to face his “father”,” It means,” he moved so he stood right next to George and Quackity,” I side with Quackity”

Wilbur sagged and sank down onto the stone stairs behind him as the courtroom exploded in shock and elation. Shock from the L’manbergs at this sudden betrayal and elation from Quackity, George, and Sapnap as they cheered while Fundy looked on. His eyes locked with Wilbur’s, but Wilbur was far away.

“Now I’m not part of your campaign Quackity I just side with you because you have good food” Fundy chuckled as he settled leaning against the wall of the courtroom.

Wilbur gritted his teeth, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he realized he really did lose his son in the Dream vs L’manberg war. He lost him the moment Eret turned his back on them. That moment they all died in the hands of a traitor and Dream’s squad. He squeezed his hands together. Desperately keeping a cool face as he finally got a grip. Wilbur glared at Quackity, pouring all his anguish into his words as he spoke, slow and venomous,” I want the debate now. I am ready to debate you Quackity.”

Quackity chuckled leaning away from the sneering contest he was having with Tommy, “Okay~ let’s get this party started”

“Just get on the podium Quackity” Wilbur growled again. Although, in the corner of his eye he saw Phil take off his hat, fiddle with the brim, before putting it back on again. Wilbur knew it was a quiet signal for him to take a deep breath. He was already letting his own turmoil get the better of him. No. He won’t lose. _Can’t lose._ Wilbur will do everything in his ability to make sure Quackity does not get the upper hand.

“Karl please bring up an issue the two of us can have a chat on” Wilbur stated

“Right! Let’s discus Territories! Who’s allowed in them and who’s not?” Karl stated before slamming the gavel twice.

“I’ll _allow_ Quackity to take this one first” Wilbur growled.  
  


Quackity cleared his throat,” Okay. L’manberg is a land that is well known for its discrimination against non-L’manbergians like me. I myself _especially_ had trouble even getting into the land in the first place! These policies are old news and I’ve decided if I was President, I would open L’manberg up for all the Dream SMP citizens! This beautiful land must be seen by all citizens!”

Karl hummed before turning to Wilbur,” And you Wilbur?”

Wilbur adjusted his hat before slamming both palms down on the podium,” For years, nay I say _decades_ the Dream SMP has ostracized my people,” He briefly glanced behind him to see Tubbo, Tommy, and Jack standing right behind him, Phil tucked in a corner,” My European brethren have stood behind me. L’manberg is _not_ a place of oppression but a place of _sanctuary_ for our people. What you are trying to do is open this country up to the very people we are trying to _escape_. This in of itself is **tyranny** and I will not stand for it.” Wilbur’s words were calm but hit deep, causing everyone to remain silent after he finished.

“Two wrongs don’t make a right Wilbur” Fundy responded quietly, but Wilbur ignored it. He lost his son in the war, as far as he was concerned, it was Fundy’s ghost trying to speak to him.

“Alright let’s uh, let’s open the floor! Quackity you mentioned you had a response?” Karl laughed a bit, but his words were shaky.

Quackity grinned and leaned forward,” Let’s face it Wilbur, we are a new generation of politicians. We are a new generation of people, and if we were to embrace these old policies it would do more wrong than good for everyone in the long run- “

“These policies aren’t ‘old school’” Wilbur snarled,” These policies were formed from blood long ago.”

Quackity snorted,” Oh sure, but they’re old news Wilbur. All your policies come from _war_ of all things, which speaking of, how does it feel?”

Wilbur swallowed at the change of tone from Quackity,” What- what do you mean how does it feel?”

Quackity hummed,” I mean it’s gotta hurt right? I can’t imagine what you’ve been through. Honestly. How hard is it to live under such a _massive shadow?”_

Wilbur felt himself fall off the cliff. The words echoing in his head.

_Shadow shadow shadow…_

_“I don’t believe it!! Technoblade has reached his 1000 th consecutive win in the Skyblock arena!” _

_“You’re right! No one in the history of Minecraft has not only won 1000 times but in a row?! Surely this guy isn’t human!”_

_The cheers and shouts echoed around the colosseum, but Wilbur felt only dread as he watched Techno toss aside broken armor without a single care._

_He huffed, running a flat tongue across thick tusks, before grinning, “Too easy. Come back and face me once you’ve trained for 10000 years”_

_Wilbur couldn’t stop staring at the red that was on his brother’s hands, thick streams of blood drying in random places but other parts fresh as it drip-dripped down onto the sandy floor._

_Technoblade, his brother, a human just like everyone else._

_Technoblade, the same man that murdered ten people just for attempting to bully Wilbur_

_Technoblade a bloody conqueror, practically stuffing their living room full of maps and crudely drawn strategies, some the ink still wet as he pinned them to the wall._

_“This is nearly impossible Techno! There’s no way you can conqueror all of these territories in a spam of two months. It’s not possible even with horses!” Wilbur pleaded as he looked at Techno’s newest plan._

_“No, it’s not. I’m not using horses. It’ll be easier to go on foot. Besides, over half of these territories don’t even have any military power. It’ll be a breeze” Techno laughed his eyes gleaming. Wilbur cringed still worried for his brother._

_“Please, don’t lose it this time. It was scary enough at the Skyblock arena” he murmured, and Techno briefly stopped his writing._

_He rests his head on the countertop, “Y’know I can’t exactly stop it from happening right? I’m thankful both you and Dad can help in the aftermath. But in the middle of a fight? I can’t. No matter how hard I try,” Techno looked downcast before looking up at Wilbur, eyes sad and worried,” I don’t scare you do I, Wil?”_

_Wilbur hesitated before laughing, “Hell no. I just get worried sometimes you know me” Wilbur tucked his shaking hands in his pockets as he teased his brother._

_“I hate to tell you this but you’re not exactly a good fighter”_

_Suddenly, he was back at the beginning of the war, in that face off against Dream, Sapnap, George and Punz. His own men standing behind him, Eret as well._

_Wilbur huffed,” I don’t need to be, I represent L’manberg and that’s good enough for me”_

_“No, I mean, you’re not a **challenge”** Dream stated calmly like they were discussing the weather instead of going to war. _

_Hissing sounds came from Tommy at those words but Wilbur simply stated,” What the hell does that even mean Dream huh? Trying to rile me? It’s not going to work”_

_Dream shook his head, most of his expression easily hidden by that crude white mask,” It’s too easy for this part honestly. Technoblade would’ve already caught on to what I was planning. Yet you still have no idea,” he stepped forward and placed the TNT onto the grass, flint and steel in hand,” It’s rather sad really, I hoped you were just as belligerent as he is. Turns out, you’re the one that got all the wisdom and none of the war”_

_The TNT ignited._

_Technoblade_

_Technoblade the bloody conqueror_

_Technoblade_

Wilbur came back to earth when he heard the sharp sound of the gavel being pounded over and over again. Came back to hearing Tommy go off, practically growling his words like a savage wolf, barely being held back by Jack who had to tie himself to the steel bars covering the windows. The shouts and chaos and the general unstable atmosphere made Wilbur lean against the podium, his hands shaking as he tried to take deep breaths. Hands landed on his shoulder, nearly making him cry before he realized it was Phil. He looked up and was startled by the cold look on Phil’s face, a look he’s only seen when Phil was extremely angry.

“Are you okay?” Phil murmured his voice soft and warm, a stark contrast to the coldness in his eyes, he seemed to also be exchanging looks with Bad from across the courtroom, but Wilbur really didn’t have the ability at the moment to pry into that discussion.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I just…I need a moment”

Deep breaths, in and out, and Wilbur recovered.

“I think. I think we can move on to the next topic Karl” Wilbur sighed

The chaos lessened up at those words and Wilbur can see Tommy out of the corner of his eye looking worried but at least he wasn’t going off.

“Okay what about the death penalty?” Karl suggested

The courtroom burst into laughter at the choice lightening the mood. Wilbur laughed too but it felt weird in his chest, like it was forced.

“Okay alright next topic, pet killings. What do you feel about it? I’ve noticed there happened to be quite a few pet killings on this server recently. Wilbur you go first.” Karl stated.

“This could change my opinion on things” Fundy mused but Wilbur was already talking.

“If I am reelected as President, I will create a police force to uphold the laws of this land so that no more pets will be killed or harmed in L’manberg territory” Wilbur calmy stated.

Murmurs of shock and agreement bled through the courtroom as Karl seemed to nod at this choice.

Quackity cleared his throat,” Karl may I speak now?”

“Yes, you may, Quackity is now speaking”

  
Wilbur briefly ignored Quackity’s words as he saw Fundy casually walk over to stand with the rest of the L’manbergians. A small fond smile briefly appeared on Wilbur’s face before he refocused on the task at hand.

“Police force? Really Wilbur how old school can you get? I will enact instead of a so called ‘force’ a policy. A policy that demands all citizens to be kind to one another. This way not only will the force not be necessary- “

“Oh, welcome to the _real-world_ Big Q” Wilbur huffed,” Quackity is out here thinking he’s in 1984 and in a small town- “

The rest of his words were drowned out as there was a sudden overcast of shouting and snark.

“Calm down everyone relax take a chill pill” Karl grumbled as he banged the gavel. He turned to Wilbur,” So your stance on this topic is that you are pro police”

Wilbur scrunched his nose,” Pro police? I am not pro police. Hold on don’t put words in my mouth, _mediator”_ He turned to face Quackity,” Listen what I believe is that if a bad person tries to kill another’s animal there should be someone there to stop them from doing such an action”

“Seems reasonable, Quackity?”

“What I think is that we should attack this problem at the _root”_ Quackity grinned, “Nobody’s pets should be dying in the first place Wilbur! We need to attack the problem from the root, not just increase force and power!”

“What is the root?” Fundy asked

“That’s a good question”

Quackity faced Fundy,” The root is our morals Fundy- “

“Oh? How can you improve morals Quackity, like give me one thing that you can change” Wilbur taunted.

“To change morals, _Wilbur,_ we have to change the culture. Take Fundy for example! He’s been fun of all the time because of his culture”

“All I’m hearing are buzz words Quackity, your words are just fluff and no filling” Wilbur was getting irritated and also noticed Fundy walk back over to Quackity.

“Fundy do these men make fun of you or no” Quackity asked the fox.

A pause. Fundy’s eyes flickered to Wilbur for a brief moment before back to Quackity,” Just keep going” he mumbled

Gasps.

“He doesn’t even need to say it!” Quackity shouted,” It’s already spoken for…oh hang on I have a message that needs to be answered”

Wilbur tossed his hands in the air,” Quackity isn’t even invested in this topic anymore! Karl just give me the next topic as clearly we don’t have another response from the SWAG party.”

“Yeah that’s kinda odd coming from you Quackity to not be invested in your own topic” Karl frowned as he picked up another topic

“How about you shut the fuck up Karl” Quackity snarled.

“No, how about _you_ shut the fuck up in my **courtroom** ” Karl responded easily causing the courtroom to once again get filled with laughter and chaos.

“Anyways, next topic. How do you feel about corruption in politics Wilbur?” Karl asked innocently but the words alone caused even more laughter and Wilbur felt a hot flash of embarrassment crawl up his skin.

“As the man, as the man, that stripped his own power in order to let democracy to take root. Corruption is a large portion of what I am against.”

“Yeah good start Karl may I have the stand?” Quackity begged.

Karl nodded and Quackity went off,” That’s laughable what you said Wilbur because I am sure you very much aware that you originally created the election to host a one-party system. I ran against you to basically prevent that from occurring. If anything, you are the one that put the corruption into place by trying to secure your party as the only one running.”

Wilbur scoffed and easily responded,” Oh really? Where’s your proof Quackity? You have no proof. You’re basically talking out of your ass you buffoon why even bother try to pin something on someone without a single cent?”

Quackity stuttered and Wilbur grinned, easily seeing the opportunity, “If it pleases the court, I believe my opponent is **talking shit”**

“Language!” Bad called from his corner of the courtroom.

It was a firecracker as Quackity stumbled like he got punched in the stomach, Tommy ran over to where Karl was standing, a gleam in his eyes as he held up a few letters.

Wilbur noticed the two have a quick discussion before Tommy pressed the letters into Karl’s hands then ran back, a satisfied look on his face.

‘ _What did that gremlin do now?’_ Wilbur thought, and just when he was about to turn and ask him, the gavel sounded again.

“I believe Wilbur has won this debate” Karl announced as he hopped off his chair into the center of the room, where the glass floor was put into place.

“What? But we aren’t done yet? My Vice President still hasn’t gone” Wilbur protested, confused.

_C R A C K_

Wilbur startled and turned.

Where Karl was formally standing, there was a chunk of missing glass, the last thing Wilbur witnessing was Karl’s eyes widen before he fell.

Well shit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter two up and alive! Kind of a doozy this one (literally over a thousand words more than the first chapter)  
> This debate really has so much tea and drama I had to spilt up the chapter. So chapter three will be Tommy vs George in a VP standoff! Who will win? And why did Karl fell?  
> Stay tuned! As always, thank you all for reading this! I appreciate every little bit of love I get <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	3. Interlude- When Pigs Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a mini break from the drama and look beyond-just what exactly is Technoblade doing while Wilbur struggles to keep L'manberg out of SMP hands? 
> 
> This is a little picture of what is going on elsewhere in this world. Cannon divergence!

“You got a letter sir,” one of the soldiers approached, head lowered and extending the piece of paper.

Techno huffed and continued sharpening his sword,” Put it with the rest of them” he gestures at the stack of letters on an old table.

The soldier swallowed before speaking,” Apologizes sir, but it’s from your brother”

A pause. Then Techno snatched the letter out of the soldier’s hand,” Give me that”

He tore it open by using the tip of his blade and began reading:

_My dearest brother,_

_If you cannot be a little bitch for a minute that would be great. I’m writing to you while you’re busy because I know you will put down your conquest to pay attention to what I have to say. All I have to say is this: bitch. I kid. I am writing to you because my position as President of L’manberg is being tested. I made a tiny mistake in regard to the election ballot and now I’m stuck actually running a campaign to promote myself back on as President for the new term. I know, things would be easier if I had followed your idea of a monarchy, but I wanted to give my people a chance to make their own choices. That might make me weaker at the end of the day, but I look forward for the democracy to take root. As for you, I hope you are doing well. You better be getting sleep and eating. I don’t want my brother to starve himself as he consumes land. Your brother is doing his best to take care of all of us even if we are separated by miles of land. Do take care of yourself. Who knows? Maybe you can visit L’manberg one day! Until then, carry on. You basic bastard._

_Sincerely,_

_Your favorite brother Wilbur  
  
_

Techno chuckled as he finished reading the letter and carefully tucked it back into its envelope before turning to his war council,” Alright, now that’s taken care of what were you saying?”

Grumbles filled the air, “My liege, you would read a letter from a loved one during an important meeting about your growing empire? Isn’t that disrespectful to your fellow strategists?” one of the men complained.

Techno rolled his shoulders back and leaned forward, making everyone shut up with that one movement,” Well, unlike the rest of you, my dear brother is far more entertaining than all of you combined” he drawled casually, leaning back into his chair,” He has the balls to tell me to my face what the situation is without cowering in fear of my response. Don’t you think that’s a lot better than just hitting around the bush? All I want to know is how much longer, how many more men, and how many more people I can add to my brigade. You all knew what was going to happen when you signed up. So, quit acting like pathetic pieces of meat, and _act like the warmongers you’re supposed to be”_

Once the meeting was complete Phil slipped into the tent, an easy grin on his face as he hands Techno a couple of golden apples,” You last scrimmage gave me enough gold to make you these, make sure to use them”

“Thanks dad” Techno grinned, taking the apples and tucking them into his back pocket.

Phil hummed his appreciation, looking through the stack of letters before speaking,” Wilbur’s letter was supposed to arrive today, did you receive it?”

“I did. He’s still funny so there’s nothing wrong with L’manberg yet” Techno replied, handing the opened letter to Phil to read as he goes back to the map that’s plastered on the side of the wall.

“Still, sounds like he’s nervous, perhaps I’ll have to make the trip after all” Phil stated lightly,” Think you can handle yourself when I’m gone?”

Techno huffed again,” Of course, it’ll be a little bit more difficult since I won’t have your support, but nothing I can’t handle”

“…and the ‘problem’?”

“I can handle it. I just can’t get pissed while you’re gone. Easy-peasy.” Techno murmured as he trailed his fingers on the red trail, the only indication left that he’s still facing the Red Coalition. Soon they will fall like everyone else, and then he’ll have access to the largest gravel supply in the _world._ Soon after the Sand Kingdoms will fall and then it’ll only be a matter of time before-

_Dream. Blank white mask, hiding human emotion._

“Shit” Technoblade growled before turning back to face Phil,” The SMP. Who does it belong to again?”

Phil frowned,” It’s Dream’s territory I’m pretty sure, L’manberg only recently acquired independence from the SMP as a whole”

Techno heaved a sigh,” Then they aren’t out of the fray yet. You really should go then Phil, who knows what the hell that man is thinking. For all we know he may as well hand them a ticking time bomb.”

Phil nodded,” I agree. Dream isn’t exactly the kind of person that would cede so easily that amount of land over a few music discs”

Techno stared. “What?” Phil asked

“He let them have independence over a couple of music discs?”

“Yes? I agree that’s a bit far-fetched but that’s what occurred- “

The table cracked when Techno slammed his fist down on it. “You need to be by Wilbur’s side when the election happens. He knows. It’s gonna get really messy if this even gets a step out of line. I’ll get you the fastest route to SMP.”

Phil frowned again,” Why are you worried about the fact this trade occurred with Tommy’s music discs?”

“Because, Dream doesn’t add goods to his houses, he never has. It’s always the basic necessities and a place to store TNT and other weapons. Those discs are for something else, a manipulation tactic. He’s _always_ craftier than he looks. Damnit maybe I should’ve gone with Wilbur- “

“Techno, relax. I know you’re already all over the place due to all your ambitions. You need to remember Wilbur isn’t a baby, he’s just as much as a man as you are. If anything, I am confident Wilbur has already taken mild counter measures against these possibilities. I’ll still be going of course, he’s my son too” Phil pointed out, allowing Techno a moment to relax and collect himself.

“Okay you’re right, Wilbur is smart he’s big brained it’s not like- “

Techno was interrupted by a squire that ran in, face white, shaking like a sheet of paper, “My liege! There’s been an attack! The Red Coalition launched a surprise attack on our southern border!”   
  


“Damnit, we need that stabilized so you can get on the ship in time. Okay, squire sound the alarms and get all the archers up and ready I want enough arrows to cover the sun do you hear me?” Techno turned, his cape fluttering, facing Phil,” I’ll open the way for you. Just stay behind me ok?”

Phil felt like he was staring at an emperor rather than his son. Eyes serious, pink hair tucked underneath a glittering crown, standing open yet ready to fight. He’s never been prouder.

Phil smiled,” Go get them, son.”

The silence was replaced with shots and sounds of metal clashing. The soldiers of Techno’s army a mess of colors, all from the previous places Techno has conquered; there was no time for color coordinated outfits, so it was wearing what you had and pray for success. Techno himself was a whirlwind of movement, diamond sword combined with his natural red aesthetic painted the rest of the world around him as he cut down all that opposed him. Phil did his best to watch him as he led the second brigade down a little west, essentially cutting off the broken remains of a last-minute do-or-die from the Red Coalition.

“You bastards!!! Glory to red! We won’t fall-“ a man standing on a precipice waving the Red Standard gets silenced by a fishing hook embedding in his chest plate, he yelps as the line goes taught and gets thrown towards Technoblade at inhuman speed, before the grass gets stained with the blood of the poor man as Techno easily sinks his spare axe into the throat, tossing the body one way, the head the other.

A beat of silence amongst the chaos as fellow soldiers stared in fear as Techno looked up, grinning,” Shoulda told you I was a good fisherman” he snarked as he tossed the fishing line again, this time screams as they all tried to scatter. They ended up running into Phil’s army where he was waiting, grinning himself as he lifted the splash potion of swiftness,” Sorry lads! You made your choice by running” and throwing.

Glass shatters and a roar of triumph follows as the rest of the men swarm the remains of the Red Coalition. Techno walks forward, a smirk on his face as he pats Phil’s shoulder before stepping forward and pointing his stained sword,” We don’t have room for pathetic chickens! **KILL THEM ALL LET THE NETHER SORT THEM OUT** ” he shouted.

It was evening by the time the remains of the fight were cleaned up, all those Red Standards being used as firewood as people danced and sang around fires. Cheering at their success. Techno frowned at the man that was thrown at his feet, the last prince of the Red Coalition. Turned out, it was a familiar face.

“Well I’ll be damned, if it isn’t Squid Kid. I knew you were a desperate bastard, but this is a bit out of your league isn’t it?” Techno laughed as he saw the familiar face of yet another former potato farmer.

Squid Kid spits in the dirt, bruises dark around his face as he looked up,” Well if it isn’t an old friend. Tell me, how does it feel ruining miles of land? This isn’t the farmer’s market y’know”

Phil sighed, _not again_.

Techno narrowed his eyes,” Can it, weakling. My farms are still doing way better than yours. Besides, I got even more men now to till and farm until the sun gets swallowed by the moon- tell me, how does it feel tasting defeat yet again?” The fires casts shadows across his face and for a brief moment, Phil swore he saw those tusks yet again. Hell, Techno hasn’t even cleaned his weapons yet, the bloodstains dark on the polished blue surfaces of the sword and ax leaning against his makeshift throne. Then again, in less than six hours they’ll both be on the move again, to the harbor that they used to arrive in Red Coalition territory two weeks ago. Still, pretty sure Phil taught Techno clean weapons equals clean thoughts.

“Enough of this, I’ll let you live Kid, just so you can see what you’ve let into this land” Techno laughed as he motioned to the guards, who stepped forward and hauled Squid Kid to his feet,” You’re making a mistake you bastard! You cannot control all of us! A day will come where you’ll meet your reckoning!” Squid Kid screamed as he was started to be hauled away.

“Nah, that’s already happened once or twice. I’ve been defeated a couple times sure, but all of those loses are from one person, and he’s certainly better than every damn man here” Techno growled, eyes glowing,” He’s a pain in the ass, a walking Nightmare if you will. But he’s got better guts than every man here. He’s beaten me because he played my own game. So, the next time you try and counter me Kid. You better do your fucking research”

Phil sighed. The poor lad was dragged off broken and settled down on the seat next to Techno,” You really need to clean your weapons. Who knows how much blood is on those”

“Eh, I’ll offer it to the blood god when I get the time” Techno joked

“Oh, of course, forgive my words” Phil teased and the two exchanged a laugh.

It was peaceful.

A few days later they finally arrived at the harbor, where the ship was waiting to take Phil to L’manberg in the SMP territory. Phil turned to his son, a broad smile on his face as he adjusts his hat,” Any messages you want me to give to Wilbur?”

Techno chuckled, messing with his hair before putting the crown back on,” Tell him I said hello. We can chat more when he gets a chance to drop by here”

“Of course, I’ll give a hug for both of us” Phil nodded

“Yeah, take care of yourself dad. It’s gonna be so boring without you” Techno grumbled before pulling Phil in. The hug short but comfortable as both men smiled at each other.

Techno waved as Phil got on the boat and it started peeling away from the shore. He kept waving until he no longer saw the ship on the horizon before walking away.

He thumbs all the letters he’s received from Wilbur, every single one tucked in the pocket of his undershirt.

‘ _Be safe bro. Last thing I want is to have to go to the SMP myself to fix things’_ He thought as he recalled Dream’s laughter echoing in his head

_What a wonderful smell! I love bacon in the morning~_

Angry, Techno headed back to his horse,” We’re heading back to the Emerald Station, there’s someone I need to speak to” he barked at the men that came with him. Together, they took off, not back to their camp, but east, back to conquered lands.

A storm is brewing, and Techno be damned if he doesn’t figure out how to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Pretty intense right? Happy to write this out because I really wanted to show how Techno is still involved in this even if he's really only spammed in the chat. He's still a hella good Minecraft gamer so I figured I can give a little more love to his character. I apologize if some of you didn't want it. I happen to be a full time college kid rn and the situation combined with my workload makes things frustrating and slow I apologize in advance for any slow posts. I am still working very hard to make sure you guys get the new chapters as soon as possible!   
> Again, thank you very much for reading and I hope to hear from you soon! <3  
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	4. Adding Fuel to the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is between the two Vice Presidents.  
> Tommy against Gogy.  
> Who will win?  
> Stay tuned

“ **KARL”** everyone shouted, panicked.

Silence fell as Sapnap went down, water bucket in hand, to investigate Karl’s landing spot. Nobody had the heart to argue why it was only Sapnap going down.

‘ _Shit we really just lost our moderator didn’t we’_ that was the only thought that bounced in Wilbur’s head as he looks at everyone else, confused, before turning to Tubbo,” You were already eyeing Karl’s spot weren’t you? Can you take over the position that Karl so graciously uh, departed?”

“Oh really? Smart move, why don’t you add Tommy on the stand too, huh? Tubbo has bias! He’s L’manbergian for Pete’s sake!” Quackity almost immediately protested.

“Good point, how about I be the mediator instead” Sapnap chirped as he came back up.

“No” everyone responded, creating a brief pause before laughter burst forth.

“Well, it cannot be Tubbo. Perhaps we need a new person” Tommy pointed out, and in Wilbur’s confusion, Tubbo was nodding enthusiastically,” Oh yeah that’s right! Jack, you made some cookies this morning, right?” Tubbo turned to their newer member of L’manberg who tilted his head in confusion before nodding, “Yeah I made like 16 cookies, they were supposed to be for everyone when this debate finished…”

“Well too bad, give six of those cookies to Tubbo. He needs to eat them if we’re going to have a fair mediator” Tommy demanded

“Tommy what the fuck are you going on about? Why does Tubbo need to eat cookies? We can just wait for Karl to get back up here and it’ll be back to normal” Wilbur argued.

“No, just, look Wilbur. Watch” Tommy took the cookies from Jack’s hands (albeit he looked a tad depressed at the loss of freshly made cookies) and handed them to Tubbo who looked eager but also…worried?

Wilbur, still confused, watched as Tubbo started eating the cookies. Remembering a last point, Wilbur turned back around and pulled out the POG policies book,” One more thing Quackity, before Karl fell, I will point this out to you. Not only in the POG party policies we say we will lower taxes, we will also make big things. We are far better than you could ever say for yourself”

Quackity spluttered and was ready to fight back when he was interrupted.

“Ay, ay **listen. Are you done with your pissing contest?”** Tubbo, out of the blue, suddenly snarled cutting off any and all conversations. There was a burst of laughter but Tubbo wasn’t finished

“ **I am in charge now. As a lawyer, this part of the debate is officially over. Quackity, Wilbur, shake hands and we will move on to the next part”**

Tommy cheered,” Yeah Big Law you tell ‘em!”

Wilbur, confused, looks at Tommy,” Big Law? Tubbo is just yelling?”

Tommy shakes his head,” No this is Big Law now, happens when Tubbo eats too many cookies. Gets all…into law and stuff. Big Law is a good mediator for that though.”

“Well alright, Wilbur, can we have another meeting with our running mates?” Quackity asked after they shook hands, iron grips.

“Fine by me, Tommy!” Wilbur agreed and took Tommy with him into the little room again.

“Wilbur, Wilbur are you seriously ok?” Tommy demanded as soon as the doors closed behind them,

Wilbur sighed, “No, not really. That was a dirty trick to pull on me, using Techno against me”

“That was utter bullshit you’re clearly better than everyone else here Techno is off doing who knows what you’re present and better than that Emperor. You’re _my_ President Wilbur, not Techno”

“Tommy, Tommy, I know. I thank you for that, but we can’t think about what’s already been said. It’s already done I am fine I promise” Wilbur fiddled with his cap but was determined to keep going,” Tommy, you are next in the debate and I need you to stay calm at all costs. George doesn’t look it, but he is incredibly good at provoking people. I need you to not lash out, no heated arguments. I want smooth words and calm statements. The fire in your heart is good but I don’t want it to burn down everything we’ve worked for.”

Tommy nodded, a similar look of fierce determination in his eyes, “Don’t worry Wilbur, I won’t fall for it. I will keep up the policies of POG2020. Neither George nor Quackity can make me lose it. No more fire. I will get you back as the President of L’manberg.”

Wilbur sighed, putting his hat back on, “Make me proud Mister Vice President”

Tommy went still for a brief moment, hand on the doorknob, “And I will, I will Mr. President” he murmured, before heading out.

‘ _History has its eyes on you Tommy, please do not fall to pettiness’_ Wilbur thought before falling after him

“ **Alright everyone get to your places. Don’t make me tell you twice”** ‘Big Law’ Tubbo stated as the recess ended.

Wilbur took his place behind Tommy, but not before handing him the POG policies book, “Be sure to read off of this Tommy it’ll help your arguments against George” he murmured before sitting down.

“Thank you, Wilbur,” Tommy took the book from Wilbur and rested it on the podium.

“ **Let’s get this started, no killing in my courtroom it’s illegal. Tommy, you have the floor first”** ‘Big Law’ slammed the gavel and it begins.

Tommy cleared his throat and began,” I will just right into it I don’t want to waste time. I’ll address one of the many points Quackity has made- “

“Go on” George said casually.

Wilbur flinched, _oh boy._

A brief pause before Tommy replied,” Really? Okay anyways, the point I want to discuss is how Quackity wants to let other members into L’manberg. The point is that we created L’manberg for freedom. The Dream SMP wouldn’t allow our rules or tolerate our policies. Speaking of, George, do you recall how Dream SMP rigged our entire land full of TNT, igniting and destroying everything we’ve earned and loved. _My embassy, George._ I had to give away my _discs_ just to get L’manberg back. It just goes to show I believe it’s a completely _fair fact_ that L’manberg should stay closed for the rest of the citizens. We fought back with _everything._ Our hands and knees! We had to deal with betrayals!”

“Our knees?” Wilbur couldn’t help but ask

Tommy turned around, mildly frustrated at being interrupted, “Yes with our knees. Anyways- “

“Now you’re talking about freedom, and yet you wanna lock it off from a certain group?” George casually interrupted, voice light. 

“You cut me off” Tommy stated plainly, but his hands were starting to clench.

“Oh, my bad. I thought you were already finished” George responded.

_‘Shit this is getting bad’_ Wilbur had no sway he had to keep his mouth shut.

“I don’t really want to say but like…that almost sounds…what’s the word… _racist”_ George continued, like he was discussing the weather.

“Now that’s a very harsh allegation to take. The reason why we had to lock it off to a certain group of people is because the Dream SMP, the very land you stand for George, mercilessly blew up our lands- “

“Tell me Tommy, why did it get blown up? Why were we so inclined to blow it up in the first place? Would you mind clarifying that?” George retorted

“Hey quit interrupting me. All I’m saying is- “

“That what? You love war? That all you care about is raging against others? Getting that sweet EXP you get from murdering another? L’manberg isn’t a sanctuary it’s a place that holds _warmongers_ and that’s quite dangerous to have here. Do you know who wins wars? _Nobody”_ George’s words are briefly underlined by Quackity punching the air, triumph in his eyes.

“Especially not the people, ok? You are causing mayhem. The people are hurting because of it and its continuing to hurt them time and time again”

At that moment, Wilbur feels a soft nudge and looks over to see Phil handing him a small piece of paper, poker-faced minus a twinkle in his eyes. Wilbur reads the note then grins as he leans over to Tommy’s shoulder, “Tommy, Tommy, respond by saying ‘Shush Gogy’”

By this time, George is going off from the podium to stand directly in front of Tommy, still on a roll, and Tommy responds,” Shush Gogy”

George briefly stumbles on his words, startled at the nick name coming from Tommy’s mouth,” Wait what- “

“You’re being baby right now bitch” Tommy growls briefly losing control as he steps off the podium, and smacks George across the face.

Wilbur bites back a laugh as a brief scuffle immediately occurs as Quackity and Fundy run over breaking it up.

“Break it up break it up!” Someone was shouting but Wilbur leaned in again and whispered,” Keep it up Tommy”

“Shush Gogy” Tommy immediately followed through, causing George to splutter again before speaking.

“Listen I have evidence for the people” George shouted, producing a book.

“I have proof right here that Tommyinnit _paid_ Karl to declare Wilbur as the winner. He paid him _two thousand dollars”_ George stated, dropping the book onto the floor.

A barrage of confusion immediately filled the courthouse as Tommy turned sheepishly to Wilbur,” Tommy? Tommy this isn’t true is it?” Wilbur asked

“um…yes” Tommy replied quickly

Wilbur threw his hands in the air. “It was only two thousand five hundred…in **eight books paid to KarlJacobs”** Quackity shouted as he threw seven more books onto the courthouse floor.

‘ _Nonono this cannot be happening right now’_ Wilbur was screaming to himself as he stared as the evidence stacked up before his eyes.

Tommy swallowed then chuckled a bit,” Ah apologize men let me just have a quick word with Karl” He herded Karl out of the room with him.

A brief moment of silence and then the sound of combat outside reached in. A blood curdling scream and Karl was slain, not by falling but by Tommy with a sword.

Even more chaos.

“Now that all the money is back in my hands like it should be” Tommy announced casually, like he didn’t just strut back into the courtroom with obvious blood stains on his hands,” George how dare you interrupt me countless times- “

“You’re killing in the courthouse!” George exclaims

“Gentlemen, can I request a brief recess? I wish to have a brief word with my Vice President. If you do not mind” Wilbur said calmly and after some grumbles and frustrations, Tommy protesting, all Wilbur had to growl was a short sentence,” Meet me inside.”

The doors were slammed shut behind them.

Wilbur rounded immediately on Tommy, “Tommy what the actual fuck. What did I tell you??? Did my words mean nothing to you? You punched _George._ I told you not to lose your cool Tommy” Wilbur hissed, unable to control his own anger for a brief moment.

“He didn’t let me talk Wilbur! Why wouldn’t he let me talk” Tommy protested but Wilbur was sighing, a headache forming in the back of his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, “You bribed someone Tommy, you literally tried to bribe someone.”

“Hey no. I didn’t try to bribe someone. I actually did bribe someone. At least give me credit for the fact that I successfully bribed someone Wilbur- “Tommy started protesting.

Someone knocked on the doors,” Hey mind if I can say a word? I have something important to say about the evidence”

It was Tubbo. Not ‘Big Law’ (the cookies must’ve worn off) but Tubbo and he sounded mildly unsure.

“Yes, Tubbo what is it” Wilbur sighed as he opened the door, allowing their mediator to slip in briefly.

“The books with the money on them, they’re signed by Dream. Y’know, as in it was signed by a Dream SMP team member” Tubbo pointed out by opening one of the books, sure enough, _Dream_ written in elegant cursive was signed at the bottom of the page.

Yeah, no. Wilbur _definitely_ has a headache now.

“So, he lied to us!” Tommy cheered, perking up at the fact that maybe this wasn’t all his fault.

“Tommy, I swear. You are jeopardizing this whole election.” Wilbur sighed

“I’ll clutch up Wilbur don’t you worry I still got some aces up my sleeve just you wait- “

“Tommy. Look at me in the eye”

Tommy did. Blue eyes meeting brown.

“Will you engage in bribery again?” Wilbur demanded

“No” Tommy replied, quietly.

“Will you uphold the values and ideals of our nation?”

“Yes” Tommy said, louder.

“One last question, are you going fuck Gogy up?”

A snort of laughter as Tommy loses the serious face he had,” Hell yeah I am!” he responded, holding back more laughter.

“Then it’s settled. Let’s get back in there. I believe in you, Tommy.” Wilbur chuckled himself, headache settling down as the two left with Tubbo eagerly following.

“One last thing Wilbur, can you try to stop them from interrupting me? I know that’s what got me upset in the first place I want you to do that for me.” Tommy asked, nervous despite everything they’ve already been through.

It’s hard to imagine that this kid has been through a war and is running for a position of power at Wilbur’s side. Despite his hot-head, quick to anger personality, Wilbur couldn’t think of a better person to be at his side. His right hand man.

“Of course, Tommy, I’ll do my best. Speaking of actually, L’manbergians and Phil, I’d like all of us to start shouting ‘shush Gogy’ if things get too chaotic alright? We can’t afford another slip up like earlier. This is to support our Vice President alright?” Wilbur asked as he looked around at all his men, his people. Phil was glowing with pride in his corner as he gave a thumbs up at the confirmation.

“We got your back Tommy” Jack replied, already prepared.

“Ahem… **alright back in places everyone the lawyer is back in town. I will keep a tighter grip on the control of this place. We will be civilized, or I will not hesitate to throw you off this courthouse you hear me? I’m a lawyer. Let’s get back into it”** ‘Big Law’ growled (Tubbo stole more cookies from Jack) once the recess was complete and for once nobody argued back.

“I will ask this of you George, can we start things off by simply just going back and forth? That way we don’t have to interrupt each other ‘cause it was absolutely despicable how you kept interrupting me in the middle of my statements” Tommy asked, formal and polite.

“Yes, that’s fine by me” George acknowledged.

“It’s ‘cause he’s scared of losing” Quackity taunted. Wilbur felt his eye twitch but kept quiet.

“Anyways, that’s all I have to say about mister ‘I interrupt because I heard you misspoke once’ NotFound” Tommy added on casually, making Wilbur snort and clap his hands.

“Well it’s because you misspoke you lost all rights to speaking in the first place” George coolly responded

“Well then that’s racist right there mister Revoke All Speaking Privileges” Tommy immediately responded, cause a chorus of ‘ohs’ echo in the courtroom as everyone murmured agreement. Wilbur puffed his chest a little, pleased at how Tommy was handling the situation now.

“Hang on before we get this debate back on, I need to clarify a few things” Karl suddenly chirped,” Quackity remember how I sent you a letter before the debate would occur?”

“Yes, what about it?” Quackity grumbled

“Well, I said in the letter what questions I should ask in order to help you win. What exactly did you respond to me after I asked? Would you mind reading it out loud for the class?” Karl continued.

Wilbur felt uneasy, just where exactly was this is going?

Quackity sighed and produced a copy of the last letter he sent,” It says,’ I will not succumb to corruption ‘” he read aloud

“Right okay so then I went over to L’manberg and what’s the first thing to occur? But Tommy handing me two thousand five hundred dollars” Karl pointed out as the entire courtroom burst again into laughter.

Shit.

“Ohoho Tommy! Tommy and you call _us_ corrupted” Quackity chortled, looking like a cat that got fresh fish.

Wilbur carefully started to sink into his chair, banging his head softly against his hat.

“You mind telling us why you’re the one running around with all this corruption?” Quackity continued, innocent, and Tommy puffed up in anger.

“Y’know I’d really like to but considering how everyone in this fucking courthouse is speaking over me I really can’t do that for you.” Tommy snarled.

“ **Shut the fuck up and let Tommy speak”** ‘Big Law’ ordered, banging the gavel.

“Right okay, George may I please have the floor. Even if I misspoke or whatever I just need you to listen to me for once in this entire debate. I’ve given you opportunities to talk and I’ve listened now you let me talk yeah?” Tommy asked

George shrugged, “Go ahead”

“Thank you.” Tommy cleared his throat, “Now then, Wilbur and I and everyone have fought very hard to get our land. The reason we fought in the first place was because we weren’t allowed to- “

Tommy was interrupted by huffs of laughter from Quackity and George. ‘ _Calm down Tommy for fucks sake please I’m begging you here do not lose it a second time’_ Wilbur begged quietly as he watched Tommy go frozen.

“What’s so funny George?” Tommy asked quietly, his voice a little bit raw.

“Nothing nothing, please continue” George stated pleasantly, a laugh still clear in his tone.

‘ _They’re really laughing at my Vice President. For what? Because he’s young? Because he still knows very little about the world? He’s a better man than all of you cowards’_ Wilbur grumbled to himself but tuned back in when he heard Tommy speaking.

“As I was saying, we weren’t allowed to have what we wanted. So, we made our own kingdom. What was your response? By burning and pillaging and destroying our land and that goes against my first policy. Now, our second policy,” Tommy pauses before he takes out one of the books that had the money in it, “You said it yourself George, that these books of money were signed by Tommyinnit, well here’s the thing, and do take it my friend, I’m sure it means very much to you” Tommy spoke as he hopped off the podium and approached George, handing him the book before taking a step back,” Go ahead. Read it. Tell the courtroom who really signed it.”

A pause as George opens the book and goes to the bottom where the signature lies, “It’s signed by Dream, but it was given to you?” George stated, sounded confused.

“ **Excellent point Tommy, that’s not how checks work”** ‘Big Law’ agreed with a solemn nod.

“It’s not a check! It’s cash and it was signed by Dream and handed to you Tommy” George protested.

“As far as the money goes, it’s already owned by you Tommy, it’s just formally Dream’s money now given to you. I don’t understand why you are bringing this up.” George frowned, even going as far as rubbing his goggles for a brief moment before putting them back on.

“I don’t even want this money; it’s probably blood money for all I know” George grumbled and tossed the book to the side.

There’s a brief quiet scuffle over who took the money and Jack grins triumphant with the new cash.

“Your whole argument doesn’t even have a key point! All you said so far is that we blew up L’manberg. Well guess what, I wasn’t even the one that did it! Sure, I was there but I didn’t ignite the TNT, now did I? Who did that? Dream. I was just following orders! He’s not even here right now. It’s just Quackity, Big Q, I don’t need to follow orders from a man that’s not even here now do I?” George countered.

That’s right. Even with this big event going on Dream was nowhere present. Hell, even Badboyhalo was present, and no Dream. It was a bit weird and odd, not to mention Wilbur was noticing a conversation going on between Sapnap and Fundy, and both of them looked like they were ready to take it outside or something. He spared a glance at Phil, raising his eyebrow and nodding towards Sapnap and Fundy. Phil looked and frowned before shrugging and shaking his head. Okay, so Phil doesn’t know what’s going on between those two, certainly it can’t be good. Dream, if anything, was the ruler of this place. He’s the one that owns all this land to begin with, the fact he wasn’t present for the independent nation of L’manberg’s first debate was anxiety inducing. Wilbur really hoped it was because Dream is sick or some kind of lazy excuse. He fears he doesn’t have the mentality to face Dream’s speeches at the moment.

“War’s get started because of people like _you Tommy._ You’re a walking talking bomb as far as I can tell, a humanoid catalyst for sparking the gunpowder for a powder keg!” George snarled and Tommy’s head tilted slightly, like he got slapped across the face.

“Woah woah woah no I’m not any kind of catalyst or bomb! Wars get started because people want _change._ They want freedom and when all other possibilities are exhausted all that’s left is to fight for it with everything you have” Tommy retorted, but he was shaking a little bit. That last comment from George hit a little too close to home.

“Oh sure. You literally joined these lands and almost immediately started a war” George continue to dig into Tommy,” In fact, why don’t I start pulling up all your past recorded events huh? Show just how much of a warmonger you really are”

Gasps. Wilbur feels his heart clench with fear.

Tommy is somehow still calm, although his hands were shaking, “My friend you really don’t let anyone talk back to you do you. Let me get one word in” Tommy protested as he stepped off the podium to get closer to George.

“Yeah well it’s my turn to talk Tommy so you need to listen before you get your turn” George responded as he started to pull out all the records from Tommy’s embassy.

Tommy stared then huffed,” Alright” he muttered. Wilbur watches as he turns around and looks him in the eye, mouthing ‘silence him please’.

Wilbur nodded but waited for George to start talking,” Oh look what we have here. One of the first records of you being here and it’s titled the Heist? Wow really no explanation needed for that is there- “

“George are you really trying to dig up my running mate’s records and using your opinions on his job to strengthen your argument? As his sanctity of being Vice President that is absolutely ridiculous” Wilbur counters easily, effectively shutting George up for a brief moment.

“’Mining weapons vs swords’ are you telling me he really gets his money off of making things about possible war items- “George continues but Wilbur leaps on him again.

“May it _please the court that Georgenotfound is **not** answering my question” _Wilbur intones, keeping his voice level but firm.

“Oh, look yet another one, ‘I killed Dream and it changed everything’” George still doesn’t let up and the tension in the court gets thicker.

Wilbur growled, unable to stop himself, “George as a politician you should know better than to use my running mate’s occupation as a way to strengthen arguments and answer topics. This is getting us nowhere-“

“Ah but they’re debating Wilbur it’s not your turn to speak now is it?” Quackity taunted and Wilbur briefly sees red.

“This is **not** a debate Quackity. This is an attack on my Vice President’s wellbeing. Your running mate is emotionally attacking my Vice President and as far as I’m concerned Tommy’s mental wellbeing is _not_ a topic of debate now is it? Sit down Quackity. You have no right to say that to me. **Sit down”** he snarls, and it does get Quackity to sit down, a look of surprise on his face at the tone that Wilbur used.

“As far as I’m concerned, all the evidence is right here! He uses pain, weapons, warfare, to promote and pay himself. Is this who you really want to be your Vice President? A man that built himself a living from war and death? That doesn’t sound like a good member of society if you ask me” George announced, casually putting away the books that contained all of Tommy’s current memoirs of the SMP.

“And you have the _nerve_ to call _us_ a smear campaign” Wilbur sneered, disgusted,” I hope you’re satisfied Big Q, in fact, how do you sleep at night? I bet you have chronic nightmares from all the dreams you’ve shattered. I expected better from you Gogy”

George shrugged,” I was only reading the titles of the memoirs, nothing more nothing less. Everyone has a right to know what Tommy does.”

“Okay you make an interesting point can I speak?” Tommy asks, and continues, “While we are on the subject of discussing memoirs, I’m pretty sure I got a good question for you, are you original?”

The gavel pounds on the desk as ‘Big Law’ allows Tommy to continue after George gave a confused look, “Alas, I didn’t know that my memoirs would be included in this political debate of all things but, answer me, are you original?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Quackity asked

“Here’s a little point that I would like to make for _all of you_. I’m sure your memoirs are great too George and I could totally be like you and scrounge through the titles and make assumptions off of the titles and so on but that’s not what I’m going to do” Tommy produces a book,” at the end of the day, here in L’manberg, we innovate. You wanna know what Wilbur’s memoir is titled? A memoir he made a year and a half ago? It was called **_Manhunt_**. This is for the record court, but guess what memoir was made a little over a month ago that happened to have you and Dream in it? **_Manhunt”_**

The courtroom is speechless until Wilbur started clapping, pleased that Tommy was able to finally deliver a good rebound against George. The opposing side stuttered, trying to form words but not quite really forming full sentences, that is until the doors of the courthouse were banged on. Everyone stops speaking as they looked at each other.

‘ _Who the hell could be coming so late?’_ Wilbur thought, then he froze as he realized there was one man that hadn’t been present up until that point. The very man that Wilbur was worrying about earlier in the debate.

Dream.

‘Big Law’ frowned and sat forward, **“The Court hears a new person that wants to come in. State your name and business”**

A pause, almost like the person was considering, before the doors were blown off their hinges. Wilbur coughed and waved his hand to disperse the dust before seeing that it was indeed Dream. He didn’t look too pleased either, his mask on his face and that green hoodie, but his hands were clenched and the air around him seemed to almost shudder, like his very presence was heating the room.

“Can it Tubbo. I’m not here for your little court game” Dream responded as he moved fully into the room, Fundy ducking out of his way, everyone else trying to say something but Dream ignored them, minus Bad whom he gave a tiny nod to, before walking straight up to Tommy. Tommy looked like he was about to meet the Minecraft gods, shaking and face drained of color as he squeaks out a hello, more startled than anything else. Wilbur tensed, ready to leap to Tommy’s defense.

“Oh Phil. I didn’t know you were here too. Part of this little game?” Dream’s mask suddenly tilted upward, locking gazes with Phil, who was sitting in the back corner the whole time.

“Dream. Long time no see. I’m just here to support my sons” Phil replied casually, his eyes were dark though, like he was waiting to see if Dream would pull out some kind of threat or weapon.

“Ah, I see. My bad then you’re welcome here anytime. So long as you don’t…provide more trouble” Dream chuckled, but his words were anything but light.

That white mask refocused back on Tommy, “Now, where were we? Oh right, the memoirs. I will no longer listen idly to all of these lies and slander. I think I got some things here that everyone in this room can benefit from.” His hand slipped into his hoodie and Wilbur started to move towards Tommy, ready to grab him and run if it’s a splash potion or _something,_ but all that Dream produces is…a book?

One book turns into two, then three, ten.

It’s a lot of books.

“Tommyinnit is a _liar”_ Dream hissed and that snaps Tommy out of the brief moment of fear

“Oh, really then tell me Dream who was the first person to produce the **Manhunt** ” Tommy retorted.

“ ** _Me. One hundred percent me”_** Dream growled, and it makes Tommy shut up again,” You are misrepresenting your case with lies and slander and I am here to correct these accusations. You do not judge a memoir by its title, you judge a memoir by its _content_. So, tell me, _Tommyinnit_ what is the content of the two **Manhunts** and what are the differences?”

Silence. Tommy looks over to Wilbur, eyes screaming for help as he tries to speak, “I don’t think it matters, you still need permission to- “

“ _What was the memoir Tommy”_ Dream continues to press, digging in deep.

Wilbur takes a step forward,” I would like to say that it doesn’t really matter about the uh, contents of the memoir or the title or who stole from whom. What really matters is that the Leader of Tyranny is endorsing our opposing side to take back the land that we have worked so hard to retrieve” he points out, voice hard, but he can’t shake off that nervousness that comes when facing against Dream. He swears it’s because of that stupid mask he wears. Covering every little ounce of emotion and body language. It’s makes it such a pain in the ass to read Dream’s emotions, what he’s thinking. That’s what makes him so hard to argue against or pick fights with. He constantly isolates himself from the one weapon that never misses, emotion.

Dream looks over at Wilbur, white mask and all and the only sign that Wilbur gets is the way his hands slip back into the hoodie pocket and his posture relaxes. Wilbur sighs, relieved that Dream didn’t get more upset.

“I have not endorsed anyone Wilbur. I am simply defending myself from a petty little _liar._ The fact that Tommy presented something that was not factual, hell even the memoir that he brought up about Wilbur’s **Minecraft Manhunt** was if anything, a subpar and completely different content than my memoir. His argument is therefore null and incomplete.”

The courtroom explodes again as everyone is visibly shocked by how Dream tore into Tommy’s entire argument and Wilbur couldn’t defend so he did the one other thing he knew best, to pull back and reconsider his options. He grabbed Tommy’s shoulder,” Meet me inside” He demands and turns around and heads into the tiny meeting room.

The doors shut out the rest of the noises, Dream’s voice, and Wilbur rounds on Tommy again, distraught,” Tommy, Tommy, Tommy”

“Yes” Tommy looks shaken again now that they’re alone. For once looks like a youngster who’s concerned about the way things are going.

“Why are you getting mad at this…this man” Wilbur stated, running a hand through his hair,” Why are you yelling at Dream? Do you know what happened the last time that happened? Do you really want to repeat history Tommy?”

“I was… I was only defending your honor Wilbur- “Tommy started to say but Wilbur cut him off

“I am not a maiden in need of _defending_ Tommy. My name’s been through a lot it can _take it_. You need to stop defending me and start defending our countries _beliefs and rights._ Ignore what Dream says about me. I can take it; I can handle anything that green bastard throws at me alright? What you need to do right here right now is to prove what we are all here about. Can you do that for me Tommy? _Can you go out there and tackle the debate questions. Can you do it for me Tommy?”_ Wilbur demanded, practically towering over Tommy as he asked him this.

Tommy looked at him, young face flush and eyes flashing like mirrors,” _Yes”_ he responds easily and turns and opens the doors and leaves.

Wilbur heaves another sigh and follows after him.

“I would like the court to take it back into a debate format, no need for any outside influencers just the debate and a topic, ‘Big Law’” Wilbur announced once he took his spot behind Tommy.

Everyone else had settled, Dream in the back, seeming to have a quiet chat with Sapnap while Tubbo/Big Law clears his throat and pounds the gavel,” **Alright here we go, debate topic. The debate topic will be conflict. I believe this topic is the most prevalent one, as its not only between people but between nations of people. The floor is now open”** another bang of the gavel and Tommy speaks first.

“You can start off with this one George” Tommy says lightly

George hums then looks up,” Oh, I’m sorry we were starting? I was answering something what was the question again?”

“Come on! Again, with you people and not paying attention to important topics!” Tommy cried out.

“Yes, well alright hold on since you gave me permission to speak first” George complained

a

“The topic is conflict George” Quackity says supportively.

Wilbur rolls his eyes, already done with this whole debacle.

“Yes, thank you Quackity. Alright, in the simpler times of the SMP, back in the day. We all lived in harmony. There was peace. Until, _you_ came along. You started wars and destroyed land. In my opinion, I believe conflict should be kept at a minimum. But, in your eyes Tommy, it’s quite clear to see that you will stop at nothing to continue to bring conflict to the SMP”

The gavel bangs,” **Alright that’s enough. George do you have anything else to say?”** ‘Big Law’ asks

“No, I’ll allow Tommy to speak” George responds

“ **Well that’s just rude. You don’t allow shit bitch. Alright Tommy- “‘** Big Law’ snarls

“Woah wait hey! You don’t get to talk to my running mate like that Tubbo” Quackity immediately started protesting

‘Big Law’ merely turned back to face Quackity,” Do **you allow shit too bitch? I think the fuck not. I’m a lawyer I know exactly who allows shit and who doesn’t so shut the fuck up in my courtroom before I throw you out the window like a piece of cooked chicken”**

There’s a bit of an argument and the cookies finally run out of juice as Tubbo gets nudged out of the judge seat and back onto L’manberg side as Karl once again takes the position.

“Sorry guys I did my best” Tubbo whispered as he took the seat next to Wilbur, who ruffled his hair and gave him a brief hug,” You did your best Tubbo and that’s what matters” Wilbur replied, smiling.

“Can I just say that even with corrupt Tubbo or whatever the hell that experience was, I was still winning? This debate is practically over anyways” George mused, causing Tommy to puff up.

“Listen here and listen well. I have my own viewpoint on conflict that is not what George had assumed. I assume that yeah, maybe the SMP was quiet before I came along but hey at least I was the one that decided to take a stand against tyranny. As far as I’m concerned, if we’re re-elected, we will end the unnecessary conflicts and keep the lands of our people the way it always should be, **free**.”

“Oh alright, then George what would you do if you were elected for L’manberg?” Karl chuckled, like he completely ignored what Tommy just said.

Wilbur had enough,” What kind of a leading question is that??? You asked Tommy a good question and then what? You laugh at his reply? That’s enough I’ve had enough of all of this debauchery and slander and _lies”_ He nudged Tommy aside and slammed both hands on the podium. The sound echoing in the room as he glared at everyone.

“This debate ends here for the evening. We will have another debate at a later time but until then, get the _fuck_ out of this courthouse. Everyone shoo begone. Tommy, Phil, Tubbo, Jack, _with me”_ Wilbur snarls and with a wave of his hat, storms off, the L’manbergians and Phil following after him as everyone else breaks off into smaller groups to chat and catch up.

“So, Snapchat. Does dawn in three days’ work for you?” Fundy sneers as soon as the noise dies down and it’s just Fundy, George, Sapnap, Dream, and Bad in the courthouse.

Sapnap rolls his eyes, polishing his shield,” I don’t want a fight Fundy. I’ve made my statement, you’re the one that’s running around shouting bloody Herobrine”

“Oh, I _need_ this fight Snapchat, because unlike you and your little friend group I have something you need” Fundy growls, and produces a small bucket.

Sapnap freezes when he recognizes the fish that’s swimming in the bucket,” You did not” he snarled, realizing that Fundy had Beckerson.

“Oh yes, I have Mars too. Now, will you fight me at dawn in three days’ time? Best of three? Full iron armor, shield, crossbow, and food of course. I intend to beat you at your own game” Fundy taunted, ears flat, tail swinging slowly from side to side, ready and willing.

Sapnap risked a glance over to where George, Dream and Bad were talking. Dream had moved his mask to the side, thankfully cheerful as he talked to Bad about something while George merely listened, looking exhausted.

‘ _Dream, Fundy is challenging me to a duel. It’s because of the pets that I killed, and I blew up a grave’ Sapanp was telling Dream as the debate was going on, the loud voices a perfect cover._

_Dream still mildly ticked off snorted,’ I don’t see a problem with that. Get rid of him Sapnap. He has no leverage over you other than provoking a fight. Just let him bark up the tree he won’t climb it’_

_Sapnap nodded ‘But what if he did something, like what if he took another animal hostage?’_

_‘Then kill him and take them back with force. Why are you so worried? Sure, it’ll take a bit, but Fundy will be back in no time’ Dream stated, frustrated._

_‘Well if you say so’ Sapnap murmured looking across the way where Fundy was casually standing. He caught Fundy’s eye and Fundy grinned, flashing too sharp teeth._

_A hand settled on his shoulder, making him startle’, if you’re that worried about it, I can always make some time for us to spar a little bit’ Dream said, concern in his voice._

_Sapnap finally relaxed, realizing that Dream wasn’t really mad but was irritated at the subjects that Tommy brought up. He grinned at his friend and patted the hand that was on his shoulder,’Yeah you’re totally right! Thanks a lot Dream. I think I’ll take you up on that offer’_

Mind made up, Sapnap locked eyes with Fundy and extended his hand, “Dawn then. Three days’ time. Best of three. Animals over blood”

Fundy’s eyes gleamed as he took the hand and shook, “See you then. Say hi to Bad for me” and turned and left the courthouse, satisfied.

Sapnap sighed, more tired than ever, and went to rejoin his friends. It was going to be a long two days. For some reason, he didn’t want to fight Fundy over this. Any other time he’d be willing but he’s just not in it. His heart isn’t in it. Too much has been going on lately to begin with, not to mention this Pet War has gone on for too long as well. Can’t Sapnap catch a break?

“Hey guys, I would talk more but I’m exhausted, think I’m gonna turn in early” Sapnap yawned

“Well it’s not early Sapnap” George chuckled, “It’s nearly 1 am in the morning. We were at the debates for a really long time”

“You muffinheads” Bad grumbled, slapping all three boys upside the head, “Get to bed on the double right now! I am here now to finally fix your horrendous sleeping schedules!”

“God I’m sorry I’m going I’m going!” Sapnap whined as he rubbed his head.

The others also complaining about the slap but Bad didn’t apologize, instead herding them out of the courthouse and back to their side of the SMP, back to home.

Sapnap has two days to train. He hopes it’ll be enough to face Fundy. ‘ _Shouldn’t be a problem.’_ Sap sighed and the last thing he remembers as he sinks into his bed is Beckerson’s shiny scales, glistening in that dull iron bucket.

_Two days until Fundy vs Sapnap_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. I apologize for the wait. Things went down to put it lightly, and I kinda got distracted by more recent events. (I may have written two chapters ahead of everything else but uhhh we'll see those later) Don't worry! Chapter 4 will be out sooner than this chapter. It's a lot faster to write combat scenes than dialogue in my department. As always, thank you so much for reading. Hang in there you guys! I love all the support I've received about this fic. (I may update the summary too). Thank you again for your patience and I'll see you soon! <3
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	5. A Fox Fights a Panda 2020 "(NOT CLICKBAIT!!!)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dawn rises upon the SMP a fight is finally being waged to settle a long war.   
> Fundy is finally facing off against Sapnap to settle the Pet War once and for all!   
> But what's this? Friendship? or something more?   
> Oh yeah, it's all coming together.

September- Early afternoon, _one day left_

The clang of steel rang in the plains as Sapnap rounded on Dream, ax shinning in the sunlight as he swung, Dream ducked neatly and twisted, slamming the wooden ax he had right in Sapnap’s chest, sending him backwards. He collapsed onto the soil, the world spinning, feeling dirt splash onto his face as he grunts, getting back up, ticked off.

“Again. You can’t wait for the moment Sapnap, the moment waits for you” Dream stated, green eyes serious as he slaps his shield.

“ _Fucking_ -ok I got it” Sapnap growled, rubbing the dirt off his check before grabbing his ax and charging in again. This time, he waited for Dream to feint, then moved in, but his ax met the sturdy wood of the shield and then he was staring right down a cross bow.

‘ _oh fuck’_

The dulled arrow smacked him in his forehead, and he stumbled again. Dream’s movement echoed on the grass as he moved in, but Sapnap wasn’t out yet, “Not this time Dream” he growled as he grabbed the arm that was swinging the ax and twisted, Dream hissing in pain tried to pull out but it gave the opportunity that Sapnap needed.

One heartbeat. Two. Then the ax moved again, and this time, it landed.

“Yes!” Sapnap cheered as Dream collapsed dramatically on the ground, George chuckling nearby as he was collecting eggs for Bad.

“Not bad! Smart grabbing my swinging arm; but that could’ve turned out differently if I loaded my crossbow again” Dream laughed from his spot on the dirt, and Sapnap helped him up back up.

“The crossbow shots are so stupid. The fact you can make a shot between shield blocks is ridiculous” Sapnap couldn’t help but complain.

Dream shrugged, dusting off his clothes, “That’s just how it works. Weapons evolve over time Sapnap that’s how we get new stuff”

“Netherite wasn’t even discovered until a little over five months ago too, we were bound for new weapons and armor anyways” George pointed out, handing the collected eggs to Bad, who eagerly took them and headed back to the furnaces he was using a couple blocks away.

“How are those cakes coming along Bad? Need anything?” Sapnap asked as he rolled his shoulders, some parts of him were already protesting from the long rounds of combat practice, but it’s important Sapnap gets these combos down for tomorrow.

“Oh, thank you for the suggestion! But I am doing just fine. I just needed the extra eggs. Continue working with Dream he’s giving you great pointers” Bad replied cheerfully, carefully cracking the eggs and adding them to the batter, humming a tune as he stirred then poured the batter into the square trays.

Sapnap pouted, then turned back to Dream,” One more round?” he asked, hopefully.

Dream snorted, picking up his shield and the wood ax again,” Make it five more”

“Fine.” Sapnap grumbled, ignoring the complaining his muscles gave as he bent down and picked up his gear as well.

Five rounds, Sapnap’s ass. It turned to like fifteen until Bad demanded they stop so they can try the cakes he made.

At least the cakes were tasty.

September- Same day, evening

Sapnap dramatically collapsed onto his bed before turning and staring up at the ceiling. He was once again exhausted but he also felt better about the whole conflict with Fundy. Fundy has definitely become his own person these last few months. It seemed like only yesterday he was hiding behind Wilbur and Tommy as they waged war and argued; Fundy was always supportive of his dad until the election started. Something changed then, Sapnap still wasn’t sure if it was because of the promise of power or what, but Fundy was suddenly very different. Like an angsty teenager, he went so far as to disown his own father, and then ran around the land, killing Sapnap’s foxes and taking even more animals into hiding and demanding payment or forgiveness or whatever the hell he asked for. Sapnap has had it. He’s mad now and he can’t wait to see the look on Fundy’s face as he burns everything he loves. His house, his land, hell, Sapnap might as well just do it all. Irritated, he left his room in a huff, thumbing the flint and steel that’s always in his pocket as he said a quick goodbye to Bad and Dream in the main room of the house before he took off.

Dodging mobs and killing a few dumb zombies, Sapnap reaches a part of the land that’s outside of the mainland, but close enough that he can get back in relative quick time. He carefully puts down a few blocks of netherrack, the red blocks standing out even in the dying light of evening. Already grinning, Sapnap takes out the precious flint steel, the two materials so light and pretty, and the item they make so beautiful. He strikes the two together, and the sparks land on the netherrack, immediately igniting into a small blaze of fire. Sapnap sighs, his smile massive on his face as he sits down, eyes never leaving the fire as he traces the hot stone, the tingle at his fingertips reminding him that he’s still alive.

He watched the flames for a while, even tossing the rotten flesh he got from the zombies into the fire to watch it splutter and change before consuming the food. It was quiet and Sapnap felt himself settle back into the world. The warmth of the flames warming him, reminding him that he’s still alive, that he still can make his own choices.

“Little late isn’t it?” a voice greeted.

“I’ve been up later” Sapnap responded, unafraid of whoever could be visiting him.

Karl stepped up into the fire light, looking just as sleepy as Sapnap feels.

“Hey man, how’s it going? Guess everyone was right that all you do is follow the ash and Sapnap is at the origin” Karl joked as he wandered over, hands in his pockets.

“Hey Karl” Sapnap replied, lost in thought.

Karl frowned and carefully sat down an arm’s length away from Sapnap,” What’s wrong? I’ve been here for only a little while but even I know when something has you down, else you wouldn’t be burning like, six blocks of netherrack” he tried to joke to lighten the mood, but Sapnap merely curled up a bit tighter.

“It’s none of your business. I came out here to calm down. I don’t need anyone’s pity” Sapnap grumbled.

“Okay okay,” Karl agreed readily, putting his hands up before settling in again, “It’s better with company, though right?”

“Karl, am I scary?” Sapnap’s quiet question surprised Karl.

“What? I mean…you kinda are when you lose your temper, especially when you go out of your way to burn stuff down and murder others just for getting in your way…”Karl started to say, but panicked when he noticed Sapnap getting sad, “But I don’t think you’re scary! You’re a good, kind friend. Just because you get angry doesn’t make you a scary person. I like watching you be happy and joke around with the rest of your friends. You’re a good person, you just…have some anger issues I think” Karl finished minutely, putting his hands in his lap after waving them around to try and emphasize his point.

Sapnap glanced at the flames, his dark eyes acting like mirrors as the same flames echoed in them, and Karl quietly admired the view. He’s only recently joined the SMP lands, but he liked Sapnap a lot. Sapnap looked out for him, especially after his fall from the Courthouse two days ago, an almost protective aura surrounding him as he stood by his side for the rest of the debate. Karl’s never really had someone that was willing to stand by him for that long, especially after a silly mistake like falling through the glass floor of all things.

“I heard about what Fundy wants, supposedly he’s named his party Coconut2020” Karl muttered, shivering a little as a cold wind started to blow.

“He’s the most chaotic person here at the moment,” Sapnap replied, voice low,” I fight him tomorrow at dawn. Best of three out of 5. He stole Beckerson and Mars. I have to get them back”

Karl frowned and leaned over, giving Sapnap a quick pat on his knee,” Oh gosh, I’m sorry. I hope you kick his ass. Stealing fish is a tier one crime y’know” he apologized, but when he tried to move his hand away, Sapnap shifted. Sap gently grabbed Karl’s hand and kept it in his.

Karl flinched a bit, surprised that Sapnap even responded to the physical contact,” Sapnap what are you- “  
  


“Stay with me. Please” Sapnap quietly begged.

Karl’s eyes widened at the quiet vulnerability that Sapnap was showing, it was rare for the third member of the Dream Team to even show something like that. He glanced down at their hands, still being held together, and shyly moved his hand so their fingers linked together. Sapnap’s palm was rough from fighting and hard work, different from Karl’s, which were still somewhat smooth and free of calluses.

“You don’t have to ask” Karl finally replied, and avoided looking at Sapanp, nervous enough from holding hands.

The two stayed there until the moon was high in the sky.

September- _Night before Duel_

Fundy was pacing in his house, Niki watching while sipping a cup of water, the air warm and smelling of cinnamon as cookies were being made in the furnace.

“Who should I have oversee the duel? Not Tommy, if anything he’ll be a nuisance, Wilbur out of question…oh! Tubbo! I’ll ask Tubbo and have him count us off and all that. What do you think Niki?” he rounded on her, smiling, looking confident, ears perked as he waited a response.

She put down the cup and leaned forward on the counter,” Tubbo will do. I’d like it if you would help more with all the campaign cookies we’re baking. Just because I made the bakery doesn’t mean I should be doing all the work.”

“Right and I promise I will, I just gotta settle the score with Sapnap once and for all! I’ve practiced I can totally do this.” Fundy rambled on, ignoring what Niki had stated.

Niki heaved a sighed and checked the cookies,” I can’t believe I’m helping you run for President against Wilbur. Why did I agree to this?”

“Because! You’re one of my best friends and friends help each other. I promise it’ll all be worth it. We’ll provide so much for L’manberg, food, land, money, everything will be increased tenfold! Minus taxes of course” Fundy cheerfully responded as he bounced over to the crates full of cookies they have already made.

Niki sighed again. Fundy has been off to put it lightly. Everything he’s doing. The fight with Sapnap, running against Wilbur, and creating a political party called Coconut2020? She didn’t want any of this. She’d rather be by Wilbur’s side. Helping to make L’manberg better, not…running around with Fundy and creating more chaos. She opened the furnace, taking out even more cookies and placed the next batch in. She tossed in a couple more pieces of coal for good measure before closing it.

“I’m not gonna watch” She told Fundy, who froze at her words.

“What? Why not Niki? Is it because of the blood? I promise it won’t be _that_ bloody” Fundy protested immediately

She shook her head, “I’m not coming. I need to go to one of the villages to get more cacao for the cookies. I’ll need to go mining for emeralds too it’ll take the entire day”

Fundy pouted, folding his arms in a huff,” Well fine. You do your mining then. As long as anything you find gets used for Coconut2020 campaign. I better head to bed anyways. Got an early start. Wish me luck Niki!” he cheered again and left, humming a cheerful tune.

Niki hated it. She looked down at the tin cup she held in her hands. She watched the water swirl in the cup. In a burst of movement, she threw it against the wood wall across from her, water spilling everywhere with a sharp _ting_. She didn’t care. Niki started to cry. Wilbur constantly looked stressed and tired every time she saw him. Those kind brown eyes of his looking duller and more serious with each passing day. Every time Wilbur would be running about L’manberg, Tommy by his side, talking and discussing and writing things down. She hated how Fundy denounced Wilbur, hated how at the debates Quackity called out Wilbur by using his own _brother._ Why can’t they be civilized about all of this? Why do people constantly go for the throat? Niki was sick of it. She was hopeful for peace, for a chance to settle down and help build and make L’manberg better, not run in an election that held the very fate of L’manberg hanging on a thread!

Niki tore at her hair as her sobs grew louder. She felt like she had fallen into a sand trap in a pit of despair. Niki needed to find a way to get out, to rejoin Wilbur’s side. Niki wanted to see Wilbur smile again. Sure, Fundy’s shenanigans were amusing before but what he’s doing now isn’t funny or in any way right. She needs to get out. She just needs a way to do so.

Niki sighed and picked up the cup, feeling no better than before she started crying. She cleaned up her mess; turned off the furnace so the house doesn’t catch fire while she slept and went to her room to sleep. It seems like that’s the only time she gets peace now.

September- Dawn   
  


Fundy smiled as he carefully put on the iron armor he made just for the occasion. The arena he built the day before was finally finished, the walls brightly lit with torches and glowstone and the grounds a mix of soil and grass. Several spots were covered with broken down pillars for cover in case they wanted to do a crossbow fight. He checked his supplies in a chest he tucked into the corner of the arena, plenty of arrows, spare armor in case it breaks during the fight, and the fish. He grinned as he briefly stroked the two buckets.

‘ _You won’t get to see the light of day again fish’_ he chuckled to himself as he finally walked over to where Tubbo was just wandering in, yawning.

“Good morning Tubbo! Thank you so much for being the proctor to this mighty battle!” Fundy greeted the lad as he approached.

Tubbo nodded, eyes bright despite the sleepy look on his face, “Sure thing! I wanted to see this myself anyways. I like what you have done. The arena looks very fitting for the occasion”

Fundy laughed, pleased by the compliment,” Oh of course! Only the best for the conclusion of the Pet War. Sapnap should be here any minute now”

“Hey, is it okay if I am here too?” a new voice called out as a familiar figure entered the arena.

At first, Fundy was ready to shoo them away until he realized it was Jack, looking sleepy but interested as he looked around the arena behind those wacky red-blue glasses of his.

“Oh, hey Jack! Of course, the more the merrier to witness my accomplishment! Sapnap doesn’t have a chance. I’ve practiced a lot with some of the best pvpers around” Fundy couldn’t help but boast as he greeted Jack with a wave.

“Pretty sure Dream didn’t train you Fundy, and Technoblade is off who knows where so it couldn’t have been him either” a grumpy tone cut through the cheerful atmosphere, making Fundy’s ears perk then flatten.

“Must you always have something negative to say?” Fundy grumbled as Sapnap finally walked into the arena, his gaze dark as he glanced at the environment.

“If you’re telling lies, always” Sapnap responded easily as he finally stood in front of Fundy, somehow, looking scarier than he does with armor on.

Fundy growled, “Well, we’ll see if your big talk matches up with your combat. Here’s your amor, ax and arrows. Let me know if you need more food later on”

The exchange of armaments was held while Tubbo and Jack chose a place to watch the whole thing play out. Fundy turned back to Tubbo but eyed how easily Sapnap threw the armor on, didn’t even bother with adjustments until the shield had settled on his wrist and tightened.

Fundy realized in minor disgust that Sapnap really _knew_ how to put on his armor. No help necessary; almost like a second skin. He huffed,” Alright Tubbo, count us down from ten and then we’ll start the round alright? First person that taps out wins the round. You got those healing potions I asked for, right?”

Tubbo nodded, pulling out several of the red bottles from his bag,” Got them right here. I made sure they’re strong too, so you won’t be exhausted between rounds”

Fundy smiled, “Good lad, alright Sapnap you ready to do this?”

Sapnap tilted his head,” Yeah. Let’s get this over with”

Fundy growled again,” Watch your tone this is for _everything_ you idiot at least act like there’s more on the line for you”

Sapnap simply turned around and began walking down the midline,” You’re already letting this whole thing get your head. I’ll wake you up”

‘ _You wish you can I bet I’ll win the first round in a minute’_

Fundy growled and took his place too.

The sun shone down upon the arena as Tubbo stepped forward, hand raised,” Alright gentlemen you know the drill. I will count down from 10 and once my hand comes down the round begins! Round one! Starting!”

“10”

Fundy stared down his opponent.

“9”

He tightened his grip on the iron ax; the polished blade shining in the light.

“8”

Fundy ran his tongue across his teeth feeling the adrenaline starting up.

“7”

This’ll be easy. Deep breaths.

“6”

Jack was sitting down out of the corner of his eye, he was cheering.

“5”

Fundy wished Niki was here to see him win.

“4”

Why did she have to go?

“3”

This is part of the campaign too!

“2”

Focus. Slow. Easy. Fundy grinned.

“1-GO” Tubbo’s hand swung down and Fundy was sprinting.

He shouted as he lunged forward, swinging the ax down in a deadly flourish.

Sapnap wasn’t there.

“What the- “Fundy started to turn and stared down silver. Sapnap’s face barely visible, the only thing Fundy saw was his own scared face from those dark eyes.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._

The blow shook his entire frame and he immediately saw stars. Something wet and hot dripped down the side of his face. Dazed, he lifted one of his hands to brush the wetness; his hand came back bloody.

He lifted his head lazily up to where Sapnap was standing, crossbow in hand as he fired the arrow. Fundy heard a terrible scream as more blood painted the ground scarlet in front of him. He didn’t know it was himself screaming.

Darkness.

Fundy could breathe again and saw Tubbo over him, eyes concerned then relieved.

“Okay Fundy’s up. Round one goes to Sapnap”

“ _What the actual fuck was that???”_ Fundy managed to spit as he turned around until he saw Sapnap, then froze.

The chest plate Sapnap was wearing was already mostly red.

_Was that all from just two blows?_

Sapnap didn’t even smile, he simply shook his head,” You’re so slow. You know how many times I’ve had to pick myself back up, every bone in my body _aching_ as Dream demanded another? Compared to him you’re nothing but _target practice”_

“I’m _slow?_ Oh, I’ll show you _slow_ Snapchat” Fundy growled, shoving aside Tubbo’s hand as he stood up, albeit slightly shaky from being woken up.

Fundy once again stared down the line. However, this time he wasn’t aching to go in headfirst. Sapnap ended him that quickly in just the first round there’s no way he can win one himself if he just goes in like that. He tests the weight of the ax again and grinds his teeth. He can do this he can _win._

Tubbo raises his hand. The countdown starts.

Fundy growled.

“GO” the hand swings down and he moves again.

This time he waits for Sapnap to come to him. However, Sapnap didn’t run, if anything the _fucker_ strolled up like it was a walk not a fight.

Fundy narrowed his eyes and the two started to circle each other. He could hear Jack cheering for him, but he focused mainly on Sapnap’s breathing, the way his shoes scuffed the dirt as the circle got tighter.

Sick of waiting, Fundy pulled out his crossbow, first mistake.

It was then that Fundy actually saw a grin slide onto Sapnap’s face as he moved in. Fundy fired but he was stunned as Sapnap merely tilted his head to the side, the arrow passing harmlessly past him as he closed the distance between them in a short second. Mistake number two.

Fundy switched to his shield, but it was late, and the ax Sapnap wielded bit down, _literally,_ the blow strong enough that Fundy heard a solid _CRACK_ echo in the air as the shield gained a large mark down the middle.

The weight caused Fundy’s arm to dip down and it left his whole right side exposed; the hiss of air greeted Fundy as he tried to move out of the way of the range of the ax. Mistake number three.

Sapnap switched to the crossbow and an arrow was lodged soundly into Fundy’s right shoulder, pain exploding into life.

‘ _Not yet no not yet I can- ‘_ Fundy’s thoughts vanished as a numbness went through his whole body as a heavy weight dropped down on his head from behind.

Darkness greets him again.

The awakening was much more eager as Fundy didn’t bother to ask, he just gets up to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head and Tubbo’s protesting.

“How. I want answers” Fundy growled at Sapnap, who was washing his armor with the water that Jack brought.

“You’re slow. I already pointed that out the first time and you took offense to it instead of learning. You can’t let the shield take all the blows, you need to duck and weave more instead of just sitting still in once place. Constant movement equals higher chance of survival” Sapnap explained calmly as he finally put on his armor again.

Fundy gritted his teeth,” And how do I know that this isn’t a trap? Or a way to make me even more pissed off?”

Sapnap sighed,” I’m genuinely giving pointers here. I’ve done this way longer and, in more places, than you have Fundy. You were born here in L’manberg. You don’t know what it’s like in the outside world, beyond the Dream SMP lands. More movement equals high survival ok. At least get that through your thick skull”

Fundy huffed but nodded, “Fine. Thanks.”

“No problem. This is match point by the way” Sapnap responded and headed back to his spot in the arena.

Yeah no, it’s nearly impossible to tell if Sapnap was genuine or not. Nevertheless, he formatted a strategy in his head as he took his own place. More movement, right? Then, Fundy will be constantly moving. ‘ _Heh try shooting arrows at me this time, Snapchat’_

Third and final round.

“GO”

Fundy ran, and kept running, sure enough he was able to dodge the two arrows that whizzed past his ears as he rounded behind Sapnap, his own crossbow in hand as he fired.

He heard a grunt and grinned. _Finally._

Another zigzag and he turned back around, ready to taunt Sapnap for helping out…

Sapnap wasn’t there.

_Not again._

Fundy looked around, stopped moving to try and pinpoint exactly where Sapnap was, his senses were a bit better than most so it shouldn’t take too much time-

“You stopped moving. You lose”

Fundy jumped and turned, throwing his ax, _and Sapnap fucking caught it._

Eyes widening, Fundy made a choked noise as Sapnap calmly walked forward, both axes in each hand, his own shield taken off in favor of the two weapons.

Fundy snarled and drew his crossbow again but Sapnap was like a roaring river, his speed making Fundy dizzy as he suddenly felt two _very sharp_ axes at his throat. He was shoved against one of the broken pillars, the stone grinding against his armor.

Silence.

“I win these” Sapnap snarled and shoved.

Fundy choked and scrambled, trying everything as his vision started getting spotty and faded, his claws doing absolutely nothing to the iron armor on Sapnap until his new best friend, darkness, greeted him.

_What the actual fuck_

When Fundy came back Sapnap was already dropping the armor and weapons. No way. Fundy was almost 100 percent certain he would’ve one at least one round but no. Sapnap beat him _three times in a fucking row._

Fundy gritted his teeth. No way he’s not quitting.

“You were better in the last round, but you really did let me sneak up behind you” Sapnap told him as he finally approached, arms folded across his chest,” Now, I’ll take Beckerson and Mars.”

“Wait. What if I make things more interesting” Fundy pulled out his last ace.

Sapnap wasn’t in the mood. “I’m here for a best of five. I won. Now hand them over before I have to get violent.”

“Double or nothing” Fundy argued.

A pause. Tubbo looked between the two nervously.

“What can you give me on top of Beckerson and Mars?” Sapnap asked.

“I’ll give you my golden pants. They’re my symbol y’know my pride and joy. I’ll give you all my enchantments too. Every single one”

The fact that Sapnap was actually considering it made Fundy’s blood boil. Then Sapnap frowned,” What happens if I lose?”

Fundy chuckled,” You join me. You leave Dream and those idiots behind and become _my right-hand man”_

Both Tubbo and Jack exchanged a glance while Sapnap huffed in annoyance,” Oh-kay you’re just being a jerk at this rate. Fine. I gave you pointers and you still haven’t improved. Just for that I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Fundy grinned,” We’ll continue from where we left off. Tubbo!”

Tubbo jumped to his feet,” Aye aye! Let’s go gentlemen you know the drill! Count to 10 when my hand goes down.”

Fundy relaxed. A lot more was on the line. It’s a good thing he does well under pressure.

“GO” The hand came down and Fundy went.

This time he really took to heart what Sapnap was saying, constant motion. Arrows flew and he maintained his distance from Sapnap, trying to land as many arrows as he could. The timing of this fight was completely different, Fundy could feel it as he tore into a piece of steak, getting energy back until Sapnap finally closed the distance. Fundy landed one more crossbow hit, causing Sapnap to stumble, and moved in for the kill. Sapnap had nothing to say as Fundy grinned at him,” Guess you regret teaching me now huh?” and swung the ax.

Sapnap collapsed on the ground this time.

“Round four goes to Fundy!” Tubbo cried as he ran over to wake Sapnap up.

The next round started. Fundy kept it up, learning on the fly as he ducked past the heavy swing and fired an arrow into Sapnap’s leg, causing him to curse as he had to pause to pull the arrow out, Fundy lunged forward, the moment opened up for him, and slammed the ax across Sapnap’s face.

Fundy was winning now. _He loved it._

‘ _You really shouldn’t have given me pointers’_

Fundy was back in a good mood. Every swing, shot, and food he consumed felt better and better. Sapnap had said anything since he won, and Fundy couldn’t help but taunt him.

“So much for being great at pvp huh?” Fundy ducked another a hard swing and smacked Sapnap in the chest, only stopped by the shield but the weight was enough for Sapnap to have to switch to his crossbow early,” Honestly, I am so good at improv you should’ve known better”

He easily sidestepped the slow ax and pointed his cross bow at Sapnap’s face,” Remember this?” he fired.

Sapnap merely lowered his head as the arrow sang.

Round five- Fundy.

Round six-Fundy.

Round seven.

Fundy was starting to get bored. Sapanp seemed to slow down _maybe he was getting faster_ and he was getting tired of seeing the same technique.

“Surely you have something better than just being able to hit really fucking hard” Fundy whined as he dodged and arrow but got scratched by the second as he took a brief moment to tuck his hair back under the helmet.

Sapnap actually did huff with laughter at that comment, the clang of steel ringing as Fundy easily countered the ax with his own, “Funny, I don’t remember you getting cocky again. I’m just tired y’know”

“Yeah, tired because I keep knocking you out cold. It hurts doesn’t it? I make it look _easy_ compared to you, you brute” Fundy taunted, grinning as he shifted his weight and twisted the ax, causing Sapnap’s grip to faulter and he landed a hard blow on the armor, making Sapnap snarl.

“Don’t call me that” Sapnap coughed, blood trailing the side of his mouth, and Fundy shrugged,” Beat me first”

Sapnap fell once more.

Jack and Tubbo cheered,” Round seven goes to Fundy! You only need one more and you win the entire fight!” Tubbo called out as he bounded over.

“Yeah! No thanks to Snapchat here, giving me advice in the middle of a war is really the worst thing to do”

“It’s not a war you idiot”

Fundy startled at Sapnap’s voice and saw him easily getting up.

“Woah hey how’d you get up already? Aren’t you dizzy or something?” Fundy complained, his tail swishing in irritation at how _easy_ Sapnap got up, brushing off pieces of dirt on his armor.

“How many times do I have to tell you this isn’t my first rodeo” Sapnap sighed as he picked up his shield and ax, “Let’s go. I want to finish this”

Fundy grinned,” You do know what happens once I win this next round right?”

Sapnap paused in his stride. Briefly turning slightly just so Fundy can see his eyes, “I win these”

A chill settled in Fundy’s bones at the tone and glare of those eyes. A brief moment.

_Fundy tasted ash in the air as he’s back at the farmlands, all up in a blazing inferno, trees, every living thing in a ten-block radius burning. Sapnap standing in the middle of this inferno, a sick grin on his face as he lights yet another torch with that flint and steel, the flames dancing around him like he was the Master. The King of Fire._

Fundy choked on his own spit, forcefully dragging himself out of that memory from the War.

“Yeah whatever. Your loss Snapchat”

“Y’know the rules! Countdown from 10…. GO” Tubbo’s hand went down and Fundy went back in, victory already in his teeth.

Funny how hubris hits at the one moment where everything counts. Fundy dodged another arrow and he moves in close, ready to incapacitate Sapnap yet again when his ax hit steel instead of a shield.

_What._

Sapnap blocked the blow with the back of the crossbow, eyes sharp, teeth bared in a snarl as he shifted his weight, and with a tug Fundy went _flying_ , slamming onto the ground with a hard _THUNK._ The air knocked out of him as he struggled to breath and rolled the side, dodging an ax hit before he yelped as he felt a hand grab his tail,” Hey not cool- “Fundy started to whine.

The ax bit down on his upper shoulders, pain radiating but not enough to put him down as he scrambled and managed to get up. The sound of metal scrapes the ground and Fundy realized in sharp shock that his shield and ax were knocked out of his grip while he was struggling, and he turned back on Sapnap ready to bite him when he was punched in the face.

_Ow. Ow._

Blood dripped down as he tried to spit in Sapnap’s face, but Sapnap merely rolled his eyes instead, and another scuffle led to Fundy getting trapped on the ground, hands pinned painfully behind his back and he felt another hand grab his head.

“Woah wait wait what do you think you’re- “Fundy’s voice was lost when that hand pulled him back painfully, and then _slammed right into the ground._

Fundy heard an odd sound, like ringing mixed with a slick _crunch._

Darkness greeted him with open arms.

Fundy woke up even more dizzy than last time. Irritated that he still had the taste of iron on his tongue as he got up carefully.

“Round 8 goes to Sapnap” Tubbo said quietly, looking at Fundy with a small frown on his face.

“I’m running out of potions here you need to win the next one” Tubbo told him and Fundy nodded.

“Alright you got lucky. It’s still game match for me” Fundy managed to tell Sapnap, doing his damn best to ignore the blood that were on Sapnap’s knuckles.

Sapnap merely smiled.

Round 9.

Fundy was at a bad place. Stuck tucked behind a broken pillar, loading arrows and making Sapnap keep his distance while he thought. He needed a plan to get to Sapnap and beat him so he can finally win. On the one hand, he’s gotten good enough that Sapnap’s scary fast and strong blows were now easy to detect and pick up on. On the other hand, that last round really rocked Fundy. He didn’t know Sapnap could do something like that, let alone knock him out cold with a single blow. It almost seemed like it was that martial arts that he’s heard about, but he was unsure, weapons were much better than hands anyways.

He peeked out again and dodged yet another arrow, yeah no. He needed an exit and he needed one fast.

Time was running and Fundy wasn’t fast enough.

A quick sniff in the air told him Sapnap was getting bored too and was closing in on him. _Let’s see if he can see through this!_

Fundy feinted. He moved from the left then sprinted right and closed the distance between him and Sapnap as fast as he could, leaping from the high ground he was at.

A shout and he saw Sapnap whirl around as he brought the ax down…

Dirt?

Why dirt? Where did-

Fundy hissed in frustration, the dirt irritating and making him miss where Sapnap was-

_FUCK_

Fundy twisted with a yelp as Sapnap lunged, but he wasn’t lunging with a weapon, Sapnap tackled Fundy and the two went barreling down the ground. Fundy tried to get out, thinking this was the same fight as last round, when Sapnap landed a strange blow on his left knee.

_What the? Has he lost it? Why would he hit such a random location…?_

Fundy managed to pull out of Sapnap’s grip and just when he was about to run, a strange numbness went up from where he was hit, and Fundy realized _he couldn’t move._

“What the actual _fuck”_

Sapnap rounded on him, another strange blow, less of a punch but more like a strike, as Sapnap hit him in the upper arm.

It stung and then _he lost feeling in it._

“Dream taught me this” Sapnap stated as Fundy collapsed. Eyes moving but his body completely frozen.

Sapnap kneeled in front of him, a bored look on his face. “Be sure to look up all fighting styles before facing an opponent. You’d be surprised how many techniques are learned and used in a fight. Research helps.”

Sapnap then picked up his ax again and Fundy went out like a light.

Fundy was nervous again. Not only had Sapnap caught up, but Fundy now had to win two more in order to win. The fact that Sapnap pulled out those two wins not because of the switch of skills but because _they were in a row_. Fundy had to be focused. He has to. Or everything, not just the pets anymore, is on the line. His Drip, his precious _gold pants._ He can’t just quit now.

He needs to _win._

Tubbo was nervous too, the health potions now down to two left. If this ended up as a tie, he won’t have the potions to revive them instantly.

“GO” He still followed his job, because that’s all he is here for.

Fundy took his time. Let himself breathe between heartbeats as he fired, ducked, and countered. He made sure to be in a perfect medium, close enough to land ax swings but far enough that Sapnap can’t grab him. He ducks and retreats so he can steal a quick bite to eat, keeping his strength up.

Sapnap is a relentless force, and not once did Fundy see him eat. Wait, Sapnap wasn’t eating?

Fundy peered around a corner while he reloaded, and sure enough, this time would have been perfected to get some food back in the system but Sapnap wasn’t eating, he was pacing, waiting for Fundy to come back out or charge in.

_Interesting. Why doesn’t he eat?_

Fundy swallowed and smiled; ok he can do this.

Another arrow, this time it landed, making Sapnap hiss and axes clanged together. Fundy allowed the blow to lighten as he slipped past the next blow and caught the third with his shield. The sounds echoed across the field as he twisted around Sapnap, using his reflexes to his advantaged and land a third blow, this time, it made Sapnap trip over his footing and Fundy saw red.

Blood splattered as Fundy lands the ax right between the should guard and the main chest piece. Sapnap gritting his teeth, not a single peep of noise coming from him even as the blood trickled out from the deep wound.

Fundy didn’t smile, couldn’t, the amount of blood he was seeing made him remember _how Sapnap stood over Tubbo, netherite sword gleaming in the sun, Tubbo begging eyes wide and wet with tears as Sapnap merely grinned sword swinging-_

He swung down eyes closed.

Fundy won the round.

“Oh my God Fundy! You tied everything up! This last match is the game breaker!” Tubbo cheered as he ran over, but paused when he saw the look in Fundy’s eyes,” Fundy? Everything alright?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah. I’m good. “Fundy replied listless, as he still looked at the blood on his ax. Red.

So much blood shed for this land, for Independence, for survival. For what? Why why **WHY**

Fundy was sick of it. He wanted to make things better but no everything has to be paid by blood. Hell, if it means he’s covered in the stuff at the end of the day so be it. If that blood ends up being from Wilbur… _so be it. He wants L’manberg and if it had to be paid by blood. He’ll drench himself with it._ Yes, Fundy will stain his hands until he can’t tell where the red starts and orange ends if it means L’manberg will be pure and clean once more.

Fundy growled and wiped the ax on the grass.

“Fundy?” Tubbo asked cautiously

“You good man?” Jack also asked.

“Get him up. We are finishing this. Now.” Fundy snarled and stormed off to his point.

Final round. The game breaker.

Fundy didn’t even hear Tubbo’s shout, only saw his hand coming down as Fundy moved.

He didn’t bother hiding, or ducking, he went all in. Every single card thrown down on the table as he clashed directly with the third member of the Dream Team.

Sapnap responded. A deadly symphony of clangs, hisses, and scrapes as axes were parried, shields busting under heavy blows, arrows singing in the air as each used their crossbows as best as possible.

Fundy only heard his blood, heartbeat, and breath roar as he followed and countered. The day blurred around him. It was only Sapnap.

Sapnap.

A man who was known for a fearsome temper, pyromaniac tendencies, and natural ferocity.

A man known for being more stained in blood than Dream himself.

A man. Not a monster.

Fundy begged to differ.

A particular blow left both of them stumbling backwards, Fundy gulping down air as blood trailed down his hands, legs, the side of his head.

Sapnap was similar, but he spat out blood, teeth stained red. Eyes strangely calm.

_Why were they fucking calm._

_They should be shaking with anger, right?_

_He’s supposed to be pissed off why is he not SHOWING IT_

Fundy hissed and moved again.

Sapnap let him in.

Fundy didn’t realize it until he swung his ax again; but he made his choice.

_‘Y’know Fundy, my father used to tell me everything was about choice.’ Wilbur was telling him as the two sat together for tea while Tommy and Tubbo were playing tag in the field of flowers._

_‘Choice? What about destiny or fate?’ Fundy asked as he took a sip of tea. The warm liquid sweet and smooth._

_Wilbur chuckled, ‘You have to remember Phil was not the kind of man that let fate make his decisions, he had Techno and I to also be worried about. Techno was already gaining attention from everyone. Choices are an illusion of freedom. Sometimes, a choice you make could be the one that everyone else was intending you’d make in the first place. That’s the power behind it I think.’_

_Fundy nodded, ‘I barely understand what you’re telling me, but it sounds interesting’_

_Wilbur smiled, although it was a bit sad,’ You’ll know in time. Sometimes it comes around at the most…unfortunate times’_

_F U C K_

**S n a p.**

Fundy’s world was painted red as he sank on the ground, blood spilling like a waterfall around him as he struggled to breathe.

He choked, then coughed, as a thick splatter of blood landed right in front of him. It was dark and glistening in the sun.

‘ _Choice determines fate, not the other way around’_

“Fuck fuck fuck ah _ha **ha**_ ” Fundy started crying with laughter. Every syllable hurting in his chest as it brought forth with blood and tears.

“You fucker. You _knew”_ He continued to talk, didn’t care that he was bleeding out, didn’t care he can still see Wilbur standing in front of him, eyes concerned and sad.

“Shut the fuck up Wilbur. I said what I said. I said _fuck your choices._ Only for it to come back to me? Sweet fucking irony you piece of shit. I hope you rot in a sandy ditch” Fundy coughed, eyes blurry as he blinked and it was Sapnap standing in front of him, Wilbur nowhere to be seen.

“Dad?” Fundy’s voiced cracked.

Sapnap stepped forward and handed the ax to Fundy.

“Take care of yourself” Sapnap- _Wilbur-_ mumbled.

Fundy, hands slick, fumbled with the ax for a brief moment, he held it in front of him, his reflection on the somewhat clean blade red and broken and sad.

“Thank you”

He used the last of his might to slam his head right into the blade.

Darkness was peaceful.

September- Evening

Fundy stood in front of Sapnap, exhausted, and sighed. “You won. Fair and square. Now is my turn to keep up my end of the deal”

Sapnap nodded, “Give me the coordinates and Beckerson and Mars”

Fundy sighed, and pulled out the buckets from his inventory, “Here you go”

A slight pause before he grumbled and pulled out the Drip too,” Here’s this as well. A deal is a deal”

Sapnap took the fish delicately and handled the Drip with a flicker of disgust on his face. “Thank you. I expect you to send me the coordinates by letter”

Fundy nodded,” Yeah it’ll be done by the end of today, sent out tomorrow y’know how the post system works.”

Sapnap started to walk away, only to start placing down netherrack.

Fundy stared,” Sapnap…what are you doing?”

Sapnap stood on top of one of the pieces, replacing the netherrack he was holding with that _fucking flint and steel._

Fundy froze as Sapnap ignited the netherrack. He felt his heart go to his throat as he saw the Drip be placed in Sapnap’s hands.

“ _What the fuck are you doing???”_ Fundy demanded, not daring to take a step forward as he watched Sapnap hold the Drip in front of the flames, dark eyes flashing as the sun dipped lower and lower.

“You were an honorable opponent. First time I got to say that in a while.” Sapnap replied, fiddling with the Drip while the flames roared.

“If you burn those pants, I swear to everything that is holy and unholy you will not live to see the light of day. I will hunt you down like a beast and tear you to bloody pieces with my teeth” Fundy snarled ready to tackle Sapnap, _ready to do anything necessary._

“Violence begets violence is the rule of beasts, Fundy. Thank you for the match. It cleared up a lot of things I had tumbling in my head. I’ll see you around.” Sapnap casually hopped off the burning netherrack, turned, and left. Not once turning back around to say anything else.

Fundy could only watch, numb to everything, as Sapnap vanished from view.

He sank down to his knees.

Fundy cried.

_What have I become?_

September- Night

Sapnap easily navigated his way back to the Dream SMP lands, whistling a noteless tune as he patted the iron buckets. Beckerson and Mars were finally safe again and by tomorrow he’ll have the coordinates to all the other animals too. The Pet War finally concluded, with Sapnap as the winner.

He still had one more thing to do before he could put Beckerson and Mars back in their home.

Sapnap took a left and headed towards Karl’s house. The lights on in the house indicating that Karl was still awake and doing who knows what.

Sapnap was polite enough to knock on the door before entering, the doors always unlocked, which bothered Sapnap, but he couldn’t complain at the moment.

“Who is it? I’m busy making a flower wreath! I’m in the kitchen!” Karl’s cheerful voice cutting through the air as Sapnap followed it.

“It’s me” he responded, finally stepping into the kitchen.

Karl was indeed working on a flower wreath, a ton of tulips, poppies, and dandelions scattered across the granite counter while he was carefully inputting each flower into a square frame of wood. Karl looked up and grinned when he saw Sapnap enter,” Sapnap! Hi! How did it go? Did you win? Wait the hell kinda question is that of course you won- “

Karl’s happy words were cut off when Sapnap sped up and crashed into him in a massive hug.

“Hi” Sapnap mumbled, buried in Karl’s chest as he squeaked in surprise at the contact.

“Hi back” Karl whispered, leaning into the hug as both boys were together for a long moment before Karl pulled away.

“Sapnap is everything alright? Why are you so- “

“I won yeah but that’s not why I’m here” Sapnap cut him off, a serious look on his face, an odd contrast to the soft words.

“Okaaaay? So why are you here?” Karl asked, fidgeting a little at the atmosphere in the room. The tension thick enough to cut.

“Marry me”

“WHAT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in* so like someone tell me if I call Karl and Sapnap getting married a platonic relationship. Cause like I literally found this out recently and that when Sapnap actually did it was a little bit after said PvP. Not sure tbh but like I guess its cute? So here y'all go! Hope it satisfies everyone. As always thank you for reading and I'll see you soon! <3
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	6. Interlude 2- What'd I Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming.  
> Well kid.   
> What are you going to do now?

_Echoes of arrows flying, and TNT ignited rained down upon a small legion of troops as they shoved back against the enemy hiding in ditches and rivers._

_The roar of the wind not helping either side in communications._

“I don’t know sir; this seems a bit risky. We barely have a tag on the trenches, we don’t know how many are hidden under trap doors in the rivers” a youngster, wearing a thick scarf around his throat, murmured to the one in charge, a man that for some reason, wore a suit underneath the armor. 

“And how many times have I told you that part of the surprise is making the enemy think you know _exactly_ where they are. Allow us to be the poisoned apples in their food supply gentlemen; we leave no one alive” The man replied, a grin sliding easily on his face as he dodges another arrow.

“Alright, you heard the man let’s go!” The younger shouted to the others and a responding cheer answered.

All the men ran into the trenches, all except for one. The very man that gave the order, who chuckled as screams filled the air.

“Ah too easy, remind me again how much you’re paying me?” He asked as a person emerged from the river on his right.

“You’ll get your payment when the scrimmage is over, you only brought us extra space to work with” The woman huffed as she pulls off the mask she was wearing, gray eyes cold.

The suited man laughed and adjusted his chest plate,” You’re lucky I like the color I’m wearing, otherwise I’d already be offering my business to your enemies”

“As long as you’re under my command, you take _my business”_ She snarled.

“Oooo scary~ Don’t worry your little head about it. You have the most business anyways. I could care less if this dump burns down or whatever,” He chuckled and turned away from the lady, the imprinted ram horns on his helmet flashing in the sunlight, “I only joined ‘cause it looked interesting. You’re lucky I’m still in a good mood for all of this. Otherwise, your life would be taken as well as your funding”

“You betrayed us?” Both turned at the weak voice, cracked with anger, _the kid_.

“No sweetie absolutely not. I simply pointed you in the wrong direction. You really _are_ naïve” He chuckled, pulling out a crossbow, the arrow already loaded, and shot the kid in the throat.

The lady watched, stunned, as the kid bled out from his wounds and slouched in the ditch, eyes lifeless and his scarf stained with his own blood.

“Now then, back to our discussion” JSchlatt grinned, tucking the crossbow back into his pocket.

Evening

Schlatt hummed to himself as he counted out the diamonds and emeralds he received from the Gray Watchers, wandering out of the camp and stealing one of the horses for good measure. Another day, another payment. It’s honestly too easy, everyone always sneers and jokes about how hard it must be to be a mercenary, to not have a home to go back to, but Schlatt doesn’t mind. If anything, it’s nothing short of pure bliss. The freedom of having no clue where you’re going and who you’ll rip off next, easy and simple.

_Boring._

Schlatt grumbled, good mood tarnished as he realizes he hasn’t really had a fun time. Sure, he’s been making bank with all these scrimmages and broken empires, _thanks to a certain emperor,_ and so business was booming for mercenaries, but it was _boring._

He had fun when he was relaxing in the Slime Lands, teasing Slimicle and all those guys, but they were a good group, one he didn’t really wanna burn down and tarnish. It hurt his own feelings that he actually liked those people.

What Schlatt needed was a return. Something that was always interesting but has been ignored. The realization kicks in when his horse stops for a brief moment to take some water out of a pool.

_Dream SMP._

Yes, yes of course! He got kicked out due to a certain prank with a certain young lad by the name of Tommy, he still bursts out laughing at seeing the look on Dream’s face as the prank was successful. Dream’s mask for once nearly being ignored as he roared his anger and kicked Schlatt out on the idea he needed to _think about his actions._

What a load of bullshit. But fun bullshit!

Dream, Sapnap, George, Bad, Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, Eret, Punz, and Fundy. Surely there has to be some changes, right? There has to be new people, new lives, new _mistakes._

“Change of plans horsie, we gotta go across the sea” Schlatt told the horse and guided him away from the woodlands.

It didn’t take long for Schlatt to find a boat that was heading in the direction of SMP lands, especially when Schlatt waved the diamonds he just got.

Blood never got old either, the stickiness and taste of iron in the air always felt so good, like a perfectly cooked steak. Schlatt laughed as he took control of the entire ship, the remaining crew scrambling to answer his every beck and call.

Too freaking easy.

Afternoon

Humming, Schlatt strolled off the ship, turning around to the crew which threw up their arms in a hasty salute, “Be good now, have a good trip and all that and I hope you enjoy the gift I left you!” Schlatt waved and pressed the button he placed on the side of the ship a couple days earlier.

TNT hissed and Schlatt laughed as he heard the screams as the entire ship went up in flames and started to sink immediately.

“Oops, probably shouldn’t have done that so close to shore. Eh, I’m sure someone will think it’s an old shipwreck or something. Not like there’s a lot of valuables in there anyways” Schlatt chuckled and pocketed all his goods before hopping back on the horse.

“Off we go!” He cheered and nudged the horse into a quick trot.

The world went by as Schlatt followed old memories; biomes drifting by, shifting from desert, spruce, and birch.

Schlatt briefly wondered what that kid was up to, he liked Tommy, but the kid was annoyingly loud sometimes. If he didn’t have that, Schlatt probably would’ve taken him in, if not for that…Wilbur.

Wilbur Soot. That was a man of honor, of dignity, of _shit._ Schlatt grumbled at the thought, he remembered the few times the two bumped into each other before ending up at Dream SMP. A bright young man, soft spoken and soft hearted. Eyes that shined way too often and a voice that sang too loud. Schlatt loved it but he couldn’t keep it. _He hated it._

Phil at the time was more than just present, an _ugly stain on a perfect picture._ If Schlatt actually had the balls at the time to get rid of Phil, maybe things would’ve been different. Maybe Wilbur would be by his side, taking people’s money, land, whatever he wanted. Nah, Schlatt had to hesitate and then both Phil and Wilbur left, and Schlatt was alone.

_He could’ve had it all._

Growling, Schlatt angrily wagged a fist at the sun, “it’s your fucking fault that I can’t have nice things. Fate gave me a crown to wear damnit! I intend on wearing it as soon as I can! Y’know what, how about I take over the Dream SMP lands huh? Murder both the President and Dream and just **take it all”**

Schlatt paused as he heard his own words echo in his head. Wait, that’s not a bad idea actually.

Just when the thought fully settled in his head, the natural sunlight was replaced by torches, as SMP finally came into full view.

Schlatt started laughing, _oh this is too easy. Fate you really want me to wear that crown huh._

He stopped the horse just outside of the borderline, which has clearly been extended but Schlatt didn’t have time to investigate that, he hopped off his horse, “Thanks pal, you got me this far and I applaud you for it. Now, off you go”

Schlatt took off its saddle and let the horse roam free. Then he heard footsteps and turned around to greet who found him.

“Why hello good sirs! Great weather, today right?” Schlatt greeted, even going so far as giving a baby bow.

“JSchlatt. Long time no see” Dream replied, stepping out with Sapnap and George at his side, _as usual._

“JSchlatt!” That voice was not expected, as a blur of blonde crashed into Schlatt, _Tommyinnit._

Schlatt laughed a little, surprised,” Oh hey kiddo. Didn’t expect you to be here too!”

Tommy grinned at him,” Good to see you big man. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!”

_Not this soon anyways._ Schlatt laughed again, easily hiding his irritation as he patted the boy’s back.

“Now then, Dream, what’d I miss?” Schlatt cheerily asked.

Dream huffed,” We’re kinda in the middle of a big process, I’d appreciate it if you don’t do any pranks while you’re back.”

Schlatt tilted his head, easily smelling the tension in the air,” Oh? What big process? Don’t be shy, tell me what’s going on?”

Tommy replied before Dream could finish,” Wilbur and I are running an election for L’Manberg! We’re currently against two other parties, SWAG2020 which is Quackity and George, and COCONUT2020 which is Fundy and Niki”

Schlatt had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

“Oh really? I didn’t know Quackity showed up! What a coincidence” He hummed instead, interested but also staying relaxed, even as his blood _sang_.

“Yeah! C’mon I’ll give you a tour and everything! I missed you a lot” Tommy cheered, going so far as to grab Schlatt’s arm, _this little shit. Not the silk._

“Oh well, since I have the time, I don’t see why not!” Schlatt agreed cheerfully then turned to Dream,” We’ll chat later.”

Dream said nothing, merely watching with that _ugly white mask of his,_ as Tommy tugs Schlatt into SMP territory.

The sun shone brightly as Tommy led the way, eyes shining as he cheerfully explained what’s happened while Schlatt was gone.

There was nothing but storm clouds in Schlatt as he looked at everything with dark eyes, a broad grin settling on his face as he imagines L’Manberg as _his._

_I always thought I’d look good with a crown on my head._

_About damn time I can finally go through with what I’ve always dreamed of._

Schlatt couldn’t stop smiling. It wasn’t because he was back and Tommy was showing him around, it wasn’t because Quackity and Wilbur were also there, and it sure as hell wasn’t because L’Manberg won independence.

_A crown. Gleaming gold and black, a perfect contrast to his decorative horns. Everyone kneeling before him as he settles into that throne._

_All hail Schlatt._

**_All hail the King._ **

****

Now, isn’t _that_ a lovely picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sneak peak at our soon to be Super Villain of the series.   
> Don't worry dear readers, you thought it was angsty before but we're going to go hard very very soon.  
> Hamilton is also coming back so stay tuned!   
> As always, thank you so much for all the support and love! I'll see you around <3
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	7. The Eleventh Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock  
> Tick tock  
> Doomsday o'clock  
> Why do you run like you're running out of time?  
> Are you running out of time?

September- Afternoon

Tubbo panted as he finally crawled out of the nether portal, pockets full of nether wood from one of the many Crimson Forests that are sprinkled throughout the nether. He also had plenty of blaze rods for crafting and several other ingredients absolutely necessary for potion making.

‘ _Finally let’s get to work’_ Tubbo grinned and made his way back to L’Manberg.

It was a sleepy afternoon, rare usually for L’Manberg but it’s due to the fact that Wilbur is making an announcement in the evening, most likely it’s about how the polls will be officially open tomorrow morning. Tubbo was excited, he had big hopes that POG2020 will for sure win the election by a landslide, everyone knew that. Well, everyone until Schlatt showed up…and Fundy wanted to win, y’know really Tubbo should just hope everyone believes in POG2020. Phil had left earlier in the day, something about helping Wilbur’s brother Techno in finding Last Bastions in the nether, but Phil will be back in time for the election results to be read, which will be in a couple days after the ballot closes tomorrow. Tubbo liked Phil, he was kind and funny, much like his son, and Tubbo was really happy to meet him again.

He sighed as he carefully dug under the tree tucked into the lake, the water spilling into the cavern he was carefully mining out. Two weeks. Two straight weeks of gathering, mining, smelting, cutting, running and trading until Tubbo had all the supplies he believed they needed for a secret underground bunker. Frankly, Tubbo is an optimist, he believes things will work out in the end, but he wasn’t stupid. You still have to prepare for the absolute worst. Normally, he’d at least ask Tommy for help on things like this, but Tubbo didn’t have the heart to interrupt the Vice President’s campaigning, even if Tommy is his best, closest friend in the whole wide world.

Placing the signs, the water finally stopped flowing downward into the carved-out space, Tubbo smiling as he started to place down the warped wood and glowstone to light the way.

He continued digging.

September- Evening

Quackity, Tommy, and Wilbur headed off to the podium chatting about who knows what. No really, Wilbur had no clue what the fuck Tommy was going off about while Tubbo gathered a small group of people for some questions before Wilbur announces the opening of the ballot.

“Hey Sapnap! Glad you can make it!” Tommy cheered as the third member of the Dream Team enters the general area, tommy grinning before he leaned in to whisper into Wilbur’s ear, “I got him to vote for POG2020. A little bit of bribery so keep in his good graces okay”

Wilbur huffed,” I thought I told you no bribery”

Still, he greeted Sapnap with a firm handshake and an easy, charming smile.

“Here have a presidential carrot” Wilbur laughed as he handed over one of the carrots in his inventory and Sapnap eagerly took it, a goofy grin on his face as he cheered his thanks

“Corruption” Quackity complained, causing everyone to laugh before the three headed up to the podium again.

“Alright questions? Tubbo, you probably have a question or two” Wilbur asked and Tubbo went into a bit of a goofy tangent, causing the atmosphere to be light and funny.

Stark contrast to the anxiety that’s clawing at Wilbur’s throat, making his head pound even though he has had water today.

“Okay Sapnap, do you have a question?” Tommy asked as the man walked lazily up onto the mic.

“Just one, Wilbur, what are you going to do about your son? Is he going to be banished or something when the election is over?” Sapnap asked.

Wilbur’s façade crumbled, the world turning blurry at those words. “I don’t want to discuss this at the moment. I, We, we’re discussing politics at the moment and personal life does not need to be dragged into this situation. No further questions about my son thank you”

He barely stumbled off the podium, tears streaming down his face as he sagged into a corner, the tears hot in contrast to the cold rain that is pouring outside. Wilbur didn’t care that Quackity was in the other corner, watching, and Tommy quickly ran over to Wilbur, hesitating, before pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to him.

“It’s going to be okay Wilbur” Tommy murmured, staying by his leader’s side.

Wilbur hated all of this. Why of all the things and choices that he made, lead to Fundy turning away from him? _Why._

He gratefully used the white cloth, cleaning himself up as best as he can before finally getting up to his feet.

“Thank you, Tommy,” He sniffed and coughed to clear his throat and reestablish who he is.

Wilbur Soot. President of L’manberg, son to Phil Watson, brother to Technoblade. The smooth talker, a charmer, the wisdom half of the whole.

He can do this.

“POG2020 Has two endorsers to support our campaign!” Wilbur called out; voice still somewhat rough but the energy it was more than enough to make the crowd stir.

“Vikstar!” Tommy cried from the podium and Wilbur nudged him out of the way

“And JSchlatt!” Wilbur announced throwing his arm to the side as JSchlatt appeared in the limelight, suit freshly pressed, trademark horns glinting in the light.

“Oh why, hello everyone~” JSchlatt purred, taking his place next to Wilbur while the rest of the crowd lost their shit, Quackity included.

Dream was the only that wasn’t cheering, watching in the back of the crowd, mask hiding the emotion.

“Who the hell are you?” JSchlatt huffed as he briefly turned away from the mic to stare down Quackity who had the gall to giggle.

“Oh, come on Schlatt you know me…b-babe?” He stammered chuckling nervously

A pause.

Then Schlatt sniffed and turned back to the crowd,” Don’t call me that”

“Democracy is overrated.”

Wilbur stopped smiling at those words. What the hell was JSchlatt talking about?

“You really want Quackity as your president? Or Wilbur?? No, no both are terrible choices. You want to know why? Quackity’s Vice President stole my _woman._ Wilbur…oh Wilbur” Schlatt turned briefly to stare down Wilbur, dark eyes glinting,” You stole my heart” he sobbed.

A choked off noise came from Tommy in his attempt to stop himself from bursting out laughing as Wilbur flushed, embarrassed.

“Schlatt I didn’t…I didn’t…” He stammered before Tommy caught his eye and ran over.

“C’mon Schlatt just keep reading the script yeah? We wrote it out for you and everything, paid and all that good stuff” Tommy coaxed and Schlatt huffed again.

“Schlatt2020” He grumbled

“What” Wilbur and Tommy startled.

Schlatt turned, his face still torn and emotional, but there was a tiny grin on his face as he spoke,” I want my own party. I want SCHLATT2020”

Wilbur stuttered then huffed,” Yeah alright you’re done. Our endorser everyone! Yeah, get him off the stage”

Tommy managed to get Schlatt to jump off but Quackity still had confusion and shock written all over him,” What the fuck is going on right now Wilbur?”

“Hell, if I know” Wilbur snapped back as he turned back to the mic,” Right uh now it is time for us to begin our next debate, Tubbo if you would please- “  
  


An arrow singed passed his ear and embedded itself into the ground behind him.

Wilbur blinked. Then he was being dragged away by Tommy.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Schlatt has a _crossbow_! C’mon Quackity, we’re going in the white house as soon as we can let’s go come on”

Quackity ran over as more arrows started flying, Wilbur still stunned at the fact that Schlatt somehow got a crossbow. He heard Eret’s annoying voice in the air “Evening gentlemen! Oh.”

Tubbo cried out in pain and before Wilbur could turn around and see if he’s okay, the doors shut behind him. The three stood in the halls of the recently completed white house, panting.

“Okay okay someone tell me what the _fuck is going on_ ” Quackity screeched

“Like hell if I know who even gave Schlatt a crossbow of all things?” Wilbur panted as he quickly looked around, “Okay let’s head upstairs to plan our next move- “

Tommy crashed into Wilbur,” LET’S NOT GO UPSTAIRS” he shouted as a zombie fell out of the second floor.

A brief pause and all three screamed and ran.

“Quick into casa de putas” Wilbur shouted and the three ran in there, closing the door behind them. Still panting and shaking.

“Oh Wilbur” Schlatt’s voice rang in the air, quickly cutting off any conversation they were having.

“ _Oh, fuck fuck fuck Wilbur he’s right **there”**_ Tommy hissed tugging on Wilbur’s sleeve.

“Hang on I’ll board up the door” Wilbur hissed back as he used some of the spruce in his inventory to board it up.

“What the _fuck_ ” Quackity gasped as Schlatt started to break down the logs.

“I know you’re in there” Schlatt snarled

“We got to get out of here Wilbur any bright ideas?” Tommy panted; eyes wide as he struggled to figure out how to get out of the tiny room.

“If you won’t say hi, I’ll do it!” Schlatt roared and he threw something in the room.

A potion.

_Fuck me jogging._ Wilbur groaned as the potion broke and soon the searing pain of poison was hitting all three of them.

The room spun but Wilbur managed to pull out the pickax he had on him,” Through the back gentlemen!” He cried as he broke down the wall and the three immediately jumped out into the water below.

“You think it’s that easy to get away from me?? You think my years of being a mercenary are for _nothing?_ ” Schlatt snarled and loaded another arrow, this time shooting Tommy square in the chest.

“NO” Wilbur screamed.

“Wil- “Tommy coughed before collapsing on the ground, unconscious.

“Get back here Wilbur Soot I will not rest- “Whatever else Schlatt was going to say, was interrupted by him missing the water.

He landed on the hard ground from the white house step, unconscious.

Wilbur helped Quackity out of the water, shaking and panting, barely able to stand due to being grazed by an arrow earlier and weak from the poison.

He can’t wait. He needs to drop the ballot _now._

He pulls out the official ballot from his pocket. He searched for a quill in his bag only to remember he left it up at the white house.

“ _Fuck._ Quackity, Quackity you have a quill on you?” He asked his opponent.

Quackity, breathless, nodded as he handed him an extra quill.

“Okay okay okay, POG2020, SWAG2020…fuck I have to put down COCONUT2020 don’t I shit” Wilbur grumbled feeling more and more anxious as he wrote it down as hastily and cleanly as he can.

“I want in. I want in. SCHLATT2020” Schlatt groaned as he managed to get up to his feet. _How the fuck did he recover so quickly?_

Wilbur didn’t notice Dream handing Schlatt another enchanted crossbow.

“Ah…put me in the ballot Wilbur Soot~” Schlatt crooned.

“Wilbur, fuck, Wilbur! Dream is teaming with Schlatt” Tommy gasped, stumbling out of the water, finally back from his little time out.

“Wait what? Why how? I have to drop this now Tommy or else this is going to go to shit so quickly” Wilbur was spread thin, words coming out high pitched and nervous as he ran while the ink dries on the official document.

“Then drop it!! We gotta keep running or else Schlatt and Dream are gonna hook us!” Tommy yelled as they ducked and weaved throughout the streets of L’manberg, not daring to look back in fear of seeing Schlatt’s horns or the cross bow.

“Okay fine! Head back to the heart of L’manberg I’ll post the official ballot there with the voter cards” Wilbur pointed and the two did a roundabout, heading back over to the center of L’manberg at breakneck speed.

The air burned Wilbur’s lungs, he felt like he was running for his life again like back in the War. Instead of Sapnap or that bastard traitor Eret, it was no one but Tommy running beside him.

God how did it end up like this all over again?

They finally reached the voting stand, panting but not wasting a second as Wilbur closes the finally finished book. His stamp of approval still dripping wax as he carefully places the ballot in the chest.

“Okay that’s done it’s officially open. Tommy, we got to go where do we go?” Wilbur gasps.

Tommy, wheezing, responds,” Down here, we better use the bunker I made from the War”

“Ah yes, the safe space right carry on” Wilbur panted and the two took off.

Tommy led the way and soon the two were in the caves. Alone, the only sounds being the torches flickering in the dark and the far-off noises of mobs and water.

A splash could be heard and then it was three. Quackity climbing up with them looking just as freaked out and tired as they felt.

“Quackity. I have a proposition for you. I know you’ll hear me out because unlike the rest of the people on the poll, you actually care about L’manberg. Do you want POG2020 and SWAG2020 to pull our total votes together should anyone else gets more votes than us individually? I know it’s ironic coming from me and more than a little unorthodox- “

“SWOG2020” Quackity breathed, eyes shining at the prospect.

“Yes, exactly and that’s only when we may lose our votes to COCONUT2020 or whoever the fuck- “

“Woah woah wait it’s conditional?” Quackity didn’t sound pleased anymore.

“Yes, we can’t afford it in any other way- “Wilbur started to say but Quackity cut him off

“No. Either this becomes the new party in its entirety, or I endorse someone else” Quackity threatened

“The fuck? Okay wait just give us a moment to think about this and we’ll let you know” Tommy stammered and continued walking forward through the cave system.

“Yeah, well, I got a note from Dream before coming down here to meet you guys” Quackity grumbled as he produced the note. The paper itself was rather orangey in color and gave off a scent of sulfur.

An ender letter. The fastest way to send a message. It’s what everyone usually uses to send whispers to one another.

Wilbur watched as Quackity read it then looked at them “Dream is asking me to join SCHLATT2O20”

Wilbur shared a glance at Tommy. This is bad.

“Look I need to think, let’s meet back in L’manberg, white house, casa de putas” Quackity sighed and then left. Leaving the two boys in the caves.

“Fuck” Tommy whispered shakily.

“Fuck indeed” Wilbur agreed.

“Wilbur this is looking bad things have turned upside down I can’t believe Schlatt would just go out of his way to make his own party. Let alone have Dream help him!” Tommy protested as the two carefully made their way back to L’manberg.

“I know it looks bad, but we won’t know for sure until the ballot closes tomorrow and I’ll have all the votes tallied up and calculated. We still have a chance Tommy. We can still win this” Wilbur was doing his best to keep his comrade from sinking into despair, but he might as well be using his own anchor to keep Tommy afloat while he drowns.

‘ _Think what would Dad say about this situation…. what would Techno say?’_ Wilbur tried to think of some kind of wisdom that was bestowed upon him by his family, but he came up empty. Well not really, Techno’s choice of words would simply be to just kill Schlatt and renounce the democracy, but Wilbur was not going to fall to that. Democracy can be good! It’s for the people. His people.

They reached the white house, drenched in rain, Schlatt was taking a nap under one of the trees as they entered and went into the putas room.

“Fellas. Wilbur Soot. I admit I was entranced by your idea of SWOG2020. If you didn’t openly say immediately after that you were just using me for more votes” Quackity began and Wilbur felt the world freeze around him.

No. Don’t tell him what Quackity is going to say.

“At least we were honest?” Tommy sheepishly said.

“You were openly going to use me anyways. I’ve made my decision. I will pool my votes with SCHLATT2020 should the need arise. SCHLATT2020 baby!” Quackity snarled.

“Y’know what he said to me Wilbur? He said ‘baby, sugar plum, all you gotta do to be on my cabinet. Is to just sit there, with your fat ass’ What more can I possible want Wilbur? Doing nothing is my specialty” Quackity taunted, a maniacal grin on his face as he shares the information.

Wilbur sank, he kept on a clean face as he simply watched Quackity go join Schlatt under that tree. Tommy looking just as distraught as Wilbur felt.

“Wilbur” Tommy started to say but didn’t finish. The word alone carried what they were both thinking.

“One last time, Tommy, one last time” Wilbur murmured, gently nudging Tommy.

“Look at them Wilbur they have weapons out in L’manberg, they’re breaking all the rules Wilbur- “Tommy stammered as he made the book that Wilbur had requested

“Wil, if we lose this election. Does that mean L’manberg will fall apart?” Tommy suddenly asked.

Wilbur stopped. He turned, briefly looking at the walls, at the flag. He wondered if one day they will sing for him.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to say. Hell, I don’t even want to do one last time unless we know for sure- “

“Everything we fought for! My **discs** Wilbur! You have my discs!” Tommy protested, hastily scraping the feather until a fine point was created.

Wilbur sighed again, still eyeing L’manberg as the two cautiously started heading back into the walls.

“L’manberg…my great unfinished symphony. A place where even people like us can make a difference” Wilbur murmured.

“If we lose, we lose _everything Wilbur”_ Tommy protested

“We won’t lose. _Can’t_ ” Wilbur answered.

“Remember when we built those walls? That was fun” Wilbur sighed.

Tommy looked down at his feet as they walked,” All the wars. If we lose its Doomsday Wilbur. The final hour”

“Will you let me read something to you Tommy, before we part ways one last time?” Wilbur asked as the two entered the camel van.

“Of course, Wilbur. What do you want to read?” Tommy said as he entered, closing the door behind him.

“Meet me inside right here, yes” Wilbur nodded and pulled out the small book.

It didn’t look like much, save for the burnt part at the base of it, but Wilbur thumbed it delicately, like a great fragile treasure, before opening it and reading.

“The Declaration of Independance” Wilbur began, until someone lightly tapped the door.

Irritated, Wilbur closed the book,” I swear to the high heavens if Schlatt ruins this- “

“Hey fellas. Whatcha reading?” Schlatt’s voice echoed and it took barely a second before things went straight to shit.

“Wilbur, I think he’s going to- “Tommy stumbled, the rest of his words cut off as an arrow lodged itself in his chest, sending him to the floor.

Wilbur didn’t have time to shout for Tommy, he simply turned and ran.

“Aw don’t you always know what I love the most~” Schlatt’s voice rang out behind him as he ran

“Hey, Schlatt, can we talk? Can we be civil? Let me have this moment Schlatt it’s kind of the most important document” Wilbur panted as he sped up the walkway, his hands clutching the declaration close to his chest as he sprinted.

“No way! It’s too fun right now to chase you down~. One of these days it’s just going to be me Wilbur, and there’s going to be _nothing you can do about it._ Fate has a funny way of crowning someone huh. Would you like to meet her?” Schlatt sang as he knocked in another arrow into the crossbow. 

An arrow flew past Wilbur’s face as he continued running, holding back all kinds of painful emotions as he ran.

_Think think think. THERE._

Wilbur spotted the falls and jumped. He landed safely in the water with a splash and immediately hugged the cavern wall, holding his breath as Schlatt, Dream, Quackity, and Ponk ran above, still looking for him.

He held his breath still, trying to breathe slowly and carefully, even though his head swam, and his lungs screamed at him. He slowly, ever so slowly, crawled his way into the ravine. Shaking and tears beginning to come out of his eyes as he still kept quiet. Even though Dream is part of the searching party. The man that is always two steps ahead. A man that literally hunts others for sport.

He glanced down at the book, safely not wet from that risky jump and he bit down his lip to keep himself from crying.

Schlatt has lost it. Gone off the deep end. Literally doesn’t care anymore even after everything they’ve done together. Whatever Dream’s objective is in this Wilbur doesn’t want to know. He can’t afford another heart break. Another betrayal. He just can’t.

In the darkness, tucked in a corner where the others won’t be able to find him. Wilbur Soot sat, cradling the Declaration, tears streaming silently down his face as he waits for them to give up or vanish entirely.

The votes are now up, the die is cast. But can Wilbur really see himself as President again?

Will he see the other side? Without Tommy, without his people, without _himself._

Wilbur stared up at the ceiling.

He wished he could see the stars.

One last time.

One last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back at it again! As always thank you for reading! We are finally on the tip of the iceberg!  
> Soon very soon my dear readers we will actually be caught up with the current streams.  
> Very exciting and keep an eye out! You never know who might show up ;)  
> Love all of you and your warm wishes <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	8. Raise a Glass to Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Election Results.
> 
> Eyes up, rise up, and wise up everyone. 
> 
> I am so terribly sorry.

September- Dawn

Tommy scrambled to Wilbur’s last known location, Tubbo in tow, the waterfalls gurgling happily as Tommy realized exactly where Wilbur went.

“Stay up here Tubbo, keep an eye out in case anyone else drops by” Tommy told his partner, who nodded, giving a salute.

Wilbur never came home after Schlatt and the others went on a manhunt for him. Tommy was more than just worried. He was _sick_. The twisted knots in his stomach and the dread that clung onto his throat made him set out at first light. Tommy carefully slide down, using the waterfall to get down carefully before landing in the ravine.

The splash sound echoed in the large cave as Tommy looked around. No sign of Wilbur.

_‘He must be really deep in hiding if he didn’t hear that…or maybe he’s out cold still’_ Tommy thought as he looked around, he didn’t notice a shadow move behind him.

The blow landed hard and heavy. Tommy stumbled as he saw stars flash in his eyes before he barely managed to croak out, “Wilbur- “before collapsing.

“Oh _shit_ ” Wilbur’s voice was raw and dry as he immediately ran over.

“Shit shit shit I’m sorry Tommy I panicked I thought you were Fundy or Eret” Wilbur managed to help Tommy to his feet, running his hands everywhere to make sure there wasn’t any more injuries than the one Wilbur himself inflicted on Tommy.

“What the hell man can’t you recognize me even in dim lightning?” Tommy whined, wincing when Wilbur’s hands found the bruise that was quickly forming on the left side of his head, where Wilbur had smacked him with a piece of stone.

Wilbur sighed, and now that the two of them were actually in sunlight Tommy got to see Wilbur.

Wilbur was a _mess._

Hair unruly and messy, eyes bloodshot and tired, he looked like less of a President and more of a bean pole, all limp and scraggly, with none of the bravado and strong stance that Wilbur always carried himself. Tommy hated it immediately, but he couldn’t come up with the words to comfort or even ask Wilbur what happened during the night.

Tommy wasn’t good with words like Wilbur, but what he lacked in words, he made up with action.

Tommy yanked Wilbur down into a tight hug, ignoring the tears coming out of his own eyes as he buried himself into Wilbur’s larger frame.

“Don’t scare me like that Wilbur. Don’t ever scare me like that again” Tommy managed to mutter; his voice raspy as he tried to hold back his sobs.

Wilbur reacted, albeit sluggishly, but it was returned in near full,” I’m sorry Tommy but you know I couldn’t let them take the Declaration. I stayed here the whole night, wide awake, to make sure no one snuck up on me. She’s safe at least and I’m glad you’re okay. What about Tubbo?” Wilbur pulled back slightly, his hands didn’t move from where they rested on Tommy’s back, if anything his grip tightened as he started looking around the large cavern, “Where’s Tubbo Tommy? Is he with you?”

Before Tommy could respond, a cheerful voice called from above,” I’m up here Mr. President! I’m keeping watch so no one else comes over” Tubbo waved from the hole in the ceiling.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. Look I’ll need help to head back, then I gotta get some actual sleep” Wilbur finally sagged, all the adrenaline from the night finally draining out of him and into the warmth that is Tommyinnit.

“Of course, of course, I’ll help you tally the votes too if I need to” Tommy agreed readily, but neither moved from the hug.

A minute passes. Then another.

“Erm. Are you guys going to move or?” Tubbo called down from the top.

Wilbur and Tommy startled and finally did pull away from each other, at least, most of the way, but Tommy kept a hand in Wilbur’s. Wilbur didn’t pull away as he coughed and ran his spare hand through his hair.

“Right…let’s go Tommy” Wilbur finally sighed and the two headed up to where Tubbo was waiting.

The trip back to L’manberg was quiet save for the scuffing sounds of shoes practically dragging on wood and stone as they all sagged into Wilbur’s home, Phil getting up from where he was sipping tea, worried.

“Thank goodness, Wilbur are you alright?” Phil immediately asked pulling his son into a tight hug.

Tommy stuck close, a hand on Wilbur’s sleeve while Wilbur leaned into the hug.

“Yeah I’m alright. Just need to sleep…you mind if I sleep here in the living room” Wilbur murmured; eyes glassy.

Phil nodded, “Of course, let me grab the spare blankets”

Once Phil had pulled away to grab said blankets, Tommy reassumed his position pressed up to Wilbur’s right side, hand clutching Wilbur’s. Wilbur barely reacted, only squeezing Tommy’s hand as the only sign that he was still cognit.

Tubbo helped Phil and soon the living room turned into a massive mattress of pillows and blankets.

“Thank you, Dad,” Wilbur sighed and basically collapsed onto the nest. 

Soon Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were fast asleep on the nest. Wilbur half buried in blankets and Tommy practically on top of him, head tucked under Wilbur’s as their arms were always touching. Tubbo was cuddling Tommy from the back, one of his legs brushing Wilbur’s as the only part that was connected. A sleepy brotherly heap to put it simply.

Phil watched fondly, an ender letter appearing in a puff of end dust, and Phil took it.

It was from Technoblade.

_Everything ok? I heard the election results are happening tomorrow_

Phil sighed, once again putting down his teacup as he pulled out the inked pen and scratched a response on the other side of the letter.

_Yes, everything is alright. Wilbur just came back home. He spent the whole night awake in that ravine. He evaded Schlatt thank goodness. Makes me feel bad I left that day._

Phil finished and flicked his wrist, the ender letter disappearing once more.

The response came seconds later.

_Damn. As much as I enjoy Schlatt’s antics that’s a little too far. Keep an eye on everything Phil. Continue being my little enderman ok. Stay safe._

Phil couldn’t help a small chuckle. ‘ _Little enderman, just because I’m shorter than you don’t mean shit’_ he hummed to himself, amused.

For the next six hours Phil kept an eye on the sleeping bunch and caught up on his newspapers, drinking roughly eight cups of tea before being satisfied.

The sun was just finished setting when Tommy was the first one to stir.

Tommy looked around blearily, saw Phil, who gave a little wave, before he huffed and turned back to Wilbur, tugging him closer and re-resting his head under Wilbur’s.

Phil had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from laughing as he silently started drawing the scene. It was simply too cute to pass up. Every time Phil visits Tommy and Tubbo the trio (and sometimes the quartet) would act more and more brotherly each time. It was simply adorable. Since when will Phil get another cute photo like this one?

It actually wasn’t until around an hour later that they actually did wake up. Wilbur stirring with a low groan and general movement as the three carefully pried away from each other and grabbed random objects instead. Tubbo grabbing a pillow to hug, Tommy snatching a blanket and Wilbur blinking as he drags a hand across his face, groaning.

“Fuck me that was a good sleep” Wilbur finally murmured, breaking the silence with a voice rough from sleep.

Sleepy laughter echoed in the house as Tommy and Tubbo wheezed.

“Good evening to you too” Phil teased.

“Oh, fuck wait really? What time is it” Wilbur struggled to get out of the makeshift bed nest, but Tommy was quick to drape another blanket on Wilbur who tried in vain to escape, only to be draped in a burrito of his own making.

“Tommy” Wilbur sighed. Not even disappointed.

“You need more sleep Wilbur. I’m only just helping” Tommy rasped in response, his own voice funky from the sleep.

“Yes, but the ballot. I was supposed to collect the votes and start tallying them- “

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it” Phil responded easily,” Just go back to bed Wilbur, look I’ll even have Tubbo with me as we go pick it up. It closes at midnight, tonight right? We’ll be ready” Phil nodded, and his tone left no room for any discussion as Tubbo simply nodded his own agreement.

Wilbur sighed. “Alright. Thank you so much. Back to bed I go I guess”

Tommy yawned as Wilbur uses his burrito blanket to curl up again.

“I can go with you too Phil it’s not that big of a deal” Tommy whispered.

“Yes, that would normally be preferred but I believe Wilbur doesn’t want to be left alone. He appreciates it when he knows there’s someone else still here” Phil explained,” I learned that the hard way when I had left to go chop down some trees while he was taking a nap back when he was around your age. Poor kid nearly had a heart attack thinking he was all alone”

Tommy glanced at the sleeping Wilbur, watching him as he breathed. For the first time in a while, Tommy didn’t feel confident. He felt _nervous._ His hands were shaky, and it constantly felt like his heart was a flutter away from just giving up. Schlatt was back, but when Schlatt turned against them, against _him_ , Tommy wasn’t sure of anything anymore. It feels like that Tommy hasn’t settled down since the War. That all he’s been in this whole time has been some kind of mirror of a dream. All Tommy feels is adrenaline, and the need to make things right and whole. _When did he get like this?_

“Alright Phil. I’ll stay here” Tommy sighed, and Phil walked over and kneeled, so they were eye to eye.

“Don’t be so glum about it. It’s not like anyone will fight me as I pick up the votes. Everyone knows you don’t underestimate a guy like me” Phil teased, eyes warm and understanding as he pats Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy pulled Phil in for a hug and once that hug was done made grabby hands at Tubbo. Tubbo huffed in amusement and hugged him back quickly.

“And you say I’m the clingy one” Tubbo joked and that managed to tear a chuckle from Tommy

“Yeah yeah. Off you go. I’ll keep an eye out for the big man” Tommy ignored Tubbo’s comment which only made Tubbo laugh more before the two finally left.

It was just Wilbur and Tommy again.

Just the two of them.

September- Midnight

Phil and Tubbo made their way to the voting house, avoiding the mobs and using torches to light their way. Phil was right in assuming that no one would bother them. The moon, just a sliver of white, barely shedding light down on them as they finally approached the box. The chest was stuffed full of votes, so much so that slips of paper were popping out of the chest, and there was a second chest right on top of the first one.

“Damn that’s a lot of votes. Okay Tubbo you take one chest and I’ll take the other” Phil told Tubbo and put away the torch he was carrying in order to pick up the chest fully.

“Evening gentlemen. I see you’re…taking those votes for some reason?” Eret’s voice rang in the night, causing both men to freeze before turning.

“Oh hi! Eret it’s been awhile!” Tubbo cheerfully chirped, waving his hand as the man stepped forward.

Eret, a man that was considered a traitor in the lands of L’manberg but has since made himself independent of both lands. A self-proclaimed king to put it lightly. He tilted his head humming,” Hello Tubbo. Fine night, right? Although, I am pretty sure only the President of L’manberg can access the votes. Unless you plan on doing something. Unsightly? That’s not like you Philza” 

Phil sighed,” I am not rigging the votes Eret. I am simply picking them up. Wilbur is currently passed out in his home because he stayed up all night the night before keeping himself alive. Would you so kindly mind your business.”

Eret huffed, folding his arms, eyes glinting behind those sunglasses he always wore,” I am just trying to keep some form of peace around here. Things have been chaotic since Schlatt showed up. I am not here to fight.”

“Your stance says otherwise” Phil hummed, finally picking up the chest, Tubbo reluctantly following.

A sword soon was pointing under Phil’s chin.

“Promise you won’t mess with the votes. Or I will have to kill you” Eret stated calmly, knuckles white on the grip.

Phil glanced at the blade like a paragraph on the daily news, bored and disinterested, “I promise. Only because I don’t want blood on my shirt. It’s my favorite”

Eret snorted,” Like you can even- “

Before Eret could finish his sentence Tubbo and Eret vanished in a puff of end dust. He looked around wildly, startled that somehow Phil managed to use an ender pearl without him-

Eret jumped ten feet in the air when he felt a hand brush against his neck, the hard calluses alone making him briefly see his life flash before his eyes.

“Remember. Just because I’m Techno’s little advisor doesn’t mean I haven’t done my share of wars. They don’t call me Philza Minecraft for nothing” Phil murmurs in his ear and then he was gone completely.

Eret couldn’t move for a good five minutes after until he knew for sure Phil was gone. _Holy shit._

Eret could’ve sworn he saw Techno’s eyes in Phil’s body for that moment.

It’s a wonder how Eret forgot Phil raised Technoblade and Wilbur Soot. Really big mistake on his part. _Why do I call myself king if I can’t even recall important facts like that while under pressure?_

“Mister Phil, did we really have to scare Eret like that? He’s a nice person and I like him” Tubbo asked as the two walked back to Wilbur’s house, the chests heavy in their arms.

“Yeah. I felt a bit mischievous today. I apologize” Phil replied, humming contently.

“Mischievous? Eret looked really scared when you did that shadow thing. What was that anyways?” Tubbo asked, still thoughtful about the whole interaction.

“Just a skill I picked up when I was out and about. I’ve got plenty of skills similar to what I did” Phil replied

Tubbo nodded and continued walking, watching carefully where he walked with the heavy chest in his arms.

“You think I can learn your skills someday Phil? I’d like to be able to help around here more” Tubbo asked the blond as they approached Wilbur’s house, the only sign that there were two other people in the house being the small light coming from the kitchen.

“Of course! When all this finally settles, you’re more than welcome to come over to where Techno and I are at. I can teach you a lot of things and you’ll teach me. It’s a win-win really” Phil agreed readily and Tubbo smiled.

“Thank you, Phil,” Tubbo cheered.

The door soon opened after careful maneuvering and they were greeted by a tired Tommy.

“Welcome back, everything went okay? Tubbo? You alright?” Tommy asked

Tubbo nodded as he placed the chest on the ground before standing before Tommy with a smile,” Yep! No problems, the chest was really heavy though. I nearly dropped it several times on our way back”

Tommy huffed,” I should’ve gone. I can carry more heavy things than you Tubbo”

He still pulled Tubbo in for another hug. Phil covering his laughter with a cough.

“Alright all of you off to bed. Join Wilbur or go to your own home, it’s already late enough” Phil told them, and the two boys didn’t object.

They rejoined Wilbur in the nest and soon the house was silent again, Phil watching for a brief moment before heading up to the guest bedroom where he was staying.

Only one thought was going through his head ‘ _Be true boys. No matter what happens. Sticking together is your best bet.’_

September- Morning

Wilbur gratefully accepted the coffee that Phil handed him, and after a few little puffs on the hot liquid, soon drained the cup completely. He leaned against the dining table, running a hand through muddled hair as his tired eyes blinked behind those rimstone glasses of his.

Tommy looked a bit better than the President, eyes more awake as he looked through each leaflet of paper, a frown however, kept growing on his face before he finally slammed them down on the table. It startled everyone else, including Phil, who nearly dropped the bacon he was making.

“What’s wrong Tommy?” Tubbo asked, putting down his ballots with a small worried frown on his face

“Wilbur these aren’t adding up. These votes seem to be written by the same person, just in different colors” Tommy growled shoving the whole stack to Wilbur.

Wilbur blinked again, then put aside the white mug in favor of grabbing the stack,” That’s another forty votes that are written by the same person. This is clearly voter fraud”

“Voter fraud?? Seriously! Who could’ve done this Wilbur I need a name- “Tommy started shouting but was halted by Wilbur’s raised hand.

“There’s only one member of L’manberg that is an expert in calligraphy, and I was the one that taught him how to write” Wilbur murmured

Tubbo and Tommy exchanged a glance, the name on their tongues but both were afraid to say it out loud.

_Fundy._

“Take a break, here I made breakfast,” Phil sighed, putting down the plates of eggs and bacon on the table.

Wilbur looked a little more alive at the promise of food and carefully put the ballots in a safe spot away from the food. The three boys soon tucked into their food.

“Considering what happens at the election, I’ll need you to stay in the crowd Phil. I know most people here know you’re here for a visit but I’d hate for you to get in trouble since you’re not really a L’manbergian” Wilbur told his father, who didn’t look peeved in the slightest as Tommy snuck a piece of bacon off his plate.

“Yes of course, don’t worry about me Wilbur. You got too much on your plate as is. I’ll have to head back to Techno after today anyways. I did promise him too” Phil laughed a little bit as he batted away Tommy’s hand a second time.

“You know me dad, I can’t help _but worry_ ” Wilbur laughed himself, but the tone was dry.

Phil frowned and kicked him under the table, making Wilbur wince and curse,” You need to work on your self-confidence. Maybe that’s something you can learn from Tommy. I didn’t teach you the art of speech just for you to doubt yourself. You are always a good man Wilbur. It’s okay if you need a break.”

“Hah yeah. I’m always the good guy” Wilbur agreed still rubbing his kneecap,” Can you maybe not hit me as hard?”

Breakfast finished quickly and the group went back to counting.

“Jesus that’s well that’s a lot. Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, I appreciate the help, but I have to count the votes now myself. The others won’t believe me if I had three others looking at the ballots if I pull out the voter fraud. Trust me on this. I promise I won’t miscount or anything. I’ll triple check if I have to” Wilbur explained, and the others nodded.

“Of course, Wilbur, look I’ll even pretend I didn’t notice all this; I’ll go help Tubbo with what he needs and then by tomorrow the votes will be counted yeah?” Tommy agreed readily as always, which actually made Wilbur crack a smile of amusement.

“Very well. Be careful you two” Wilbur gave them both a wave and the two boys raced out of the house.

It was just Phil and Wilbur while Wilbur went back to counting.

Phil hummed softly and pulled out a new book to start reading.

The atmosphere inside the home was quiet and surreal. Wilbur felt like he was finally back in his skin after the adrenaline induced nightmare that was yesterday. Everything was fuzzy, his original plan to secure his position as President nothing more than dust in his hands as Schlatt, Quackity, hell maybe even Dream, were all sharks with blood in the water. He should’ve signed that ballot before they went off and bragged about it to Big Q. His own pride got the best of him and now here he is, counting out the very votes that would prove if he can survive this horrible election or not.

Wilbur glared at the pieces of paper in his hands, maybe Techno was right. Democracy is stupid.

“I can hear your overthinking from here” Phil hummed, turning a page on the book he was invested in.

Wilbur huffed,” I’m not overthinking. Just thinking Techno was probably right this whole time”

“Well you know him, if it’s not beneficial it’s second hand” Phil replied easily, like this was a topic they discussed weekly.

Wilbur loved him.

“True, especially if it doesn’t help potato yield” Wilbur murmured, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

Phil was the one that actually threw back his head with a full belly laugh,” His potatoes. You cannot believe the amount of land he took just so he can expand his potato farm. The looks on his soldiers’ faces was something I will treasure for _years”_

Wilbur joined in, and the atmosphere was finally warm once more.

September- Afternoon, day of the election results, _One More Time_

Tommy followed Tubbo through L’manberg, passing the beautiful flag that merrily waved in the wind, under the lake until Tubbo started getting in the lake.

“Woah what? Tubbo this isn’t the time for a swim- “Tommy stopped talking when Tubbo disappeared under the water.

“Tubbo?!” Tommy gasped, throwing aside former caution and diving down where Tubbo had disappeared, only to suddenly be dry?

It was a secret passageway.

“Surprise!” Tubbo giggled as a wet Tommy looked around with wide eyes at the warped wood and glowstone that lighted the pathway as it went clearly deeper underground.

“Tubbo…did you, did you build all this?” Tommy asked his best friend as he followed after him.

“Sure did! I figured if things do go south in the election results, I’d create a quick getaway for all of us. This way, I did more than just make the bunker y’know. Took me over two weeks to get all the goods. Hope for the best plan for the worst as they say” Tubbo chirped as he led the way, Tommy eventually having to grab his hand to keep up with the cheery Secretary of State.

“You’re brilliant” Tommy breathed as they passed a recently planted farm of sugar cane, beets, and carrots. The other side of the large room had armor stands and plenty of chests to stack with resources.

“Here, I made two sets, one for you and one for Wilbur” Tubbo turned to Tommy after rummaging through one of the chests and handed Tommy two sets of potions.

Two potions of invisibility, strength, and speed. As well as one small potion of poison.

“Tubbo this is…you really did prepare for the worst-case scenario. This is bloody brilliant” Tommy breathed, giddy for the first time in a couple of days,” Nothing like some good ol’ fashioned chemical warfare am I right?”

Tubbo laughed as well and pressed the remaining potions into Tommy’s hands,” Take these ones for Wilbur too. Just in case”

“Got it, let’s go find Wilbur, he should be just outside the walls” Tommy cheered and the two headed back up.

It didn’t take long at all to find the President of L’manberg.

Wilbur greeted the two with a cheerful wave and bright smile, both made Tommy relax instantly, his leader, his kind good Wilbur, back on his feet and looking more energetic than ever.

“Good afternoon gentlemen! Are you ready for the big announcement?” Wilbur grinned as he ruffled both boys’ hair in greeting.

“Yes sir! Sure are! Tubbo has something to show you first though” Tommy agreed grinning at Tubbo who giggled.

“Right this way Mr. President! I got something I made just for you” Tubbo cheered and started heading over to the lake.

“Just for me? Well I feel rather special today don’t I” Wilbur chuckled and followed after the younger, Tommy close behind.

Wilbur gawked in amazement, similar to how Tommy reacted when he saw the bunker.

“Here here, Tubbo also made these just in case” Tommy pressed the spare potions of strength, invisibility, and speed into Wilbur’s hands.

He accepted them but also was still looking around in shock,” Thank you Tommy but this is ridiculous, Tubbo how did you manage to build something like this under all our noses?”

“I don’t sleep” Tubbo replied with a goofy grin on his face

“I, uh, yeah sure of course” Wilbur stuttered, generally speechless before clearing his throat.

“Right, well if things do get messy, we’ll head here with all due haste yeah?” Wilbur turned to Tommy who enthusiastically nodded his agreement.

“Alrighty, we shall wait no longer. C’mon everyone is gathering at the square for the announcement” 

The three, the President of L’manberg, his right-hand man, and the Secretary of State all headed to the main square, where everyone from L’manberg, Dream SMP, and the two tiny independents all were there.

Wilbur froze when he realized that George was present, standing next to Quackity while Quackity was waving his arms around, Fundy and Niki standing together on the side, both wearing those stupid suits, and finally last but not least, JSchlatt, watching from his corner of the podium. He had an easy grin on his face as Tommy and Wilbur climbed up to the podium.

“Well, I would say you’re late but then again you still are the President aren’t ya Wilbur Soot” Schlatt greeted them with bored expression, unnatural for the grin countering that bored look.

“Schlatt. Always a pleasure” Wilbur replied tensely, Tommy standing at his side with a grimace

“Yeah watch your tone, this is the man that’s announcing the election results” Tommy growled.

“Such a guard dog. A pity you are friends with more animals than people Wilbur” Schlatt continued, ignoring what Tommy had said

“Better have a dog than a ram for a close friend then” Wilbur snapped back as easily, briefing taking satisfaction in the way Schlatt’s bored expression crumpled into something dark before that mask slide back on.

“Not gonna lie Tommy, I’m getting stage fright” Wilbur murmured to him as they looked around and took count of everyone present.

“I agree, I don’t know how I’m not shaking at the moment” Tommy agreed back in a whisper.

“Well, Schlatt, I will say this, you certainly look a lot better than you were a couple days ago” Wilbur managed to push the words out of his mouth, shoving away the bitter memory of being hunted.

“Oh certainly, I’m feeling _good_ ” Schlatt agreed, his voice low and quiet with a strange air of satisfaction.

“As well as I! I am here. I am ready to hear the announcements of the election” Fundy chirped, and whatever peaceful atmosphere there was, shattered.

“Oh **of course**. Still running against your **old man huh** ” Wilbur all but growled, rounding on his former ‘son’ with vigor.

Fundy responded quietly, but his ears twitched at the tone,” Yeah, yeah I am”

“And Niki! Hello Niki, also running against me” Wilbur looked at her as well, but with not as much anger as Fundy

“Hello…” Niki murmured, her face saying it all. She regretted this. She regretted it immensely.

Wilbur cleared his throat. Two more hours.

September- Night of Inauguration

“When I announce the winners, they will give out their inauguration speech and any and all other parties must vacate the podium and join the crowd below us to heed the words of the new President. Is that understood?” Wilbur finished, and there were murmurs of agreement with the four parties.

He took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd,” My fellow L’manbergians, my fellow friends. Thank you for coming here today to watch a historic moment. The passing over of the Presidency as the first election of L’manberg”

Wilbur paused as people clapped and cheered, Tubbo in the background “That’s my President!”

Wilbur then pulled out the book containing all 220,000 votes.

“I have in my hands the election results of the four parties, SWAG2020, POG2020, COCONUT2020, and SCHLATT2020. The turnout of this election was a total of 220,000 votes. However, after a careful check of the votes, I have come to discover that there has been some voter fraud.”

Gasps of shock flickered through the air.

“ _What?!”_

“Now before you all start pointing fingers at me because I was the only one that had access to the votes, I did figure out and get rid of the majority of the fake votes to begin with. The reason? Because not only were the votes all written by the same person” He glared at Fundy out the corner of his eye,” But they were also written in different colored inks, by a fraction of a dye”

There was a brief uproar of speaking, but Wilbur was quick, aiming right for the throat.

“Do you want to know which party had votes spammed for them?” Wilbur asked quietly

A pause as they all looked at each other, Fundy having the nerve to look sheepish.

“Yeah” Tommy finally said and everyone else nodded.

Wilbur didn’t even need to say a word, as he turned and faced Fundy.

“Oh…OHOOHO” Quackity started wheezing as everyone soon pieced it together

“I think we should still use the votes…” Fundy started to mumble

“COCONUT2020 has had over 120,000 votes **disqualified** ” Wilbur snarled.

Laughter broke out at this, but Niki wilted, and Fundy lowered his head.

“I don’t want to be that person, but there is a master of calligraphy in that party” Tommy pointed out and more laughter erupted as Fundy crawled to a corner, hiding his face in shame.

“Is this true Fundy?” Niki cried, rounding on her partner.

“Look it doesn’t matter, that just clears up the voter fraud that I had to deal with” Wilbur sighed, anger leaving him as quickly as it came.

“We still have a quarter of a million of legitimate votes so I will continue the announcement” Wilbur pointed out and the crowd went quiet, eager to hear the results.

“With nine percent of the vote, which is roughly 20,000 people, in fourth place, we have COCONUT2020”

Fundy and Niki cheered while there was some laughter.

“Yeah! The pity votes!” Quackity shouted causing more laughter to burst forth.

Wilbur didn’t care, he continued,” With sixteen percent of the vote, coming in third place, is SCHLATT2O20”

Gasps of shock this time instead of laughter. Wilbur turned briefly to stare at Schlatt after he announced it.

Schlatt didn’t even looked fazed, just…eager. Wilbur tried to ignore the chill he got from that look in Schlatt’s eyes.

“That leaves two parties left. In second place, with 30 percent of the popular vote, led by… the party leader, Quackity, SWAG2020”

Quackity choked in shock and George laughed, the two shocked at the fact they got second place.

“Wilbur? Wilbur does that mean- “Tommy was stuttering, blue eyes practically shining as he turned to Wilbur.

_Don’t do this to me. Do not look at me with such hope in your eyes._

Wilbur swallowed and continued,” That means in first place, by 45 percent of the popular vote, is POG2020”

Cheers started erupting from everywhere, but Wilbur knew it wasn’t over. The die was casted against all odds. He had to say it.

“LISTEN” he shouted, and people quieted quickly, everyone thinking he was the President once more. Wilbur had to push past the rising anxiety trying to squeeze his throat shut.

“Tommy yes we won but this isn’t finished- “

It fell on deaf ears

“Wilbur, we did it! Wilbur, we won!” Tommy shouted pumping his fists in the air.

“Tommy. Tommy calm. I’m not done yet” Wilbur finally stated and that managed to quiet Tommy down, even though his eyes were still shinning, face flushed from the rush of victory.

Wilbur sighed,” Look. Listen. Two nights ago, on the night that the election was announced, after the announcement of SCHLATT2020 and COCONUT2020”

Schlatt started laughing in the background.

“Quackity made a deal with the leader of SCHLATT2020. Mr. JSchlatt who stands behind me. Quackity said that no matter what happens, SWAG2020 would pool their votes with SCHLATT2020 votes”

Quackity started laughing too, Tommy froze where he stood, a quiet ‘Wilbur’ on his lips.

Wilbur ignored it all,” POG2020 won the popular vote with 45 percent, but the coalition of SWAG2020 and SCHLATT2020 received _46 percent of the popular vote._ Meaning that tonight, ladies and gentlemen, on Tuesday, September 22nd, SCHLATT2O20 has been inaugurated as President of L’manberg”

Time froze for Wilbur and Tommy as Schlatt cackled out loud, throwing his back and roaring his laughter while Quackity and George slapped a high five together.

“Oh my gosh that was _too easy”_ Schlatt manage to wheeze between his laughs

“Yessir YESSIR” Quackity echoed in his own twisted laughter.

“Mr. JSchlatt, I want to say it was an honor, competing against you…but, please, step up to the podium and deliver your inauguration speech” Wilbur turned and stepped off, Tommy following but still unable to word his speechlessness.

Schlatt sighed, smug and proud as he stepped forward. Adjusting his suit and making sure his horns were neat.

“Wilbur are you sure? By one percent?” Tommy was begging now, pleading to see if this was all a mistake or a dream.

Wilbur almost wanted to burst out laughing right then and there. His heart barely alive as he looked at Tommy, “It was one percent Tommy”

“Tommy” Schlatt hummed, making Tommy tear his eyes away from Wilbur to stare at Schlatt,” _get off my podium”_

Tommy’s eyes widened in alarm at the tone and scrambled off the podium.

“Tommy just listen, be polite, we’re…we’re citizens tonight” Wilbur murmured as Tommy joined him the back of the crowd, the cheering finally settling as Schlatt thumbed the mic.

“Take it home” Quackity grinned as he and George stood on either side of Schlatt.

“Well, that was pretty easy” Schlatt started, eyes glittering in triumph,” and you know what I said? The day when I got back on these beautiful lands, after being banished from the SMP? I said, things are going to change around here. I looked at every citizen of L’manberg in the eyes and I said, you listen to me. This place is going to be a lot different tomorrow”

Wilbur bit on his lip, holding back everything, it hurts. _It hurts._

Schlatt paused, his eyes seeming to meet Wilbur’s, black against brown,”Let’s start making it happen-“

“W-Wilbur” Tommy stammered, trying to catch his gaze but failing as Schlatt raised his voice.

“My **first decree** , as the President of L’manberg, **the emperor** of this **great country! IS TO REVOKE”**

Breath held, heart shuddering, Wilbur swallowed.

_No._

_“W-Wil”_ Tommy whimpered.

“ **IS TO REVOKE, THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT”** Schlatt roared in triumph.

In an instant, chaos emerged.

“No!!!” Niki cried out while others stared in shock, Phil took one last look at everything before a firework was in his hands, elytra on his back, he took off amongst the chaos.

“ _Get them out of here”_ Schlatt pointed, and immediately, Wilbur grabbed Tommy, “Run, Tommy _RUN”_

Punz turned around, cross bow in hand, and Wilbur ran.

Arrows soon flew past his ears as Tommy followed after, in haste but also in shock.

“Wilbur drink drink we gotta go!” Tommy shouted over the chaos, and Wilbur pulled the cork out of the invisibility potion, chugging it down before he kept moving.

“They went invisible!” Eret shouted while Schlatt laughed.

An arrow still managed to sink into Wilbur’s right should just before he reached Tubbo’s bunker, and he stumbled, falling into the water with a loud splash before falling completely through.

“Ah that was so easy” Schlatt’s voice echoed as Wilbur struggled to keep consciousness before collapsing completely on the floors of Tubbo’s bunker.

When Wilbur awoke, he was deeper in the bunker, and he groaned struggling to even get up.

“Easy easy Wilbur I got you” Tommy. It was Tommy that dragged him down here.

Schlatt wasn’t done.

“Until further notice, Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are merely a memory of L’manberg. A relic of the past. A reminder of the _DARKEST ERA_ this country has ever seen! And I guarantee you all, dear citizens, tonight that changes. We are entering a new period of L’manberg, a period of strength! Of Unity! And how can I forget, of fat asses, oh Quackity turn around let me see it”

“Wilbur?” Tommy whimpers.

Wilbur blinked his eyes open, seeing Tommy’s scared face, lighted by the glowstone in Tubbo’s bunker.

“Uh right, ignoring that where’s Tubbo?” Schlatt coughed

_No. Not Tubbo too._

Wilbur had to tear into two pieces of bread before he can actually stand up, leaning against the wall as he started to move up and out of the bunker, Tommy right behind him.

“R-right here sir” Tubbo squeaked.

“Get up here, get up here on my podium” Schlatt purred.

“Hah he’s _scared”_ Quackity hummed.

“Quickly. You’re the Secretary of State aren’t ya? Come on up you go”

Wilbur can hear the hesitancy in Tubbo’s voice as he did arrive on the podium, the mics capturing the whole conversation.

“I didn’t know I was gonna keep my job- “

“Of course, you are! How can I fire you Tubbo! Man, I love this guy” Schlatt greeted delighted.

“Erm, I’m kinda, in the middle-“Tubbo stammered still.

“ **Get up here now.** ” Schlatt snarled, the honey in his tone dropped completely.

“Yes sir” Tubbo squeaked

“Tubbo” Tommy whispered and Wilbur hushed him, shaking his head,

‘ _Can’t afford to be heard’_ Wilbur mouthed, and Tommy slapped a hand on his mouth as they towered up out of the bunker.

“Ahaha much better! I love this guy~. My very own Tubbo!” Schlatt cheered as Tubbo seemed to have made it up on the podium.

Wilbur and Tommy headed up the black and white tower, careful to not say a word as they scaled it.

“As my Secretary of State, my right-hand man of L’manberg! I need you to do something for me Tubbo” Schlatt hummed while Tubbo stuttered an ok.

“W-What Mr. President?” Tubbo managed to squeak out.

“I need you” Schlatt’s voice lowered considerably,” I need you, to _find Tommy. And I need you **to show him the door”**_

Wilbur and Tommy finally reached the top of the tower as soon as that was spoken, Wilbur watching as Punz was keeping watch on top of the walls, cross bow in hand.

“Rumor has it that Tommy is still kicking around here. Maybe on top of a building!” Schlatt sing-songed and Wilbur had to flatten himself against the stone as he could’ve sworn Schlatt looked up to meet his eyes. Heart hammering in his chest as he looks around for Tommy, the two still invisible, and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Wilbur, we got to go. Wilbur please come with me” Tommy managed to whisper and the two took off, running off the tower with hearts broken.

“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice rang from the mics, barely calm.

“Tubbo no please no” Tommy begged quietly as the two continued to run away.

“Tommy, I…I need you to come with me please. Please show up for me Tommy”

“No, not you Tubbo please no no!” Tommy cried and Wilbur had to nudge Tommy hard to get him from wailing.

The two ended up briefly splitting up as Tommy tried in vain to grab supplies before fully making a run for it.

September- Witches Hour

Wilbur managed to rendezvous with Tommy in the wilds outside of L’manberg, outside of the SMP territory. It was dark, cold, and the mobs were relentless.

“Holy shit!! Why did Tubbo not come with us?” Tommy panted as he tried to fight back against the mobs while Wilbur tried to find a safe spot for them to hide.

“I DON’T KNOW TOMMY” Wilbur shouted, stopped himself, took a breath, “I don’t know how this happened Tommy out of all the things I was expecting today I was not expecting any of this at all”

“Follow me now Tommy, we can’t afford to have Quackity find out where we are” Wilbur growled and the two continued moving, dodging any and all threats.

“I can’t-I can’t fucking believe this Wilbur” Tommy cried as the two sprinted across the wilds, nothing but the stars and the moon to guide them as the two can’t light any torches in fear of being spotted.

“Wilbur we’re _banished”_ Tommy gasped

“We gave up literally everything for L’manberg, friendships, alliances. Everything. We’ve lost everything. Nothing to our name” Wilbur muttered as he started to take some logs from an oak tree, Tommy hovering nearby, shaking.

“Wilbur we’ve been reduced to _nothing_. I couldn’t even bring an ender chest with us” Tommy wheezed, catching his breath.

“That’s our first goal then. We need to make a hideout and we need an ender chest” Wilbur sighed and glanced at the logs he just harvested. _Kicked back to the start._

Wilbur can’t help it; he feels like his entire heart just shattered into a million pieces. Only to be burned, stepped on, and tossed aside like broken trash. He wants to scream, to cry, to bang his head against the wood until there’s no more thoughts in his head, no more pain, no more _agony._

‘ _You’re a good man Wilbur. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise’_

_‘The good man, Wilbur Soot, here to try and talk us out of blowing up L’manberg?’_

_‘You’re a good man Wilbur, that’s why I follow you’_

_Good man. Good man. GOOD MAN._

_Bloodstains on the floor, Wilbur staring right at the man he just murdered, eyes lifeless, hearing Techno’s wheezing in the background ‘Oh that’s good I didn’t think you had it in you’_

_‘Didn’t think a good man such as yourself can actually go ahead and do something like that’_

**_GOOD MAN._ **

****

_F U C K._

Wilbur snapped out of it when he heard Tommy speak, “I’ve made a small house for us Wilbur…hell we don’t even have coal we’ll have to smelt some charcoal for Pete’s sake”

Tommy’s words alone dragged Wilbur out of the darkness that was clouding his mind and he couldn’t help the broken laughter that tore out of him. He turned to look at the dirt shack Tommy managed to put together and wheezed even harder.

“Are you kidding me! This is where we end up?” Tommy shrieked as Wilbur laughed over their situation.

“T-this is what it’s been reduced to” Wilbur wheezed as he entered, Tommy still whining.

“Is this L’manberg??” Tommy wailed,” Are we…are we gonna have to protect this place?”

“Tommy, we have to defend it, it’s our new base” Wilbur pointed out and Tommy threw his invisible hands in the air screaming his frustrations.

“Are you _kidding me”_ Tommy continued to whine as Wilbur put on the diamond armor, he took from Tubbo’s bunker.

“You were the one that let Schlatt come back to these lands” Wilbur hissed, anger bubbling back up at Tommy’s complaining.

“Oh really?? _You_ were the one that called for this election Wilbur” Tommy hissed back.

“I called this election to consolidate _power_ Tommy! It was Quackity that threw this whole shit case into the lava pit” Wilbur growled.

“You-I don’t believe you Wilbur. You did this whole thing to try and show off your power and look where it got us? You really think that was a great idea now huh big man?” Tommy was spitfire, hissing more than a creeper.

  
Then Tommy sighed,” No. We can’t argue like this. We can’t turn on each other not now. We’ve lost Tubbo, we’ve lost…we’ve lost everyone”

Tommy’s voice cracked at Tubbo. Wilbur wanted to eat his heart.

They heard the mic’s turn on in the distance,” Please tune in as your new President makes his second speech”

Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other. A nod. The two quietly slipped out of the makeshift hideout, heading back to L’manberg, close enough that they can hear what Schlatt had to say.

“Stay low” Tommy murmured, and Wilbur agreed, the two hiding under some low hanging spruce trees as they heard Schlatt clear his throat.

“People of L’manberg! As well as Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot once we find them and expel them from our great nation! The sun rises over another beautiful day in our country. The next page of the textbook. I reckon our nation needs to expand! I reckon we **take down the walls”**

Wilbur froze exchanging looks with Tommy as they both realized what Schlatt had just said.

“To be effective _immediately._ All citizens of L’manberg are REQUIRED to help **tear down the walls of this country.** Thus, ends the second presidential speech” Schlatt stated and the mics turned off.

Silence. 

Wilbur ran.

“Wilbur! Where are you going” Tommy hissed, tried to grab Wilbur’s arm, missed, and watched as Wilbur started to leave.

“I have to see this Tommy. I’ve got to go and watch” Wilbur protested

“Well um, okay where-which direction do we need to go- “Tommy started.

“I just follow my heart Tommy and L’manberg is there” Wilbur replied, and Tommy sighed, followed.

When Wilbur finally reached it. He stared.

“Oh my God” Wilbur breathed, clapping a hand to his mouth as he felt tears start to burn his eyes.

“Look away Wilbur please” Tommy begged.

He couldn’t. A flicker of orange caught his eye and he wailed.

“My _son. My son is tearing down the walls! HE’S TEARING DOWN THE WALLS IN FRONT OF ME”_ Wilbur screamed,” The walls! The very walls I built to keep him safe! I promised him. _I promised him Tommy I’d give him this world.”_

“I am so sorry Wilbur” Tommy murmured but Wilbur wasn’t finished.

“L’manberg! L’manberg my great unfinished symphony! My great, unfinished symphony” Wilbur gasped then he wiped his eyes.

He turned to Tommy,” Tommy, will you sing with me the anthem one last time?”

“Of course,” Tommy said softly.

Wilbur nodded, took a breath, then chuckled,” Fuck how does it go again”

Tommy managed to laugh to,” I don’t remember Wilbur”

“It’s alright it’s alright I got it hold on” Wilbur huffed.

Then, he began to sing:

“ _I heard there was a special place_

_Where men could go and emancipate_

_The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers_

_Well this place is real_

_You needn’t threat_

_With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret_

_It’s a very big and not blown up L’manberg_

_My L’manberg_

_My L’manberg_

_My L’manberg_

_My L’manberg”_

Wilbur finished and shook his head, walking away from the walls that were being torn down.

“Let’s go I can’t watch this anymore” He told Tommy.

“Let me head into SMP lands, I’m gonna get us an ender chest” Tommy said determinedly.

“Go for it. Go in de walls if you have to. I’ll make sure no one follows me back to our hideout” Wilbur agreed.

“You got it” Tommy saluted and took off.

Wilbur noticed signs of digging around the wilderness as he took detours and walk backs, to confuse as much as possible.

Tommy runs into his house, leaving the skeleton horse he stole from Fundy and grabbing the ender pearls and obsidian he has.

“Tommy” His name spoken from that _mouth._

Tommy whirled around sword out and ready to go out swinging.

“The _fuck do you want Eret”_ Tommy snarls and Eret raises his hands in surrender.

“Hang on. I know things are rough right now. I can offer you sanctuary” Eret tried, oh boy did he really try.

Tommy wasn’t having it. Didn’t care his throat started to close as tears ran down his face. He stared into those black sunglasses, into a person he thought he could trust.

**It was never meant to be.**

“ _FUCK OFF ERET WE DON’T NEED YOU”_ Tommy screamed but he didn’t move, his sword shaking in his hands.

Eret had the gall, _the nerve,_ to look sad,” No please wait. I mean it. I can help and I can be of assistance”

Tommy shoved out of his way, leaving Eret to stumble,” I said” Tommy turned to him, voice cracking, venom in his eyes and tongue,” **fuck off”**

Eret didn’t stop him as Tommy got back on the horse and took off. Leaving behind nothing but hopelessness in the air.

Eret was determined to help.

No matter the cost.

He will fix it.

Tommy ran around, backwards, everything he could to evade Quackity and H-Bomb. They were the only two witnesses that saw him and it made Tommy antsy.

Wilbur clearly told him not to have anyone see him.

Tommy triple checked before heading in the correct direction to their little hideout.

Wilbur greeted him as soon as Tommy arrived, “Wilbur I got the ender chest” Tommy gasped.

“Nobody followed you right?” Wilbur asked as Tommy build a small hole to hide the horse in.

“Correct. Wilbur. I think we need more help. We’re only two people and we can’t trust anyone that’s already in SMP lands. We need someone else” Tommy demanded once he dismounted the horse.

Wilbur wrinkled his nose,” Tommy we can’t trust anyone at the moment who can we possibly ask to help us?”

Tommy stared at him like he grew two heads,” Your brother Wilbur. We get Technoblade”

Wilbur snarled. An almost inhuman noise, “Tommy he’s a fucking _emperor._ You really think we can trust him now? When I’m at my lowest point? He’s not even European for fucks sake he maybe my brother but that man is just as dangerous as Schlatt, even more than Schlatt! I am not ready to even _consider_ that possibility”

Tommy wilted,” But…but I have extra eyes of ender, I can make the ender letter and ask him for help right here right now!”

“Hell, we can’t even trust Niki or Tubbo. And I know that hurts you Tommy, cause he’s _your Tubbo_. Tubbo in a box! Tubbo nice and kind and loyal” Wilbur growled, almost laughing but it came out as a sickened wheeze.

“I know that Wilbur I understand that but if we are going to stop Schlatt then we need someone that is an expert in toppling governments, a man that does that on a nearly daily basis. That’s Technoblade! Technoblade can literally easily be the ace in the hole we need to get L’manberg back!” Tommy argued back unaware of the feral light that was starting to shine in Wilbur’s eyes.

Wilbur growled again but he threw up his hands,” Fine fine. Speak to him. Go ahead and make that ender letter and send it to him right now. I will do none of the messaging. You be the speaker Tommy. You are in control of this”

Tommy grinned, “Thank you Wilbur”

He quickly made the ender letter and addressed it to Technoblade.

_Technoblade. We need your help; this is Tommy writing as Wilbur is a bit…sensitive at the moment when it comes for asking people for help. He’s in a bad place Techno. We could really use your expertise and skill in order to take back L’manberg. Respond as soon as you can_

_Tommyinnit_

Tommy finished signing and flicked the letter into the air, it hovered for a brief moment, then vanished in a flurry of end dust.

Not a second went by before another ender letter appeared.

“Wow that was…that was fast” Tommy stuttered as he grabbed it and opened.

_Hello._

_I heard you might require some assistance in toppling democratically elected governments. I figured my skill in that regard can be of use. Especially when not only Phil returned to me to give me the news, but also you sending me an ender letter Tommy? Perfect._

_I can’t help but say, oh man, am I up for that. Wilbur’s instability at the moment is quite understandable Tommy, after all you have to remember he and I used to live under the same roof for a while. As of now, I am currently getting myself the fastest horse to get me there to the SMP lands. Just say the word gentlemen, and I will be there._

_Technoblade_

“Wilbur he’s willing to come over at the drop of a hat” Tommy said once he finished reading the letter.

Wilbur sighed long and loud. He looked outside from their tiny dirt hut, watching as rain poured down from above, like the very heavens were weeping for the loss of L’manberg.

He clicked his tongue,” Tommy. I am a slow burning fuse. I am no longer a man that Schlatt had crossed. I am not the same Wilbur Soot that announced the election results. I need to get this fucking uniform off, I need new clothes, and I need to see him die. Tommy. Ask Technoblade this for me, if I let him in, will he help us, will he _train us_ to defeat Schlatt. Ask him that right now”

Tommy’s response was the scratching of the feather quill and then a puff of end dust as the message was sent.

Two seconds, Techno responded.

_I can do that._

_Is it a yes or a no?_

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked

“Tommy, we need to get started on building, barracks, whatever Techno needs to supply us with the best possible chance. We will take back L’manberg. At any cost” Wilbur responded

Tommy grinned and sent the ender letter. It only had one word on it.

_Yes._

September- Same day, Technoblade’s war camp

Technoblade sat on his throne absent-mindly sharpening his sword while his war leaders argued amongst themselves about the best possible routes for supplies. Then, a puff of purple lands on his hands, followed by the smell of sulfur as an Ender Letter rests on the blue blade. Techno eyes brightened and he eagerly tore it open, reading the contents before a deep chuckle started to rise up from him.

“Milord, what can possibly be so entertaining to you at this moment?” one of them had to gall to ask him.

Technoblade held up a finger as he wrote a response easily enough and sent it away.

“None of your business general, unless you have something more entertaining to tell me?” Techno hummed and silence greeted his ears as they went back to arguing.

A second letter came back a minute later. Techno rolling his eyes, amused in knowing that it was his brother being cautious and worried. Sure, that was mildly worrying in its own right as Wilbur hardly ever gets frazzled, but he did just lose everything in a single night. That’s enough to make any man lose it.

“Gentlemen, I have one request” Techno drawled and immediately all eyes on him

“Anything you desire my liege it shall be done” They answered.

“Get me the fastest horse on this side of the world. I’ll need it for the upcoming war” Techno hummed

“It shall be done, but may I ask, what war are you planning on attending?” The man from the Emerald Ranch asked with a frown on his face.

Technoblade chuckled,” Oh nothing new, just a scrimmage with a power-hungry mercenary. It’ll no doubt be far more entertaining than the shit that’s going on around here. So please, while I am away, my father Phil will be managing any and all operations until I return. If I hear that if a single hair went out of line of my goals, I will not hesitate to add your skulls to the Skull Line. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your majesty” They all immediately responded, and Techno leaned back in his seat.

“Then get to it goons”

A puff of end dust and the final letter lay open on Techno’s lap as Phil finally finished dressing up the horse.

_Yes._

Technoblade grinned.

“Fastest horse in all of these lands. He’s nicknamed Windwalker because of it” Phil hummed as he handed Techno several ender pearls and a compass that’s locked onto SMP lands.

The large black horse huffed and stamped his hooves, eager to get going.

“Oh, believe me, he’s going to be called Endwalker by the time I’m done. We won’t need three days’ worth of rations. We’ll get there by tomorrow afternoon. My brother needs me more than he thinks” Techno responded, hopping onto the horse’s back.

“Be careful Techno. Last thing I want to hear is that you two ended up getting into trouble with each other. I can’t be in two places at once” Phil sighed.

“You won’t have to be. I’ll clean up this whole situation before the year is done” Techno responded and kicked.

No goodbyes needed as Phil watched the horse zoom off with Technoblade on his back.

‘ _Please. Be safe’_ Phil sent all good intentions with Techno and headed back to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Unfortunately, there's so much stuff and drama and goodies that are in this entire process that I had to spilt this chapter up. No seriously, if I continued writing this one out like this this chapter alone would be more than 10k words. I figured it be too much to read in one go, especially with the um....emotions, that I have put into this story. Please, friendly reminder that this is all a bit, acting and the like, do not go out of your way to harm these wonderful people on twitter and whatnot. Or I can and will remove this fic from existence. Other than that thank you all so much for sticking around! I read every little comment and enjoy everyone's hype. <3   
> Part two is next! With the Arrival of Technoblade!   
> Stay tuned~ 
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	9. Something They Can Never Take Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival of Technoblade!  
> Nothing like some good ol' trust issues to make things more dramatic yeah?  
> ...I'm so sorry but these storm clouds keep getting darker and darker. 
> 
> Or maybe you're getting cold?

September- Day after the Election

“-and then Schlatt just tore down the walls of L’manberg” George told Dream what had happened when Dream went off for a couple days to practice parkour and who knows what.

“This all sounds messy. Why did we have George be a part of it again?” Sapnap groaned as he continued to sharpen Karl’s ax, who was watching the process with big eyes.

“So that’s how you sharpen it? Goodness I was doing it completely wrong” Karl said sheepishly making Sapnap huff in amusement and ruffle Karl’s hair.

“This is why I’ll handle the heavy tasks love” Sapnap teased, making the other two boys groan across from them.

“You really gotta lay it heavy like that in front of us?” Dream sighed.

“Yeah get a room God” George groaned but the four started giggling regardless.

“You don’t get to talk to my fiancé like that George” Sapnap taunted while Karl bashfully looked away, giggling.

Dream hummed at the information,” So, that means out of the original L’manbergians only Tubbo and Fundy are still in L’manberg?”

George nodded,” Yeah, Tubbo doesn’t look too good to be honest. Schlatt recently enforced a dress code. We all kinda have to wear suits now on a daily basis. Rather boring but Quackity is doing all the work. Well, all the Vice President work. He’s got Tubbo on like a leash”

The group fell silent at the mention of the youngest member. Tubbo, sweet, kind, funny Tubbo. Dream sighed, an expression of emotion that all of them felt.

“George”

George turned and met Dream’s eyes, vivid and intense, “Keep Tubbo safe. Do not let Schlatt hurt him in any way, shape, or form” Dream stated.

George nodded,” Yes of course. You wanted me to get into L’manberg, I won’t mind taking up a babysitting quest while I’m at it”

“No, I mean it. Schlatt is a bit…unhinged. Even more than unhinged when he’s in a position of power. Tubbo…he’s still so young I can’t afford to even think what could happen if Schlatt gave out a senseless order or something- “

Dream shut his mouth when George took his hands into his. George smiled softly, earnest,” I was joking Dream. Of course, I’ll watch over Tubbo. This is so hard for him especially since Tommy got kicked out as well. I’ll be his iron golem”

Dream visibly relaxed at this confirmation and tugged George in for a brief hug, “Thank you” he murmured into his arms before pulling away.

“Alright, Sapnap you’re with me, we gotta grab some things in the nether” Dream told Sapnap who grinned and hopped off the chair he was perched in.

“Can Karl come too? He needs to work on ghast fighting anyways” Sapnap asked as he tossed Karl’s diamond ax back to him.

“Yeah the more the merrier. See you around George” Dream gave George one last hug, Sapnap giving George a pat on the shoulder, and Karl waved. The three leaving the house in silence, Dream putting his mask back on his face as he left. 

George watched them leave quietly as he fixed up his enchanted bow. The weapon light in his hands as he finally mended it back to near perfection.

_He’ll keep Tubbo safe. No matter the cost._

After all, George wasn’t called Eagle Eye out of the three for nothing.

September- Evening

Technoblade ignored the ache in his bones, ignoring the pain of riding nonstop for nearly 12 hours now. It didn’t matter if he was already tired, he’s _been_ tired. Tired of his goons being hesitant, tired of people bullying his brother, and especially tired of “democratically” elected regimes turned dictatorships overnight. Seriously, Technoblade cannot believe people sometimes. He’s read more than his fair share of textbooks and war books and strategy. Democracy is literally one of the worst ideas you can have, especially in a time of uncertainty, a time of _weakness._

He huffed as he checked the compass again, making sure they were still on track, nah, he can’t afford to even think about all that stuff right now. He’ll chew out Wilbur when he sees him by tomorrow afternoon.

Wilbur Soot.

Technoblade frowned. It was one thing to have Tommy write the messages back to him when he received that first Ender Letter, it was another that Tommy actually had to write down that Wilbur was _sensitive._

It made him remember something that had occurred not too long ago, before Wilbur headed off to the Dream SMP lands to make a new life for himself.

_‘You think this maze will be good enough for everyone? There’s plenty of dirt, plenty of sand. It’s perfect in my opinion’ Wilbur hummed as he finished his “experiment”_

_Essentially, Wilbur was on one of his tangents again, how the hell he got volunteers so quickly continued to puzzle Techno to this day._

_‘Welcome welcome my little tiny moles~ Today, we are going to work on your mole skills and see if you are able to survive. Not too hard right? Wrong! I have my dear brother Technoblade with me and he will give me a sword, and I will hunt you down unless you follow through with the rules, I have given you. Seem fair?’_

_The hundred people that signed up gave various vocal confirmations. The grin that appeared on Wilbur’s face would’ve been frightening if Techno hadn’t seen it before. Wilbur’s eyes bright with a feral energy that can only be described as wild and a grin that was more teeth than anything else. It’s the same look he always got whenever he had someone caught in a game of chess or battleship, already outplayed and outmatched._

_It’s one of the reasons why Technoblade hates chess._

_‘If there are no more complaints let’s get this party started! You have 5 minutes to dig up a diamond block that I’ve scattered across the area, if you don’t find it…well I simply **take you out** ’ Wilbur cheered and threw several splash potions of poison on the ground, immediately poisoning everyone, all his little ‘moles’._

_‘Start the timer Techno’ Wilbur hummed, and Techno obeyed, the clock ticking as the crowd scatters to find the diamond block._

_Wilbur also threw blindness potions down as well and started laughing and humming as he observed them running around._

_‘Oh, look at those two such good friends, aren’t they? How about I change that’ Wilbur hummed as he spotted two moles working together._

_‘Yeah break their spirits’ Techno drawled, not really paying attention as it took most of his effort to countdown the seconds._

_He didn’t see Wilbur put down a sign to tell one of them to kill the other. What he did see was that one of them killed the other with the shovel they were given._

_‘Oh, would you look at that, a traitor’ Techno couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at the sudden turn._

_Wilbur’s eyes may have flashed red in that brief moment as he laughed himself silly._

_‘Oh, that was good! C’mon let’s see if there’s anyone still on the surface’ Wilbur tugged on Techno’s sleeve and the two brothers went back up to the surface, where only four moles were still up there, messing around with the pumpkin seed Wilbur planted earlier for a joke._

_He wasn’t pleased._

_‘Oh really? Sticking to the surface like people instead of the moles I made you? Fine, have it your way or go back underground you naked rats’ Wilbur hummed, before producing several splash potions of harming from his jacket pocket._

_‘How come you have so many potions on standby?’ Techno asked while Wilbur threw them down, causing the four moles to scatter once he killed two and one more for good measure._

_‘Be prepared for anything Technoblade. You never know when someone will disappoint you’ Wilbur had responded so easily, like discussing the weather instead of why he had several potions of harming._

_Be prepared._

Windwalker neighed as they reached a thick forest. ‘ _Getting closer’_ Techno grumbled as he checked the compass before slowing Windwalker down to a trot.

Thick forests are not meant to be rushed through, branches and who knows what else can easily snag and throw you off your horse if you’re not careful.

Technoblade sighed for probably the 18th time as he finally dismounted Windwalker, afraid to lose the fast horse and he’s ahead of schedule by a good two hours, he can afford a brief break from the gallop. Techno hummed a listless tune as he soon led Windwalker by a lead, going through the forest delicately. Comparing the information, he has received from the letters and what Phil has told him, JSchlatt joined last minute in every sense of the word. A pathetic move but a foolproof one as there was no time to even dismiss the admission. Not the way Techno would’ve done it to take over but hey, Schlatt is an unpredictable guy in general, it’s what Techno likes most of the guy.

Although, he shouldn’t say he likes Schlatt currently, given he took his brother’s nation and basically stripped the man of everything he stood for. Despite their differences and personalities, there is one thing that both men share, and that’s a strong _hatred_ of being pinned down. It’s why Wilbur is so good with his words, he weaves his own backdoors in every conversation, every polite gesture, smile, hell even laugh is a tactic to ensure that he doesn’t get caught under someone else. Phil is the only one that really has any control of how they act. The man raised them after all. Who were they to go against their own father? Not them that’s for sure.

Techno really hopes Phil doesn’t get too stressed about running things. It should be fine but if there were a few people missing when Techno return, he won’t ask. He still remembers how some of the soldiers would call Phil his ‘servant’ behind their backs. Ouch.

The gentle gurgle of a creek greeted his ears and a little bit more through the foliage produced a small bubbling creek with plenty of moss and grass around it.

“Good spot for you to rest up for a bit” Techno told Windwalker, who seemed to agree as he instantly went to the creek for a drink.

Techno kept an eye on the horse but mainly stared at the compass in his hands. It’s remained steadfast on east but the closer they get to L’manberg the compass will no doubt make tiny adjustments. He wonders if Wilbur will be happy to see him…it has been several months since they last saw each other.

Techno gets the idea that Wilbur is going to be in a bad mood when they meet. Sure, Wilbur never exactly had a cool heart when it came down to emotional responses, he always hid whenever something _did_ wound him. Then, it was usually Technoblade’s job to rain down vengeance upon whoever did it. Well, not all the time, there were the rare times in which Wilbur did defend himself physically, but he wasn’t a fighter, never really was, always took it upon himself to talk his way out-

Oh, what was Techno _thinking._ He didn’t have time to even be worried about what Wilbur is going to think! He has to _move_ get to L’manberg in time to help and tear Schlatt a new one.

To be honest, Techno’s never had decorative horns before on his wall, it’d look lovely with the rest of the mounted trinkets he’s collected over the years.

Technoblade chuckled at that thought before checking on Windwalker and continuing their pathway through the forest. Eventually, the trees finally vanished, and it was back to plains and rivers, Windwalker just as eager as Techno as he hopped back on the horse and they took off at full gallop. As they were flying, nighttime came upon the duo and mobs awoke from their daily slumber.

“I don’t have time for _this”_ Techno grumbled as arrows were soon sailing overhead and creepers, zombies, and spiders trying to catch Windwalker’s hooves.

Normally Techno would’ve taken his sweet time killing the mobs as their resources were extremely good for fertilizer and other goodies, but he can’t take that precious time now. Gritting his teeth, he simply urges Windwalker faster and leans in, his body complains at the extra strain, but the arrows are now completely off, and the zombies and creepers stop chasing when they lost sight of him. All thanks to the massive size of Windwalker. Techno breathes carefully, hiding the tiny clouds in Windwalker’s mane as they flew.

It was dawn when the lights of SMP started appearing at the horizon.

_Finally._

Windwalker was exhausted by the time they finally started reaching the walls of the SMP. L’manberg looked quiet, almost peaceful, like it hadn’t just witnessed its true leader get thrown out and a tyrannical mercenary take the throne. Techno briefly hummed, his blood singing for a moment as he recalls that this is _Dream’s_ territory. If he’s lucky, perhaps he can challenge Dream for a duel or two while he’s here, for fun of course.

An End Letter soon appears when he got off Windwalker and shooed the horse off, he’s not needed anymore until Techno gets a base and supplies. It’ll be easy to find Windwalker, massive black horse, easy peasy. He’s not called a human compass for nothing.

The End Letter is from Tommy:

_I’ll meet you at the center of the territory, once there we gotta MOVE_

Techno heaved a sigh before penning back, _Okay see you there_

He doesn’t wait to see if the End Letter delivers as he heads north. His blood doesn’t stop singing. Techno doesn’t want to admit it, but this whole thing is so damn **exciting.**

The Blood Gods will soon have a **_feast._**

September- Dawn, New HQ

“I’m going to get Technoblade. I’ll make sure we won’t get spotted or anything I promise you Wilbur, on my honor as your right-hand man” Tommy told his leader as he armored himself up, enchanted diamond sword glinting under the sparse torchlight.

Wilbur barely looked up; he hasn’t stopped staring at his hands since they set up their little ravine base. Tommy is nervous about how Wilbur is acting, almost like he was losing it, but he had to make sure this goes right. Technoblade is his brother after all, surely, he’ll be happy to see him once Tommy brings him?

“Be careful Tommy. Who knows who’s up at this hour” Wilbur murmured finally, looking up to meet Tommy’s expected gaze, tired brown eyes meeting adrenaline-charged blue.

“Wilbur…can I make a request?” Tommy muttered.

A slow blink,” Shoot”

“Can I have your diamond armor?”

A pause. Then Wilbur got up to his feet, heading over to the chest they had set up the night before, he pulled out the diamond armor –hardly worn—and hands it to Tommy with a small smile.

It doesn’t reach his eyes,” Be careful Tommy. I believe in you Tommy; you’ve been the best right-hand man I could ever ask for”

“Thank you, Wilbur, and I will” Tommy nods solemnly before leaving the ravine, putting on the armor as he went.

Once he was outside, Tommy carefully resealed the entrance of Pogtopia with dirt and mounted the skeleton horse. He led it out of the pit and took off running. The wind flew through his ears and all Tommy could feel is the familiar ache of adrenaline taking his body slowly as they thundered over to the center of the SMP, the entrance. Tommy tried to piece together the route they were going to take once Techno steps inside Dream SMP lands, but he can’t really think straight and ends up ignoring the original coordinates he came up with as he got closer and closer to the spawn. As the sun rises over the SMP lands, Tommy finally sees it through the spruce trees.

Pink hair.

_Technoblade._

Tommy left the skeleton horse nearby and ran into the small entrance, squeezing through the holes in the walls and shouting,” Techno!! I’m here right behind you!”

That trademark pink hair turned and soon Tommy caught Techno’s gaze, Techno broke into a grin as he jogged over, cape fluttering in the wind,” Oh hey how’s it going?”

“Pretty good-WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS LET’S GO” Tommy growled and shoved him out of the entrance, Techno giving a huff of amusement as Tommy remounted the skeleton horse.

“Alright we’ll just head through these trees- “Tommy froze when he saw Eret kneeling beside a pile of dirt, sunglasses hiding his expression as he simply…waited.

Tommy gritted his teeth,” Keep going Techno just run past him alright”

“No problem” Techno easily replied as he did so, Tommy following behind, just as he past Eret he snarled loud and clear,” _Fuck off Eret”_

He didn’t see the hurt frown that formed on Eret’s face.

“He won’t hurt us, but we can’t trust him currently” Tommy told Techno as they ran through the forests, past the stone castle, where H-bomb was suddenly approaching from the walls.

Techno huffed again, this time a tad nervous,” I feel like running past the castle was a _bad idea_ ”

“Just keep going maybe he’s working on the walls or something just _go_ ” Tommy hated to admit it, but these were all bad signs.

It got worse when they briefly heard the mic system go off,” Techno, see to it that Wilbur and Tommy are taken care of” Schlatt’s voice boomed across the land.

Tommy froze. _No fucking way._

He glanced at Technoblade who frowned at the words. “Techno you’re not…in cahoots with Schlatt are you?” Tommy couldn’t help but ask, his blood churning as he felt the last shred of hope he had in his body start to evaporate.

Techno looked at him, those red eyes looking bored,” Would I ever do that to you”

Tommy huffed,” Wilbur always said you’re a big fan of _winning_ ”

A half shrug,” I’m a big fan of _anarchy_ , there’s a difference”

Tommy sighed again,” Alright we don’t have time to discuss this at the moment we’ll just keep going, past the lake up ahead”

Techno nodded and off they went, until trouble struck.

There on the other side of the lake, wearing a netherite chest plate, was Ponk. ‘ _Can this get any worse? Actually, scratch that I can’t even afford to put that in the air’_ Tommy thought before carefully making a wide arc past Ponk.

Big mistake.

An arrow narrowly missed Technoblade as he expertly dodged it. “So much for having allies?” he shouted to Tommy who forced the horse to stop and turned back around to go help Techno.

Ponk backed off, eyes serious as he readies a second arrow,” Techno keep running I’ll distract him” Tommy shouted as he dismounted, ready to fight Ponk.

Wilbur’s words echoed in his head _“We have to run Tommy we don’t have the resources to fight”_

_Damnit._

Tommy tries to scare Ponk off, but he simply moves out of range of the diamond sword. Arrow loaded, he fires again in Techno’s general direction, another dodge.

Tommy grits his teeth, frustrated being torn between following orders and taking care of the problem, then manages to go back to the horse and mounts up.

The air soon fills with dust as he kicks the horse and an arrow slides past his ear.

_That’s it._

Tommy growled and rounded on Ponk, the skeleton horse rearing before charging directly towards Ponk.

Ponk’s eyes widen as he tries to run off, but Tommy already had the enchanted sword out, glinting in the sun, looking like grim Death on his Horse.

For once Tommy didn’t shout a war cry or anything as he chased Ponk down and landed two hits on him, ignoring the way the fresh blood splattered across the white bones of the horse, landing in the water like ink drops on a page.

He grunted in annoyance when an arrow was lodged in-between the ribs of the horse and thrusted the sword forward.

Tommy ignored the shocked gurgle as Ponk collapsed on the ground, items spilling from his pockets as he wheezed one more time; and he was gone. Tommy didn’t even blink at the murder he just committed, instead thinking about whether or not he should take the items or not.

_Wilbur would’ve said to take it._

So, Tommy did.

Items gathered, he looked around wildly for Techno,” Techno? Technoblade where are you?”

Shout in the distance answered,” I’m to the East!”

Tommy screeched,” I DON’T KNOW WHERE EAST IS TECHNOBLADE”

A brief pause before a louder yell responded,” LOOK WHERE THE SUN IS YOU IDIOT, I’M THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF WHERE THE SUN IS SETTING”

Tommy wheezed and went in the opposite direction of the sunset, and sure enough, he caught up with Technoblade, who was sitting underneath a spruce tree catching his breath.

“Thanks for making my throat hoarse because you don’t know your cardinal directions” Techno commented dryly as he got up to his feet.

Now that they were face to face Tommy couldn’t help but stare. Techno was _massive._ That cape, combined with his rather simple attire (other than the glided crown on his head) compared to the stories and very few pictures Tommy was able to witness from Wilbur and Phil, it’s a whole different viewpoint actually _seeing_ the big man himself. He _is a big man._ The stance, the poise, Tommy couldn’t help but grin crookedly,” Alright big man let’s get going, our base is this way”

Techno tilted his head to one side, confused,” Why you giving me that look Tommy”

“What look? I’m just looking can’t I look?”

Techno pursed his lips,” You’re totally trying to figure out how I’m brothers with Wilbur aren’t you”

Tommy wheezed and coughed,” Anyways west should be this direction”

“Dodging the question is gonna get you nowhere Tommathy”

Tommy huffed, embarrassment making his face burn as he turned away,” You’re somehow broader than Wilbur…” he muttered before making the horse go in a slow trot.

“ _That’s your only reason?_ ” Techno groaned as he followed, shaking his head.

“ANYWAYS, I didn’t know west was left you’re gonna have to teach me this stuff I’m not great at math” Tommy hastily said and luckily that dragged them out of the awkward conversation.

“For PETE’S SAKE TOMMY IT’S THE MOON AND THE SUN YOU DON’T NEED MATH” Techno complained, and Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as they followed the moon that was starting to rise.

“How was I supposed to know?? Does that mean the moon is always on the left?” Tommy complained and Techno slapped his forehead.

“Bruh” Was Technoblade’s only response and Tommy wheezed with laughter.

“Okay okay okay we don’t have time to argue about who rules the moon c’mon, we should be able to reach headquarters by tonight”

The two carefully went through the wilds until finally they reached the tiny dirt shack, Tommy dismounting the horse in the little pit and going up and throwing open the door.

At the same time the mics went on,” Please tune in for President Schlatt’s speech”

_Uh oh._

Wilbur was already at the tower, keeping low and quiet as he stares in shock at the now wide open L’manberg.

_They took down the fucking walls I can’t believe this._

Schlatt stood in front of the mics, looking so small from the height Wilbur was at.

“Ladies and gentlemen of this great nation! I come to you on a great day! It’s only the second day of my reign over this great nation! And we have **utterly, totally, and completely removed all walls.** The cage that has held back the citizens has been…well, removed. The country has been uncaged. You know what? You know what I’m feeling? Enough of this **living in the past.** No walls, no spaceships, no nothing. I say fellas, I say we rename this country. No longer! **NO LONG- “**

Wilbur heard Niki cry out,” Schlatt you can’t do this!!! You have no right!”

“ **SHUT UP”** Schlatt snarled and continued,” **No longer will these lands be called** ‘L’manberg’. I say that’s rather out of date. I say, _effective immediately_ , our great nation is now… **MANBERG. Manberg! This country will take NO MORE Ls!”**

Wilbur left. He has heard enough. Ignoring all the cries of shock, confusion, Eret’s ugly voice.

_L’manberg is no more?_

Wilbur bit down hard on his lip to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. That this wasn’t some God-awful nightmare that he hasn’t woken up from. But no, blood, scarlet and bright against his fingers when he tested. He tasted iron.

_He tasted hatred._

Wordlessly he headed back to the camp, dodging skeleton arrows like they were nothing, he came across a wolf on his way back. For a brief moment the two simply stared at each other, before Wilbur sighed and pulled out the bones, he had on him from the last few skeletons he’s killed. He offers them to the wolf, and the wolf accepts them.

_Okay so now what’s all that’s left is Me, Tommy, a Pig, a Horse, and a dog. What a merry band we are._

Wilbur finally arrived back to HQ, the new dog at his heels, already eager and ready to please.

_‘Better to have a dog as a close friend instead of a ram’_

Wilbur gritted his teeth at the memory. He can’t afford to think of the past now. Everything was murky even the damn present. Tommy and Techno popped outside as soon as Wilbur was in vicinity and Tommy greeted him.

“Sorry Wilbur but our potential ally, Ponk, he seemed to have a vendetta against Technoblade, so I had to murder him, and I took all his stuff too for good measure”

Wilbur couldn’t help a chuckle,” Quite right. We can’t trust anyone Tommy you know that”

“I know but- “

“ _Tommy”_ Wilbur growled as his gaze finally met Techno’s.

Tommy shied away over to Wilbur’s side as the two brother’s locked eyes.

“Technoblade. I appreciate your skill level and your abilities. What I don’t appreciate is _you_ ”

Techno replied with a soft hum, his gaze lowering to watching the new dog with a faint smile on his face, then he blinked and looked back up to Wilbur,” Sorry I got distracted. What were you saying?”

Wilbur snorted and continued,” What I’m saying is that I don’t know you well enough yet. I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Again, Technoblade loses focus as he glances _again_ at the dog, who had decided to perch itself on the little outcropping in front of their shack.

Wilbur, pissed that he wasn’t being taken seriously, barks the order at the dog to sit,” _Okay enough looking at the **fucking dog** and look at me” _he snarled.

Techno startled and laughed,” Sorry sorry okay okay I’m listening”

Wilbur sighed and stepped past the two men, opening the door and heading into the HQ,” Look, what I’m thinking…y’know what just come downstairs we will discuss our options there”

There was no argument from the other two as they followed, down into the ravine that Wilbur has declared as their home base.

“Roomy” Technoblade commented as the three reach the beginnings of the pathways Wilbur had worked on while Tommy was away.

“Gentlemen, I believe this will be our base, we plug up the hole we made upstairs and make this whole ravine our base of operations. We’ll place houses in the walls, construct a barrack, everything we need to get back L’manberg at all cost”

“We definitely need a plan to get back to L’manberg. I got guests coming and everything! We can’t live out here in the wild like savages forever” Tommy agreed.

Wilbur sighed as he pulled out a pickax and carefully excavated more of the ravine,” Listen I think we need one more person Tommy”

Tommy tilted his head, “Who?”

“I think we need Tubbo” Wilbur responded casually.

He didn’t miss the way he heard Tommy audibly take a shaky breath. Sure, Tubbo had ‘betrayed’ them but those two have always been together ever since Wilbur first met them. As much as it harmed him, as much as he wanted to just _snap his tiny neck_ , Wilbur needed to keep a grip on himself. He needs to keep Tommy safe as best he can or else more than just his heart will end up broken.

“I’ll write an End Letter immediately” Tommy finally said after a beat of silence and Technoblade hummed before heading back upstairs,” I’ll go make myself some tools, get working and all that jazz”

“Thank you” Wilbur replied, and silence fell as Tommy wrote the letter and Wilbur carved away at the ravine.

“He says, ‘what’s up guys’” Tommy said.

Wilbur bit back a retort,” Ask him what his job is in _Manberg_ ”

“He says ‘I basically follow Schlatt around and do everything he says without questions’”

Wilbur hummed,” Ask if he likes Schlatt”

A pause.

Then a response.

Tommy answered,” Tubbo replied, ‘why do you ask this?’”

Wilbur smiled,” I’m not gonna give up until you give me a straight answer Tubbo. _Do you like Schlatt”_

“’Not really no Wilbur’” Tommy mumbled; his blue eyes full of concern as he looks at his former President.

Wilbur laughed, “I purpose we make a deal Tubbo. Afterall, what made L’manberg powerful was the people. We had very talented people on our side, as our citizens, and it’s what made our nation strong. To put it simply Tubbo, we got my dear brother, Technoblade, working for us and let’s be honest. You’ve seen me build a nation from the ground up. **And I’ll fucking do it again.** So, tell me Tubbo, do you know why I’m telling you all this?”

Tommy scratched down what Wilbur said and sent it off.

A minute passes, then the End Letter comes back.

“Tubbo replied ‘why’”

“I know you. I know you are very good at seeing who will come out on top of this…clash we’re having. I know you aren’t stupid. I _know_ you can see us coming out on top. So, this is what I purpose to you; when the second the revolution comes, Tubbo, I want to make sure _that I don’t have to kill you”_

Tommy chokes on air as he writes this down, Wilbur ignores him as he contemplates his next words, nestling his fingers together as he stares at the stone ceiling.

“Here’s the deal, I want you to join us, but it needs to be in proxy, I want you to _spy_ for us. You need to keep me updated on everything that goes on within Manberg. You’ll be our spy on the inside alright? Can you do that for me?”

The reply came back instantly.

“’Yes, yes, I can! I can gather information and then I can smuggle it!’” Tommy whispered, a grin appearing on his face as he finishes reading.

“Alright that’s taken care of” Wilbur finally calmed down and Tommy pouted at not being able to write to Tubbo anymore.

“Wilbur, we need a way back home. We can’t just be stuck here for the rest of our days I have _friends_ back there! Tubbo and the rest of the people” Tommy protested.

Wilbur opened his mouth, ready to deliver a response when Techno slid up between the two,” Didn’t you guys get voted out?”

Tommy huffed,” We were more than just voted out Techno we were _exiled._ ”

“Yeah he’s right Techno, look there’s a bunch of coalition governments over there that don’t really like us at the moment” Wilbur muttered, and Techno hummed, not really responding but simply acknowledging as he goes back to work, cape fluttering as the man moved away.

“Please Wilbur, we need to figure out a way to go back. We need to speak to Schlatt” Tommy begged.

Wilbur frowned. He turned slowly until he faced Tommy, the only sounds being Techno’s pickax and the underground waterfalls gurgling away.

He stared at Tommy, his right-hand man, the man that has stood by him since the very beginning of this whole debacle.

_Kill him._

_NO no can’t. Won’t. He’s our Tommy we can’t afford to lose another._

**_End him. How dare he speak out of turn-_ **

****

**_S H U T U P_ **

****

Wilbur turned his head sharply,” Nope. I refuse. You can do it. But I refuse.”

Tommy arched an eyebrow, “Wait you want me to do- “

Wilbur kept walking,” I simply refuse to step back into that nation until it is called L’manberg and _I_ am its rightful ruler. Do I make myself clear?”

Tommy stopped walking; eyes wide. Wilbur continued,” _You_ can go back and _bastardize_ this whole process I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Wait what does bastardize mean” Tommy asked quietly but Wilbur was on a tangent now he doesn’t have time to explain big words.

“I’m not going to stop you, you little gremlin child”

“Techno what does bastardize mean?” Tommy turned to the other brother.

“Think it means to make something into a bastard” Techno replied dryly. 

Tommy chuckled softly,” You just swore Techno”

“Okay, what of it?” Techno hummed.

Wilbur received an end letter before he could turn back around and snap at his two comrades. It was from Niki.

_Help me._

_I’m on the run._

Whatever was left of Wilbur’s shattered heart ached at the shakily written words.

“Niki’s on the run” Wilbur whispered.

While Tommy was making fun of Techno for the one bad word he used, Wilbur writes a reply.

_I will come for you soon._

_Stay strong for now._

He could say so much more than what he wrote. Write down all his frustrations, his pain, Niki was always a quiet little shadow, comforting him when he needed it most, bringing a smile to his face when he didn’t know he needed one. However, there was so many storm clouds. So many aches and pains. So _much fucking **anger.**_ Wilbur didn’t want to share this burden on anyone else. He can’t afford to hear Niki cry again, _won’t._ He swallowed his grief and let the End Letter vanish with his reply.

“So, since we are planning a rebellion, I figured all good rebellions start with the most important thing: food” Technoblade casually implemented, breaking Tommy from giggling about how he swore earlier.

Wilbur froze. A slow, large smile appearing on his face, genuine and _excited._ He raced down the stairs until he could see Techno’s face, because he _needs to see it._

“Techno, dear brother, are you offering what I think you’re offering?” Wilbur _crooned_.

Techno had the nerve to look sheepish as he chuckled,” …the farm?”

Wilbur’s smile grew larger,” What _kind_ of farm Technoblade?”

Techno shuffled his feet, his own grin settling on his face as his crimson eyes gleamed,” I was thinking a carrot farm… WHAT KIND OF FARM DO YOU THINK WILBUR POTATOES OF COURSE”

Tommy and Wilbur broke down laughing while Techno waved his arms around,” WHO DO YOU THINK I _AM. YOU THINK I JUST WEAR THIS CAPE AND CROWN FOR FUN?_ Well I do actually, BUT THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT”

Tommy pumped his fists in the air and Wilbur finally felt like himself for the first time in a day and a half,” Alright. Here’s the to do list we need to do for this ravine of ours. First one, a super smelter, automatic the largest thing this land has ever seen, I want it powered by a bamboo forest so that way it can smelt enough baked potatoes to feed our entire nation. I want our _entire nation_ to be fueled by the power of the baked potato”

“Let’s get you some spuds Techno” Tommy cheered.

Wilbur snorted and continued his list,” Step two. We create destruction on the inside, we need to find a way to set up Quackity and Schlatt against each other through Tubbo. Once we have those seeds of doubt planted, we wait until neither can handle each other and then we strike and take back our land”

“Sounds like a plan” Techno grinned.

Wilbur couldn’t help but smile back. Tommy looked at both of them before clicking his tongue,” Oh now I see it!”

Wilbur and Techno both threw a glance at Tommy. He shrugged,” What? I just got why you two are brothers it makes sense! Erm,” he coughed,” Anyways, look Wilbur we need to figure out a way to get back into ‘Manberg’ without being completely exiled. I’d like to be able to get at least some of my supplies and resources out of the place before it goes completely to shit! Please, _please_ can we just chat with Schlatt to make a deal or something?”

Wilbur heaved a sigh and resigned himself to his fate,” I’ll come with you and Techno. You won’t do this alone. I’ll listen to the discussion. You need at least one day in those lands for the…supplies.”

He ignores the End Letter that floats onto his shoulder, knowing it’s from Eret just from the faint whiff of incense and the glitter of a gold seal on the paper. It probably is saying the same thing, whispers that he’ll keep them safe and offer any supplies that he’s gathered after his _betrayal. Independent my ass. The bastard was selfish from the start, he was never really on our side._

_We’ll kill him next once we get back L’manberg._

_Isn’t it a bit early for the air to be chilly?_

“Wilbur what are you doing?” Tommy asked as Wilbur headed back into the entrance and went through the end chest that was there.

When Wilbur pulled out the music discs, Tommy went completely silent.

“I promised, Tommy,” Wilbur stated, handing over the music discs that belonged to Tommy.

Tommy took them, felt them, real and safe in his hands, the purple and white markings flashing in the torchlight. Tommy looked at Wilbur with an expression Wilbur really didn’t want to admit to, he was already so damn shaky and this kid, this child, looks at him with _that look._

“Thank you, Wilbur,” Tommy breathed.

“Hey so uh, Eret sent me an End Letter asking what resources we need? I’m not really sure why since I’m not the one in charge here…” Technoblade grumbled as he started to walk in and briefly paused at the scene that was before him.

An arched eyebrow, “Am I interrupting something?” 

Wilbur hummed and closed the chest with a sense of finality,” Nope! Not at all”

“Anyone got a jukebox?” Tommy asked as he pulled out wood planks, when nobody said they did he quickly crafted one before heading outside.

“Listen to this Techno” Tommy cheerfully placed the disc into the newly made jukebox, the melohi tones soon filling the air.

Techno tilted his head to one side,” Oh this is scheming music”

Wilbur laughed and nudged his brother,” Technoblade this is a very meaningful song that’s playing”

Techno’s look of doubt made Tommy interrupt,” No really it is. It’s the most important thing at the moment.”

“Chills” Techno muttered.

Then, Tommy remembered one other music disc he had. He rushed back in and rummaged through the end chest before pulling out the red disc. Tommy came back out, holding the disc triumphantly over his head,” This was the disc that I listened to with Schlatt on what was supposed to be his last night on these lands”

The softer, more mellow tones of the blocks disc filled the air. For a little bit, none of the men spoke, simply just listening. Technoblade closed his eyes and took off his crown,” Taking my hat off in respect” he mumbled.

Wilbur sighed,” Alright. I’m okay Tommy, I will help you out with negotiations with Mr. Schlatt” 

Tommy grinned,” We’re going to go back there, and we are going to _demand_ our right to be back on the lands”

“With violence” Techno cheered.

“More like with forgiveness” Wilbur protested.

Tommy laughed,” no no we’re going to negotiate with reason!”

“ **Violent reason”** Techno emphasized, even holding up the iron ax he just made.

“Y’know what never mind let’s just go.” Wilbur huffed and the three headed off. Not before Tommy went back into the shack to put away his precious music disc.

He froze. There, carefully pinned to the dirt wall with a shard of iron was an old painting. Tommy frowned and approached the picture to get a better look at what it was. What Tommy saw made his heart sink, he jumped ten feet in the air when Wilbur called for him.

“Coming!” He shouted back, he took one more look, and then headed back out.

The picture was of the original group of revolutionists that won Independence from the Dream SMP, but two people were stained with blood, dark red-brown x’s going clean through their faces.

The two? Eret and Fundy.

“Can’t wait to stab people” Techno laughed as they headed off to “Manberg”

“No Techno you can’t stab people yet, we need that visa” Tommy grumbled.

“Nah you’re right. I don’t have a sword I have an ax, probably less of a stab and more of a chop” Techno mimicked swinging down his ax.

“God you really are blood thirsty” Tommy complained.

“Not really, I’m here to do a job, that involves murder. A lot of murder. Death, destruction, all that good stuff. Speaking of, Wilbur you cannot _believe_ who I bumped into while taking over the Red Coalition” Techno directed the statement at Wilbur, who hummed to show he was listening.

“Squid Kid had apparently joined the Red Coalition. Can you _believe that_. This punk thinking, he can try and stop me in _war?_ Laughable!” Techno wheezed.

“Ah, the sorry lad that tried to steal your potatoes? What a shame he tried to take your war too” Wilbur chuckled, smile warm as he looked at Techno before walking ahead again.

Again, the dynamic between the two made Tommy smile, so familiar yet so different. It was a sure sign they were brothers through and through.

It was late evening when they finally reapproached civilized land. L’manberg, or no, “Manberg” looking vulnerable without the precious walls. Wilbur hated it, but he needed to be here with Tommy and Technoblade; he needed to make sure they’d be _safe._

“Y’know before we go into the enemy lines, we should steal some spuds for you Techno” Tommy whispered as they filtered through the spruce trees.

“Tommy wait” Techno grumbled.

The group briefly stopped walking as Techno faced Tommy, a rather serious expression on his face as he stepped forward.

“Tommy, I need you to have this in case things go south. I know you’re not exactly the best fighter around these parts. Your safety needs to be secured if we’re going to win.” Techno stated as he pulled out a single ender pearl.

Wilbur watched this exchange with a faint smile, knowing that what Techno said was correct.

“What about me Techno” Wilbur whined as Tommy gratefully accepted the pearl.

“Yeah sorry I only had one of those” Techno frowned.

“Yeah uh no worries actually, here Wilbur, I have two now” Tommy interrupted handing his extra pearl to Wilbur.

“Okay well glad that worked out” Techno drawled.

A short pause, and the group burst out laughing.

“Yeah no kidding, okay big man let’s grab these spuds first and then we go negotiate with Schlatt” Tommy said.

The group continued, finally reentering home.

Well, it’s not home, any longer but one day it will be again.

“If I see an opportunity to assassinate do, I take it?” Techno asked as they slipped past the old towers

“Yes”

“No”

Wilbur glared at Tommy,” No” he stated firmly.

Tommy coughed,” No, no Technoblade don’t take it”

Techno merely sighed in response and the Tommy spotted the tiny potato farm tucked in with the wheat.

“Ah here we go! Techno take half of the holy spuds, they’re in much better hands with you” Tommy eagerly handed the small potatoes to the farmer/king, who looked very pleased as he accepted them.

“Thank you” Techno mumbled, a fond smile on his face as he pocketed the potatoes.

Wilbur huffed in amusement, “C’mon let’s keep moving” 

It didn’t take too long before they found one of the VP’s, Quackity.

“Why hello Wilbur, Tommy, T-Technoblade…wait how the hell do you have Technoblade” The cocky smile that Quackity had slid clean off his face when he saw Technoblade in a mix of iron and diamond armor.

“Just your friendly neighborhood peace officer” Techno replied, sounding bored as he looked at Quackity.

Quackity shifted nervously, face pale, before he turned back to Wilbur, “Let’s chat negotiations in the White House?”

“Someone scared?” Tommy taunted.

Wilbur shot a glare at both boys and they quieted as they followed Quackity to the White House.

“Oh, wow you…you really did take down the walls of L’man-sorry, Manberg” Tommy managed to speak as they followed Quackity to the White House.

“Yes sir. We did it so we can be free, and to get more people to join of course” Quackity hummed as they climbed past the stage, where all of this bullshit happened.

For a brief moment Wilbur considered burning that stage down, but he shook his head and kept walking, breaking a piece of bamboo instead.

“Didn’t you exile at least ten percent of your people” Techno drawled.

Quackity jumped a bit at the words and wheezed, “I mean I guess that’s true…”

“What are you trying to say Techno” Schlatt’s voice suddenly rang out.

_That fucker._

They had finally reached the White House and Schlatt was standing just outside the doors, a bored look on his face, one that Wilbur wanted to so desperately slap off.

“I’m saying mathematically speaking, if you wanted more members of your nation, you’re going the wrong way” Techno monotoned, standing right next to Wilbur once he finished speaking.

Wilbur was grateful for his brother standing next to him. He needed all the help he can get in this moment.

Schlatt hummed before responding,” Sometimes in order to earn money you have to lose some money first Technoblade”

“Last time I checked, people aren’t money” Techno shot back just as easy,” Especially considering I lose money every time I spend money. I don’t know what you guys do here but must be something different if you gain more money by spending it”

Schlatt chuckled, “Can I just say, Technoblade, that you are a gentleman and a scholar”

The words were as smooth and thick as honey. Wilbur gritted his teeth, doing his best to remain silent even as another headache was building in the back of his eyes.

_Just take Tommy’s sword it’ll be easy._

_You’re not a fighter what the **fuck** do you mean it’ll be easy? _

_Schlatt just has Big Q, who’s to say it can’t be done?_

**_ME ASSHAT SHUT UP_ **

_ And who the hell are you _

_I’m cold…_

__

Wilbur groaned softly, running a hand through his hair as he crash-landed again. Both Tommy and Techno looked at him immediately, concern on both their faces.

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, hushed and careful the way he covered Wilbur from Schlatt.

“’M fine. Just…got a headache that’s all” Wilbur managed to spit out. The words aching in his head.

“Don’t listen to him Technoblade he’s just buttering you up, trying to convince you to join his side” Tommy turned to Technoblade once he was satisfied that Wilbur is alright.

Wilbur wasn’t alright but that can’t be unpacked right now.

****

Wilbur watched as Tubbo carefully climbed up the hill, still in his L’manberg uniform, gaze shy and nervous as he tries to nod at Wilbur. Wilbur ignores it. Well, not completely.

“Hello Tubbo” Wilbur sighs, feeling ancient.

“Hi Wilbur” Tubbo responds, looking downright _depressed._

Wilbur sees how Tommy twitches at the tone of Tubbo’s voice, like he wants to say something or do something, _anything_ , to cheer him up, but they’re supposed to be on opposite sides now. They have to play their parts.

“Been awhile hasn’t it” Quackity chuckled as he opened the doors of the White House, Schlatt moving away from the column he was leaning against, while Tubbo sheepishly jumped back to allow Schlatt the space to move in front of him. Out of the corner of Wilbur’s eye he could see Punz in the background, watching, netherite heavily enchanted. It didn’t look good. Yes, they have Technoblade, but they have so little resources that he almost looked silly compared to the full netherite. That’ll have to change soon.

“Let’s head inside shall we” Wilbur muttered, and entered the White House.

Pretty soon, the whole group was in the main room of the White House. Schlatt, Quackity, Tubbo, and George on one side; Tommy, Technoblade and Wilbur on the other. Punz was closing the doors, killing a few creepers that had wondered too close.

“We request a one-day visa into your country, Schlatt,” Tommy asked once the groups finally settled into the room.

Eret watched quietly from the background, that stupid crown on his head, the stupid enchanted netherite armor, and _the stupid enchanted netherite sword._

Schlatt frowned at Tommy’s words, those horns of his glinting in the firelight, “Just for one day? One day you wish to be in my country?”

Tommy swallowed, nervous, glancing at Wilbur. Wilbur kept a poker face on, this was what Tommy wanted. Tommy will earn it. No help from him.

“I want to be in your country. For one day” Tommy repeated his request, slow and careful.

“Why is that?” Schlatt responded, dark eyes locking onto Tommy’s, “I mean, we have a whole application process, so what’s your reasoning behind this?”

“That we do” Quackity chirped.

Tommy shifted,” I just…look, I have a lot of stuff leftover in my house, want to just be able to get all the resources ok. It’s hard to live out in the wilderness without some resources”

Schlatt tilted his head,” Oh! Oh, yes of course, Tommy, but have you forgotten that being exiled means you cannot return to the country? Else you would be killed on the spot?”

Tommy gritted his teeth, “Yes but it’ll only be for one day and then I’ll be out of your hair done and done.”

Schlatt pursed his lips, humming dangerously,” And yet, why do I get a feeling you’re not going to be out of my hair? Why do I feel like you’re going to continue being an annoying little _bug”_

Wilbur was about to step forward when someone else beat him to the chase.

“I think you’re being a little too hard on the kid, he is still a child after all, he’s bound to be annoying. It’s his nature” Techno drawled.

His voice immediately making everyone else in the room fidget. Quackity chuckling nervously as he hid behind Schlatt.

Schlatt’s look of amusement turned to annoyance,” Technoblade, Techno, can I call you Techno? Listen Techno, I get that children are annoying you and I feel like understand that a lot better than most. So, can you cut the bullshit and be straight with me as to _why you’re standing with them”_

Technoblade huffed, tilting his head at Schlatt and doing something Wilbur has seen him do many times. Technoblade casually stood up straight, rolling his shoulders back, the reaction was immediate.

Quackity went pale, Tubbo took a couple steps back, eyes wide, George fiddled with the crossbow he had on him, Punz put his helmet back on, Eret shied away, and Schlatt raised an eyebrow, but his face had gotten considerably paler.

“Last time I checked; I have the right to choose who I wish to stand by. Last time I checked, my brother’s name is Wilbur Soot, not JSchlatt. I think it’s safe to say that even if you are the so-called President of this nation, what’s a President to a war monger? Actually, no, what’s a President to an Emperor? Because, unfortunately for you, this isn’t my first rodeo. Else I might have to eat mutton for a couple days” Techno drawled, eyes glinting.

Schlatt swallowed roughly at the play of words. Gritting his teeth, he turns to Quackity,” What do we say? Do we give them the visa or not?”

Quackity was nodding frantically,” Please Schlatt just give them the fucking visa, the sooner we get Technoblade out of here the better”

A long pause as both groups looked at each other, there was hesitation, but Technoblade was the only one that had a clear look of clarity on his face. He doesn’t care what goes down, if he gets the option to successfully get away with murdering most of the people in this building, _he will._

Wilbur waited.

Finally, Schlatt sighed,” Alright fine I’ll give the fucking visa, but it’s only for one day Tommy. No wars, no fights, no _nada.”_

“Yes, sir yes sir” Quackity breathed, relief evident everywhere.

Wilbur bit back a grin, seeing the blood already in the water,” Are you both Presidents?” he asked innocently.

“Yeah” Quackity crowed

“No, just me” Schlatt responded at the same time.

“The _fuck”_ Quackity growled facing his President.

“He’s not really much of anything actually, if anything George over here is a better Vice President than Quackity” Schlatt continued, ignoring Quackity.

“ _What the fuck”_ Quackity screeched,” All the work that I’ve done for you already? Is that _nothing?_ What the fuck Schlatt”

“I’m sensing a bit of a constitutional disagreement” Techno commented as well, a bit of an amused smirk on his face.

Tommy, eager to not have any more fucking tension in the room, soon found Badboyhalo in the corner, nibbling on some pumpkin pie.

“Hey! Bad! How you fucking doing mate?” Tommy cheered as he quickly approached the hooded man.

“HI! How are you Tommy?” Bad greeted warmly, despite the language Tommy was giving him.

Tommy started laughing at the cheerful response when Schlatt spoke again, shoving Quackity out of his face,” Hey, Tommy,”

Tommy turned,” Yeah?”

“Watch your language”

Tommy’s good mood vanished,” Oh you _fucked up. You fucked up Schlatt”_

“Don’t use bad language around here.” Schlatt drawled.

Technoblade fiddled with the ax he pulled out and Tommy was quick to pat Techno’s arm,” Hang on no, we promised no killing today Techno. Put the ax away”

“I kinda want mutton now though” Techno complained.

“Both of you knock it off” Wilbur sighed, “Look, we have the visa. Let’s just take the visa and go”

“Now hang on a minute, I haven’t signed it yet” Schlatt hummed as Eret handed him a book and quill, only for Tubbo to briefly get it on accident.

Wilbur froze when he saw Schlatt’s eyes darken dangerously,” Give me that book Tubbo” Schlatt snarled.

Tubbo squeaked and handed it,” I’m sorry sir I didn’t mean to pick it up”

Tommy snapped,” Hey! Don’t yell at Tubbo like that!”

Tommy immediately moved in front of Tubbo without hesitation, sword out and nearly getting Schlatt with a swing.

Schlatt coolly dodged it,” Gosh Tubbos man…they get on my nerves”

Tommy growled low in his throat while Tubbo looked shaken in his corner, eyes wide as he looks at Wilbur with a kicked puppy expression.

All Wilbur could do was throw a concerned look right back at Tubbo.

“Alright so is it just for you Tommy that I’m writing this for? Or is it also for uh…pink guy and lover boy?” Schlatt grumbled as he started writing things into the book.

Wilbur tilted his head at his ‘title’ and Techno merely snorted.

“Lover boy” Wilbur muttered, trying to stop the laughter that was building in his throat.

“Yes, but hey Schlatt, don’t call them that please” Tommy protested, moving to stand by Wilbur again.

“Also, hello Gogy!” Tommy got distracted when he spotted George.

“Hello” George responded lightly.

Tommy wheezed,” I’m sorry for laughing but there’s just something about your face…maybe it’s your eyes I’m not sure”

George tilted his head to one side,” What do you mean my eyes? You can’t even see them, I’m wearing my goggles”

Wilbur briefly glanced away from the conversation, watching as Ponk climb into the White House from a ladder that was from who knows where. He watched as the sun was once again rising, they had spent nearly four hours coaxing Schlatt into giving them a visa. Then, he heard gasps of shock and Tommy making confusing noises.

_What the hell happened now._

When Wilbur turned back around and walked back to Tommy’s side,” Tommy what’s the- “

Oh.

George had taken off his goggles. His eyes weren’t odd like Eret’s were, in which they gave off their own light and had no pupils, no they were in odd in the sense of mismatched.

One eye red and one eye blue. Well, that probably explains the color blindness really. Wilbur didn’t know for sure, but he did recall George had a rather unique eye color, didn’t think back then it meant he had heterochromia of all things. 

“Happy?” George grumbled

“No, I am most certainly not please put back on those goggles or so help me that is really odd and terrifying” Tommy whined.

“No, it’s not it’s beautiful” Quackity crooned, making a move on George but George pulled out his crossbow in full, arrow already loaded.

“Don’t you dare” He growled and Quackity backed off, still crooning.

“Alright, here you go Tommy, one day visa. Now, you have to let me know when you’re going to use it, I don’t really care how you let me know, End Letter me or some shit. But you have to let me know. Otherwise I can and will negate it and you won’t be able to step foot in _my_ country ever again. Do I make myself clear?” Schlatt grumbled as he handed Tommy the signed document.

Tommy quickly read through it, making sure there were no ifs or strings, and sighed, looking back up at Schlatt,” Thank you”

“Be sure to hand it to me too when you want to cash it in” Schlatt reminded.

Tommy nodded and then grumbled in annoyance when he saw Bad pull out a crossbow,” Wait the fuck? Are guns allowed in Manberg now?”

“Yeah what of it” Schlatt hummed.

“He’s destroyed all tradition Tommy” Eret said sadly.

“He’s the President…he does what he wants” Tubbo mumbled.

Wilbur had enough, he excused himself from the room and opened the doors of the White House, ready to leave, still hearing Tommy protesting and general arguments going against him.

He sighed, and closed the door shut behind him, walking a little way before stopping and waiting for Techno and Tommy to follow.

“You stop cursing too! I’ll revoke that…darn thing if I have to!” Schlatt called out as Tommy and Techno finally left, Tommy laughing as he did so.

The other Manbergians also left the White House, and Wilbur quickly grabbed Tubbo.

“Say Tubbo, would you mind escorting us out of Manberg?” Wilbur asked, loudly enough that Schlatt and Quackity caught wind.

“Yeah Tubbo, led them out of Manberg! That’s part of your job after all” Schlatt immediately said.

Tubbo wilted but nodded,” Right right, that’s my…that’s my job, on it Schlatt”

Just as the gang and Tubbo were turning to leave, Schlatt still had one more thing to say.

“Oh, before you gentlemen leave, I just wanted to say that I’m raising Niki’s taxes. Just hers. That’s all” Schlatt waved.

Wilbur turned around, poison on his tongue, but held back. _Come to think of it, where was Niki?_

“Tubbo, where’s Niki. Shouldn’t she be here?” Wilbur asked the Secretary of State.

“She’s um…she’s in jail last time I checked” Tubbo mumbled.

Wilbur hummed in response; _she must have broken out of jail then. That’s probably the reason she sent me those End Letters to begin with._

“Let’s go everyone” Tommy cheered and Technoblade glanced back at Manberg one more time before following.

Wilbur gritted his teeth at that little moment. He can’t trust Technoblade. Can’t trust him as far as he can fucking throw him. There’s too much in the air right now, too many alliances shifting and breaking, too many painful fucking memories. It’s too fucking cold too, Wilbur hasn’t been able to stop shaking since they left the HQ. Maybe it’s the uniform, yeah, it’s too thin, he’ll need something warmer if this weather keeps acting up.

“It’s so _fucking cold”_ Wilbur hissed.

“Cold? Wilbur what do you mean? It’s morning, the sun is already warming the place up” Tommy asked, concerned.

_Wait, Tommy says it isn’t cold?_

“Uh yeah never mind, it was probably cold in the White House, that’s all” Wilbur quickly covered up although why was he covering up the fact that he’s cold. That could lead to an illness or something.

“That it was a little cold in there, you noticed they only used glowstone and not torches?” Tommy agreed readily on that before turning to Tubbo.

“Tubbo! How are you? Are you okay? Got any news for us? I’m kind of taking a leadership role at the moment because Wilbur is very angry” Tommy chirped at his best friend.

Tubbo chuckled nervously as they kept walking, his eyes darting around like he was making sure it was just the four of them going through the spruce forest.

“I uh...I can’t really say- “Tubbo started mumbling

“Tubbo, walk with us” Wilbur stated.

Tubbo stopped walking instead. The whole group stopped and stared at him as he struggled to figure out what to say. He ends up tugging on Tommy’s sleeve and the two go a little way away, talking in fast hushed tones.

“So those two are close right. They’re practically siblings” Techno asked Wilbur while the two waited.

“Yeah, that’s a great way to put it actually. Tubbo is Tommy’s to put it lightly” Wilbur agreed.

Techno arched an eyebrow,” Wait what? Ownership?”

“No not like that, I meant in that friendship manner, for some reason Tommy has always been a bit possessive when it came to Tubbo, if you had Tubbo with you for longer than Tommy wanted you would get an earful and Tommy dragging away Tubbo. It’s hella amusing but also very sweet. Tommy deserves a kid a like Tubbo to keep him grounded” Wilbur couldn’t help but smile as he remembered all the times Tommy nearly threw a fit when Tubbo wasn’t with him.

Peaceful, happy times.

“Hey…uh Wilbur can I talk to you for a moment” Tommy laughed nervously.

_For fuck’s sake._

Wilbur waited until Tommy was back at his side before speaking to Tubbo,” Tubbo you’ve escorted us long enough. Please leave”

Tubbo got that kicked puppy look again, but Wilbur wasn’t having it,” _Goodbye Tubbo”_

Tubbo wilted, “Okay…goodbye”

He left. 

“Hey Techno” Tommy said nervously.

“How much did you hear?” Techno asked, looking a bit nervous himself.

“Quite a lot” Tommy admitted, strapping on a shield.

“No no, like did you hear the clarification” Techno huffed, looking frustrated.

“No this isn’t about the hating women thing” Tommy grumbled, and Techno relaxed.

“Oh, okay awesome”

“No no, I…look, Techno, were you paid a sum of money?”

Wilbur pulled out a bow.

Techno glanced at him before refocusing on Tommy,” I assure you I have not been paid a sum of money, else I’d be in a much better mood at the moment”

“For fuck’s sake! Techno, word out on the street says you’re out to get us” Tommy shouted.

Wilbur loaded an arrow and aimed at Techno’s face.

Techno didn’t even look surprised, he just looked at both of them and heaved a sigh.

“I would’ve done so already if I was out to get you” Techno grumbled, folding his arms,” it already would’ve been done. So, I think I’m good”

“How”

Both boys turned at Wilbur’s snarl.

“What?”

Wilbur lowered the bow, switching to the diamond sword he had,” How would you have gotten us. I want to know”

Techno looked at him and relaxed, “Ax. Probably would’ve taken you out first Wilbur, weaker armor and mentality. Tommy would’ve been a little hard since he stole Ponk’s netherite chest plate, but he would’ve died a couple hits later. Would’ve already taken most of the iron and diamonds you had on yourselves then moved on”

Tommy took a breath and Wilbur shook his head.

“Let’s keep walking. An honest answer but I really don’t trust you man” Wilbur sighed.

He was so tired.

Technoblade chuckled as they kept moving.

“That’s not an okay way to respond to all of this!” Tommy protested.

“Look, I’m a violent anarchist okay? How would I- _Why_ would I side with a _government_ ” Techno wheezed.

“Y’know that is a good point. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you side with a government” Wilbur agreed, while Tommy spluttered behind him.

“Anyways, ignoring the politics let’s get back to our main business. Let’s work on making the underground potato farm for Techno”

“Wilbur, we need to name our headquarters right now, we can’t just keep calling it headquarters that’s boring” Tommy complained.

“Okay, what about the Underground District?” Wilbur suggested as they got closer and closer to home.

“No, I don’t like it. It’s too long we need something that people can get behind, something short, snappy, and loveable” Tommy grumbled, frowning as he tries to think of names.

They finally reached headquarters while Tommy was thinking of a new name and Wilbur watched Techno go off to the side and started to pick up some dirt.

“Techno we can’t make the farm up here it’s too risky” Wilbur protested, only to receive a glare from the pink-haired man.

“All farms need dirt Wilbur. I’m getting some from up here to take downstairs” Technoblade pointed out and Wilbur huffed a laugh.

“Right sorry, I’m a bit tired. C’mon downstairs we go” Wilbur gestured, and they headed down.

“Oh! What about the Rebels?”

“Shit name” Wilbur immediately shot back.

“Renegades” Techno taunted.

“Renegades! Hah!” Wilbur wheezed at the name.

“UH NEVERMIND DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW TECHNO RIGHT NOW” Tommy was shouting, and Wilbur had to peek back up to see Techno come in with Tommy hastily putting up dirt in front of the entrance.

“What happened what’s going on?” Wilbur asked

“I just saw Eret! He was around the area!” Tommy whisper shouted.

Wilbur grumbled, irritated that the little weasel was trying to find their base now.

“He’s trying to join us but if I’m not letting Niki in right now, I’m sure as _hell_ not letting Eret in.” Wilbur snarled and Tommy muttered an agreement.

As the dust settled again Tommy huffed a quiet laugh and made another suggestion,” Mancave”

Wilbur laughed,” Mancave? Oh, I like Mancave”

“It doesn’t have a ring to it” Tommy complained.

“The raviners” Wilbur suggested.

Tommy glared at him as they all made it to the bottom of the ravine.

“The cobblestone cowboys”

Laughter at that suggestion rang in the ravine. Wilbur pulled out a couple pieces of wood and coal and made a tiny campfire and tucked it into the wall. Techno walked around, obviously trying to find a good place to start digging and working on the potato farm while Tommy struggled with names.

Wilbur was just starting to put down blankets and pillows when Tommy gasped.

“What if we combined our old title with a new one! Wilbur, I give you…Pogtopia” Tommy gestured around him, a bright grin on his face at the title.

Pogtopia…doesn’t sound too bad.

“I like Pogtopia” Wilbur admitted.

“Technoblade?” Tommy turned to the other man, eyes shining.

“It works” Techno replied.

“Okay let’s get some torches down, make sure mobs can’t spawn in here, and Techno get started on that potato farm”

“Will do” Techno responded.

“I’ll go ahead and start working on the second ravine, start cutting it off from the outside world” Tommy told Wilbur.

The group soon went to work on cleaning and making the ravine, no Pogtopia, into a functioning headquarters. Tommy soon called for Wilbur however, when he discovered something familiar.

“Look Wilbur! It’s my strip mine! We have a tunnel back to L’manberg!” Tommy crowed.

“Hang on, let’s not be so hasty, we gotta see where this goes” Wilbur protested.

Some digging, goofy footrace, and a couple potatoes later, the two quickly realized the strip mine was indeed directly under L’manberg. Right into Tommy’s old bunker back from the first War.

“Wilbur this is dangerous what if they realize there’s tunnels leading straight back to Pogtopia” Tommy whispered, shaken.

“Then we plug them up! They’re old tunnels Tommy nobody reuses old tunnels” Wilbur hissed back,” Now come on, back to the tunnels we can’t let anybody know we’ve been down here”

A nod of agreement and the two headed back. Exhaustion from the past few sleepless nights catching up to the two as they finally reached the ravine again. Techno greeting them with a wave as he went down the makeshift cobblestone stairs.

“You guys look exhausted. Probably not good for the two of you to be up this long, what would Phil say?” Techno chuckled.

“Right, bedtime for the both of us. C’mon Tommy I made us a place to rest” Wilbur sighed, his whole body singing in relief as the two soon collapsed by the campfire he made earlier.

No more words could be said as Wilbur and Tommy leaned against each other, pillows tucked under shoulders and sleep landing nearly instantly. Techno watched with a fond smile on his face as he took off his cape and quietly draped it over the two.

He can’t tell them yet that Eret and Bad found their base. Not until they were both in a better head space. He’s seen the look on Wilbur’s face when he thinks nobody is looking. That raw anger was going to tear him apart real soon if he doesn’t figure out a way to get a grip.

Technoblade sighed as he looked around the ravine. It’s messy, the resources they have so few and far between, but Techno’s delt with worse beginnings. He shoulders the shovel he has as he glances down at the little potatoes in his hands. Techno grinned, finally, he can finally do what he’s always wanted to do. Create a lovely potato farm and then be able to slaughter an entire nation. It’s basically Christmas.

If he’s lucky…maybe he can have a rematch with Dream too.

**Beautiful.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! First off I'd like to apologize for the massive ass chapter. I know it was probably a lot to read and I apologize for that. Then again, if I kept this chapter in just one piece that would be EVEN LONGER. So it had to be broken up. I hope you all enjoyed it (again super sorry it was long there was just so much to cover!). Also, if you guys were hoping for some kind of Ninja chapter there won't be one. I figured in the grand scheme of things Ninja didn't really have a whole lot of impact on the story other than marrying George and basically being the chaotic person that he is. So, what's next for this lovely fic? Well, I heard a festival has occurred ;)  
> And that's all I leave for that. Thank you so much for reading I love you all very much and hope you guys have a lovely day <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	10. Interlude? Error...downloading new alternate universe...Happy Halloween! 🎃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween and Day of the Dead for everyone! Please enjoy this little one shot trip down a particular stream memory lane and enjoy a bit of a Demon AU.
> 
> Have fun!

When Fundy woke up this morning, he was not expecting his day to go from simply to-dos to fighting a literal _demon._ Well, not really a demon, a specific one, called a _Dreamon._ He was not expecting poor Dream, his fiancé, actually being one of the strongest demons around. Fundy did his best to keep Tubbo safe, that is until Tommy came out of nowhere and somehow got them both to safety even though Fundy could’ve sworn that black mask and vivid orange smiley was downright _murderous_.

Yeah no. Totally not what Fundy from the morning could have predicted.

* * *

Fundy was just meandering around Manberg, admiring his work and looking forward to the festival that will be happening later in the month. Fundy was merely a humble fox after all, he munched on some of his spider eyes as he wandered around, before he spotted a familiar green shirt. _Tubbo._

Fundy grinned and decided to follow after the young Secretary of State. Tubbo either already knew Fundy was already following or was really focused, either way Fundy was able to follow Tubbo easily until they got to a small cleared dirt base of some structure Tubbo was going to work on.

“Hey Tubbo- “Fundy greeted only to be met with a screech and a punch to the face.

“OW!” Fundy whined stumbling backwards as Tubbo keeled over wheezing as he caught his breath.

“Fundyyyy don’t scare me like that! I nearly killed you” Tubbo whined as he glared at Fundy.

“No kidding! This is so going to bruise” Fundy complained himself, rubbing his sore cheek.

“Right sorry about that I didn’t mean it honestly” Sweet Tubbo apologized as he pressed a healing potion into Fundy’s hands.

“Aw Tubbo it’s okay don’t worry about a healing potion I’ll be fine. So, what’s on the agenda today? You’re wearing some fancy gold armor too” Fundy laughed as he pushed the healing potion back to Tubbo.

“Oh right! I had a great idea for a prank! Are you willing to help? I’m thinking we open up a pharmacy and like, extort money from the ill!” Tubbo cheered.

Right. This is the same boy that is somehow friends with one of the most obnoxious people in the lands. Fundy doesn’t know how Tubbo stays so pure and happy. Despite the occasional… outburst.

“That is so fucking funny Tubbo. Y’know what I am in a funny mood today let’s prank someone” Fundy agreed and Tubbo wheezed in laughter.

“Let’s go mess with Skeppy! I bet he’s around here somewhere” Tubbo cheered as the two hopped off the little construction and back onto the main oak pathway.

“Good idea what are we going to do with Skeppy? Are we going to troll him?” Fundy asked.

A fat mistake.

“I was thinking we murder him” Tubbo replied.

A beat of silence and Fundy sighed mentally.

“Wow Tubbo I didn’t know you were in such a _funny_ mood today” Fundy mumbled and Tubbo wheezed with laughter again.

“It’ll be with golden swords and armor Fundy it’ll be less scary and more annoying” Tubbo chuckled

Fundy relaxed at knowing it was gold swords, the weakest sword metal around, and followed after Tubbo to his underground archives.

“Oh, oh! We’ll need diamond scythes too! Perfect for large amounts of murder” Tubbo hummed as he pulled out some diamonds from one of his chests. 

Fundy stared,” Wait don’t you mean hoes?”

Tubbo looked over, confusion all over his face as he carefully made the tool,” No I meant scythes. What’s wrong with that? We use them all the time in my other job”

“Wait you have another job despite being the Secretary of State?” Fundy was even more confused now.

Tubbo hesitated. It looked like he wanted to talk about it, but he shook his head,” Another time maybe, here I made you one let’s go find Skeppy!”

Fundy cheered, trying his best to push aside any concerns he had with Tubbo at the moment. It’s not like he can push for answers, the kid looked uncomfortable and Fundy has already learned from past mistakes that you don’t push it on uncomfortable kids.

“Let’s have the diamond scythes in one hand and the sword in the other!” Fundy suggested as they headed back up, Tubbo agreeing vibrantly.

As they headed up, they briefly got the tail end of a conversation between their target and Badboyhalo.

“We need more quartz Bad so I’m just going to spend the rest of the day in the nether. You can stay here and do what you want but I’m going to the nether”

Bad made a complaining sound,” Skepppyyyyy I don’t wanna do the nether today though! Even if it’s for the house! It’s too hot in the nether”

Skeppy made a frustrated noise,” I didn’t say you have to come!! Just, ugh, just stay around here. Heck, go and find us some dark oak for the furniture I’ll be the only one in the nether ok?”

“Fine. Be careful then okay. I won’t be there to protect you”

“Bad oh my gosh. _I’m the one that’s protecting you”_

Fundy and Tubbo peaked around the corner and just saw Skeppy leave through the nether portal while Bad dejectedly walks off, looking grumpy.

Well so much for that trolling idea.

Tubbo sighed,” Let’s go grab some eggs, 32 at most if you don’t mind”

Fundy frowned, confused as to what eggs have for this situation, but followed anyways.

“Why do we need 32 eggs Tubbo”

“Shh hold on I’m thinking. Yeah okay, do you have any blocks on you?” Tubbo asked

_This just keeps getting weirder._

“Unfortunately, not” Fundy replied.

“Ah okay then shame. We’ll need gold blocks…actually no dirt will do help me please?”

A few minutes were spent gathering some dirt.

“Okay how many do you have? I have eleven” Tubbo asked as they headed to the mansion Skeppy and Bad lived in.

“I have thirteen” Fundy replied.

“No that won’t do. Throw out two we need eleven exactly”

Fundy obeyed but was still curious about this whole thing.

“Okay now stand here with me” Tubbo gestured to the black pathway and Fundy followed, ears twitching when he saw Tubbo pull out a splash potion and threw it down on their feet.

“Okay! Now our swords shouldn’t be able to hurt us” Tubbo demonstrated by lighting smacking Fundy with the blade.

To Fundy’s surprise it didn’t even feel like it hit! “Oh, wow that’s amazing!” Fundy laughed as he smacked Tubbo with the gold sword and he giggled.

“Alright alright now repeat after me” Tubbo instructed.

“Got it”

They completed a strange structure and when Fundy hopped off, he blinked in surprise at it. It looked like a rather elegant archway of some kind and it would’ve looked pretty in any other block other than dirt.

“Do you see where it lines up with Fundy?” Tubbo asked as he gestured to the archway

Fundy squinted, using his fox vision to piece together what Tubbo was pointing out. He brightened when he realized what it lined up with.

“It lines up with that tower!” Fundy pointed.

“Yes exactly. Okay, Fundy, I’m going to tell you something very important” Tubbo hummed.

“Yes, what is it?”

Tubbo walked over to a spare chest nearby and searched through it. A brief moment of silence before Tubbo finally spoke again,” Would you believe me if I told you my other job is being a Demon Hunter?”

_A what._

“We still being funny or like is this serious” Fundy asked.

Tubbo pouted, closing the chest with a flick of his fingers,” I’m being serious for the past three years I’ve been hunting demons as a way to help people out. I got invited to be here in the SMP but sometimes I still have to go away on demon hunting business. I got a reputation and everything! Isn’t that cool?”

Fundy felt like he was getting a headache or maybe he lost the last of his brain cells,” Tubbo there’s no such thing as demons. There’s zombies, skeletons, hell even withers, but no demons.”

“That’s because they like to hide in plain sight nowadays. Possession is like a requirement these days to keep up appearances, although the more powerful demons don’t even need a host to manifest. They just create their own bodies through soul harvesting.” Tubbo pressed half a stack of lapis lazuli in Fundy’s hands,” Now help me out again please? It’s okay if you don’t believe me, but I trust you Fundy”

“Fine okay, but how long have you been a Demon Hunter? I feel like this is rather recent” Fundy asked as he followed Tubbo back to the dirt archway and mimicked his movements.

“Since I was really little. I don’t recall exactly when, but it was something I was taught from a young age. I met lots of cool people through it and helped out many more! All the elders say I’m on my way to becoming one of the best in history, but I think they’re flattering me to be honest.” Tubbo chirped as he finally placed down the last lapis block.

“Okay! All done! Come back with me Fundy, be careful”

“Soo what’s the process on becoming a Demon Hunter?” Fundy asked once the two headed up to the top of the mansion.

“It’s a bit of a process for sure, but why don’t you become one? I’ll help you out it’ll be fun” Tubbo asked, eating some pork.

Fundy huffed a laugh, he still couldn’t tell if this was all a big Tubbo Moment or if he was being serious, but he decided he might as well go with it.

“I’d love nothing more than to be a Demon Hunter with you Tubbo” Fundy agreed.

Tubbo grinned at Fundy,” Great news! Alright let’s go find Punz and Sapnap. There’s something I want to ask Punz”

They were just heading over to Punz’s house when they were greeted with the sounds of combat. Followed immediately by a scream of rage then silence.

“Hear that Fundy?” Tubbo suddenly whispered, dropping to a crouch behind some leaves,” Punz just killed a man. We probably shouldn’t prank him”

“Yeah that’s…that’s pretty bad. Can’t afford to piss off a man like that” Fundy whispered back and the two headed off again, trying to find anyone they could prank safely.

“Oh! What about Dream? He’s, around, right?” Tubbo looked over with bright eyes and Fundy shook his head.

“Hold on we can’t just prank my fiancé” Fundy protested.

“What if Dream’s a demon…a Dreamon?” Tubbo protested back,” I have received word that there is a powerful demon around here but for the life of me I haven’t been able to track down the aura”

“Aura? What does aura have to do with this?”

Tubbo sighed,” Certain powerful demons are capable of exuding auras of their energy, it kinda acts like a trail that we Demon Hunters can track. Although I’m not sure if Dreamon exudes an aura…”

Tubbo stopped talking when he spotted the enchanted netherite armor further down the pathway.

“Oh God it’s him. What if Dream is the Dreamon? We have to investigate Fundy come on” Tubbo didn’t wait for Fundy to reply as he raced down to meet with one of the most powerful people in the SMP lands.

Fundy heaved a sigh as he followed, apology being written in the back of his mind as he continues this prank of theirs.

“Hey!” Tubbo greeted the masked man as they approached.

Dream hummed his response, seeming focused on something different as he continued walking past them.

Fundy decided to play,” Dreamon!” he called out giggling at the way Dream froze like he’d been slapped across the face.

“We’re onto you Dreamon! We know of your species!” Fundy said authoritatively.

Tubbo nodding next to him as he followed.

Dream for a long moment, didn’t say anything, then he kept moving.

“Wha- He’s not listening!” Tubbo complained and followed after Dream.

“Hey, Dream, c’mon we’re just trying to have a nice chat!” Fundy whined following after Dream, still wearing the golden armor but sword put away to try and reason with him.

He was tugged back by Tubbo,” You’re getting ahead of yourself. C’mon we need a protective ring to keep us safe from the Dreamon”

“Tubbo we’re probably taking this too far Dream isn’t this Dreamon you speak of- “

Tubbo yanked him in with a surprising amount of strength before tilling the dirt around them with the diamond hoe, or scythe.

Dream did come over and watch as Tubbo created the circle. That white mask covering up basically everything Fundy could’ve normally been able to see. It was uncomfortable, especially after Fundy had worked so hard to propose to him. Rules were rules though and Dream _never_ took off his mask in public unless it got damaged to the point of seeing his true face.

Tubbo checked to make sure Fundy was safely in the circle before rounding on “Dream”,” Dreamon, I need you to come with us to the alter. Can you do this for us?”

A pause as Dream quietly watched them before he spoke,” Okay”

Fundy relaxed, relieved that Dream was willing to go through with their game. Although Fundy can’t tell anymore if it was a game or not.

Before Fundy could leave the circle, he was stopped again by Tubbo,” Do not leave the tilled ground, it’s blessed by our weapons, continue to till the ground underneath you until we reach the alter.”

Fundy sighed and nodded, briefly giving Dream a slightly apologetic look before tilling the ground in front of him and walking.

The walk was so _fucking slow._ Combined with the tilling of the dirt in front of them Fundy was ready to pull his fur out from frustration.

“Stay with me Fundy I have a potion on me that will help” Tubbo produced a potion that was a color that Fundy didn’t recognize and drank it.

“Alright whatever you do, _do not move away from me.”_ Tubbo hissed and Fundy nodded, briefly glancing back at Dream who was watching this all go down before they started moving again.

The pace was much better now thanks to the potion Tubbo drank but it was still rather odd this whole thing. Was Tubbo really telling the truth? But didn’t that mean Fundy was betrothed to a demon? Fundy had many questions and not enough answers. Soon, the alter appeared before them.

“If you would please, step into the alter Dream” Tubbo asked politely.

Dream hummed, looking at the archway quietly before shuffling forward, settling on the white quartz.

“Okay he’s in let’s begin the ritual” Tubbo stated seriously.

“Alright Tubbo just tell me what to do” Fundy replied.

“Stand on the opposite side like that yeah, I’ll be doing the speaking until I give you a signal” Tubbo told Fundy before carefully moving away to the opposite side of the alter, holding some eggs in his hands.

“Alright Dreamon repeat after me” Tubbo told Dream, who nodded his confirmation.

“I am one”

“I am one”

“A soul”

“A soul”

Fundy could feel his tail twitching, something was going down, but he couldn’t figure out what. He shuddered where he stood keeping a careful eye on both of them as Tubbo kept speaking.

“A higher power”

“A higher power”

“I wish for this no more! I will be fixed!” Tubbo cried.

As Dream followed the words Fundy noticed his body was twitching, the netherite armor was taken off earlier and so it was easier to notice body language.

“Oh, look at him he’s feeling it! It’s okay Dream you’re doing great” Fundy did his best to console his fiancé.

“Yes, very good Dream! Okay Fundy on my mark! We will perform the action and then he will be free!” Tubbo shouted and lifted up the eggs.

Fundy mimicked.

“3”

“2”

Dream’s eyes flashed behind the mask and Fundy briefly froze as a strange cold fear grasped onto him.

_What the-_

“1 THROW”

The eggs landed.

Then the world turned white.

Fundy came to with a sickening sense of vertigo that briefly made him throw up in the bushes nearby. He felt a hand on his shoulder and squinted up to see that it was Tubbo.

Tubbo looked pale but steady on his feet as he helped him up,” I think it worked! Dream should be free now from the Dreamon’s grasp. Thank you for your help Fundy”

Fundy nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve before looking around,” W-Where’s Dream though?”

Tubbo pointed.

There, in the center of the now _broken_ shrine laid Dream.

Fundy’s ears twitched as he strained to hear if Dream was alright, when he saw the steady rise and fall of his chest he relaxed, realizing that Dream was asleep? Passed out?

The two carefully approached and Dream awoke with a tiny groan. He sat up slowly, Tubbo and Fundy hovering nearby in case he needs help.

“How do you feel Dream?” Tubbo asked softly.

Dream rubbed the back of his head, looking around before turning that white mask back to them,” I feel…different”

“Different how?”

“I feel…new”

Tubbo grinned.

“This is good Fundy! I think we managed to expel the Dreamon from him!” Tubbo cheered and Fundy sagged in relief, happy that this prank didn’t go too far at all.

Although what _was_ that ceremony? Why did Fundy pass out?

“Couple more questions Dream just to make sure we didn’t accidentally unleash it or something, do you hear voices?” Tubbo asked.

Dream shook his head,” No, just you two”

Tubbo carefully gestured to the open braziers behind them,” Do you like fire?” 

“No, it’s scary” Dream replied immediately.

“Does this open flame upset you?”

Dream nodded before walking over and carefully putting out the flame with a bucket of water.

Tubbo shot Fundy a bright grin at this. Although it made Fundy feel uneasy, Dream liked the fire they had next to them when Fundy took him out to eat on the day, he proposed…

Something was very wrong; his instincts screaming at him to leave all of this and go back to his house or _something._ He can’t just leave Tubbo alone though, especially not his fiancé. He has to be a good future husband and that starts _now._

“C’mon Dream follow us real close, got to take you somewhere to answer more questions just to be safe” Tubbo told Dream before leaving Skeppy’s mansion.

Dream followed obediently, no questions asked.

That rang an alarm bell in Fundy’s head.

They walked down the pathway, Tubbo in front, Dream in the middle, and Fundy covering the rear until they reached the remains of the Ponk’s lemon tree.

“Do you remember this place?” Tubbo asked him.

Dream looked around, taking in the scenery and humming softly under his breath until the mask turned back to Tubbo,” I don’t recall”

Fundy frowned,” Tubbo I don’t think that’s- “

“No no that’s really good. It means there’s a negative connotation with fire remember? The lemon tree was burned down, which means that the memory Dream had of the tree has been wiped due to the Dreamon being present when it occurred.”

Fundy hummed starting to understand what Tubbo was doing,” So that means we need to find other things with negative connotation to see if he really doesn’t recall them!”

“Exactly. Let’s get back to Dream” Tubbo stated.

“We just need to do a test on you and then you can go back to whatever it was you were doing ok?” Tubbo told Dream kindly

“Yeah that’s alright” Dream replied his voice relaxed.

Fundy didn’t like it.

“Alright we are going to need an iron door” Tubbo whispered to Fundy as they headed back to the main area of L’manberg.

“Yeah yeah I was thinking it was going to be an iron door. He’s hated them ever since that championship he did a couple weeks ago” Fundy held up one of the iron ingots he’s already grabbed but not before Tubbo forcefully shoved his arm back down.

“Fundy we can’t let him _know_. Else he’d be tested too early and not in a safe environment” Tubbo hissed.

“Right okay sorry” Fundy apologized, and they picked up the pace.

Fundy couldn’t help it and turned back to Dream,” Hey, everything okay? You’ve been pretty quiet since the whole…ceremony thing”

Dream hummed,” Yes, Fundy I’m alright, just trying to process…how I’m feeling at the moment. Not entirely sure what it is but it’s not…bad I would say”

Fundy relaxed a bit at Dream’s honest answer,” I’m glad to hear that, you know as your fiancé you can tell me anything right?”

Dream actually chuckled a bit at those words,” I know Fundy. I trust you but I am fine, promise”

Fundy did not fluff up a bit at the pride knowing Dream trusted _him._ Absolutely not. Never. Shut up.

They gathered up iron ingots and carefully made a tiny shed of smooth stone and of course, the iron door.

Dream was messing around in Tommy’s house while Tubbo and Fundy finished building the shack.

“Okay Dream walk over here please” Tubbo coaxed Dream to come out of Tommy’s house.

Dream did and he froze when he saw the iron door.

_Uh oh._

“That’s…that’s not good” Tubbo stammered as Dream took a step forward and locked himself in the shack.

_Shit._

That’s when Fundy heard the humming. He barely got a glimpse, but it was more than enough when Tubbo shouted and suddenly there was an explosion of movement and energy.

He had seen Dream’s mask turn _black._

Tubbo had gone in front of Fundy, diamond scythe out only this time the material of the blade had suddenly changed from diamond to something silvery in color. Fundy would’ve guessed iron if not for the searing _clang_ that occurred when Dream’s netherite sword met with the scythe.

Sparks flew as an inhuman snarl came from Dream, the mask pitch black and the smiley face had been replaced with an orange glowing smirk. This was no longer the man Fundy knew, loved.

This is the _Dreamon._

“ _Idiot”_ Dreamon snarled as he pushed down against Tubbo, Fundy reached out to try and help only to be blown backwards by an unnatural force, his back-hitting stone wall and making him see black spots in his eyes.

“ _I was trying to keep it casual today. But no, a tiny Demon Hunter happened to catch wind I was hiding around these parts. I’ll have to get rid of you if I am to be at peace”_

Tubbo cried out as he was also thrown aside like a rag doll. Fundy barely managed to get to his feet before dodging the Dreamon’s second attack and helping Tubbo to his feet.

“We gotta run Tubbo now!” Fundy told his friend and they booked it.

Arrows flew past them as Dreamon fired arrow after arrow.

“Community house! I need a diamond too Tubbo we don’t have time to waste” Fundy called over to Tubbo as they ran through the land.

He was afraid to even look back and see the monster that was trying to kill them.

“Okay just get me to an ender chest!” Tubbo replied.

“How are you running? He landed a heavy hit on you” Fundy couldn’t help but ask as they sprinted.

“Long story! Also, I’m not entirely sure but I’m thankful I can still run! Now GO”

They threw the Dreamon long enough to make it to Eret’s castle a little way past the Community House.

‘ _Sorry Eret but we’ll be borrowing some of this’_ Fundy mentally apologizing as he pulled out some of the cobblestone, wool, slabs, and other items from Eret’s numerous chests.

They both froze when they heard footsteps.

The dragging of a blade on stone and wood,” _Oh Tubbo~”_

“oH GOD FUNDY HE’S HERE” Tubbo shouted turning to Fundy with wide panicked eyes.

Fundy startled a bit when he could’ve sworn, he saw something red flash briefly on Tubbo’s throat but didn’t have time to process it as he simply threw himself at the nearest ladder.

“CLIMB UP AND AROUND TUBBO WE CAN’T LET HIM GET TOO CLOSE!” Fundy screeched and took off.

Fundy sprinted around and along the castle walls until he and Tubbo crashed into each other just outside the gate. Both could hear the Dreamon laughing in the distance.

“We gotta MOVE” Fundy cried, and they sprinted again.

“What are you planning Fundy?!” Tubbo asked as they ducked and weaved again, the night making things even worse as it felt like eyes were watching from _everywhere._

“Just give me two minutes Tubbo please! I need you to distract him long enough for me to build this car!” Fundy growled as they reached a small grassy area.

“I can do that, I think! But why a car?” Tubbo panted as he switched out of the gold armor, wearing something that Fundy noticed was heavily dyed and seemed to smell like incense for some reason.

“Just, please, two minutes” Fundy begged as he started constructing the car.

“Alright two minutes! I think he doesn’t see us yet. I’ll buy you that time” Tubbo said determinedly, pulling out that same silvery scythe.

Fundy hear him mumble words he didn’t understand and briefly saw a glow come from the weapon, like an enchantment but…brighter?

No time. Build.

Fundy did. He carefully made the car as he heard Tubbo distract the Dreamon.

When he finished, he whipped around,” Tubbo the diamond! Give me the diamond!”

“HERE!” Tubbo yelled just as the Dreamon descended on Tubbo, that netherite sword clashing once more against the scythe as Fundy barely caught the diamond.

“DREAM” Fundy screamed at the top of his lungs.

…The Dreamon froze.

Tubbo gasped and quickly moved away from him, panting.

“Do you remember this? Remember the movie! Remember the dinner? We had some really good food that night! And the fireplace! You loved that fireplace! It was nice and warm and comfortable. D-Dream? Dream please” Fundy shook as he held the diamond in his claws, showing it, _presenting it._

For a long moment all Dream/Dreamon did was stand there. Unmoving, the mask nor the body conveying any emotion at all. Fundy heard Tubbo gasp next to him but had all his focus on Dream, his fiancé, one of his closest friends.

Dream/Dreamon trembled.

He took to the sky.

Fundy and Tubbo both shrieked. Another blinding flash of light, this one of pure darkness.

Fundy felt _something brush against him._

When he could see again, he was rather startled at seeing…Tommy?

Tommy, a very infuriated Tommy, holding an enchanted diamond sword at Dream…wait Dream!

The black mask was gone. It was Dream again! Fundy crowed in joy and started to move to talk to Dream but was stopped by a rather fearsome glare by Tommy.

“Not a fucking step more Fundy. You stay right where you are. You Tubbo stealer” Tommy snarled.

Normally, Fundy would snap right back at the child’s ignorance and hot-headedness, but something was again off.

Fundy was pretty sure Tommy had gone off to the badlands with Punz and Niki. Which meant that there was no way Tommy could’ve come back in time for this. It takes three days to arrive to the terracotta badlands and three days to come back. There’s _no fucking way Tommy could’ve made it back in less than four hours._ Not unless…

Fundy had a painful headache. He didn’t snap back as Tommy refocused his anger on Dream.

“Thought I told you to not harm Tubbo” Tommy snarled.

Dream sighed loudly,” I didn’t hurt Tubbo. That was that… _thing._ I don’t really know how to explain it myself but what’s important is that I’m me again. Not… _whatever the hell that was._ I’m sorry if I did somehow hurt Tubbo in some way but- “

“No **fucking buts Dream. Fuck off. Grab your shit and leave.”** Tommy growled low in his throat.

Fundy managed to spare a glance at Tubbo despite the churning in his stomach. He knew Tommy has always been a bit possessive when it came to Tubbo, since Tubbo was his best friend, but this was beyond possessive. It’s like Dream had personally harmed Tommy’s mom or something. Tubbo looked relieved but just as worried as Fundy felt.

Tubbo sheepishly tugged on Tommy’s sleeve,” Hey no knock it off Tommy he’s all better now. I got rid of a portion of the Dreamon inside of him that’s why he was berserk earlier because it was the Dreamon, not Dream. He’s all better now back to being Dream. Please leave him be”

Tommy’s whole body shook, like it was taking everything he had not to lunge at Dream and heaved a heavy sigh, lowering the sword.

Dream snorted a little bit at the action,” Right. Um, thank you both for saving me. I… better get going and do my chores really quick. Don’t want to get another earful from Bad again”

Fundy sighed and nodded,” Okay. Please be safe Dream, do you want me to come with you?”

Dream looked over at him, the way his shoulders droop telling Fundy the answer he needed.

“Alright Tubbo, guess this is where we part ways for the rest of the evening. It’s been…it’s been something” Fundy sighed as he waved at Tubbo and he couldn’t do much more of that as Tommy downright _hissed_ at him if he so much as took one step forward.

“Thank you so much for everything Fundy! Perhaps we can meet up later in the week to continue your training! I think you’ll really like it” Tubbo gratefully replied, his trademark smile on his face as he waved back.

Fundy gave one last smile before turning around and following after Dream.

Tubbo giggled once Fundy and Dream left.

“What’s so funny? That was scary as shit you know what could’ve happened to you if I didn’t show up in time?” Tommy protested while Tubbo busted out laughing.

“I just can’t believe you got here in time for all that! Did you have like an inventory full of ender pearls or something? How did you even know I was in trouble?” Tubbo managed to say in between giggles, making Tommy roll his eyes.

“Tubbo I didn’t actually go to the badlands with Punz and Niki, I got into a bit of an argument with Punz and chose to stick around. I was actually over by the nether portal working on some cobblestone collecting for a tower I was thinking about building” Tommy explained gesturing to the large amounts of cobblestone he had on him.

“Oh well no wonder! Still didn’t answer my question about knowing I was in big trouble. I appreciate it though!” Tubbo yawned, feeling the day’s exhaustion land on him heavy.

Tommy snorted, although his blue eyes softened as he made Tubbo lean against him,” I’ll explain later, right now you need some bed rest and a meal. C’mon let’s head over to Wilbur’s I’m sure he probably has something to eat”

Tubbo sighed, happy, and rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder as they carefully started walking in that general direction,” Thank you Tommy. You’re the best”

Tommy smiled a rare smile. One full of fondness and warmth as he briefly thumbed the marking on the base of Tubbo’s throat as they walked. He was very happy he left his Mark on Tubbo a couple weeks earlier. Else he wouldn’t know what to think if he couldn’t rush to his best friend’s side. To everyone else other than Tommy and a couple others in the lands, the Mark looked like a tiny birthmark, just a slight discoloration of skin. To Tommy, it was his very own Sigil of Protection. One of the few things Phil taught him about when he was first learning how to control his demonic powers. Normally, it was used to protect fortresses or buildings, but Tommy figured out he could apply it to people as well. Tubbo is his after all. He can’t let _anyone_ lay a single finger on him.

Tommy clicked his tongue in annoyance as they headed to Wilbur’s. Of course, Dream had to be all dramatic when Tubbo figured out he was the Dreamon that owned these lands. Although it was rather clever of him to pretend Tubbo had successfully “removed” the Dreamon part. Not that Tommy will ever spill to Tubbo that Dream really is one of the most powerful demons around. In fact, a lot of them on the server were demons, Dream, Sapnap, himself, Wilbur, Techno, Bad, and Karl. Again, they wouldn’t breathe a word about it, especially to Demon Hunters.

Baby steps though. One day Tommy will be able to tell his best friend the truth and show that not all demons were bad. Hell, Tommy doesn’t even eat souls! He just feeds off the emotions of everyone.

The night coming quietly to a close as the first signs of dawn approached as Tommy let himself and Tubbo into Wilbur’s home. Wilbur chided Tommy quietly for a good ten minutes before tucking Tubbo into the spare guest room and making Tommy take the couch.

Tommy didn’t have the heart to tell Tubbo he really flew all the way from the badlands back to SMP territory. After all elytra weren’t exactly discovered yet in the SMP. Maybe, one day, everything will be revealed and then Tommyinnit wouldn’t have to hide his demon form anymore.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I wrote this out for fun and thought it would be a bit of a break from the normal drama of the SMP. It is in fact, not tied into the rest of the story, so this is just a little treat for everyone :D   
> The streams for the Dreamon was very chaotic so I hope I got the basic gist of what Tubbo and Fundy were trying to play as lmao. 
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading! <3
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	11. A Song of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang struggles to deal with the new life that is Pogtopia.  
> Does Techno finally rest?  
> What's with the double outfit Tubbo?  
> Put that flint and steel down Tommy or so help me  
> ...everything's so cold
> 
> Maybe I like it that way

_Cold, cold, freezing cold, he can’t breathe it’s like ice is building in his lungs._

_He can’t swim, he’s stuck, there’s something whispering in his ear, but he can’t understand it._

_He only knows cold. So. Fucking. Cold._

_Awake._

_AWAKE._

**_W A K E U P_ **

****

Wilbur wakes with a splitting headache and shivers. He looks around wildly in the unfamiliar place ready to fight or run or _something._ He shudders, breath icy as he exhales puffs of clouds and tries to catch his breath. Wilbur, shivering, finally recognizes where he is. Pogtopia. The ravine.

…The election.

Another full body shudder and Wilbur realizes desperately he needs warmer clothes. The ravine is _fucking cold._ Even with the campfire crackling away literally less than two feet away he’s so fucking cold he can see his breath. Wilbur gets up carefully, unaware of the red cloak that falls off him until he’s on his feet. He frowns at it then remembers who wears it.

The cold somehow becomes a bit more bearable, and a little bit more when he sees Tommy still fast asleep in his share of the little bed they made. Wilbur exhales, no air clouds, and re-drapes the cloak on Tommy before heading up. It takes a bit, because the cold comes back once he leaves the base of the ravine, it’s still nighttime outside as he peaks outside, making sure there are no intruders before he sits in front of the End Chest. Shaky breath, shaky hands, he reaches for the lid and carefully opens it. His hands haven’t stopped shaking, _they’re always fucking shaking,_ he finds what he’s looking for when his hands finally brush thick fabric.

Wilbur Soot sighs in relief when he finally throws on the trench coat, the thick fabric warming him up as he adjusts his beanie on his head. He heads outside briefly to admire his reflection in the water. The old clothing was from a time way before he came to Dream SMP, back when he was wandering around the world. A different time, but the clothes will help him keep under cover. A whisper flutters through his ears and he freezes. He looks down at his reflection, the moonlit pool looking ghostly…

Wilbur curses and scrambles backwards. Hands all over his face as the chills resettle on his whole body. _No that’s not right. There’s no way._

He swallows, tasting ice, and carefully looks again.

There, staring back, is Wilbur Soot.

Wilbur Soot…with one tiny detail different.

_Burning red eyes_

_Burning hands_

_Burning…lands?_

Wilbur looks around wildly, but the forest around him is quiet and not burnt.

_It’s not supposed to be burning so why?_

Wilbur looks again, but the burning image is gone.

It’s stills him.

He’s fine.

_Soon._

  
Wilbur curses again, quiet and shuddering as the headache comes back and he heads back inside. He’s trying to piece together just what the hell he’s done recently to get such migraines, but he sees the picture instead. It’s the one he’s had this whole time, the painting that was made a little after L’manberg was founded. Wilbur swallows, seeing the red x’s he made a little after Tommy and himself managed to crash into the shack. The blood is already dry after all, but it didn’t look like ink at all. It was a stain and a nuisance.

Wilbur carefully took the picture off the little hook and headed back downstairs. He’s still breathing out ice as he climbs down, but at least he doesn’t really feel the cold. He goes quietly making sure he doesn’t wake up Tommy or alert Techno as he reaches the bottom. He makes a right, heading inside to the second ravine, ignoring the gurgling and hisses of potential mobs as he reaches the little lava fall near the end of it. Wilbur is grateful for the heat the lava fall gives off and he slides down the wall of stone until he’s on the ground.

He can’t stop **fucking shaking.**

Wilbur hasn’t had the time to think about himself, about the trauma he’s been through. The War, the aftermath, the election, and that fucking aftermath. He _hurts._ It hurts so fucking much but he hasn’t had time to even realize it. Wilbur’s had to swallow it down this whole time, he’d scare Tommy...he’d scare Tubbo…he can’t scare others just because he may or not need help.

He needs help.

_Who can possibly help you?_

The headache is so painful he briefly forgets the world around him as the ringing in his ears aches his whole body.

_Can you fucking stop with this bullshit? I need to keep moving._

_And what? Be strong for that little gremlin child? He’s a pain in the ass, should just get rid of him. He’s been cockier than a cat with fresh fish, should remember who’s really in charge around here._

_We’re not President anymore_

_No, **you** aren’t President anymore  
  
_

_…what_

_Come on don’t be like that, you remember me, don’t you?_

Wilbur opens his eyes.

No one is there.

He exhales clouds.

He’s cold again.

_I need to be warm. How can I be warm?_

**_You need some help for that of course. Y’know what has plenty of warmth? People._ **

****

**_Blood can be so warm when you spill it correctly._ **

****

_I’m…I’m not gonna do that._

**_Oh, you will. Else that cold is going to consume you first. Can’t have a repeat of Luxia can we?_ **

****

_…Luxia?_

_Oh, how cute, you mentally blocked that memory haven’t you? A shame really, it was so much fun destroying Kai’s entire l i f e._

Wilbur jerks awake. Actually awake, and sees Techno jump a good foot in the air before he huffs,” Warn a guy when you wake violently like that”

…w h a t

He still holds the picture in his hands. It’s the only thing actually, he’s still wearing his old L’manberg uniform, Techno’s cloak still draped around his shoulders, and Tommy sound asleep next to him. Wilbur looks around then locks eyes with Techno.

He’s desperate.

Wilbur doesn’t realize he’s crying until Techno is suddenly in front of him, warm hands cupping his face as he uses his thumbs to brush away the heavy trail of tears.

“Hey, Wilbur, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Techno is all warmth and concern and it’s enough.

It’s enough for now.

Wilbur clings onto Techno until his sobs trail off into hiccups and stains a good part of Techno’s shirt with his tears.

Techno murmurs a mix of word garble and comforting words. He’s always a bit awkward when it comes to comforting others, but with Wilbur it’s secondhand nature. Finally, Wilbur pats his shoulders, and the two brothers pull apart.

He sniffs and Techno manages to give him a soft smile, “If you tell me you’ve been suppressing this this whole time, I’m going to throw you into the river”

Wilbur wheezes a bit and makes grabby hands. Techno sighs and helps him up to his feet, readjusting his cloak on Tommy even though Tommy makes a quiet noise in his sleep, like he knew Wilbur had got up but was too tired to try and make him come back.

“How long have I been out?” Wilbur croaks as Techno hands him a cup of warm tea.

“’Bout six hours or so, you and Tommy were out by the time I came downstairs after getting a ton of dirt. I didn’t want to wake you guys so I kinda messed with the campfire and gave you guys my cloak. Don’t want to get it dirty when I’m tilling dirt” Techno explains and shows Wilbur what he’s done in the six hours Wilbur’s been out.

The farm has already been shaped, designed, and was effectively producing potatoes as Wilbur peeks into the carved-out hole, the farm going back a good 3-5 spaces beyond what Wilbur can see.

He pokes his head back out to look at Techno, _really look at him._

“Techno. How long have you been awake?” Wilbur asked.

Techno fidgeted with his fingers before meeting his gaze, “I haven’t slept in two days” 

Wilbur frowned, “And you weren’t going to tell me until I was done with my breakdown?”

“To be fair I’ve been known to not sleep when it comes to these things can you blame me?” Techno weakly protested, but Wilbur noticed he was basically swaying on his feet and Wilbur grabbed his hand.

“You’re taking my spot next to Tommy and getting some fucking sleep” Wilbur growled.

Techno protested but was hushed when Wilbur mimicked Phil’s Glare and that got Techno to shut up until Wilbur pushed him down next to Tommy, draping the cloak across Techno.

“I’ll keep an eye on things. We’ll take turns, as in I work for the rest of the day and you _fucking sleep”_ Wilbur hissed.

Techno merely nodded and went limp as he finally let himself get some sleep.

Wilbur did some mining before finally remembering he shouldn’t be wearing L’manberg clothing anymore. A weird mix of dread, eagerness, and cold sank into him as he carefully climbed back up to the surface shack. The Ender Chest seemed to stare at him as he carefully approached it. It was daytime, that Wilbur knew for sure thanks to Techno and how light the room looked regardless of the torches.

_Here we go again._

The trench coat still felt comfortable despite the dream (nightmare?) Wilbur had earlier and he felt…settled.

Maybe that cry session earlier was much more needed than he thought. Wilbur didn’t notice it, but his hands finally stopped shaking. He headed back downstairs, careful with the cobblestone and the general terrible carving, honestly what was he thinking, they need to fix these stairs first.

That’s what Wilbur worked on, fixing the pathway down to the floor of the ravine and adding a bit of décor on his way. He hummed a tune while he worked, soon it turned to full on singing as he danced and placed down the cobble carefully.

“ _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping_

_As if someone was gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door_

_‘’Tis some visitor I muttered tapping at my chamber door_

_Only this and nothing more”_

“Are you seriously singing the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe”

Wilbur jumped at Techno’s voice and huffed,” You should be sleeping”

“I was, couldn’t help but wake up to make sure you’re okay. Although I’m not sure if you singing the Raven is any better”

“I’m _fine._ Sure, my eyes hurt, and I feel like shit, but I’m definitely in a better place mentally. I really needed that…moment” Wilbur sighed.

Technoblade hummed then gestured,” What’s with the getup by the way? That’s an old trench coat you got there”

Wilbur grinned at the mention and turned around slowly, letting the coat flutter, “Like it? I figured I’d wear something different, that L’manberg uniform was so _dirty_ and a new outfit would be a lovely change of pace”

Techno sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face as he simply got comfortable again, “As long as you’re comfortable with it I won’t mind”

It wouldn’t be for a couple more hours before Tommy finally stirred. The three boys were soon sitting together at the campfire, eating the baked potatoes that Techno has already made a massive surplus of.

“How the hell did you get so many potatoes already Techno?” Tommy demanded once he had finished his share.

“Revolution waits for no man” Techno hummed.

“He didn’t sleep. I made him sleep once I woke up” Wilbur grumbled.

Tommy turned to look at Techno,” You haven’t slept? How long were you up for?”

Techno didn’t meet Tommy’s gaze, embarrassed,” Look you guys needed me ASAP so I got here ASAP. Sleep was not necessary. Before Wilbur made me get some sleep, I hadn’t slept in…two days”

“Oh, that’s just lovely. Glad you finally did thanks to Wilbur. Speaking of Wilbur, what’s with the new getup? What was wrong with our L’manberg uniforms?” Tommy was complaining, seem to be in a complaining mood since he woke up. It was irritating, but that’s just Tommy for you when he wakes up.

“We’re not citizens anymore Tommy. Besides, the bright colors of the uniform would in fact cause us to stand out more. We need to be hidden now, stick to the shadows and all that.” Wilbur explained, waving around his hands at the massive ravine they now called home.

Tommy pouted but didn’t argue.

Wilbur hummed and brushed off any excess potato crumbs off his pants before getting up to his feet,” Now Tommy, I suggest you either get more sleep or make yourself productive. There’s something I need to discuss with our little spy.”

Tommy perked up at the mention of Tubbo but deflated when he realized he wouldn’t be able to see him today.

“Well alright. Be careful Wilbur.”

Wilbur smiled and ruffled Tommy’s hair,” Will do. Techno can probably teach you a thing or two while I’m gone. Try not to break anything and wear some warmer clothes. It’s freezing down here”

Tommy laughed at the hair ruffling but gave Wilbur an odd look as Wilbur started heading up the stairs. Wilbur frowned,” What? Do I have something on my face? Spare potato?”

Tommy shook his head,” No I mean what you said. It’s not cold down here. Wilbur are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been complaining about the cold since yesterday”

Wilbur looked… _nervous_ for a brief second before a tired smile reappeared,” I’m fine Tommy. Weather’s going to change soon, since it’s nearly the start of October. Besides, we are deep underground, there’s no sunlight down here to warm up the stones. That’s all I meant. I’ll see you around”

Before Tommy could argue anymore Wilbur had already continued his stride up the stairs and vanished quickly. Tommy sagged, feeling a little bit uncomfortable about the way Wilbur replied.

“Say Techno, has Wilbur been acting kinda…off?” Tommy asked the older man.

Techno frowned at those words as he carefully placed the remaining baked potatoes back into their chest,” Depends on what you mean. Like weirder than normal or just like in general”

“Just in general I suppose”

Techno hummed and looked thoughtfully at the chest for a long moment. Almost like he was thinking about what to say. Finally, he turned to face Tommy, and those scarlet eyes looked tired.

“Here’s the thing Tommy, Wilbur has always had a bit of a streak when it comes to handling himself. It can go one of two ways, he either constantly wears his heart on his sleeve, or he bottles everything up until he turns himself into an emotional time bomb and explodes usually in the most random of times. He’s a simple man, but he has a tendency to take things too personal. I don’t know how much you know, but Wilbur has been through a _lot_ in just a few short days. I’d honestly be just as unhinged as he probably feels right now if I was in his shoes. Don’t take it personally, he’s just…trying to sort things out on his own. He doesn’t want you to be affected”

Tommy took all this in, for once quiet as he mulled over the words and connected them with the many memories he has about Wilbur. Wilbur defending him with a fierce manner against Fundy and Tubbo, Wilbur giggling like a maniac as he showed off the drug van for the first time, Wilbur ruffling his hair when he told him he got their independence by giving his discs to Dream, _Wilbur._ Tall, supportive, kind, and _good._ Always looking out for everyone and he was always making sure Tommy and Tubbo and anyone else under his care were happy and safe. Tommy didn’t realize it but yeah, Wilbur has done a lot in order to keep everyone else stable around him. Who’s to say their rock that is Wilbur wouldn’t crack at some point?

Tommy finally sighed and smiled at Technoblade,” Thank you for telling me this Techno. I’ll try not to cause any trouble today, just for Wilbur”

“How sweet. Now help me out with these chests, I’d kinda like to get this place mildly organized”

Tommy pouted,” We were having a moment!”

“Nah, you were, I’m just the background anarchist. Chests if you don’t mind” Techno huffed.

Tommy sighed and got up to help.

September- Afternoon

A couple of End Letters later and Wilbur was on his way to the outskirts of Manberg’s borders. Wilbur was finally in a good mood and he may have enjoyed it a little bit too much with how his coat fluttered and moved behind him. It gave him an odd sense of freedom, to do whatever the hell he wanted! His eyes briefly locked onto a spruce tree and grinned. _He could burn down that tree and nobody could stop him. Hell, burn down the entire forest!_

_No. No._

_That’s not the warmth we need…what **I** need. _

_Shut up._

Wilbur shook his head briefly from the pain in his head, it was getting duller at least, and kept walking. He was right, burning trees wouldn’t solve anything, he needs something different. Something…more violent.

He sees the silhouette of one Tubbo a little way away from the border of Manberg.

“Hi Wilbur” Tubbo greeted Wilbur once Wilbur came out of the forest.

Wilbur grinned,” Greetings Tubbo. Long time no see”

Tubbo brightened at those words and a broad smile appeared on his face as he lunged forward, tackling Wilbur in a tight hug.

“I hate this! This is so _awful_ Schlatt is a terrible President I miss you Wilbur I miss you so much” Tubbo wailed into Wilbur’s chest and Wilbur laughed a little bit before wrapping his arms around the shorter kid.

“Hey, it’s alright you’re our little spy. You’re still with us” Wilbur cooed biting back more laughter.

Tubbo sniffed before pulling away and it’s then that he realizes the difference.

“Hey! You’re not wearing the L’manberg uniform…” Tubbo tugged at the trench coat and thumbed at the fingerless gloves Wilbur was now wearing.

Wilbur’s smile somehow grew larger,” Do you like it? I figured it’ll help me blend in a bit more, stay hidden in plain sight”

“No yeah! I really like it! You’ve had this outfit for a while Wilbur?” Tubbo asked as he admired it from all angles.

“It’s from a different time Tubbo. So, I have a favor to ask of you” Wilbur trailed off when he felt a phantom rest on his shoulder, soft and cold filling his head.

_This is Tubbo? What a traitor._

_Shut up please I’m busy playing the game._

Then Wilbur sees a familiar flicker of green under the armor Tubbo was wearing.

“Tubbo, is that a bit of green I see?” Wilbur hummed, eager to see with his own eyes that Tubbo was still on his side.

“Yeah yeah! It’s my old clothes” Tubbo agreed, shyly removing his chest plate so Wilbur can clearly see the old green wool shirt Tubbo wore before the Revolution.

Wilbur felt nothing. He smiled regardless,” I’m so _proud_ of you! Good on you for abandoning the old”

“I also have my disguise if Schlatt comes wandering around” Tubbo kept talking as he pulled out the suit Schlatt has been making everyone in Manberg wear.

Wilbur cringed hard and made a retching noise as he leans up against a tree doing his best to be stable. He really did feel like throwing up but managed to keep it down by coughing.

“Yeah yeah…Wilbur are you alright?” Tubbo asked, putting away the suit as Wilbur panted and finally sat up again.

“Tubbo what the _fuck”_ Wilbur wheezed.

“I’m so sorry! I just, I needed to wear it whenever Schlatt’s around and- “

“ _Don’t speak that name to me”_ Wilbur snarled, nearly choking on the last parts of the words as he got back up to his feet and waved Tubbo over.

Tubbo put a hand over his mouth and followed quietly.

“It’s getting dark c’mon I’ll take you to Pogtopia. It’s safe there unlike… _here”_ Wilbur grumbled and headed back to the new base.

“I’ll be honest Tubbo, before I went to sleep last night” a faint inkling of a headache greeted him with his own words,” I figured you’ve done a lot for our great country. Like, a lot.”

“Tell me Tubbo, do you know what a sunk-cost fallacy is?” Wilbur asked as they brushed past the undergrowth and soon reached the little waterway before Pogtopia, Wilbur carefully making a cobblestone bridge as they spoke.

“I’m not sure what a fallacy even is” Tubbo responded.

Wilbur briefly paused in his work to turn and face his former Secretary of State,” It’s a falsehood Tubbo, like here have this piece of clay”

Tubbo looked down at the piece of clay and then back up at Wilbur, waiting for the explanation.

“Here’s your example, that piece of clay in your hands” Wilbur nodded to the piece in Tubbo’s hands,” That piece of clay can scare away tigers Tubbo”

Tubbo’s eyes brightened,” Wow really?”

“No not really but that’s what a fallacy is. Like, do you see any tigers around right now?” Wilbur chuckled a bit as gestured around the area.

Tubbo looked around carefully, making Wilbur have to bite back more laughter,” You are right there’s no tigers!”

“That’s why it’s a fallacy, it’s not true, but there’s currently no information that confirms or denies it’s claim. Now come on, I want to be back in the ravine before mobs start being a bother”

“I should take this bad boy with me when I’m in a jungle then!” Tubbo cheered as he followed after Wilbur.

“Anyways moral of the story here, a sunk cost fallacy means that if you’ve put enough money and effort into something, that technically means you can’t back out of it right?” Wilbur continued as they went on their merry way.

“Right”

Wilbur carefully opened the hidden entrance of Pogtopia,” That means you can’t back out of L’manberg Tubbo”

“Right of course Wilbur. Is this headquarters? Wow!” Tubbo cheered softly as he walked in.

“Welcome to Pogtopia, that’s L’dog, you already know Technoblade” Wilbur introduced Tubbo, who of course immediately went to the dog and patted him on the head with a soft giggle.

Techno merely nodded his head in greeting, a cross bow in his hand. Wilbur frowned as he sifted through some of the chests that were up there, pulling out a second crossbow and some arrows of healing. He also discovered an entire chest filled with nothing but leather, sugar cane, and cooked chicken.

“Techno?” A hum in response,” Did you…did you get all of these supplies while I was asleep?” Wilbur turned to his brother with wide eyes.

A pause as Techno frowned and Wilbur can clearly see the gears turning in his head before Techno responded,” Not me. Let’s just say we got sponsored by the Badlands”

Wilbur tilted his head,” Alright? What about that chest?”

Wilbur pushed off the dirt that was on top of the new chest just next to their secret entrance and before he could open it, Techno’s hand slammed on top of it in record speed.

Wilbur whipped his head around to glare at Techno, then froze as he felt the warmth from the hand seep into his skin. The contact alone nearly made him dizzy with relief and happiness. The cold he’s been feeling all day fading away in that one instance.

“Don’t open that” Techno murmured.

“Why not Techno” Wilbur protested weakly.

Techno stepped in closer, causing Wilbur to instinctively take a step back, his back pressed against the dirt wall. ‘ _Disregarding personal space again, I see- ‘_

Techno’s voice dropped in a low whisper, briefly glaring at Tubbo who was playing with L’dog, before locking eyes with Wilbur,” It came from God”

_What._

Techno then huffed and pulled away completely, leaving Wilbur with that aching coldness,” It’s for Tommy actually but best we don’t open it until Tommy gets here or wakes up. Whatever”

Wilbur frowned but nodded in dizzy agreement. He really needs to see some kind of doctor with all these fucking temperature changes.

_You already know why it’s happening quit fucking blaming it on other things!_

“Right so, Tubbo, Pogtopia isn’t a new nation. It’s a group, a group of people that, well, need to revolt against the government”

“Revolution” Techno agrees with a nod.

“Yes, so you can’t call me Mr. President anymore man. I’m just a guy in a trench coat” Wilbur gestured to himself.

Tubbo frowned at those words, getting up from his position of petting L’dog,” Okay”

“Right, so, anyways I need your help in building some redstone contraptions, you’re good at redstone right Tubbo?”

“I am! What can I help build?”

Wilbur hummed,” Allow me to describe it to you. Imagine a potato farm, there’s a button by this potato farm and when I press this button water flows down. It scoops up all the potatoes and places them in hoppers at the base which then goes into chests for storage. Blah blah and we have cooked potatoes nearly automated. Can you build something like that?”

Tubbo giggled a little bit at Wilbur’s ‘blah blah’ before nodding,” Yes I can totally build that for you. I’ll need some supplies though. Iron for the hoppers, wood for the chests, and redstone of course. It’s late though. Can we sleep first before doing all this?”

Wilbur sighed and smiled, reaching over to ruffle Tubbo’s hair,” Of course Tubbo. Welcome to Pogtopia. Techno?”

Techno nodded and gestured,” After you”

The trip back to the ravine nearly went off without a hitch, that is, until Wilbur slipped on the stone and nearly fell several blocks had it not for Techno managing to catch him by the wrist.

“Can you maybe not” Techno protested as he hauled Wilbur back up with some assistance from Tubbo.

“Mostly not my fault the stone is slippery” Wilbur complained but Techno grumbled and started putting up dirt handrailing immediately.

“Did you seriously child proof it just because I nearly fell? I’m older than you!” Wilbur protested again as Tubbo snickered.

“Elder proofed. Now please, stand back, I’ll take the lead from here” Techno’s monotone left no room for argument and it became Techno leading Tubbo and Wilbur down to the bottom of the ravine. Tommy nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Tommy?” Wilbur asked Techno while Tubbo admired the base of the ravine.

“He mentioned something about ‘helping you relax’ and took off towards Manberg. Probably gonna try to sneak in without using his visa. Kinda smart actually since Schlatt’s schedule is all over the place” Techno drawled as he plopped down on the seat he sat at last night, lighting the firepit with a flick of flint and steel he had from his coat pocket.

“Oh great. Let’s hope he doesn’t do anything stupid while trying that. What do you mean about Schlatt’s schedule by the way, is he sick or something and why do you know?” Wilbur asked as he also sat down and watched the fire flicker and dance, casting odd shadows on the walls and making Wilbur warm up a bit more.

Techno gave him a flat stare,” Really, you really don’t know how I know this. Even as I wear my cape and my crown really it must be so hard for you to comprehend”

“Alright fine fine I get it. You’ve been monitoring Manberg. How long anyways? During you little no sleep adventures?” Wilbur sighed as he opened the chest nearby and picked up some of the baked potatoes.

Tubbo immediately walked over at the smell of food and Wilbur handed him a majority of the potatoes before splitting the remains with Techno.

While Tubbo munched, Techno sighed,” A lot happened while you were asleep actually. The donation from Badlands, the gift from God, and my little adventure into Manberg to see what the country has to offer”

“What did you find?” Wilbur asked between mouthfuls of potato.

“Schlatt is a bit unstable. Seems he’s still figuring out his new staff and what to do next. He’s accomplished a lot in the few days he’s been “president”, but it’s worn him out more than he wants to admit. I think it’ll be pretty easy to take him out, but I would appreciate it if it’s really bloody”

Tubbo swallowed before throwing his two cents in,” Oh yeah I agree. It’s been…to put it simply it’s a bit of a hot mess over there right now. All I know is for sure I’m still Secretary of State and George is being really nice to me. Quackity seems to be in some dirt with Schlatt though I am not entirely sure why”

Wilbur hummed,” That’s actually good. Because when we take it back it’ll be fixed and all better. Like slapping a band aid on an open wound. Brilliant. What’s this about George though? He didn’t seem like the man to actively contest the person in charge”

Tubbo nodded,” Yeah that’s what I thought but no, any time Schlatt tries to yell at me or something like that George somehow shows up and tells him to knock it off. Although I don’t know if I’ll see George again soon, he mentioned something about an invitation that he got, as well as Sapnap and Dream”

Wilbur didn’t respond to Tubbo’s comment, merely nodding as he ate his own potatoes in a rather amiable silence.

“Tubbo when you’re done eating come take a look at Techno’s farm and tell me if you can build the redstone contraption I was telling you about” Wilbur finally said brushing off potato crumbs on his pants as he warms his hands on the fire.

_Really should just kill him. He’d be good fertilizer._

_Shut it._

_Sensitive my bad~ Can’t harm the child, Tubbo, else the balance is ruined._

Wilbur hissed briefly as the pain rebuilt in the back of his eyes before managing to shake it off.

“You okay Wilbur?” Tubbo asked immediately, concern plain as day on his face, hand reaching out for Wilbur.

Wilbur gently brushed the hand away,” Yes I’m alright, just have these headaches here and there. Nothing to be worried about just means I need more sleep”

He gets up and Tubbo obediently follows.

“Don’t break any of them. I worked really hard to get them to look the way they do” Techno called out as they headed to his farm.

“Sure thing Techno- OH MY GOD” Tubbo shouted as they entered Techno’s ‘little’ farm.

“No way he built this in less than a day! It’s _massive._ Wilbur tell me he took at least a day to make this?” Tubbo asked Wilbur, stars in his eyes as he looked at him in wonder.

Wilbur didn’t want him to give that look, not now not when he’s so _fucking close to losing it._

He swallowed,” Yeah he built it while Tommy and I were passed out. Probably took him roughly 4 hours if I’m going to be honest. He’s kind of a potato master when it comes to farming. He didn’t win a war literally called The Potato Wars for nothing. Speaking of the size of this thing, Techno?”

Wilbur poked his head out from the entrance to speak to his brother.

Techno looked over, a tired yet amused look on his face as he waits for Wilbur’s question.

“Are you going to expand this potato farm a little bit more?”

“Nah it’s pretty good where it’s at currently”

“You sure? Don’t think it needs more?”

“We are actually very over fed with potatoes Wilbur I am a hundred percent positive on this. You’ll have to trust me on that”

“Oh well that’s good to hear. Thanks!” Wilbur reentered the farm.

“Yeah so this is the max farm. His magnum opus if you will. So, tell me Tubbo, what do you need? Anything in these chests down here is yours to use. I’ll be your little collector and gather the rest of the items you may need to redstone his farm. Start giving me a list dear spy”

“Yeah alright. I’ll need a lot more redstone than what you have currently. Iron and definitely wood for the chests” Tubbo gestured towards the chest that were currently tucked next to the furnaces.

“Sounds good Tubbo. We’ll start first thing in the morning” Wilbur sighed.

“So then is it okay if I…” Tubbo shuffled his feet and Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Tubbo come on over I’ll help you get settled”

The ravine soon fell quiet as the three got settled in for the evening, Techno once again taking watch even after a fierce discussion with Wilbur before Wilbur ended up back in his little makeshift bed. Tubbo already fast asleep. Wilbur couldn’t help but envy him for how easily he passed out. Wilbur watched the fire for a little bit, admiring the warmth the flames gave off. He wanted it. More than anything else. Just that feeling of being _alive._

“That look on your face doesn’t help my concerns with you Wilbur” Techno’s voice was a low murmur to ensure Tubbo stays asleep.

“I just, Techno I’m scared. Do you think I can do this? Take back Manberg? I feel like this whole thing is tearing me apart! I want to fucking destroy it, destroy Schlatt get rid of… _everyone who’s betrayed me._ Yet I can’t! I can’t fully go through with it because Tommy, he thinks we can still save it still get back L’manberg. I-I, you know Tommy Techno, he’s a good kid but he’s… he wears his heart on his sleeve. I can’t afford to lose him. I just can’t. I can’t handle all of this and I certainly can’t _fucking handle_ the temperature changes” Wilbur hissed angrily, voice cracking as he makes huge gestures that makes shadows dance on the walls.

There’s a lapse of silence as Wilbur waits for Techno’s response. Techno’s gaze drops back to the fire, then back to Wilbur as he hauls himself to his feet.

“W-where are you going?” Wilbur asked as Techno brushes past him, up the stairs back up to their secret entrance.

Techno doesn’t respond, merely patting Wil’s shoulder as he heads up. Silence falling other than the gurgling of water and the crackle of the flames. Wilbur thinks he fucked up big time by ranting about it to Techno, then hears Techno’s footsteps come back down from upstairs. Wilbur turned his head ready to apologize for his outburst and that he’s just super stressed out-

Warmth. Wilbur’s eyes widen comically as Techno moves his sleeping bundle right next to Wil’s.

“Techno?” Wilbur hates how his voice cracks.

“Y’know the last time I did this was when you had that nightmare that Dad didn’t make it home during that massive thunderstorm. Remember that? You were shaking like a leaf, practically crying. Yet you didn’t because you knew Phil was home safe, but you didn’t want him to wake up. He was so tired from working on that mob farm all day. I had to crawl into your bed that night to get you to calm down and actually sleep. I’d say you’re being a big baby like then, but your fears are valid Wilbur. I should know, since I’ve been making my own empire, all that kinda stuff is bad sure, but you’ll come out of it on top. I’m certainly here to make sure of it” Techno drawls casually as he drapes the blankets over the two of them, cape included.

“How about that? Still feeling cold?” Techno’s voice is lower as he’s already more than comfortable, head tilting back to get cozy with the wall and the pillow he brought.

Wilbur merely nodded and rested his head on Techno’s shoulder, one of his legs brushing against Tubbo’s sleeping form. It’s a mirror of a previous warm memory, one that also started off with pain and worry. Any pain and cold faded from his mind as he sends a quiet thought to whoever was listening that Tommy was okay, before finally allowing sleep to take him as he rested sandwiched between two of his most trustworthy comrades.

_The fuck do you think you’re doing._

Wilbur groaned quietly as the pain resettled dense and thick as he opened his eyes. Only to see nothing but darkness, Techno and Tubbo nowhere to be seen, hell Wilbur didn’t even recognize where he _was._

He looked around wildly only to feel it rather than see it. _Him._

Only one color stood out from the darkness around him, crimson.

Not Techno’s eyes, because they were a familiar red, a red Wilbur liked, this red was one he didn’t want to associate with, _not ever again._

_Why, huh? Why do you still fight me Wilbur Soot? You need my **help.** You’re **desperate** , your ships? Sunk. Your country? Destroyed. You can’t even fucking trust your allies that’s how hurt you are. Me? I’m an old friend, you can trust me._

Wilbur gritted his teeth, the phantom inkling of warmth telling him this was a dream, “An old friend huh? After that Luxia incident? Because I got so hurt, I needed to lash out at _everyone_? I just want to be free from all of this! You’re a part of me I don’t want to come out anymore. Just get out! Leave and leave me alone!”

The darkness shifted and suddenly Wilbur was pressed against a wall, the air so cold his teeth chattered and his body shook. He could’ve sworn he could feel ice settle on his skin and the air turning into ice crystals in his throat. Those crimson eyes glaring at him as a freezing hand wrapped around the collar of the shirt his was wearing.

_You can’t get rid of me with just whiny words idiot. I am you. Thou art I. All that fancy words. I just want to help you feel. Get back on your feet, take back what’s **rightfully yours.** You won that land did you not? You launched a **war** just so you can have your right to rule. It’s so painfully tired watching people underestimate you- **us. Burn** the fucker to the ground Wilbur. Manberg isn’t your land, L’manberg is. Let’s send the fucker right back to the nether where it crawled out of and rebuild L’manberg in the ashes. It’ll warm you and it’ll get rid of that ugly stain on the land. It’s a win-win situation!_

Wilbur snarled weakly in response, but the cold was numbing him, and the promise of warmth was far too tempting,” I’m not-that’s a stupid idea. I barely have anything to my name. How can I destroy a place as big as Manberg without even flint and steel in my possession?”

A frustrated huff and then he feels something colder- _metal_. He looks down to see a shiny, brand new flint and steel in his hands.

_Now you look at me Wilbur Soot._ Wilbur swallows hard as he does meet those red eyes.

_Good boy. You hold onto this and you think really carefully over what I told you. **We** will win this fight. You will get warm again and I, well, let’s just say I’ll be more than happy to witness it **burn.**_

Before Wilbur could argue or even complain the darkness rushes forward and consumes him. He jerks awake feeling…warm.

Wilbur blinks his eyes open and looks around, seeing the campfire, the ravine, and the sleeping forms of Tubbo and Techno. Just as he relaxes, realizing it was indeed a nightmare, until his fingers brush cold metal, and he goes still.

_‘No fucking way. Not again how the hell did this work or happen?’_ Wilbur mentally screamed as he stared at the brand-new flint and steel in his hands. The cold metal quickly warming in his hands. He turned it over and over in his hands thinking about what had just happened. Wilbur spared a glance at Techno, who was indeed fast asleep, and Wilbur relaxed. No matter what happened or the craziness that’s been settling in, Wilbur was going to do his damn best to keep this ship afloat. Things maybe rough now, but Wilbur was determined to get back L’manberg, _his L’manberg,_ no matter the cost. He still has his brother, Tubbo, and Tommy. Niki too, although she is still struggling in Manberg, he’s going to do whatever it takes to get her out and into safety. Not everything from his L’manberg is gone and that alone will be his salvation.

* * *

It took some running around, but Wilbur produced most of what Tubbo wanted to start working on the redstone powered farm. The wood and iron heavy in his arms as he carefully makes his way back to Tubbo in Pogtopia. Tubbo in the middle of a discussion with Techno (probably about how he promises he won’t hurt the potatoes that are already growing) and just when Wilbur was going to call his greeting an End Letter appears on Tubbo’s shoulder, the seal on the letter clear as day, Schlatt’s seal.

“Well shit” Wilbur hissed as Tubbo grabs the letter and hastily opens the letter, his eyes flying across the written words until he pales.

“Wilbur I gotta…I gotta go back, Schlatt’s requesting my presence for something important” Tubbo said nervously, hands slightly shaking as he responds to the letter immediately.

“Fine. You’re our spy anyways go back to Schlatt, Techno and I will continue to conduct business here” Wilbur grumbled.

Tubbo didn’t even have time to say thanks as he tore up the stairs in all due haste.

* * *

“Wilbur, he made the flag fucking _purple”_ Tommy announced his presence in a pissed off blur of movement.

“Welcome back Tommy glad to see you too” Wilbur snorted in response as he turned around to face a breathless, pissed off Tommy.

His hands were fists at his sides as he stalked up to Wilbur,” Let me burn it down Wilbur I can’t just let Fundy _fucking_ get away with something like that! Let me burn it _all down”_ Tommy hissed, blue eyes full of pain and anger.

It scared Wilbur shitless. As he grabbed Tommy by the scruff of his shirt, yanking him forward,” You know you only have a one-day visa Tommy don’t be fucking stupid. There’s nothing we can do what will happen to you if Schlatt finds you attempting to burn down Fundy’s attempts huh? Neither I nor Techno could help you pull out of that situation it’s too damn risky” Wilbur stated, calm, but he could feel his own words shake in his throat.

“I don’t _care. I want it fucking gone Wilbur even if it means I go down with it._ I’m more than READY TO DIE FOR IT WILBUR” Tommy screamed.

“Can we maybe not shout like this in a ravine? Just cause we have it lit up doesn’t mean we can’t attract mobs from unknown caverns” Techno complained but it was swallowed up by Wilbur letting go of Tommy’s shirt.

Techno’s eyes widened at the way Wilbur lowered his head even as Tommy continued to sputter and be pissed off. Techno tried, he really did, his hand going out to try and either ground Wilbur or shove Tommy out of the way of his own mistake-

There was a tense silence as suddenly Wilbur _loomed_ over Tommy, using every inch of his height to the point where even Tommy backed up, his anger dissipating at the fact Wilbur hasn’t even replied yet. Instead, he kept walking forward until Tommy’s back hit the side of the ravine. Techno could only watch as his brother all but _hissed._

“Oh, would you look at that? Tommy’s _angy. Tommy wants to break things. Tommy needs Technoblade to break things because he can’t do it on his own”_ Wilbur mocked in a tone that could crack stone.

“You’re the one being unreasonable I thought you wanted to take down Manberg” Tommy mumbled, but he was already losing the fight.

Wilbur sneered, teeth bared in the firelight,” Me? **Unreasonable?** Tommy, _you_ didn’t want to destroy it! You were saying all that good shit earlier about how we need to preserve it, just gotta take out the _leader._ Now here you are wanting to burn the fucker to the ground- “

“Maybe comrades shouldn’t argue about this” Techno monotoned.

Wilbur gritted his teeth and for a brief moment Tommy felt like he was going to sleep outside for the night.

“Let me…just let me take my shot- “Tommy murmured.

“ _Don’t fucking take the shot Tommy”_ Wilbur snarled, quieter this time, like he was still giving Tommy the option to pull away,” If we throw the first stone all our plans will be for naught. Do you understand me? _We will be considered enemies of the very state we were kicked out of”_

“Hey guys what’s- “Tubbo’s voice is interrupted by him catching Techno shaking his head vehemently and Tubbo quietly slinks down to the bottom of the ravine until he’s standing with Techno, watching this all go down.

“I just I was trying to do what you willed of me” Tommy protested still, but it was clear that whatever anger powered Wilbur had left.

Wilbur pulled away and ignored the way Tommy sagged a bit against the stone, “We will soon Tommy. Soon we will burn the fucker to the ground, but we have to be _patient._ It’s not like flint and steel grow on trees”

Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno _stared_ at the brand-new flint and steel Wilbur pulled out of his coat pocket with a casual air, even going so far as to toss the pieces in the air over and over.

“You had…you had flint and steel this whole time?” Tommy asked, his voice wavering a little bit.

Wilbur spared him a brief glance before walking past Tommy, to Tubbo,” Doesn’t matter. What matters is Tubbo have you done your duties in Manberg?”

Tubbo nodded,” Yeah they’re complete”

Wilbur nodded once,” Good. Let’s get back to your redstone contraption”

Tommy still wasn’t done even though his initial anger was gone,” I have my own flint and steel Wilbur. I can burn down a whole ass forest if I want to”

Ignoring him, Wilbur simply looks at Tubbo,” Tell me, how come you were able to return to us so quickly Tubbo? How’d you get out of Schlatt’s grasp that easily?”

Techno hummed as he also eyed Tubbo,” Fair point, how did you get out of hanging around Schlatt?”

“Would you like me to be completely transparent with you?” Tubbo said seriously.

Wilbur blinked at the tone change, sparing a glance at Techno before turning around and facing Tubbo fully. He was no longer wearing the suit, which is great, but there’s an odd feeling in the air, like Tubbo was going to tell him something very important.

“I can still burn down a forest why are you guys all ignoring me” Tommy complained.

“I, yes, I would like that Tubbo please. Tell me what you said to Mister Schlatt to get out of his horns” Wilbur sighed fiddling with the flint and steel he’s recently gotten attached to in his coat pocket.

Tubbo took a deep breath and looked Wilbur in the eye, Techno shuffling slightly until he was slightly in front of Wilbur,” I told Schlatt I was pregnant”

…

Techno and Wilbur looked at each other, the odd air disappearing after that.

For the second time in his life, Wilbur was speechless.

“Looks like we’re going to need a bigger forest” Techno sighed like the weight of the world dropped on him again.

Tommy started laughing like there was no tomorrow as Wilbur merely stared at Tubbo who stared back sheepishly, embarrassment making his ears turn pink.

“You know what. We’re just going to call it a day. Techno would you mind? I’d like to have a private conversation with you if you don’t mind” Wilbur finally sputtered out after nearly an entire minute of silence.

Tubbo giggled and went to go speak with Tommy while Wilbur drags a hand down his face, watching the two younger members go off.

“Quit the party we have don’t we” Wilbur sighed to Techno who chuckled.

“Sure, but they’re young, they’ll be more than useful in the revolution. My question is where’d you get that flint and steel. We didn’t have any iron until Tubbo came back from his Manberg duties”

“I’ve always had it”

“Looks brand new”

“I polished it”

“Iron doesn’t polish it rusts”

Wilbur huffed,” Point of the matter is I got to go gather some more supplies for Tubbo and, unlike Tommy, I will not attempt to burn a forest down. Handle things, will you? I appreciate it greatly dear brother”

Wilbur started to move away until he felt more than heard Techno call for him.

“Just be careful, I don’t want you to slip and your stronger brother isn’t there to save you” the drawl was laced with sarcasm and Wilbur barked a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah no problem” Wilbur waved and fully turned back around and headed up the stairs, his coat making a soft swish as he ascended. 

Nobody saw the way his eyes flickered red as the faint smile dropped from his face, replaced by raw anger.

* * *

He thumbed the flint and steel in his hands as he eyed the flag fluttering in the breeze above him. Niki made it but it was for a country that no longer existed. Change needed to happen, needed to be _done._

He lifted the two tools and struck them together, the sparks flashing brilliantly in the sunlight until it landed onto the wool, and in a second, ignited. He watched in quiet satisfaction until he heard the scream of anguish.

_Uh oh._

Fundy whipped around as he saw Niki fall to her knees on the little hill just before the flag, tears pouring down her face,” MY FLAG”

Fundy’s tail twitched at the pain in her words and his ears picked up running as he saw Eret racing towards her, in full netherite armor and sword in hand.

_Great more problems._

“Fundy how could you!! I put my heart into that flag and you’re _burning it!”_ Niki’s screams were raw and hurt his ears as he stares at her.

“You bastard” Eret snarled in response, sword aimed at Fundy, face dark with anger,” Give me one reason why I shouldn’t strike you down right now”

“We’re all under Schlatt’s rule now. We’re in Manberg aren’t we? If you kill me, Schlatt may throw you out too Eret it’s not worth the risk” Fundy scoffed ears flat on his head in irritation as he waved at the burning flag.

“It’s okay Niki really! You can just help me remake it! It’ll be a fun time new colors and all that” Fundy tried to consolidate her, but she retreated from his words like he’d slap her.

* * *

_You’re a monster._

“Oh no. **_You_** _are._ I am trying to keep things from getting ahead of ourselves. We need to be calm about all this. **I** need to be calm”

_Why bother Wilbur? Go ahead **burn it down.** Tommy had the right idea just like I told you right? That scared you didn’t it. I laughed so hard you can imagine the bellyache I had. _

Wilbur growled low in his throat as he fiddled with the flint and steel in his hands, glancing at the woods around him, fearing it might be all burning if he blinked the wrong way.

_C’mon Wilbur. Be the man that Schlatt doesn’t know. **Be the monster that hides in the darkness.**_

****

“I’m not going to be some kind of feral beast. I will approach this with a cool head, and I will reach my goal, with or without you” Wilbur protested, finally used to the way the cold wreathed around him like a heavy cloak.

_Oh, but of course! No Wilbur you’re absolutely right. You are no monster._

The cold seemed to strengthen, and Wilbur looked and saw himself standing before him, a grin so wide on his face it looked fake.

**_You will be the End of Manberg. Be the catalyst that sends the fucker right back to hell._ **

****

That shouldn’t have caused Wilbur’s heart to flutter, but it did. He tossed his head, laughing,” Quite the proclamation, **me”**

* * *

“I no longer stand with you Fundy. This is madness! You are not the man I stood by for the election! I regret _ever standing with you in the **first place!”**_ Niki cried out, angrily wiping her tears as she stands again.

Fundy reached out again to try and convince her that he’s doing this to create the perfect cover for himself, but he’s stopped again by Eret.

“You heard her. _Fuck off”_ Eret snarled.

Fundy couldn’t say anything as Eret, and Niki left leaving him abandoned in front of the burning flag. The heat would’ve seared his skin from how close he was standing.

But all he felt was cold.

* * *

Wilbur chuckled to himself as he headed back to Pogtopia, swinging around his iron ax casually, watching the way the dying sunlight glances off the blade like dying embers. He was burning up and he _loved it._

Humming, he headed in easily, patting L’dog’s head as he pulls out the old painting of the people of L’manberg from his Ender Chest. As he wonders down the cobble stairs he fiddles with his flint and steel until the sparks catch the painting and he admires the way the flames briefly turn black as it greedily consumes the ink on the paper. He lets it flutter to the ground and waits patiently until it’s mostly burning paper before crushing the image under his boot, permanently eliminating all the _traitors._

“Welcome back Wilbur! How’d the log collecting go?” Tubbo’s cheerful voice greeted his ears first.

…Who was Tubbo again? Oh no, right, that was the traitor turned double agent.

Wilbur easily faked his smile as he waved at Tubbo,” Hi Tubbster! It went well, got plenty more wood for you to use”

_‘What a pathetic situation. But patience Wilbur Soot, Dream will be back real soon and then you can finally spur your true plan into action.’_ He hummed slightly louder as he meanders past Tubbo to the chest he placed near the back of the ravine that he specifically indicated to be Tubbo’s supply chest.

“Say where’s Technoblade? I thought he’d still be around” Wilbur asked, noticing a distinct lack of pink in the ravine.

“Oh, he mentioned something about hiding the cow farm and getting more supplies and headed out. Don’t think he’ll be back until morning” Tommy grumbled nearby, clearly still pouting over something earlier that irritated him.

Wilbur frowned. He wanted Technoblade here so he could explain his plan. Oh well, it’ll have to wait, maybe Tommy will listen since he was so eager to burn down Manberg.

“Um, Wilbur how come there’s ash in your hands? Did you burn something?” Tubbo asked cautiously, looking up at Wilbur with an innocent look on his face.

Wilbur tilted his head then the memory clicks back into place,” Oh right sorry no. I didn’t have coal earlier, so I had to burn some wood to make charcoal for the campfires. I tried washing it off in the stream nearby, but I guess I didn’t get all of it. Sorry if it worried you Tubbo”

Tubbo nodded, relaxing at Wilbur’s words,” Ah of course! I’m going to go sleep now, gotta sneak back into Manberg in a few hours so I don’t have Schlatt suspicious”

Wilbur barely kept his smile on his face even as his world _burned in ice._

“No yeah I understand dear little spy. Get some rest with Tommy. I’ll keep an eye on things” Wilbur chuckled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair.

“Thank you! Goodnight Wilbur” Tubbo whispered and goes back to be with Tommy.

Wilbur Soot has a new goal.

If Schlatt wants so badly to be the perfect king; then Wilbur will rise up to meet his expectations, nay, _go beyond it._

**He will be the End of Manberg.**

**Hear that Schlatt? That’s the sound of the clock.**

**Tick**

**Tock**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha um..hello.  
> Terribly sorry for the two weeks of silence but I have finally arrived! I am also sorry I posted this the day before the big War that's going to go down tomorrow. I am uber sorry about that and I hope y'all can forgive me. Please hang in there I am not done yet with this; I am simply dealing with the trauma that is school (finals are coming holy shit im not ready) and of course streams galore. Pretty sure I went feral at one point but nothings wrong with a little insanity right? Right? 
> 
> Hang in there everyone! I love all of you and your comments and delight in these stories truly encourage me to continue writing each and every day! <3
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	12. Interlude 3- Throne of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pieces start lining up on the board, the three biggest threats each have conversations with one another. 
> 
> A ram, a pig, a King, and a Masked Man all look up at the same sky and wonder. 
> 
> "Are we heading in the right direction?" 
> 
> Caution: Every interaction from here on out will have consequences. 
> 
> Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

Techno wiped the sweat off his face as he briefly looked at the midday sun. The cows have finally settled in the new pen and he finally has a working food supply. Potatoes are well and good, but steak at the end of the day has the higher saturation; and just tasted good with the potatoes. He also sent an End Letter earlier to Phil telling him about the situation, along with Wilbur’s issues. Techno wasn’t one to usually worry about his siblings, but Wilbur certainly was giving red flags: complaining about being cold, not having an outlet for his pain and frustration, and of course, singing Edgar Allen Poe. If that wasn’t a red flag Techno sure as hell had no clue what else could be considered one. The objective today was to finish scouting Manberg, figure out the current structure and stability and then plan the rebellion around that. He’s pleased he’ll finally be able to get rid of a pesky government, especially one that took out his dear brother. Techno really wanted to say “told you so” but Wilbur had such optimism for it he couldn’t help but give in. Wilbur and Tommy were currently back under Pogtopia, getting much needed rest and recovering still from the initial shock that was losing everything. While Techno would love to stick around, tend to his potato farm, keep Wilbur from going into a…dark place, Techno had his own to-do list today.

As a self-proclaimed anarchist, in order to take down complex governments, Technoblade needed supplies. By supplies, he means lots and lots of netherite. As soon as he noticed it would be okay to leave the boys alone for a bit; Techno grabbed the diamond pick that Wilbur let him borrow, and he headed off. Supposedly there was a community Nether Portal to use and technically Technoblade wasn’t considered an enemy of Manberg…yet. Schlatt for some reason believes Techno is a friend which sort of makes sense outside of SMP, because the two have collab before in terms of uprooting countries and throwing aside local power. This was different. _Wilbur_ was the one Schlatt uprooted and Technoblade wasn’t entirely keen on forgiving that. Wilbur’s his brother for Pete’s sake, through and through, the memories of growing up, fighting, helping each other through thick and thin. Phil didn’t raise them to be malleable. Phil raised them to be who they are. Techno snorted at the thought. He wished Phil was here with them; it’d make things more pleasant and less stressful in general. Grumbling, Techno finally found the Nether Portal and set off into the Nether.

Netherite was a pain in the ass. Actually, the Nether was a pain. He barely really knew about Netherite but Techno did know it was more valuable than diamonds and that was enough for him. 

Techno sighed for the eighth time as the explosion left behind nothing but netherrack. Again. Seriously, the most powerful metal had to also be the most _stubborn_ in terms of being found. Techno sometimes wished things wouldn’t be discovered, it’d make his life much easier in maintaining a crown and empire. Clicking his tongue, he pushed forward regardless. He didn’t steal all that wool for nothing! Thankfully, ancient debris started appearing through the red stone around him and Techno eagerly mined it. It was then that an End Letter appeared in a puff of particles, resting on his shoulder.

Techno squinted at it then sighed, if Tommy was trying to ask for training _again…_

It was from Dream.

Techno has been in SMP lands for less than a couple days and already the other residents in said SMP already have spouted on about him. Dream was the one that waged war against L’manberg when it tried to gain independence, Dream killed Tommy, blew up Tubbo’s house, and being a generally terrifying individual. Techno is neutral with Dream. Well, he is, but the voices say otherwise. They are a headache more than usual now that he was in SMP land.

_Tear them apart._

_Blood_

_Blood for the Blood God_

****

Now, when he read the message on the End Letter, even though initially he trusted Dream, this was his land after all, the voices got irritatingly loud.

_I have something for you_

_Don’t trust._

_Kill._

_Do not trust the green man._

Techno sighed and wrote a response, ignoring the hisses.

_Is it clout?_

_Unfortunately, not directly_

_Scam._

_Meet me at these coordinates._

Techno has already learned to ignore them when it was against himself; but eventually, they’ll have to be sated. The scuffle he had with that Coalition has fed them for a bit…

Techno grumbled to himself as he got into the boat and sailed off, following the directions that Dream sent him in the End Letter.

He sent a letter in advance.

_Dream, I’ll be a little late, kinda took the long route but I’ll be there soon._

* * *

“Here’s the latest reports Mr. President” Fundy stated as he entered the office, the faint smell of cigar smoke greeting his sensitive nose as he drops off the book, the ink not entirely dry.

“Thanks Fundy, you’re free to go” Schlatt drawled, waving a hand to indicate that Fundy was heard, and Fundy turned around and left, not before bumping into Quackity.

“Afternoon Big Q- “

“Not in the mood. Get out of my way Fundy”

Fundy startled at Quackity’s tone as he stormed past him into Schlatt’s office.

“Hey, wait I’m pretty sure he wants you to knock before enter- “

The door was slammed shut before Fundy could say anything else. Fundy heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his neck as he kept walking through the hallways of the White House, _what was Quackity’s problem?_

“I thought I _told you to knock before entering Quackity”_ Schlatt grumbled as Quackity stood before him, quaking, fists clenched.

“You know how you got this office?” Quackity hissed, tearing his glasses off and resting them with a slam on the ornate desk.

“Quackity I’m not in the mood for your little- “

“If it wasn’t for _my votes_ YOU WOULDN’T BE IN THAT CHAIR RIGHT NOW SCHLATT. WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE **SHIT!”** Quackity shouted, and Schlatt turned around fully to watch Quackity explode.

“What would you rather I treat you like piss Quackity? Not that it’ll be any different considering the circumstances” Schlatt replied, the flint and steel igniting and soon more smoke filtered through the air as Schlatt puffed the cigar.

“What. The. Fuck. I gave you this Schlatt. I let you sit on that **fucking chair** and play **President.** I’m supposed to be your _fucking Vice President._ How come I have like, no power? Huh? You think that would fly over my head or something? I’m not **stupid Schlatt.** It was my votes that brought you into _power_ ” Quackity snarled, pounding his fists onto the desk.

Schlatt, in response, didn’t reply. Instead, he took another drag, watching the smoke drift lazily around him before he rests his gaze back to Quackity. He smirked a bit when Quackity flinched at the gaze before tapping the ash into the ashtray.

“If you’re feeling that out of it, I can get you something to do Quackity. There are some items on the to-do list that Tubbo can’t exactly…acquire” He drawled as he put down the cigar fully and sank back into the chair, his hands resting under his chin as he continues to _stare_ at Quackity.

Frankly, as pissed off as Quackity is, he really couldn’t deny the situation. He could practically feel the rope tighten around his throat as Schlatt merely _stared._

_You’re not in charge here. You’ll never be in charge. The only reason you still have air in your lungs is because this merc **allows it.**_

Quackity knew. He knew the stories and he knew the potential Schlatt has. For fucks sake this is the same man that once was with _Technoblade and Wilbur Soot._ Gritting his teeth, Quackity bit back a sigh and lowered his head,” Yeah sure. I…I just need something to do that’s all. That’s all I came to uh, yell about…”

“That’s all?” Schlatt echoed and Quackity scrambled.

“That’s all… _sir”_

The smile that slid onto that decorative bastard’s face was enough to make Quackity realize he let in a _monster._

“Good boy. Get going then. You’ll receive your orders from Tubbo in a couple minutes” 

“Yes sir”

The door was closed softly, a stark contrast to the way it was slammed earlier, and Schlatt scoffed at that as he turned back around. He admired the skyline for a bit before sinking deeper into his chair.

Wilbur was right, there’s something off to this whole place. Dream was polite enough and all, but clearly these lands weren’t the same ones Schlatt visited all those months ago. _Dream_ wasn’t the same person before. The air was different and Schlatt has been a mercenary long enough to be able to tell the situation from the subtlest of signs. That other fellow, Punz, is also a merc…

Yet he’s stuck around with Dream for quite a while, hasn’t he?

Schlatt frowned to himself as he briefly glances at the numerous liquor bottles tucked on the shelves next to him. As much as he hates to admit it, there’s something about this whole situation that went a bit more smoothly than his favorite whiskey.

_Who’s really pulling the strings here?_

* * *

The sun was crawling past the land when Techno finally reached the coordinates that Dream sent him. He squinted a bit at the growing light as he carefully hopped off his little boat, admiring the mountainous terrain before he spotted the silhouette of the man himself on top of the highest mountain there.

Show off. Techno wasn’t as good as parkour as he is fighting. With a grunt, he set off, jumping and climbing his way over to Dream. He grumbled under his breath as he went, mocking Dream for wearing dark armor instead of diamond, although he could be wearing that overpowered netherite everyone’s been talking about lately. Techno didn’t really know for sure, he knew netherite is important, like more so than diamonds, but he’ll learn eventually. He always does.

‘ _It’s fine. It’s fine. Dream won’t throw me off this mountain. I’m sure he hates the new government as much as I do that’s why we are meeting up here in the first place. With no soul around…no way to call for help…’_

Techno really needed to work on his own optimism. This is going to be a problem. With a final grunt of effort, Techno finally reached the peak of the mountain and was greeted with a sight he didn’t want to see.

Dream’s mask was off.

Techno closed his eyes as he stepped forward,” Hallo. Long time no see but like, can we maybe not do a face reveal I feel like that’s for a different time”

A huff of amusement,” I figured it would make me look more earnest Technoblade. You really going to diss my honor?”

“What honor is there in showing your _face. It’s your whole thing to not show your face to people put that mask back on or so help me”_ Techno responded quickly, still covering his eyes with the shovel he had on him.

There was a bit more laughter before a rustle of movement,” Okay fine mask back on. Hello Technoblade. It’s been a while”

Techno peaked over the shovel and was greeted with the white mask and relaxed, lowering the shovel and nodding,” It has been. So, why drag me all the way out here? It’s a bit of a trek but I do need to be back with Wilbur and the others soon too. Can’t exactly leave them to their devices”

“I left a message for Tommy earlier. Sorry if I spooked you” Dream stated as he leaned back on the stone he was kneeling on, hands draped casually in front, open and weaponless.

It was the picture of vulnerability if it weren’t for that dark armor he was wearing.

“Yes, I saw. I made sure to keep it away from everyone else. I didn’t look at it either if that’s what you were worried about” Techno replied briefly looking around before mirroring Dream’s position, although he kept his iron ax resting at his feet, ready to be picked up at a moment’s notice.

Dream sighed,” I support you guys, but I can’t get involved. I have to be in the shadows”

As Dream spoke, he reached behind him and pulled out a large bag. Before Techno could even ask what was in it, it was tossed to him. Techno caught it and startled at the weight.

“Okay? But what’s in this bag- “Techno monotoned as he unzipped it and was stunned speechless.

Inside the bag was an enchanted golden apple, half a stack of golden apples, diamonds, and netherite ingots. Techno grinned as he carefully pocketed each item and slung the remains over one shoulder.

“You and I really know each other don’t we. I hope this will help out” Dream muttered as he glanced over to the horizon.

“We’ve spoken the language of violence Dream. I’ve seen the look in your eye when you’re desperate. Even under that mask, you’re not exactly the best at hiding your true intentions. It’s been a pleasure doing business” Techno replied easily, smoothly, as he glanced at the horizon as well.

A chuckle, quieter this time,” Things aren’t like SMP Earth you know. As far as you know, I may as well be the god of these lands. That’s a far heavier burden than taking over nation after nation… _anarchist_ ”

Before Techno could really question what Dream meant by that, he heard the sound of an Ender pearl being thrown and then Dream was gone.

Techno grinned down at the free goodies, then his shoulders slumped as the realization came down that he’d have to go all the way back to Pogtopia now to bring the good news.

Great. Another field trip.

It was one of those moments he really wished Phil was here to help him fly home.

God, he really didn’t like being the big brother in these situations. Far too stressful for a simple farmer.

…

_Blood._

_Shut up._

* * *

It was evening when Schlatt received a visitor.

“The hell you want man? I am just closing up shop whatever political business it is it’ll have to wait for the morning I am _not_ taking another all-nighter- “Schlatt growled and then the door fully opened, revealing the outfit of the King of the SMP.

Eret.

“Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure _your majesty”_ Schlatt chuckled as he settled back down after grabbing two bottles and two cups from the shelf.

“Bourbon or whiskey? Both are really good so I’m fine with whatever” Schlatt continued as Eret stood stiffly in the center of the room, eyes eerily shining behind those dark glasses.

“I don’t drink”

“Shame. I feel like you’d be a good drinking buddy. But seriously, business, what do you have for me. A message? If it’s from Dream he could’ve just shown up himself y’know” Schlatt grumbled as he poured himself a bit of the amber colored liquid and took a sip.

“I know what you’re planning JSchlatt. Frankly, I don’t really appreciate what you’re doing around here” Eret growled, soft and low as he regarded Schlatt.

Schlatt hummed, draining his glass with a gulp and getting up, looking out to the last drops of sunlight fading into the darkening horizon.

“Pretty sure the King of these lands is supposed to be neutral in whatever is occurring outside of his little…abode. Whatever it is you’re trying to say without the neutral bullshit is really giving me a headache…so, tidy up your words huh? You’re a big boy I’m sure you can spit it out to me…”

Eret’s eyes narrowed as he took a step forward,” you…you are lining up for a second war”

Schlatt grinned at his reflection, briefly seeing Eret go up in flames before turning around to face him fully. He started laughing.

“Maybe I am…maybe I am Eret, I can’t help my own nature you know. A mercenary eventually has to see some sort of progress go down. Or else. Money has to be made one way or another and I already have my eyes set on the biggest prize here”

“This will tear the SMP apart. You know I’ll have to step in by then” Eret replied but he was stunned from how quickly Schlatt admitted to it.

“Oh, but of course. Forgive my manners King, but _I don’t give a fuck._ I already got what I wanted and more from taking this job out of that child’s hands. No one here gets it and frankly that suits me just fine. When this whole place goes down into a wreck and a half, I’ll come out scot-free, with more money and more pep in my step. In my world we call that _business._ Good night Eret. I’ll see you when I’ll see you” Schlatt grinned as he blew out the last of the candles in the room and brushed past Eret.

“You know I can tell everyone what you just told me right now correct” Eret responded, still unmoving from his position in the office.

Another chuckle,” Sure sure but here’s the thing, who will believe you? You’re still painted a **traitor, King.** You may think the crown you wear is glided; **but it reeks of the blood of innocents.** Good night.”

Eret stood there in the darkness for a long time. Not really doing anything except wishing he could eat his own words. He wanted the crown…

Was the price he paid for it far greater than he thought? What’s his place in the history now?

Eret decided then he would try to right his wrongs. He would work towards the betterment of _everything._ No more allegiances, no more ties, he would figure out a way to bring back his friends, _family,_ back together once again.

Even if it costs him the very crown, he worked so hard to get.

Even if it leads to more blood on his hands.

* * *

“Techno we already have an enchantment room in Pogtopia do you really need to make another?” Wilbur was complaining even as he handed the spare obsidian, he had on him to Techno.

“Yup. I gotta make sure we have numerous spots just in case Pogtopia gets compromised. Also, not to be rude but I hate the design on the one here. I’d be happier if I just make it myself in a different bunker” Techno explained as he double checked his supplies and started to head up the stairway again, before he felt a tug on his cloak.

Techno sighed,” Wilbur I just told you I won’t be gone long- “

“Just give me a hug you big idiot. Nearly gave me a heart attack earlier today when I woke up and you weren’t around” Wilbur demanded; eyes wild even though the rest of him screamed innocence.

Techno didn’t argue back and relented, allowing himself to be tugged into a tight hug,” How are you feeling anyways? Are you still cold? Should I grab some magma blocks from the Nether for you as a personal space warmer?”

That managed to get a chuckle from Wilbur as he briefly pulled away to voice his reply, eyes glittering,” Better. Much better. You helped me a lot earlier…as embarrassing as it was, but yes, I am not feeling cold currently. Although magma blocks would be a unique décor for this ugly ravine”

“Sure Wilbur. Just let me know if you need anything else. You know where to find me”

“Always. Have fun and don’t stay away for long. I got a great idea that I need to share with you in regard to our little…intruder”

“Better hang onto it then. I’ll be back soon” Techno gave one last wave at his brother before going up the stairs, patting L’dog on his way out.

The rest of the day was spent working on his hidden bunker underneath the lake near Pogtopia and setting up the new enchantment space. The netherite ingots were considered, but then placed back into the End Chest, he’ll use those later when he gets more on his own in the Nether. As Techno worked, he received an End Letter from Phil, giving him a summary of what’s going down back at the camp and asking about the situation over there.

Techno told him everything. The run, Wilbur’s breakdown, and the meetup with Dream.

It was a while before Phil sent his reply and as Techno read it, he could feel himself get more and more worried as the voices also seemed to stir.

_You did not just tell me Wil’s cold. That is not a good situation to be in Techno. I don’t know what your plans are, but you need to put a hold on them or at least lower the importance. You know what happened the last time Wilbur got like that? Do not let Wilbur lose himself. I can’t do much from all the way over here but please, keep an eye out for your brother._

_I love you both very much. Hang in there I know you boys can do it and win everything back again._

_-Phil_

_Philza Minecraft_

_Blood_

_When can we have it_

_Let the skies turn red with it._

_Soot is cold_

_Cold is good_

“Can it” Techno grumbled to himself and penned back a quick reply saying he’ll do his best, that he loves Phil too and got back to work.

It was well past midnight when Techno finally emerged from his bunker and back into Pogtopia. The others were fast asleep, Tommy and Wilbur once again sharing bed space as the fire crackled merrily in the ravine. Techno briefly considered just tucking himself into the bed back upstairs, but he also remembered the way Wilbur’s been having nightmares.

Tommy has them too but does a terrible job of managing it. Techno heaved a sigh and went back upstairs to grab the extra blankets he may or may not have stolen from Fundy and came back down. A quick and quiet rearrangement and Techno situated himself between the two. Neither stirred from the new arrangement other than both curling instinctively closer to the warmth of another person and Techno draped his cloak and the remaining blankets over the two until they were all under a big sleepy pile together…

Just like the old days.

The voices for once were completely silent as Techno took in his surroundings one more time before allowing sleep to finally catch up to him once more.

He will do everything in his power to overthrow the government. A promise is a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!   
> Long time no see! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. I promise things are gonna catch up as quickly as possible call me the Fanfiction Hamilton. I know the current streams are currently in season 2 of the SMP but worry not I'll be there soon enough. Please don't forget to take care of yourselves, drink your fluids and stay warm and healthy this holiday season. I will be seeing you all soon again and love you all <3   
> Also please take note of the new rating for this fic as we are going to quickly enter lands that may cause some people to be uncomfortable and/or sensitive. Descriptions of violence may change as well so this is just a safety precaution I'm taking as I continue to write this out.   
> Hope you all enjoy and hope you have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and evening! 
> 
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	13. Heroes Always Get Remembered, but Legends Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the clock keeps ticking the time that Manberg has left dwindles. 
> 
> Schlatt, ever the charismatic leader decides that a little Festival needs to be planned and made to solidify his right as ruler. 
> 
> Wilbur, finally, gets to ask Tommy the age old question. 
> 
> "Hell is empty my dear because all the Devils are up here" 
> 
> It's cold.

Wilbur awoke in a safe, warm environment. He didn’t recall Technoblade being between him and Tommy when he went to sleep but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about the improvement. He rubbed his eyes, looking around in the ravine before he noticed someone was missing: Tommy.

_Fuck’s sake I can’t even sleep with that gremlin wandering around._

Wilbur could’ve sworn Tommy promised it’d be the two of them against the world but no, here he is, going off to _who knows where._ Sighing in frustration, he got up as well, but not before making sure Techno was still comfortable, the pigman needed his _sleep._ Dusting off his hands, he grabs a few potatoes and steak from a nearby chest before heading up to the main entrance of Pogtopia, looking for his younger, more chaotic right hand.

He finds the chest that was covered with dirt, no longer covered with dirt, and empty.

_Tommy. Where the fuck did you go?_

Wilbur, feeling more frustrated than ever, looked around in the small room. He needs to do _something_. Does he burn down the room? The inventory in the chests? No, no, everything in the chests is valuable it’s all they have. _Calm down. Looking for something to destroy isn’t going to fix things. Find Tommy. That’s the priority._

It takes a bit, but Wilbur quickly figures out where Tommy can be. In Manberg. Gritting his teeth as he slinks through the foliage just outside the borders, Wilbur wants to knock himself out. He _hated this._ Unable to actually freely be in his own country? Disgusting.

Well, Manberg isn’t his country not the one he created. Wilbur wondered if he wanted to make Pogtopia a nation…but that’s not worth it. He wants his unfinished symphony back so he can finally finish it.

“Aw really Big Q after all that hard work?” Tommy’s voice finally greets Wilbur’s ears when he arrives close to where Tommy’s house is located.

“Yeah! Schlatt is such a dick to me dude I wish every day I was President instead of him” Quackity, _actually fucking Quackity,_ responded, sounding dejected.

_Traitor._

Wilbur bit back a snarl as he finally got up and leaned against the stone on Tommy’s house,” Tommy. I’ve been looking for you”

Both boys jumped at Wilbur’s voice.

“Wilbur! Glad to see you long time no see” Tommy immediately said with a smile.

“Why did you leave Pogtopia without telling me first” Wilbur growled.

Tommy wilted at those words while Quackity grinned,” Hi Wilbur”

“Quackity”

Even Quackity twitched at the cold tone Wilbur had as he coolly regarded him. Quackity wasn’t his problem right now, _Tommy is._

“Wilbur I was gonna leave a note but when I saw the chest that Techno told me about, I had to open it and then I got distracted- “Tommy started explaining but was interrupted when Wilbur stalked forward.

“You promised me you’ll tell me where you are. I can’t afford to lose _anyone else to this shit hole”_ Wilbur growled going so far as to send a withering glare in Quackity’s direction.

“I know that and I’m sorry!! But Wilbur look, look what it is it’s from _Dream”_ Tommy whispered as he produced an enchanted netherite chest plate.

Wilbur stared. Then, he grabbed Tommy by the upper arm, flipped Quackity off, then threw them both into the spare shed that was randomly built near Tommy’s place.

“Tommy you can’t just say that shit right in front of the enemy” Wilbur hissed once the two were inside, Wilbur briefly looking out the window to make sure Quackity stayed outside.

“What? Big Q isn’t an enemy! Sure he…well, look, he’s not a bad guy that’s for sure” Tommy argued but also seemed to realize that.

“Yes. Now, what were you saying regarding Dream?” Wilbur sighed, finally relaxing once he knew for sure Quackity wasn’t going to come in there forcefully.

“Well, he gave me netherite armor, his crossbow, and this” Tommy hands Wilbur a book, clearly written by Dream himself.

It was titled Tyrant.

Wilbur opened the book and read it. Dream mentioned everything, how he didn’t approve of Schlatt, how Schlatt isn’t like Wilbur, and how he’ll support them but only from the shadows.

“Isn’t that cool!!! We can easily win back L’manberg now Wilbur! Dream is on our side” Tommy crowed as Wilbur thoughtfully thumbed some of the pages before closing the book and tucking it into his pocket.

“For now, Dream is on our side. I still don’t trust him. There’s something off about that guy no matter how kind he appears to be. I wouldn’t count our luck yet Tommy. Let’s just take this stuff back to our base and consider our next move there. It’s risky being out here in Manberg, especially since you used the visa already”

“But Wil there’s still so much I haven’t gotten back!” Tommy protested as Wilbur headed back to the door.

“You’ll get it back when we take back L’manberg” Wilbur replied sternly and opened the door.

“Sounds like some arguing in there. You guys doing okay?” Quackity had the _gall_ to ask with a teasing tone.

Wilbur threw Quackity a disgusted look, wanting nothing more than to strangle the guy, but settled.

He’ll get his time. Either by his hands or Techno’s, he’ll die. As many times as it takes to get out of his life _permanently._

“All good Big Q. I gotta head back now with Wilbur- “Tommy said as the three headed back to the edge of the border, crossing the small stream that separated L’manberg from the wilds.

“Is that Tommy I hear? What’s going on over here?”

Everyone froze.

“Hello Schlatt” Wilbur said cautiously, his gaze flickering back up to where the merc stood on the other side of the river, eyes dark.

“Wilbur! Long time no see, how’s the exiled life going? Pretty shitty if that trench coat tells me anything. Where did you find that anyways? From the body of a local homeless guy?” Schlatt drawled, eyes twinkling in the evening light as the sun set on the horizon.

“Doesn’t really matter. We’re not on Manberg lands anyways so we will take our leave” Wilbur replied as he put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, carefully guiding the two of them away from the mongrel.

“Sorry Wilbur, but I’m afraid that’s no longer the case, the borders of Manberg are expanding” Schlatt replied, making Wilbur’s blood colder than it already is.

“Oh? That’s…big news” He replied hastily and then noticed the smile on Quackity’s face.

“Alright I’m coming over” Schlatt stated and after a bit of a water incident, soon stood before the two exiles with a smirk.

“Tommy I’ll need that expired visa, gotta make sure it gets _properly_ destroyed” Schlatt expectantly held out a hand.

A splash greeted Wilbur’s ears as he turned around and saw Techno coming out of the river nonchalantly.

“Oh Technoblade. Way to make an entrance! How’d you get here so fast?” Schlatt asked, surprised to see the pigman.

“I have my ways Schlatt” Techno replied casually, but from how he placed himself in-between Wilbur and Schlatt, he was worried.

Wilbur fiddled with Dream’s book. He was tempted to just get rid of Schlatt right here and now…at least long enough to flee.

“Well, Schlatt, Tommy wasn’t causing that big of a fuss while he was in Manberg I was keeping an eye on him- “Quackity started to say but was interrupted by an irritated huff from Schlatt.

“Yeah, that makes me sleep easier at night knowing you kept an eye on Tommy. It doesn’t _matter_ that Tommy was being a good boy in our lands, it’s the fact he’s _in our lands in the first place”_ Schlatt snarled and Quackity flinched at the harsh words.

There’s a heavily implied power imbalance here, but if Wilbur was still the man he was before L’manberg was taken away from him, he’d be worried.

But he’s not. So, he keeps his mouth shut until the opportunity presents itself.

_‘I have a couple operations in mind that we can use against Schlatt and anyone that supports Manberg’ Wilbur gleefully told Techno once he returned from tending the cows._

_‘Operations? Like, code words for doing certain actions? By all means do tell’ Techno replied as he added more firewood to the fire, carefully getting rid of any old coals that could be used for furnaces and other objects around Pogtopia._

_‘Okay here’s the thing: I have one specifically for Schlatt. If he gets too close or threatens us, we do Operation Kennedy. As in, when I say that, you figure out a way to get rid of Schlatt. I don’t care if it’s murder or jail or something just get him out’ Wilbur explained with a big grin on his face._

_‘Not bad. I like it, but why does this sound like the only one you have? I thought you had more than one?’_

_‘I do, but that other one is still in the works. I’m thinking Operation Manhattan is a good name for it. You’re right you know, about governments hurting people. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it sooner’_

_Wilbur will never forget the look on Techno’s face when he told him that. Never will forget the tight hug he received along with the soft promise that Techno will rescue him from this terrible fate._

_He doesn’t need anyone to rescue him. He just needs to **get out.**_

“What’s in your pocket there Wilbur? Looks suspiciously like the visa I gave to Tommy a little while back? You should hand that over” Schlatt suddenly asked, ignoring the argument he was having with Quackity when he saw Wilbur thumb the book.

“You can’t have this book it’s not for your eyes” Wilbur replied, mind going a mile a minute.

“Hand it over Wilbur. I’m not asking” Schlatt grumbled, irritated.

“Yeah…uh…hey Technoblade? Operation Kennedy” Wilbur responded as he took a couple more steps, turned, and ran.

He hears the confusion and fighting soon after but doesn’t check it for himself. He already knows Techno can handle it. That is until he hears Quackity shout in shock.

“What the **fuck**!? Tommy why would you- You just killed Schlatt!!”

Wilbur nearly turned back around at those words.

_Tommy killed Schlatt? Wait, but that order wasn’t for him…how did he-_

Wilbur didn’t know whether to be proud or shocked. He settled for pride as he waited for Tommy to run up to him, diamond sword bloody, panting.

“Go go go let’s get out of here before the others find out about this!” Tommy gasped, but his eyes were gleaming with triumph, like he didn’t just kill an unarmed President in cold blood but some kind of monster.

_Actually, that kind of works in this case._

“I was just going to box him in with obsidian Tommy why did you do that?! That was completely unnecessary as amusing as it was,” Techno complained as the three ran away back to Pogtopia.

“What? He was asking for it! Being a dick to Wilbur and I is unacceptable. Especially with how he’s treated Tubbo too. I’ve heard enough from this guy. Why did I even like him in the first place” Tommy growled as the three of them carefully tucked themselves back into the ravine.

“Frankly I was not expecting a murder, but I suppose I can take that. Makes it easier later down the line when we still have to kill him two more times” Wilbur sighed as he bit into a piece of steak, looking around until he noticed Techno’s farm looked a little different than the last time, he saw it.

“Two more times? Bed respawns happen all the time what do you mean by that” Techno asked, curious.

“It’s how Dream runs things around here. We all only have three True Lives. See look, I only have one life left myself” Tommy rolled up one of his sleeves to show the tiny tattoo on the inside of his arm, indicting a small bold black line right next to two faded ones.

“Ah I see. Rather rude to force people to only have oh so many lives but I guess that means things are treated with heavier weight then” Techno agreed.

“We don’t know how many lives Dream has though. Not that it matters, he doesn’t really ‘die’. I haven’t seen anyone actually kill him other than you Techno” Tommy grumbles as Wilbur curiously pulls the lever that was resting on the cobblestone floor next to Techno’s farm.

Wilbur cheers when he realized that Tubbo finished automating Techno’s farm as the water appears on the other side and carefully harvests all the potatoes.

“Techno check this out!!! Your farm is automated!” Wilbur crowed as he handed all the freshly harvested potatoes to Techno while Tommy grinned from the corner.

“That’s…that’s actually really cool I’m surprised Tubbo made that” Techno murmured, thumbing the wet potatoes with a small smile on his face.

“Time to replant Potato Master” Wilbur teasingly said and earned a playful shove from his brother.

“Sure sure. Watch and learn” Techno drawled, scarlet eyes twinkling with amusement as he carefully and methodically planted potato after potato with grace and ease.

“It’s like watching an artist create. Beautiful” Wilbur hummed to Tommy, who nodded his agreement.

“Wilbur? Tommy? I’m here!” Tubbo’s voice suddenly rang out in the ravine as cautious steps were heard from above.

“TUBBO!” Wilbur yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran out of the farm greeting Tubbo with a massive hug.

“WILBUR!” Tubbo eagerly replied, giggling as he accepted the hug just as quick.

“What about me?” Tommy pouted and Wilbur roared with laughter while Tubbo pulled away and threw his arms open for Tommy.

“Hey Tommy. Sorry I’m a bit late today” Tubbo told Tommy with a tired smile.

Tommy didn’t reply, instead going in for the hug with unspoken words of affection and relief.

Wilbur watched fondly; proud his boys were still okay.

“You outdid yourself Tubbo I can’t thank you enough for the work you put in for Techno’s farm. This will be of great use for all of us” Wilbur told Tubbo once he stepped away from Tommy.

Tubbo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a proud grin on his face as he basked in Wilbur’s praise,” Why thank you Wilbur! I’m glad you liked it”

Wilbur was just going to continue singing praises, for once in a good mood, until he saw Tommy exit the farm with a weird look on his face.

Then he saw the diamond block.

_“Tommy._ What the **fuck** are you doing?” Wilbur hissed.

“I’m decorating” Tommy replied, just as haughty.

There are days when Tommy definitely shows wisdom and character far beyond his years.

Then there are days when Wilbur is woefully reminded that he’s still a _child._

Frankly, there are more of the rather than the wisdom. Wilbur still wants to figure out a way to find out if Tommy legitimately came from a gremlin family or something to explain his reasoning.

“With _diamond blocks?_ Tommy we can’t afford to waste our diamonds like that!” Wilbur protested.

“Yes, we can! The ravine is so boring and I’m a good decorator I’ll fix it with diamond blocks!” Tommy argued back.

“Stop putting up Diamond blocks _or so help me I will kill you myself”_ Wilbur growled as he took down the diamond blocks.

“Hey dickhead. Quit messing with my décor! I am trying to make things better around here”

“You’re making things WORSE! We need those diamonds for literally everything but décor. Stop it Tommy enough is enough”

Tommy suddenly was in Wilbur’s face as he took down yet another diamond block.

“Put it back. Or you’ll regret it” Tommy stated in a dark tone.

Wilbur glared at Tommy; his fingers wrapped around the crossbow he still had from when Tommy showed it to him.

“I’ll regret it you say? Now, Tommy, that’s not a tone you should take with _your leader”_

“I don’t have to follow the leader when he’s being a dick. Now stop it before I make you stop” Tommy snarked back and to Wilbur’s surprise, drew the diamond sword he had.

Hell, Wilbur wasn’t even considering killing Tommy but now he can’t help but wonder if that’ll solve all his problems.

Question is, will he also die in the explosions or will Wilbur just put an arrow between his eyes right here and now?

_No. He can’t. Tommy’s probably just upset he can’t do anything. That means I should just quietly take down the diamond blocks when he isn’t looking._

“Redstone blocks are fine Tommy why don’t you use that instead of an actual useful item?” Wilbur instead tried to reason.

“Nope. Has to be diamond, hang on though I did have an idea for a cool redstone design though” Tommy hummed and brushed pass Wilbur nonchalantly, like he didn’t just threaten him with a diamond sword.

“Right and I still strongly disagree with that idea. You go do that though while I brood about it in a corner” Wilbur sarcastically responded.

“Sure, you do that!”

Tommy wasn’t that smart thank goodness.

Wilbur passed an amused Technoblade as he worked on getting down every single diamond block Tommy was using, Tubbo pointing them out for him when he heard the sudden grinding of gears.

“Wilbur help!!!”

Tommy. _What did he do this time?_

Sighing, Wilbur put down the pick to go examine why Tommy was pleading for his assistance when he saw what happened.

Tommy got stuck between two pistons.

“Please Wilbur help me out I’m sorry” Tommy’s voice cracked on his desperation.

Oh right, he’s a bit claustrophobic.

Wilbur merely hummed as he took in the situation before showing the others. Techno and Tubbo laughed at the sight while pitiful Tommy whined, shoving his hands against the pistons, unable to really do more than that.

“Karma is a bitch isn’t it Tommy?” Wilbur couldn’t help but tease as he started to close off the area with some cobblestone.

“No!! No, I’m sorry please let me out!!!” Tommy howled but the three ignored him, still laughing at his own predicament.

“Now it’s just the three of us isn’t it? What a legendary trio: Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, and Tubbo. Really beautiful” Wilbur told the others as he slyly glanced back over to where Tommy was trying to dig himself out, to no avail.

“Wilbur. I have half a mind to send an End Letter to Philza about this” Tommy threatened.

At the mention of the father figure (and literal father in Wilbur and Techno’s sense), Wilbur grinned,” Well by all means let’s let him in on the situation.”

Once Wilbur sent out the End Letter, there was a brief pause as they all waited for the response.

Needless to say, Phil didn’t disappoint.

_Honestly you should just leave him in there. Sounds like he’s done more than enough of his share of damage at this rate._

The trio laughed even harder at Phil’s fond exasperation in writing as Tommy threw a bigger fit. Soon, roughly twenty minutes or so and once the initial amusement of witnessing Tommy try to get out of his self-made problem. Tubbo finally helped his friend out of the pistons.

“I gotta get going anyways. Schlatt does a check-in before curfew now to make sure we’re all ‘safe’” Tubbo sighed, already upset at the thought of going back.

“Hang in there Tubbo. You’re our perfect little spy for a reason. We’ll get L’manberg back eventually. Best be on your way” Wilbur sighed.

Tommy for once, didn’t complain simply gave a hug to Tubbo, despite being pissed off, and then stalked off to a corner of the ravine by himself.

“So, should I go have a chat with him or like, can I go work on other things. I’ve been sleeping. I deserve to go out and do some more work” Techno asked Wilbur once things quieted down again in the ravine.

“No go on Techno. I figured it’s a talk between us anyways, thanks though” Wilbur patted Techno’s shoulder and headed over to where Tommy was brooding.

He stopped halfway when Tommy kicked at the wall with a sour expression.

_Maybe he just needs time alone. We did leave him in that hole for a while._

As much as Wilbur wanted to toss aside the useless emotions of empathy, Tommy has been by his side since day one. Never once did Tommy even breathe about switching sides or anything. Even if he had an opportunity to joke about ditching Wilbur, he didn’t.

Wilbur still needs Tommy and whether he likes it or not, Tommy is the main piece of the puzzle in order to finally get Operation Manhattan running.

A quick turn around and then he called out for Tommy.

“C’mon over Tommy I have something for you”

Tommy grumbled,” Not in the mood. Go away Wilbur”

“Well, you’re going to have to tell me where cause frankly this is a tiny ass ravine Tommy”

Stiff silence.

Then a big sigh as Tommy finally tore away from the wall he was leaning against and stomps over to where Wilbur sat.

“What is it that you could possibly have- “Tommy cut himself off when Wilbur shows him the jukebox.

“I know sometimes my singing is shit. I know you meant well but seriously, diamonds can be used for other things, like this!” Wilbur relented, offering the jukebox fully to Tommy.

“Wilbur…I-I would _love_ to play a music disc right now but what if we get- “

“Caught?” Wilbur arched an eyebrow,” Tommy, we are at the bottom of a ravine for fuck’s sake. Sound won’t travel up that much, especially since we are deep as it is. Go ahead. Play a disc I won’t mind”

Tommy hesitantly took the box, fiddling with it, eyes downcast,” You’re not mad? I am sorry for what I did earlier. Really. I just wanted to help”

“What matters is that you’re forgiven. Also, I really would like something to fall asleep to other than crackles from the fire. Go on then, I won’t bother you anymore for the rest of the night” Wilbur gestured and started fluffing the pillows and rearranging the blankets of the sleep corner.

Tommy looked back over at him, an unreadable emotion on his face as Wilbur stares back and then the two burst out laughing as Tommy puts down the jukebox and walks over to the End Chest and goes through it.

Wilbur has a blanket around his legs when Tommy finally decides on a disc and soon the soft sounds of the disc filtered in the air.

Tommy sits down by the fire, enjoying, and Wilbur rests his head on one of his arms, quietly watching.

The two sit like that for a long time as shadows and firelight drift like faded memories.

_How much longer will this last until there’s nothing left but silence?_

* * *

When the new day arrived, Wilbur woke up in a chipper mood. There’s an energy to the air today and it takes Wilbur a moment before he remembers why.

Today is the day he tells Tommy what he wants, no, _needs_ to do. Operation Manhattan. As he stretches and takes his time with the morning routine Wilbur thinks about everything.

He’ll need lots of TNT, a place to detonate the TNT and most importantly, he needs to have the primary target within the blast radius. Close enough that it will not only kill him, but probably send his body flying from the destruction. Then, Manberg will finally be burned straight to the ground and Wilbur can finally be back in his own skin, happy, warm, and back to finishing His L’manberg.

Yes, he is the villain here. Wilbur Soot will be the best damn villain these lands have ever witnessed, and he’ll put on _such a good show._

Wilbur finds Tubbo a little bit outside of Pogtopia’s area, riding a horse.

“Hi Wilbur! Long time no see” The spy greeted him warmly as he hopped of the dark horse with a bright smile.

“Hello Tubbo! I’m in a good mood today, how are you? Also, that’s lovely horse you got there” Wilbur replied, smiling as he fiddled with the flint and steel in his pocket.

“His name is Percy! I just got him recently from the plains out east. I really like him, not as much as bees but pretty close” Tubbo patted the horse’s muzzle as he spoke,” Speaking of business Wilbur would you like to see what I’ve been working on with my archives?”

Wilbur hummed at the mention of archives, he hasn’t had the chance to read for a while now,” I’d love to Tubbo take me to your famed archives”

“Ok! Hop on! Percy wouldn’t mind carrying an extra person”

* * *

Tubbo’s underground bunker has improved since the last time Wilbur visited. Not to mention there was somehow another horse.

“Who’s this? Percy’s brother?”

“Sister. This is Spots!” Tubbo told Wilbur as he brushed past the other horse down to the library.

“Alright Wilbur right here, I’ve been building a collection of all the official documents in these lands!” Tubbo gestured to the lecterns where the books sat carefully preserved.

“This is amazing Tubbo you really outdid yourself. Here I have a few documents of my own I can give you let me just grab them from the Ender Chest” Wilbur chirped as he thumbed the pages briefly before going up and grabbing some of his own.

The disc that Tommy gave him looked at him as he grabbed the documents.

_Don’t look at me like that. Tommy just needs to be a good boy and we won’t have to keep you forever music disc. Frankly I would’ve burned you a long time ago, but a promise is a promise._

“Here you go Tubbo I hope these documents will have a better place with you than with me” Wilbur hummed as he handed the documents to Tubbo.

“Thank you, Wilbur! Really, this is really nice of you” Tubbo took the documents carefully and added them on the empty lecterns nearby.

“Hey, Tubbo, I need you to run something for- oh. Hi Wilbur” Quackity’s voice suddenly called out as the two poked their heads out and were greeted by the Vice President.

“Quackity” Wilbur responded lightly.

“So, uh bad time? Look like there’s someone here that shouldn’t be here”

“I was just heading out” Wilbur stated, throwing a glance at Tubbo before walking back to where he came from.

“Back to Pogtopia?” Quackity asked making Wilbur stop in his tracks.

“Yes…now if you’ll excuse me, Tubbo, Big Q”

“Cool I’ll probably meet you there I know how to get there now!” Quackity giggled, clearly pleased with himself.

Wilbur briefly saw red at those words he carefully tilted his head, barely containing himself as he blinks at Quackity,” What do you mean you _know_?”

Quackity chuckled nervously at the sharp, barely contained tone,” Well uh, see Tommy may have uh…showed me the way?”

Okay. Maybe Tommy didn’t need to be alive to witness the destruction that Wilbur would throw upon Manberg.

“Goodbye Big Q. Tubbo with me. Not a word to Schlatt” Wilbur growled and stalked back down to the secret tunnels.

Tubbo glanced briefly at Quackity before following after Wilbur. Quackity watched them leave feeling like he may have overstepped. He thought Tommy already told Wilbur about the situation! How was he supposed to know that Wilbur was still pissed off about the whole thing? Can’t he forgive and forget?

“Tubbo this is bad how are we going to make sure Quackity can’t come to Pogtopia?! Schlatt will then know we are hiding out and this operation can be considered as good as dead” Wilbur hissed as the two quickly used the original pathway Tubbo made.

“I have this to throw them if we have to. Plan for the worst remember?” Tubbo pulled tight on the reins to make Spots stop.

Tubbo then pointed to a cobblestone wall,” It has an entire fake tunnel route behind that to lead to a natural dead end. They won’t suspect a thing if we open this up and cover the true tunnel”

“Do it. Now. I don’t want Quackity anywhere _near_ Pogtopia we can’t afford to get caught” Wilbur hissed quietly, making sure Quackity couldn’t somehow

“Yes sir!” Tubbo got to work, chipping out the whole tunnel and then rejoining Wilbur, racing back to Pogtopia now in all due haste.

As they went Wilbur grumbled about the fact that Tommy had the _gall_ to tell Quackity about their location.

“Frankly I’m going to abolish Tommy. Just throw him out of the country once I get it back. That’ll be my first action once I get back the nation holy shit” Wilbur groaned as they slowed to a stop a little way away and begin blocking up that pathway to confuse Quackity even further.

Wilbur hears the sound of footsteps on the other side of the cobblestone wall they’ve built, and he motions Tubbo to get down. They crouch in silence listening to the footsteps. Wilbur thinks its Tommy but he’s not entirely sure until there’s the sounds of a pickaxe chipping away at the stone and then the gremlin child himself appears through the hole.

Wilbur was tempted to just sock the child in the shoulder once he came out, until he noticed the stupid enchanted netherite armor and sword. Great.

Tommy stared at them both,” What are you doing in _my_ tunnel?”

“Why don’t you start abolishing him now” Tubbo deadpanned, looking as disappointed as Wilbur felt.

“Can you at least close the fucking gap you made we’re trying to achieve something here” Wilbur grumbled.

Tommy merely arched an eyebrow as he looked over at the way he came in,” Really? I don’t see why that matters more than answering my question”

“Tommy. **Fix the fucking gap”** Wilbur snarled.

Tommy twitched at the tone, but his stubbornness shone as he merely opened another way with the pickaxe.

Wilbur slammed a fist against the stone wall next to him. _It was literally taking every ounce of self-control not to kill this kid with his bare hands._

“You fucked us over Tommy” Wilbur finally gritted out once Tommy _finally_ fixed the holes, but clearly left wood planks that indicated the wall was clearly separating the pathway.

“See I don’t see how that’s my problem. I mean, frankly I have been doing a real nice job with all my work and what have you done recently Wilbur? That doesn’t involve murdering people and being mad at me?” Tommy scoffed as he briefly looked at Spots before shoving past Tubbo and Wilbur.

Wilbur blinked. Hard. Desperately reigning in his frustration and anger that was steadily building.

“Y’know Tubbo, he’s becoming insufferable lately” Wilbur managed to whisper to Tubbo.

Tubbo nodded his agreement, gaze hard as he also stared at Tommy.

Tommy puffed up at this, like he was proud that Wilbur acknowledged it,” I am doing it on purpose. It’s because I’ve noticed how much bossing around you’ve been doing to me and how clever I am compared to you”

Tubbo glanced one more time at Wilbur before he started mining the wall to their left, doing his best to fix the situation with the limited resources he had on hand. Wilbur was still struggling, the need and the fact that the kid was _right there._

He could do it.

_Kill him._

But he won’t. With a sigh he merely gets back on Spots,” Leave him be Tubbo. Let him have his…path, it’s not a fight we need right now”

“Oh…alright then” With another downcast look at Tommy, Tubbo gets back on Spots as well and the two headed off again, but not before Wilbur turned the horse back around to reface Tommy.

“Tommy. According to _my_ research, Schlatt is going to make a decree soon” Wilbur calls out.

That got Tommy to stop what he was doing and run over,” Wait what does that mean Wilbur?”

“I don’t know Tommy, but what I do know is that I don’t want you there” Wilbur replied.

“WHAT” Tommy shrieked.

Wilbur dismounted so he can fully face Tommy,” Oh don’t what me. You’re proving yourself to be more and more of a loose cannon!”

“WHAT?! No no Wilbur I’m your-I’m your right hand I’m just making a prime path from Pogtopia to the Church of Prime I can’t believe you’re just- “

“THERE IS A REASON” Wilbur finally shouted, and Tommy fell silent at the sudden noise. Wilbur took a breath and stared down at Tommy,” There is a reason that _you_ are _not_ the President and **never will be”**

Tommy stood there as the words sank in. Then, his face broke, the anger falling off into something else as he simply just stands there, looking like he was watching his house burn down. Wilbur stood there, waiting, until finally Tommy made a small noise, unshed tears suddenly in his eyes as he turns sharply around and runs away.

Wilbur nods once to himself, a typical Tommy reaction, then got back on Spots,” Come along Tubbo, back to Pogtopia we go”

“Right of course” Tubbo mumbled, but he was also wary of Wilbur as he climbed onto the horse carefully as the two headed off.

They arrived back in Pogtopia in record time, but not before bigger problems knock at their door.

“Until Tommy matures, I’m not letting him have any executive authority and any of these actions. In fact, I’ll probably just remove him out of the plan making entirely until I can trust him with bigger responsibilities” Wilbur told Tubbo as he checks the supplies and makes a mental list of what to get the next time, he’s out and about.

“Okay, where’s Technoblade? He is still with you guys right?” Tubbo asked as he hitched up Spots.

“He’s in the nether probably, goes there a lot to get Ancient Debris and who knows what else” Wilbur replied.

Then, an End Letter appears in a puff of particles, right on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo frowns as he picks it up then makes a noise of frustration as he opens it and reads the contents.

“Wilbur it’s Quackity. He says he thinks there’s internal conflict in the party and wants to know if I know anything about it?”

Wilbur groaned and mentally banged his head against the wall,” Tell him there are no conflicts within the party and speaking of, tell him he’s also the most pointless Vice President Wilbur Soot has ever seen as all he ever does is watch the President _shit_ on our nation”

Tubbo hastily writes the reply.

“He says, ‘if Wilbur wants me to do my VP duties, I’ll tell the President about the tunnel system that’s going on’ Wait a minute! I built most of the tunnels anyways I can just distract him like that!” Tubbo eagerly scratches his own response while Wilbur grins, pleased that Tubbo thinks quickly on his feet.

“I’ll have to run back to Manberg Wil I can’t risk getting caught outside now Quackity’s probably getting Schlatt as we speak” Tubbo stated as he grabbed his own pickaxe and unhitches Spot from the post.

“Get going then. I can try and find Tommy and get him back here as quick as possible but if I don’t, ignore Tommy. Do everything you have to make sure Schlatt and Quackity don’t find out about the stupid path Tommy made straight to Pogtopia. That’s an order” Wilbur demanded.

Tubbo gave a salute,” Anything for you Wilbur. I’ll be back when I can”

He takes off, and soon the sound of horse hooves fades away and Wilbur spends precious time carefully bordering off the two entryways that Tommy made with a mix of granite, ore, and andesite.

* * *

Eventually, after the tunnel tension is resolved and Wilbur can finally breathe again, he makes his way over to the tower. The End Letter from Tubbo telling him that Schlatt was finally making the announcement and carefully ascends to the top. He spends a bit of time just looking at the view until he notices the flag.

It was no longer in L’manberg colors. It was black and orange and looked to be made of obsidian rather than wool and it stood out like a sore thumb. Wilbur _hated it._ He hears footsteps behind him, and he doesn’t hesitate to point the crossbow behind him,” If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay back”

“Wilbur it’s me. Don’t aim a gun at me” Tommy hissed.

Wilbur sighed but put away the crossbow,” The hell are you doing here I told you not to come”

“Yeah, well I came anyways. Not leaving you behind Wilbur as much as you want to leave me behind. You need someone to watch your back. You’re not as cool as me” Tommy snarked as he pulled himself up on a ledge next to Wilbur’s.

Wilbur rolled his eyes in response and refocused back to the podium where Schlatt tapped the microphone and started to speak.

“Alright. I am here today to announce to all the peoples of Manberg that we are officially going to host a Festival!”

Cheering and clapping was heard at Schlatt’s words.

“It’s going to be a celebration of democracy. The very democracy that put me in power! As in, the very power that evicted the former **dictator** that was here before me”

Tommy shot a glance at Wilbur, but Wilbur didn’t give him the satisfaction. He already knows.

Wilbur Soot already knew he was the villain here.

“We’ll invite everyone except those two that will not be named. Play some games around that beautiful flag of ours! In general, it’s just going to be a great festival in honor of Manberg” Schlatt drawled and then there were sounds of drinking as he cracked open a bottle of some kind of liquor and proceeded to drink it.

Wilbur noticed Tommy loading an arrow into his bow and slowly pulling it back. He nudged him, hard.

Tommy stumbled then looked back over at Wilbur with a glare and Wilbur vehemently shook his head. Tommy pouted but relented, lowering the bow.

The speech ended with Schlatt cheering on the festival and Wilbur hopped off the ledge, coat dancing in the wind as he tucked his hands in his pockets and left, Tommy hot on his heads.

“Wilbur why did you stop me? I could’ve taken the shot” Tommy complained as soon as they were on their way back to Pogtopia, where no one can hear them.

“Killing Schlatt wouldn’t fix anything. If anything, it’ll just put Quackity in power and who knows if _that_ will be worse than Schlatt and it’s just a domino effect. Won’t work” Wilbur stated shortly as he kept walking, thinking about the flint and steel dancing in his pocket.

_You promised._

“I have a question for you Tommy” Wilbur began as the wind began to pick up, the promise of rain heavy in the air as he stops to face Tommy in the forest,” are we the bad guys?”

Tommy stared at him.

Wilbur kept walking once he said that to Tommy,” I mean, he’s doing a good thing with this festival, and I mean we did kind of established ourselves as the leaders and then had a vote. He won, legally, even if it was done with a deal of a united party. Now, here we are doing everything in our power to overthrow him over a legally won democratic vote!”

“Wilbur I- “

Wilbur stopped once more, the wind fast enough the trees were singing around him as he faced Tommy,” Tommy am I the villain in this story?”

Tommy was quick on his answer,” No. We started L’manberg and we should’ve won that vote”

“But can’t you see Tommy? The _people_ thought otherwise! Hell, we even let our cockiness get the best of us when Quackity and Schlatt made that coalition government. We _let it in_ because we were so arrogant, we would win regardless. Now look at us. Worthless. Kicked aside like broken toys” Wilbur couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

“Look. Between you and me we both know we are in the right?” Wilbur asked as they arrived at Pogtopia’s doorstep.

“Yes, well I’m always right so y’know” Tommy mumbled, but he had that worried look on his face again.

Let him worry. Wilbur finally can stop hiding his revelation.

“Then let’s _be the bad guys._ Tommy, our nation is behind us now, disowned and replaced by that abomination out there. Let’s just…I have a plan, an operation. I call it Operation Manhattan. Because we’re going to blow that mother fucker up into smithereens!” Wilbur gleefully whispered as he closed the door behind them.

“Wilbur are you thinking straight? Why are you suggesting this we can still win this! We can still take back L’manberg” Tommy weakly protested but Wilbur was already going off.

“If I can’t have Manberg Tommy, then **no one can have Manberg**. We burn the fucker straight to the ground, hell, to the point where crops can’t even grow there anymore! Then when it’s all ashes and dust, everyone too that tries to stop us- we’ll finally have what we needed what we always needed. Freedom. Come on Tommy, let’s **_be the villains”_** Wilbur grinned manically, finally letting everything come out all at once, everything that Wilbur was so carefully hiding from Tommy finally all out. The cold, the need for warmth _everything._ Tommy will listen. He will listen and then, he’ll obey.

Wilbur has this whole thing in the bag.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably, looking at Wilbur like he lost something,” Can I have a minute to think about this Wil you kind of dropped a big- “

“Think about what Tommy? You’ve had a minute, you’ve had days. Weeks. We lost the election two weeks ago Tommy you’ve had your chance to think! Now it’s time for **action”** Wilbur snarled nearly within arm’s reach of Tommy as they headed down to the ravine.

“No. Wilbur I need…I need a minute you’re just not thinking right” Tommy replied back, oddly calm as he picks up his walking pace and soon is in the second ravine out of sight, out of mind.

That’s fine. Let the kid have his thoughts, Wilbur already knows what to do.

An End Letter, straight to Dream, asking politely to cough up all the TNT he has. Manberg then proceeds to explode to kingdom come! Anyone caught in the crossfire? Dead.

Wilbur wants no survivors. They had their chance to stand by him and they are all choosing Manberg over his precious L’manberg. They made their choice.

Phil always said those who make the wrong choices lose the war.

Wilbur knows everyone is against him. Nobody, not even Tubbo stands by him except his brother. The sole reason Technoblade stands with him is because he’s getting the opportunity to destroy another government. It’s once again him and Techno against the world.

Frankly, he’s fine by that, they’ll tear it down because clearly no one understands the pain of _losing everything over and over again._

“Wilbur” Tommy’s voice greets his ears again as he turns around to face the child.

“Made up your mind?” Wilbur asks, leaning against the wall, crossbow in hand as he methodically checks the trigger.

“This isn’t too far gone. There’s a reason I gave up my discs and why you took a stand against Dream. We can restore it! We can fix it back to its former glory. You’re being reckless Wilbur!” Tommy pleaded hell; he was probably begging.

Wilbur can’t tell anymore. He stopped caring about everyone’s emotions the minute he let the cold back in. He stopped caring about his own emotions. There’s only one goal left now one objective: destroy Manberg. Anything else? Worthless.

He slowly looked at Tommy,” What’s the point Tommy? Do you know how much blood we shed for L’manberg? You know what will happen if we try to get back L’manberg that way? Even more blood would be shed, probably enough to drench the lands in it and at the end of the day it would be for naught. We would just end up being the illegit rulers of the nation. You want to know why Dream is on our side Tommy? It’s sure as hell not because he liked us. He never liked us, sure as hell never liked me, it’s because it’s two birds with one stone situation. By helping us he gets to get rid of Schlatt and then when we are somehow back into it, guess who knows all of our secrets? Dream.”

“Wilbur we can get it back! Please! We fought tooth and nail for L’manberg because we _needed_ L’manberg we don’t need to do this pointless destruction!” Tommy protested again, voice shaky and weak.

Wilbur laughed. He laughed until he could barely see Tommy’s face as he stalks forward, making Tommy step back.

“I know what you’re doing Tommy. I can hear it in your _voice._ Tommyinnit…you’re _scared”_ Wilbur purred, grinning at the look of panic on Tommy’s face as he scrambles even further backwards.

“We have a man on our side that literally rigged our nation with TNT, who’s to say we can’t do the same thing to them? Let’s face it, honestly Tommy stop this nonsense, we both know we’ve been _fucked from the start._ We were fucked the _minute_ they chased us out of Manberg. We can **kill everyone at the festival** because honestly, has any of them actually helped us? They claim they’re against Schlatt, but I don’t see any of that benefitting us. No one has come to our aid. _No one stands with us._ It’s honestly pathetic how obvious they’re being but it’s fine. I completely understand and now they are all going to get the reckoning they truly deserve. Then, and only then Tommy, we will **all be free”** Wilbur’s eyes gleamed scarlet in the torchlight at those words, making Tommy shudder as he stared in shock as his former leader loses it right in front of him.

“No!” Tommy cried shaking his head as he turns away from Wilbur.

Wilbur smelled the blood in the water, he moved in for the kill,” Tubbo? You worried about poor little Tubbo? He’s lying to you; he’s been lying to all of us! He’s not your friend nor is he on our- “

“STOP IT” Tommy shouted, and slapped Wilbur clean across the face.

Wilbur jerked back and the two stared at each other, blood slowly coming from the cut on his lower lip, something that Wilbur slowly raised a hand at and wiped it off. Looking down at the smear of red on his thumb as Wilbur methodically lets it spread on the rest of fingers his dark gaze slowly sliding back up to look at Tommy as Tommy runs his own hands through his hair, looking like he wanted to cry but can’t.

“Wilbur…Wilbur this isn’t like you! This…you aren’t the man that took President when the War was over! Who are you I don’t even know you anymore! Quit being so reckless please Wilbur stop it right now! I know it’s hard to have hope, but you have to hang onto it man. Please I need you not the reckless you, I need the President I stood by all these months. Enough of this” Tommy spoke strong words but his voice wobbled and cracked around the words. He sniffed and even stepped forward, tugging on Wilbur’s coat sleeve, making him look at him.

“Even…even at the end of the day when you believe that there’s absolutely nothing else, we could’ve possibly done. Then, sure, yeah, go ahead and use that TNT but I _promise you_ there will not be a time when that has to be used! No matter what happens even if that were to happen, you have to know, from my own words to yours, that I will still follow you. I will follow you to hell and back if that is what it takes for you to know that _you aren’t alone._ Please. Please all I ask is for you to at least acknowledge that” Tommy begged quietly, his voice ragged as he then pulled Wilbur in for a hug, burying his face into his shirt as he hugged him tightly.

Wilbur gnawed at his ruined lip as he looked down at the sight. On the one hand, the fact that Tommy was going this far to remind him his right hand was somehow still loyal was definitely nice to see, on the other, he can’t just abandon Operation Manhattan. He gingerly rested his hands upon Tommy’s back before coaxing him to look back up at him.

“I will admit that Operation Manhattan will not help in any shape or form in taking back Manberg, but sometimes Tommy if you want to have that feeling of safety and comfort, you have to be willing to give up the things you might lose” Wilbur told him and Tommy pulled away, shock appearing on his face while Wilbur brushed past him, writing an End Letter to Tubbo to tell him to come back immediately.

“Wilbur this is…Wilbur you’re being insane! This isn’t like- “

“Hush. I’m thinking” Wilbur snapped back, and Tommy went quiet. Good.

Tubbo arrived in that moment, panting,” The weather outside is awful I think a big storm is moving in”

“Tubbo what did Schlatt say after we left” Wilbur asked, ignoring Tubbo’s little comment.

“Well, uh…he got drunk from the drink he opened, he fell off a ledge in his drunkenness, and assigned Festival jobs” Tubbo listed.

“What are you in charge of Tubbo” Wilbur pushed even as Tommy meekly stood at his side trying to throw warnings at Tubbo.

“I am in charge of some decorating; Fundy is repairing the grandstand though. It sounds like a lot of fun though! Oh! Nearly forgot, I am also giving a speech” Tubbo smiled a bit, proud of the information he just gave.

If he wasn’t so useful Wilbur probably would’ve smiled at him and set him on fire.

“A speech? That’s wonderful, clearly not something a _traitor_ would use to promote themselves, right?” Wilbur grinned at Tubbo while Tommy shook his head quickly.

“What about- “Tubbo started to say but was cut off by a loud voice coming from the tunnels.

“TUBBO?! TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU?”

It was Schlatt.

Wilbur growled low in his throat. _This fucking bastard._

“Get the fuck back to Schlatt right now. Tommy you better keep your mouth _shut_ for once in your life. I don’t want _any one of us dying to that fucker_. Do I **make myself clear** ” Wilbur whispered angrily and the two boys hastily nodded, Tubbo racing down to the tunnels and quickly catching Schlatt and apparently _Quackity_ before Tommy and himself crouch low onto the ground, nearly crawling as they carefully tried to follow and listen in on the conversation.

Tubbo was so desperately trying to keep things above water.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m making them longer sir so we can reach an illager outpost. Supposedly there’s totems of undying there that you could use Schlatt” Tubbo sounded normal but clearly nervous.

Tommy shot a worried glance at Wilbur, but he kept a finger pressed to his lips as they listened from their corner.

“Just for me?” Schlatt had the fucking audacity to sound touched.

“Y-yeah! Of course! Anything for Mr. President Sir” Tubbo giggled a bit, seeming to relax now that Schlatt sounded honestly surprised.

“Gods this is why I love this Tubbo kid. Y’know what kiddo? I’ll give you a reward back for being so good to me. I’ll let you organize the entire Festival for me”

Wilbur bit his tongue hard enough to _ache._ Of course, Schlatt had to gloat even when it’s just those three in the tunnels.

He didn’t notice Tommy suddenly shift and then start to move around him until he felt the brief warmth of his person.

Wilbur turned around swiftly and caught Tommy just as he was heading out,” _Where the fuck are you going? We’re not done here there’s a chance he could find Pogtopia!”_ he mouthed.

Tommy shook his head and hissed as quietly as possible,” _Dream sent me an End Letter few moments ago, we can cause a distraction back in Manberg to get them out of the tunnels. It’ll buy you time to cover up anything that Tubbo failed to complete”_

Wilbur frowned but waved his hand to allow Tommy to go through and he grinned slightly before sprinting up and away. Maybe Dream can show him that his plans are good regardless of the consequences.

Sure, enough after listening to a few more minutes of Schlatt just downright being a prick, he gets irritated and their voices fade away.

An End Letter appears on the floor as he finally crawls out of the tunnels, blocking the tunnel with some leftover cobblestone. Wilbur fiddles with the paper before opening it. It was from Dream.

_You wished to speak with me?_

_Meet me at the foot of the big tower_

_-D_

Wilbur’s eyes widened as he read the words and then grinned before igniting the letter with the flint and steel, leaving behind the ashes as he heads out. He even takes the skeleton horse that Tommy stole, riding quietly through the evening light as he finally arrives at the tower.

A figure wearing netherite and a white mask was leaning up against the stone walls of the tower, fiddling with something in his hands.

Wilbur sauntered over, humming merrily under his breath as the wind blew around him,” Evening Dream. Have you heard the news?”

The mask turned towards him and a brief chuckle greeted his ears,” Hi. No, I haven’t Wilbur, what’s the big news?”

Wilbur stood in front of Dream, hands deep in his pockets as he grinned brightly at Dream,” Schlatt is hosting a big Festival to celebrate democracy and all that bullshit. I mean, he’s probably right at the end of the day but it’s going to be _fun_ ”

Dream tilted his head to the side, a little bout of laughter leaving him as he pushes off the wall with ease,” Interesting. How are you holding up Wilbur? Tommy may have mentioned something about you…losing your cool?”

“I’m always cold Dream. Don’t joke about something serious” Wilbur growled, his bright smile turning into a fierce snarl in an instant, nearly crowding Dream back up against the wall he just left as he pounds the stone with surprising force.

“Oh. Sorry, I was just repeating what Tommy told me that’s all. Good to know you’re uh…hanging in there”

Wilbur huffed and pushed back, allowing Dream to slide under him and back off a couple feet,” Sure sure. You’re not a man to trust anyways. I figured you could do this little, tiny favor for me but if you’re being that kind of prick tonight, I’ll just steal it from someone else…or perhaps _force_ someone to do it for me.”

“That’s not like you” Dream countered easily.

Wilbur chuckled,” I’ve never been the person people assume I am. C’mon Dream we both know we are not the people everyone else on these damn lands thinks. Drop the fucking act and help me or I’ll just kill Sapnap and use his bones to ignite TNT. The guy is so bloody obsessed with fire maybe his bones contain flint in them”

Dream tensed at those words and Wilbur grinned once more,” C’mon Dream! Let me be the conflict you wish to see between Pogtopia and Manberg. Allow me to be the ultimatum between suffering and sanctuary! I am more than willing to _die for it”_

The wind howled through the trees, causing Wilbur’s dark trench coat to flutter and dance like black wings in the dusk, his scarlet eyes and flashing grin barely visible in the dying light. Dream’s eerie white mask and dark armor making it look like two beings of Death were discussing the fate of a lost soul.

“Let’s take a walk Wilbur. Back to Pogtopia. This requires some thinking over. I mean, you aren’t wrong in many of the things you’ve told me tonight but…JSchlatt is in fact the bigger issue here than Pogtopia. In my case anyways” Dream finally said and moved away first.

“Very well. It is a lovely time to have a walk anyways. I used to have evening walks a lot…a long time ago” Wilbur hummed, satisfied with the fact that Dream was heeding his words.

Could be just the fact he threatened Sapnap’s life, but he’ll take what he can get.

As they meandered through the wilds and approached Pogtopia, Wilbur could see Tommy was already back at Pogtopia after whatever he did in Manberg.

He was fully armored. Wilbur saw another opportunity to get Tommy on his side.

“Dream, please, all I ask for is to be your vassal. I know you have a _lot_ of TNT. A lot of… trinitrotoluene if you will!” Wilbur said loudly and relished the look of shock that appeared on Tommy’s face when the two finally came forth to the entrance of Pogtopia.

Dream hummed, brushing aside a few branches before he also stood before Tommy,” I do. I do have… quite a bit”

“I want to rig the entire city in TNT…it’s my chosen Operation. Operation Manhattan. I want enough TNT to turn that whole _state into **ash**_ ” Wilbur sang clapping his hands together,” It will be so glorious and fiery and so very destructive Dream please, help me see this Operation through”

“No. No wait please. Dream don’t give it to him. He hasn’t been well lately in the…in the head” Tommy suddenly spoke up, voice surprisingly stable, but from the way he was looking between Wilbur and Dream, he wasn’t having a good time.

“I have to Tommy” Dream responded lightly.

“No hang on you don’t have to do- “

“Tommy. Dream isn’t on our side. How many times do I have to say it? He wants _no one_ to win. He just wants us to take each other out and then he can have his whole precious SMP to himself again! He’s tired of seeing others fight for power that’s rightfully his, but he can’t face all of us at once that’s why he’s helping Tommy. Let Operation Manhattan happen; it will free _all of us”_ Wilbur purred as he laughed.

“Isn’t this great? I can finally be done with this wretched place and take out literally everyone that has abandoned us! There will be _nothing_ absolutely _NOTHING_ left when I am done. And Dream, I am not scolding you on this because you’re smart and you’re so well-made it’s not even funny. You already knew this was going to happen sooner or later and I applaud you for that. So please, hand over the TNT and we can finally get this party started” Wilbur delightfully extended a hand out to Dream while Tommy watched, horrified.

“He’s right Tommy. I do want Manberg and Pogtopia gone, but I was fine with L’manberg. I didn’t care what you guys were doing in L’manberg because you were never threatening my position as ruler of these lands. What JSchlatt is doing is threatening my _rule_ over everything around here and that is simply not acceptable” Dream stated as he pulled out the stacks of TNT.

Dream handed it over to Wilbur, with the grace of a deal being sealed between two good businessmen.

“Thank you Dream. Pleasure doing business” Wilbur hummed, delighted at the fact he got Dream to listen.

He started to head inside Pogtopia to put away the TNT when Tommy reached out. 

“Wilbur! Wilbur no hey LISTEN” Tommy desperately grabbed Wilbur.

“Yes Tommy?” Wilbur asked, turning around to face him only to be staring at an arrow.

“Hand me that TNT” Tommy stated. His hands were shaking.

Dream suddenly appeared between the two, shield out,” Sorry Tommy but if you do that, I’ll have to step in.”

That was the first time Tommy saw red in Wilbur’s eyes as he smiled merrily at him.

That smile wasn’t even a smile. It was downright _cold._

“Why thank you so much for protecting me Dream! I am humbly honored” Wilbur chirped.

“This isn’t right Wilbur please we don’t have time to deal with this Operation Manhattan!! You’re not right Wil you’ve been sick or something and I don’t know what, but this is wasting our time to do the right thing. Please you have to see that. I won’t betray you Wilbur never in a million years, but this isn’t the right way we’re supposed to do this!” Tommy, again, pleading trying to find a way through the glacier that was now Wilbur Soot.

It wasn’t going to work. Not again.

“Those are some good buzz words Tommy. I have already made up my mind though! Dream again, thank you for the TNT I’ll be sure to rig up the place nicely. As thanks you might want to head out of the area when Tubbo is giving his speech at the festival. ‘Cause that’s when I’m going to send the whole thing sky high. Tommy, I’ll see you in the morning, or not, but I hope you’ll help me out in the long run. Goodnight gentlemen” Wilbur grinned and gave a little bow before depositing the TNT into his End Chest and heading downstairs with a skip in his step.

Dream merely nodded,” If you need my assistance, just ask” and he was gone.

Tommy couldn’t follow.

_Gods how could he after that?!_

Tears finally spilling, Tommy turned around instead, and ran. He ran until he reached the bench, the bench he shared so many times with Tubbo.

He didn’t care he could be killed being in Manberg. He waits, pacing around the oak tree the bench is tucked under until he heard his best friend.

“Tommy? What are you doing here this is- “Tubbo’s voice was like a blanket for Tommy but he couldn’t relax. Not yet.

“Tubbo I can’t do this Wilbur- there’s something wrong with him! He’s gone completely…something happened Tubbo and I don’t know what but suddenly he has red eyes like Techno and and and” Tommy stuttered and choked on his words as he started sobbing halfway through his sentences.

“Hey. Tommy it’s okay go slower what’s going on? I thought Wilbur was doing okay what do you mean he has Techno’s eyes?” Tubbo softly asked as he sat them both on the bench, arms wrapped around his friend as he tries his best to calm him.

“Whatever happens next Tubbo you can’t trust Wilbur anymore. I don’t know what’s happened with him. I really don’t and I’m scared shitless but Tubbo you have to survive okay? No matter what happens you just…you just come back safe to me alright? I’m not losing you too” Tommy finally managed to choke out as he hugs his friend, burying his face into Tubbo’s shoulder as he fights back another slew of tears.

He feels arms wrap around him and the hug returned twice as hard,” I promise. I am scared too but I am not going to kick the bucket. Not when we have already been through so much. I’m not going until you go Tommy and that’s a certainty” Tubbo whispered fiercely.

The two sat like that for a long time.

* * *

Punz heaved a sigh as he slid off his perch, already penning the End Letter to Dream as he makes his way back to his humble abode for the night.

_Hey it’s me,_

_You were right with Tommy. He ran straight to Tubbo once that meeting with Wilbur ended._

_Tommy’s gonna break at this rate so either you help him out or I step in. But whatever you wanna do. I’ll go by your lead._

_I sure hope this festival does go up in flames though, makes my job a lot easier._

_See you soon,_

_-Punz_

The End Letter vanishes and Punz grins as he tosses his trident up and down for a bit, testing the balance and weight once more as he finally arrives home and gets settled for the night.

_This just keeps getting more and more interesting. Dream should be able to get everything back though if he plays his cards the way he’s been planning. A bit unfortunate he’ll have to drop George and Sappy Nappy, but that’s fine I can handle a scuffle or two with that hot head._

Punz grins to himself at that thought and climbs into bed.

The wind continues to howl all throughout the night.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival Time incoming!   
> Hey I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas time because now we're in the red in terms of the story. Hope you guys have blankets, tissues, and lots of fluid nearby for the next couple of updates. Friendly reminder that this is a RETELLING of the DSMP Drama, and as such some of the things I write are like what I believe was going on with the characters and whatnot. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you soon! <3  
> PS. Don't forget to get sleep, have some water, and eating something! I care about you all :D
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	14. Goodbye

Hello everyone. 

I know this was the first fic I started on AO3 and I know there's some of you that loved this story in particular. As we all know, this story was essentially a rewrite of the events that happened in the canon DSMP. 

I know it may come to some of you as a shock that I will no longer be continuing this story. 

To be honest, the DSMP has been a roller coaster from start to finish, even now as they close up what was titled "Season Two" of the DSMP. 

I will not be deleting this work entirely so at least some people can still come back to it if they want. 

Mentally the DSMP has taken a toll on me and as much as I love it and the people that participate in it I can't bring myself to rewrite all the pain and angst people have been through (ACTING) on the server. So, I will no longer be writing it. 

That doesn't mean my writing as a whole is going to stop however! 

I got a lovely Fantasy AU that I've been slowly uploading and I hope those of you that read this fic will turn to that one instead. My lovely fellow author and good friend, RoguingAround, also writes a Murder Mystery that you all can turn to and later on the revival of the Avatar AU! 

Thank you so much to everyone that read this story and I hope you guys will enjoy everything else that I may write in the future! <3

Signing off,   
Doc Dragon


End file.
